We found love
by thecharmedones27
Summary: A Perfect marriage. An ugly divorce. What happen when two people realize that their lives are just a lie? What happen when two broken hearts cross each other paths? Will they be able to find real happiness?. A McHastings FanFic.
1. Please don't lie

**Hello everybody out there. I've been so excited about the stories you write that I thought: "I want to write one on my own" so here I am giving my first try. This is my first fic ever so feel free to coment and give your opinion that could help me to improve my writting and my english cause my mother lenguage is spanish so try to not go so hard on me. :) I write about McHastings cause after Spoby is my favourite couple. Ok, give it a try and enjoy the ride with me. Btw I'm using some phrases and some lyrics from different songs so I will put the name to let you know which one are. I do not own PLL or any of the characters of the original show, the same thing goes for the songs I'm using...  
**

* * *

"The Same Love That Makes Me Laugh Makes Me Cry"

**Paige Pov**

After all this years trying to be the best, fighting, crying, working on a relationship that it supposed to be for the rest of my life. I thought that I was finally the woman she wants but today I realize that I was so wrong. I realize that it doesn't matter what I do or how hard I try I'll never be enough for her... Where did I go wrong?

The worst part is that I don't know what she wants anymore what she thinks what she likes I don't know her anymore, there's no more "us", there's no more "you and me", today I feel that not only she goes away but a part of me is going with her.

I keep saying myself that it wasn't my fault, that at some point is going to be easier that after what she have done I should forget her that I would even be able to forgive her one day and move on but there are still so much between us that is really hard not to think in everything we share because like it or not there are still unresolved issues on the way. And I can't keep thinking that maybe is not her fault that maybe it was me the one who didn't do enough.

God! I still can't believe this is happening it feels so unreal. I'm just sitting here trying to figure it out what's best for us. After all we've been through; all the pain, the tears, the rejaction, the fights I thought that we got everything under control I thought that we were fine I thought that we had everything I thought that we were happy but I guess I thought too much.

I don't even want to see her right now, how am I supposed to react in front of her? Should I just been the good wife and pretend that nothing happened? Should I talk to her about it? Should I just run away and let everything behind? We have a daughter for Christ sake; my little baby girl, how am I supposed to tell her? How am I supposed to tell her that her mothers are braking up? That we are not going to live together anymore? That we don't love each other anymore? Even _I_ can't say that to myself because I'll be lying. Of course I still love her of course I still want to be with her but, I don't know if my love is going to be enough to save our marriage I don't know if my love is going to be enough to keep us together. There're so much things that I don't know right now. I wish I could have the answers for my own questions I wish I could have a good reason to stay, hell I wish this would never happened…

"You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing"  
(Because of you/ Kelly Clarkson)

* * *

**Ok, guys this is just the introduction of something big, as you can see something is already wrong so sit tight cause a lot of drama is coming. The next few chapters are to know about the characters lives and why is there so much pain. See ya...**


	2. Love story? Part 1

**Hello beautiful people, first I want to thanks from the bottom of my heart for the comments, the follows, the favorites, the visitors, everyone who took their time to read this fic, thank you so much, for me every one of you is important. So as I always say you can't like or dislike a person without knowing the history behind them first so here it is; I think this chapter and the next one are going to be important to know Paige's story and why she is feeling so much pain. Don't worry Spencer is coming sooner than you think. Hope you like this one :)**

* * *

"Don't Say You Love Me Unless You Really Mean It, Because I Might Do Something Crazy Like Believe It"

**Paige's POV**

I still remember the first time I saw her…

_(Flashback – almost 9 years ago)_

_Emily and I met in college; we were on the beginning of our third year at the school of Architectural design at Yale University. Veronica; her best friend at that time was interested in my friend Sara (in a romantic way of course) so when they started to date, Emily and I started to know each other. For me everything about a woman dating another woman was really new; I've never had a gay friend before in fact, I didn't even know that Sara was gay at all, but when I realized that she was happy I supported her 100% percent._

_But my issues with Emily were completely different. It wasn't love at first sight at all, actually my first impression was that she was the most annoying person in the world not to mention weird. She was always hugging people and smiling to everyone for non-apparently reasons, and believes me when I say everyone means everyone. But the worst part was that she was always touching ME! When we were walking through the hallways she was always holding my hand, or putting her hand on my arm or my shoulder always talking nonstop. I've never been a person who likes to show her affection in public or even at home, it's always been hard for me to give a hug or a kiss, to say sweet words or to say I love you, don't get me wrong; that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings in fact, I grew up in a family that is so lovable and carrying that sometimes I had the feeling that I didn't belong there, so at some point being around her made me feel uncomfortable._

_Emily was so different from every other person I met in the past, she had her particular way to say things "always going straight to the point" sometimes I was afraid because people didn't understand if she was being too honest or just rude. But time can be your best friend or your worst enemy; in my case I think it was both. As the days pass I was feeling more and more comfortable around her and that, to be honest, was a little bit scary for me but I let it pass. After six months we were the closest people on earth but things started to change._

_I was going through a tough time; I found out that my dad was cheating on my mom, I started to fail in every class we had and suddenly alcohol became my best friend. There wasn't a day that I didn't drink and I always had an excuse; I drunk because I was happy or sad, cause I was tense and I needed to relax but the truth was that I was in so much pain that I didn't know a better way to handle it and, through all that shit Emily was there taking care of me all the time. She was always calling me to be sure that I was safe at home or texting cute things to make me feel better, always next to me trying her best to be sweet and patient, she was the only one who understood that I was really broken. After my grandpa my dad was the best man I've ever know (or at least that's what I thought) and realize that he was doing his best to ruin our family was the worst thing ever._

_I was so fuck up that it was impossible to think about anything else at that moment but Emily was always there supporting me. I swear I tried my best to not felt for her but I failed miserably. She helped me to quit alcohol and we started to study together to catch up on my classes and after an awful couple of months I felt that everything was in control again, even my mom and my dad were getting along and I was getting my family back, nobody (who wasn't part of my family) had fought for me so hard as Emily did but everything has a price and mine was to give my heart away. After all that time we spent together I started to have feelings for her, feelings that a girl doesn't supposed to have for her best friend. There wasn't a day that we didn't spend together; we met between classes and we sat together at lunch, hanging out after classes and spending hours talking to each other on the phone._

_But I was so afraid of losing Emily and afraid of losing our friendship because I was pretty sure she didn't feel the same way about me, so I was determined to put those feelings away; instead of telling her about it I started dating Daniel, a guy who was in one my classes. I knew it was a stupid idea but I was convinced that if I put my eyes in someone else I would be able to move on but that rather than make things easier started to build a wall between us._

_Emily was always complaining that I didn't have time for her anymore, that I was spending too much time with Daniel and that I didn't care about our friendship either but that was actually the whole point of having a 'boyfriend'; spend all the time I can with him and away from her. I knew that if I didn't take my distance from her it would be harder to forget about my feelings so that's what I did but, of course she wasn't happy about it and we were fighting all the time. At first I thought it was normal that she was so angry I took it as she was worried about losing me as a friend but, as the days pass her attitude was getting worst; always telling me bad things about Daniel, telling me how wrong I was for dating him and that's when things got out of control._

_One day Emily and I were talking in her room about a party we would have that night, we were making plans and I told her that Daniel was coming to my house to pick me up and that we could pick her up too and that's when she get really mad and started to fight with me again. She told me that she didn't want to be around him that she can't stand him and warned me that I had to choose between them. I was so pissed that I just turned around, walked through the door and left her standing there calling me. That night I was so sad about what happened that I preferred to stay at home rather than go to the party. I was lie down on my bed thinking how everything was going so wrong; not only I was losing Emily as a friend but also my feelings for her instead of disappear were growing faster day after day, so my plan didn't work at all. _

_I was there by myself when my phone chimed; it was an e-mail from Emily I opened it and started to read it. I thought she wanted to fix things but that e-mail was everything but an apology; she was telling me how selfish I was and that quote "you don't give a shit for me or our relationship", that she thought I was a person to keep but that now she realize she was wrong and that it wasn't necessary to go after her because she didn't want to see me anymore. By the time I finished reading those words I was so mad that I stood up from my bed, took my coat and went to her apartment. I knocked the door so hard that my knuckles were getting red, when she opened the door her jaw literally felt to the floor; she was really surprise to see me there but immediately her expression changed to anger. I walked in and wait for her to close the door and when she did it, another different story began._

_"What that supposed to mean?" I yelled at her. Emily was looking at me trying to figure out what was going through my mind at that moment but obviously the only feeling I had was anger._

_"It means what you read Paige; you make your choice and you choose Daniel over me so you could go after him because we have nothing to discuss" she was as angry as I was._

_"That's what it is all about? I thought you were my friend, you were supposed to be happy for me but since I started to date Daniel you've done nothing but being an awful person with him not to mention that you've done nothing but fight with me all the time, what is wrong with you?" I said trying to control myself_

_"What is wrong with me? You should be asking what is wrong with you... Since you started dating that guy you'd left me behind like he was more important than me"_

_"Emily it has never been like that…" When I decided to keep my distance I never thought on the possibility of hurting her_

_"Then what is it Paige? Because we used to spend a lot of time together before and suddenly you were pushing me away like you were trying to avoid me or something, is that what is happening?"_

_"Of course not how could you think like that? I wasn't trying to push you away" I lied "but things are different now; Daniel is part of my life now and I just can't spend with you as much time as I used to" suddenly all my anger disappeared and I started to felt guilty, I was not only hurting her by pushing her away but I was also using Daniel, who was a really nice guy._

_"I get it. So after all we've been through you decided that I'm not good enough for you anymore and you're just going to replace me" Her anger was now mix with sadness_

_"It's not about replacing anyone, Emily you're as much important as he is"_

_"Oh! Really? If he is that important to you then answer me this: who was the one who was next to you when your world was falling apart? Who's the one that's been with you all this time? You know him for like a month and you're telling me that he is important to you as much as I am. You got to be kidding me"_

_"I… I'm just…" I had no idea what to answer._

_"What Paige? Tell me what is going on because I have the feeling that you're hiding something from me"_

_There was a painful silence in the room. I was thinking about what she said; she was right I was acting like an idiot but I didn't know other way to do this. I could feel that she was looking at me waiting for an answer and when she noticed that there wasn't one she looked away. After a few minutes I remembered the whole point of being there so I take the courage to ask her_

_"Do you really think all those things about me?" Emily look at me confuse "all the things that you wrote in that e-mail"_

_She looked away again "Do you even care?"_

_At this point I was really scared; the whole point of dating Daniel on the first place was to forget my feelings for Emily and don't lose her as a friend but if all the things she wrote were true and that's the way she was feeling right now then I was losing her anyway._

_"Of course I care. I wasn't lying before; you are really important to me Emily and your opinion matters to me the most" I was defeated; all the anger I had when I came in was gone and my heart was broken just for seen her so hurt._

_She took a deep breath and looked at me again "No, I don't" she came close to me, took my hand between hers and sat me on the couch that was next to me "I wish I haven't sent that e-mail, that's not the way I feel about you at all but I was so upset, so sad, so heartbroken" She wasn't yelling anymore_

_"But I don't get it; you know you're never going to lose me. I'll always be there for you, I'll always be your friend" I didn't know if I was trying to convince her or to convince myself about that._

_"Yeah, I know that" Her voice was low now as if she was about to tell me a big secret._

_"Then why were you so mad? I know I've been absent lately but I promise you I can fix it. We can have our friendship back as we used to, we just... have to work on it... as we always had" I said almost pleading._

_"But that's the thing Paige; I don't want our friendship back" I froze on my seat, my heart stops and I hold my breath without even notice it. The first thing that crossed my mind was that this was it; I've been playing like an idiot all this time and now I'm losing her forever. I could feel a tear falling down my face but I whipped it away before she could notice it._

_"So what you're saying is that you don't want to be my friend anymore, that you want me to stay away from you. Is that what you want Emily? You don't want to see me anymore?" I was trying to do my best to control myself._

_I looked at her waiting for an answer. She looked so disturbed; staring at the floor as if the answer she was looking for was there. I couldn't handle it anymore; my fears were ruining my relationship with the only person that's being there for me through my hard times. There was only one thing to do; I was going to tell her everything: The way I feel about her and the reason why I was dating Daniel. For the first time in my life I'm going to be brave and fight for what I really want._

_I was about to open my mouth to say something but she did it first "It's you" she looked at me with tears in her eyes "what I want is YOU, Paige"_

_"What?" It was the only thing I could say in that moment. I was shock and confuse._

_"The only reason I was so mad with you is because I was jealous" she took my hands between hers "I don't want our friendship back because I don't want to be just a friend. I realize that I want more from you. I can't be close to you anymore without wanting to kiss you or holding you on my arms or walking with you on the streets holding hands, and when I saw that you were sharing all those things with Daniel I get really mad because I knew that that could be me" I was speechless; my brain wasn't able to produce a single word._

_"Paige, please say something" she said with a worried look in her eyes "I know this is not what you expected to hear, I was afraid to tell you but I couldn't hold it anymore. All these fights between us were hurting me too much and I didn't know what to do. I knew something was happening with me when I was with you, I knew that something changed but I didn't realize what it was until I saw you with him that's when I realize that I was in love with you"_

_This is unbelievable. Am I hearing right? Is Emily; the most wonderful woman I've ever met, the one who I've being in love with for the past few months, telling me that is in love with me? Is this a dream? _

_"I can't believe this" I said it almost like a whisper. She was crying now_

_"I'm sorry I didn't want to ruin things between us I know you don't feel the same way about me but…" I just couldn't let her finish I needed to kiss her right there. I put my right hand on her cheek and my left hand behind her neck and I kiss her like if my life depended on it. In other circumstances I would do my best to make this kiss the perfect "first kiss" ever but I couldn't help myself I needed to feel her lips against mine. I run away so many times from these feelings that, I didn't want to hold them anymore and for the first time in the last few months things started to feel right._

* * *

**A little bit of this a little bit of that... What is a fanfic without Paily drama, right? This is a quick way to know Paige and Emily's past first. I hope you liked it and like I said; don't worry because Spencer is going to walk in at any moment. See ya :)**


	3. Love story? Part 2

**Hello beautiful readers, I want to thanks again to all the people who takes the time to read this fic; for all the comments, the follows, the favorites, the visitors, thank you so much, for me every one of you is very important. **

**So, I realized that there are a few readers who are a little confused about the story and I want to confirm that THIS IS a McHastings FF. For those who thought that it was a Paily fic, I'm sorry but IS NOT and I'm sorry if I wasn't clear from the beginning, I didn't mean to confuse you. The last chapter and this one are only to know Paige's past. **

**So here it is; a new chapter. Hope you like this one **

* * *

"Once In a While, In The Middle of an Ordinary Life, Love Gives Us a Fairy Tale"

**Paige's POV**

_(Flashback – almost 9 years ago)_

_We were officially a couple. After we kissed, Emily and I spent the night talking about each other's feelings; I told her that I was in love with her too and we agreed that we couldn't go back to our friendship days so we take a step forward and started to date as a couple. Of course I had to break up with Daniel first so I went to college the next day and talked to him about it, I decided to tell him the truth about Emily and I, he was a little sad but he understood about how I felt. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_After two weeks, Emily and I were like a newly married couple, we were inseparable; like our old friendship days but this time we could kiss each other, walk through the hallways holding hands, hug each other whenever we want and of course say "I love you" to each other without that weird feeling we had before. _

_It felt really amazing to be with her without any kind of restriction but we had to face reality and talked about telling our families about our relationship and I was really scared; for her it wouldn't be hard because she was already out with her parents but for me… it would be a disaster. My family supported me with all the things they think are right for me but with Emily I knew they would think it was wrong._

_There was only one week away from our summer break and we agreed to take that break time to talk with our families about us. I tried to convince Emily that it was too early and that we should wait but she didn't take it pretty well; she told me that she was proud to be with me and if I was having second thoughts then I should think about us being together because she didn't want to be my secret, "you don't have to tell them right away Paige; if you want, you can even wait until the last days of our summer break but please don't keep us as a secret for much longer" were her final words._

_So I spent the whole week preparing myself for that event. Emily took her flight to Rosewood the day after we finished our classes and I was on the airport waiting to take my flight to San Diego the day after that. After a five hours flight I was inside the airport waiting for my luggage, suddenly I heard a familiar voice calling for me; I turned around and I saw my dad. I was surprise but it was nice to see him again so I walked next to him and hugged him. My dad took my luggage and guided me to the car, thank God he didn't ask anything about my life at college but I knew he was just waiting to get home._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was my last week before I had to go back to college; as always my family was happy to had me home but they were asking me questions about my life all the time and I wanted to tell them about my relationship with Emily but I never found the right time, so I waited until my parents told my big brother Erick and I that they wanted to talk to us. My dad was the owner of an Insurance company and he wanted my brother and me to take care of the business along with him. _

_Erick was ready to manage the company, the opportunity was perfect for him; he was about to get married and needed the money to start with the wedding preparations. When they were talking about the marriage, the inevitable question came out; "Paige, how about you darling, are you dating someone?" I heard my mother asking. That was my sign; that was my big chance to tell them how I felt, I took a deep breath and started to tell them everything._

_Their reaction wasn't like I thought; it was worst. Before I told them I thought that at least Erick would be on my side, but instead he started to yell at me as if I was committing a crime or something; he was pretty cruel at me. My parents, on the other hand didn't say a word. To be honest they didn't need to; the look on their eyes told me everything, I did really stupid things in my life but I never saw that look on their eyes before. I would never forget that mix look between disappointment, sadness, anger and other feelings that I couldn't describe at that moment. I was really hurt so I went to my room, packed my stuff and I told my parents that I was leaving early, when I got to the airport I started to cry like a little baby. I would never forget that day._

_But I had to move on, I couldn't let myself fall, if it was something that I thanks my parents for; is that they taught me to be always strong. So after I told Emily what happened with my family she became my anchor, and since that day our relationship became stronger day after day. I started to spend Holydays with Emily's parents, I missed spend time with my family but after what happened I couldn't go back there and they didn't call me either so I let time to speak for us; maybe one day they could see that I wasn't doing anything wrong, that I was in love with a beautiful person and that I was really happy. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Time passed really fast and without even noticed it, Emily and I were more than two years together and about to graduate from college. Except for the fact that I lost touch with my family, everything was going great. My life was better since we became a couple and I felt that I was ready to take the next step. I was going to ask her to marry me after we graduate; I had the ring and I just needed to find the perfect moment. I prepared everything to go on a dinner with her after our graduation ceremony and that's when I was going to ask her. I asked her parents for their permission and they gave me their blessing so the only thing I was hopping was for Emily to say "yes". _

_After our graduation ceremony we went to the restaurant, I asked for our reservation and the waitress showed us our table. It was a table on a private area next to the balcony (I still can't believe how cheesy she taught me to be but I loved it). We had a really nice dinner; we talked, we laughed and spent a great time remembering every detail from the ceremony, she could feel that I was a little bit sad because my parents weren't there but I tried to forget about it. After a little while I decided that it was time to make my proposal so I took the ring from my pocket, took a deep breath and took her hands between mine, I looked at her in the eyes and asked her. _

The words are still etched in my head…

"_Emily, I know this is going to sound like a cliché but I never met a woman like you in my life before, I never thought that we could get to this point in our lives. If you ask me; I'd never thought that we could even get to be friends at all the first time I saw you, but after I get to know you everything change; you were a really important person when I was having a hard time, you became one of the most important person in my life since we became a couple and you became my anchor after my parents walked away from me, so today I want to ask you to be the most important person for the rest of my life… Emily Fields, would you marry me?" I was already on my knees and she had her eyes filled with tears "Yes, of course I want to marry you Paige. I want to be your wife for the rest of my life" I stood up and gave her a strong hug. I put the ring on her finger and we went to her apartment to celebrate. _

_Emily and I agreed to get married in six months from that day. We graduated from college with great job offers so we decided to buy a house to move in together. Six months later we were Mrs. And Mrs. McCullers; we got marry in a small ceremony in Rosewood, the town where Emily's parents live. I sent the invitation to my family but they never showed up. I was really nervous that day but after I saw her walking down the aisle all my fears went away. She looked gorgeous in her white dress; like a beautiful princess coming out from a fairy tale. We had a little party after the ceremony and when the party ended we went to the airport to take our flight for our honeymoon._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_We had been married for over a year when we started to talk about having kids. We talked about the possibility of adopting a baby but then we decided that Emily would have the baby by artificial insemination. We went to a clinic and started the whole process. At first it was a little complicated but it didn't take too much time before we found out the treatment worked. One morning, after two months trying to conceive the baby, Emily woke up with nauseas and a headache. We thought it was just a cold, so she stayed at home to rest, but then she woke up with the same symptoms the rest of the week. We went to the doctor's office and she confirmed that Emily was pregnant; we were having a baby. It was, without a doubt, the happiest day of my life._

* * *

"I Can't Change the Direction of The Wind, But I Can Adjust My Sails to Always Reach My destination" – Jimmy Dean

**Paige's POV**

_(Present Day)_

"Excuse me" a woman's voice was coming in front of me, taking me out from my memories, so I look up at her. "I know you probably don't want my opinion but I don't think is healthy for a person to drink like that" who the hell does she think she is to tell me that.

"You're right, I don't care shit about what you think" I know I'm acting like an asshole but I just want to be alone right now.

"I'm sorry… it wasn't my intention to disturb you but I couldn't help but notice that something wrong is happening with you" She is really persistent. What does she even care anyway?

"Oh! Really? How do you notice? Is it because I look like shit or is it because I'm the only one in the whole fuckin' place who has her table full of empty bottles?" She's starting to piss me off

"Actually, you look like… like…"

"Like what? Like a woman whose wife is cheating on her because that's exactly what is happening here, are you happy now…?" I yell at her and I could notice how her look was changing from concern to sadness.

"Great! That's exactly what I need right now a estranger feeling pity for me"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I couldn't help but notice that she was blushing

"You say that a lot"

"What?"

"The words 'I'm sorry'… you say that a lot"

"I'm sorry…" She said again and I smirked at her, she looked away.

After a few minutes she point at the chair next to me and ask "Can I sit here?" I nod in agreement.

"What do you think if we start over?" She said looking at me

"Sure, if you don't mind to introduce yourself to a bitter-drunk woman who can barely manage her manners" I said trying not to be rude but failing miserably.

"I don't mind"

"Then hi, my name is Paige, Paige McCullers… and you are…?" I said extending my hand to her.

"My name is Spencer Hastings"

* * *

**"Spencer's in the House" (I don't know if I'm using that phrase right, I'm sorry If I don't... haha) Let the McHastings' magic begins. See ya!**


	4. The Ugly Truth

**Hello again beautiful readers. As always, I want to thanks to all the peolpe who takes the time to read this fic; for all the comments, the follows, the favorites, the visitors, thank you so much. So, my beautiful people here it is; a new chapter. Hope you like this one :)**

* * *

"The Worst Feeling is When Someone Makes You Feel Special, Then Suddenly Leaves You Hanging, and You Have to Act like You Don't Care at All"

**Spencer POV**

It's been a really long day; my car didn't start this morning, I got late to the meeting with the new clients and I just found out that my parents and my sister will come to visit us next week, although I don't know which is worst: my job or my parents' visit. Anyway, I just need to do one more thing and I can go to my house to finally relax, or at least try to.

The Bar is not far from my office so I decided to walk. It's not a big place and that's why I love it; it's quiet and very relaxing I can be here and wait without all the noisy people. I walk in and take my usual table, the waiter comes and I order a Scotch (usually I would take a Martini but today was a tough day). I was waiting for my drink when suddenly I saw a girl sitting two tables away from mine, it wasn't too difficult to notice her, there was only one more couple in the bar and she was the only one who was asking for another drink, even though she already had 4 empty bottles of beer and 3 empty shoots of tequila on her table.

I wonder; what could be so bad in her life to drink like that. My life isn't exactly a fairy tale but I don't need to drink that way, no matter how many times I thought about it. The waiter comes with my scotch and I drink it while I stare at her. She looks so sad, so heartbroken, so lost, maybe I should go there and talk to her, who knows maybe I can do for her what I can't do for myself. I finish my drink and go to her table.

"Excuse me" I say carefully and she looks up at me "I know you probably don't want my opinion but I don't think is healthy for a person to drink like that"

"You're right, I don't care shit about what you think" And that's what you get when you try to be nice with a person who is already drunk: A very rude answer. In other circumstances I would probably slap her on the face but for some reason I'm not angry with her attitude at all.

"I'm sorry… it wasn't my intention to disturb you but I couldn't help but notice that something wrong is happening with you" She narrows her eyes at me.

"Oh! Really? How do you notice? Is it because I look like shit or is it because I'm the only one in the whole fuckin' place who has her table full of empty bottles?" And now she's mad.

"Actually, you look like… like…" I started to mumble.

"Like what? Like a woman whose wife is cheating on her because that's exactly what is happening here, are you happy now…?" I froze in my spot.

"Great! That's exactly what I need right now a estranger feeling pity for me"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I could feel my cheeks turning red. It wasn't my intention to look at her in any way but I guess I couldn't help it.

"You say that a lot"

"What?" I was trying to control myself

"The words "I'm sorry"… you say that a lot"

"I'm sorry…" Shit! Now I'm making a fool of myself, well at least I made her smile.

I waited for a few minutes and pointed at the chair next to her "Can I sit here?" she nods in agreement.

"What do you think if we start over?" there is something wrong with me today. This is not who I usually am.

"Sure, if you don't mind to introduce yourself to a bitter-drunk woman who can barely manage her manners" She says with a little annoyance in her voice.

"I don't mind" Yeah, there is definitely something wrong with me today.

"Then hi, my name is Paige, Paige McCullers… and you are…?" she says extending her hand to me.

"My name is Spencer Hastings" I answer with a handshake. Paige; It's a pretty name, I like it.

"Well, nice to meet you Miss Hastings"

"Please call me Spencer that way I don't have to call you Miss McCullers" I smiled at her.

"It's Mrs. McCullers actually" Paige showed me the ring on her finger "but you're right; 'Paige' sounds much better under these circumstances" she says looking away from me.

"I know I said it before, like twenty times actually, but I'm really sorry Paige if I disturbed you when I came here, I just wanted to be sure that you were ok"

"I appreciate your concern Spencer but I just want to be alone, I don't think I'm a good company right now"

"Nobody is with so much alcohol in their system" Paige smiles at me and this time it wasn't a force smile but a real one and I could notice how beautiful she is. Wait, NO! I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT!

"I guess you're right" She answered taking me off from my thoughts.

A few minutes pass and none of us said a word. The silence started to feel uncomfortable so I was the first to talk again.

"I also know that you probably don't want to talk about what's bothering you but maybe I could help, I'm a good listener and that's probably what you need right now, a person who just listen to you" I took Paige's hand and looked at her in the eyes. She looked down to our hands and then looked into my eyes again. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something.

"I… I was… It's not easy for me…" I could notice that she was having trouble to talk about it so I squeeze her hand to encourage her to continue.

"I… I found out today that my wife is cheating on me" I saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Paige" I had to resist the urge to hug her.

"Believe me, I'm sorry more than you are" Paige said defeated "we've been together for almost 8 years now and we have a beautiful daughter, my beautiful baby girl. How am I supposed to tell a 3 years old girl that her mothers are not going to be together anymore?" She was asking more to herself than to me.

"Did you talk to your wife about what are you going to do with your daughter?

Paige gave me a sad smile "that's the thing, she has no clue that I saw her with another woman"

I gave her a puzzle look and she continued

"My wife and I are architects; we actually met in Yale while we were studying there. Lately, my wife has been really busy with a lot of projects that the company where she works gave her, so I decided to surprise her and take her to dinner, but when I got there I saw her kissing another woman and getting inside a car with her. I was hiding behind a wall so they didn't see me. I was so surprise when I saw her that I couldn't react, I felt like I was paralyzed" Paige was crying now and I had a lump in my throat.

"Do you have any idea what are you going to do now?" My voice was shaking.

"I've been here for 3 hours now and I don't have a clue; I could go to my house and pretend that nothing happen, my question is: will I be able to sleep in the same bed, tell her I love her and kiss her, knowing that she was with someone else? Or should I be brave, go to my house and tell her that I know everything and that I want the divorce?" Paige took a sip from her drink "that's why I'm still here drinking"

"I don't…" my phone cut me off. It was a text –_Don't wait for me, my meeting is going to take more time than I thought. I'm sorry. See you at home-_

Of course, business is first. No matter how hard I try they are always going to be before me. At least I'm going to have more time to myself.

"It's ok" I heard Paige's voice. I shook off my thoughts and looked at her

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that is ok; if you have to go you can go Spencer, you don't need to be here with me all night"

"Oh, no, it's not that, in fact I just got cancel so if you don't mind; I'll be glad if you make me some company"

Paige nodded her head in a positive answer and I called the waiter, I ask for another scotch for me and a cup of coffee for her, she frown at me but I convinced her that it was enough alcohol for one day. We talk a little more about her marriage until we finish our respective drinks.

"Did you come here driving or you just walk?" I asked calling the waiter again.

"I have my car in the parking lot"

"Then give me your keys, tell me where you live and I drive you home" I extended my hand waiting for her car keys.

"You don't have to do that Spencer besides you can't leave your car out there"

"Don't worry about that, my office is not far from here so I decided to walk"

"No, there's no way I'm going to let you drive me home and then you'll have to walk to yours" someone who cares about my safety; that's new.

"Don't worry I can take a cab"

"Ok, I let you take me home on one condition" Paige took the keys from her pocket and showed them to me.

"What?" I asked

"You leave me in my house and then you take my car to go to yours, you can return it tomorrow. I know we just met an hour ago but, for a reason that I can't explain; I trust you Spencer Hastings and I know my car is going to be fine with you" I was about to protest but the waiter came and I asked for the check. Paige insisted on pay my drinks, I said no a couple of times but at the end I let her win.

I took her keys and we went to her car, I started it and drove into the road. There was a silence inside but this time it wasn't awkward.

"So, are you going to tell me where you live or do I have to guess?" I asked broking the silence.

"Do you know that little coffee shop in New Heaven Street?"

"Are you serious?" I said, my eyes widening "I live 15 minutes from there"

"Well I live in that Street" She smiled at me

"I'm not going to need your car then, I live close enough to your house so I could even walk"

"No way, we have a deal and you have to keep it Hastings" The way she said my name makes me shiver. There's something in her voice that makes me feel different.

"Ok, ok… this is the second time I give up on something, on the same day, you should consider yourself a lucky person Paige McCullers" We both laugh at my comment.

After a short pause I took the initiative again "So, did you think about what you're going to do when you get home?"

"I'm not sure yet, but this is obviously a decision that I have to make with all my senses, it's going to be pretty hard but I have to do what is best for my family, it's not just about me, I care about my daughter too"

"Well if my opinion makes any difference, I know you are going to do the right thing Paige"

We got to her house, she unbuckled her seatbelt and sat there for a few seconds, and then she opened her mouth to speak again.

"I guess this is my turn to say I'm sorry" She said with a look of sincerity forming on her face "I know I was an asshole when you approached me back there and I want to apologize. Also I want to say thank you; not just for drive me home but for care about my safety, I know we're just two strangers who met on a bar but it was a pleasure to meet you Spencer, besides the circumstances, so thank you for everything"

"Well I was happy to help Paige, if you need anything I'll give you my number so you can call me anytime" I gave her my number and she opened the door to get out.

"I'll see you tomorrow then and thank you again Spencer, for been there. Good night"

"Good night, Paige. See you tomorrow"

"Bye Spencer" She looked at me one last time and then she turned around. I wait until she got inside; seconds later I started the car and drove to my house.

The whole day was like hell until I got to the bar. Besides the circumstances, meeting Paige made my day so much better. She is a very interesting person; she is stubborn, decided, persuasive but caring, loving and sweet at the same time. She reminds me of myself sometimes, the difference is that she is brave and independent, qualities that I lost after… I guess it doesn't matter anymore, those days are never coming back and it's probably better that way.

I parked on the garage, got out of the car and walked to my house, now it was time to face my own reality.

* * *

**Ok, you know what to do guys; liked it? hated it? leave a comment and let me know. See ya!** **:)**


	5. A beautiful lie

**Hello again beautiful readers. As always, I want to thanks to all the people who takes the time to read this fic; for all the comments, the follows, the favorites, the visitors, thank you so much. I also want to dedicate this chapter to a reader who's being supporting me since day 1: shamika, this is for you. Thank you very much, every one of your comments helps me to keep working on this story.  
So, my beautiful people here it is; a new chapter. Hope you like this one :)**

* * *

"Anyone Can Come Into Your Life and Say How Much They Love You. It Takes Someone Really Special to Stay in Your Life and Show How Much They Love You"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Paige's house the first thing you can see is darkness.

After open the door, she walks into the house and the only light illuminating the living room is a little lamp on the table next to the couch. It is probably better that way; the last thing she needs is a bright light to give her a headache. Paige left her keys on the table and goes upstairs to her daughter's room. Everything was really quiet, when she walks in she sees Carol, the 18 years old girl who babysit little Katy, sitting next to the baby's bed and looking at her. When Carol feels Paige getting into the room, she stands up and tells her that she needs to talk to her outside, so Paige walks to her daughter's bed, gives her a kiss and walks out.

"I'm really sorry for coming so late Carol, it wasn't my intention" Paige says trying to hide the fact that she is a little drunk.

"It's fine Mrs. McCullers. Your wife called me and asked me to take care of Katy because she was going to come home late from work, she also told me that she was trying to call you but your cellphone was off"

When Paige got to the Bar 4 hours ago she turned off her cellphone; the last thing she wanted was to talk to Emily.

"Yeah, I forgot. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it. Katy was a sweetheart as always so I was just waiting for one of you to get home"

"Thank You Carol, I appreciate it. Here's your payment for the day"

After Carol took off, Paige takes her cellphone and turns it on; there were 16 missing calls and a voicemail, all of them from Emily, she dials and hears the message –_Paige, where the hell are you? I've been trying to find you the whole afternoon, why do you turn off your cellphone? I'm stuck at work, I'm working on a new project and I have to stay late on the office, Carol is with Katy so as soon as you get this message go home and check up on her ok? Bye- _

While Paige is walking into Katy´s bedroom again, she starts to think in all the work excuses Emily gave her during the past few months, now she doesn't know if they were true or she was having an affair all that time. She sits in the same chair Carol was sitting just a few minutes ago. Paige stares at her daughter; she is the most important person in her life right now, Katy is the proof of all the Love she had and still has for Emily. The day Katy was born was the happiest day of her life.

_(Flashback – Paige's POV)_

_OmG! I can't believe it's almost here._

_The last 3 months has been a little complicated; the doctor recommended that Emily should rest at least a few weeks before the baby born but she has been really busy with a big project that her company is working on, so I took a couple of weeks off from work, that way I've been able to take care of her. _

_It's been that way for the past two weeks and now I'm here, in the hospital room, next to the woman I love, waiting for the doctor who is going to take care of my baby's birth. Emily is a little bit nervous and I'm trying to calm her down._

"_Paige I'm scared" Emily says with tears in her eyes_

"_Don't worry baby everything is going to be alright. I'm here with you"_

_I take Emily's hand on mine and give her a kiss on her lips. After a few minutes the doctor walks into the room._

"_Ok, Emily it's time" she takes her position in front of Emily "The baby is on its way so I need you to push as hard as you can ok? On the count of three…"_

_The doctor started to count and Emily started to push, just by seeing the expression on her face I can notice all the pain she is feeling right now. She squeeze my hand really hard and give a final push, suddenly a soft crying was filling the room._

"_And here it is" the doctor says "a healthy and beautiful baby girl. Congratulation to the mothers"_

_The nurse takes the baby and puts her on Emily's arms. I have tears in my eyes; she is the most beautiful baby on the planet, she has the color of my eyes and Emily's skin color; she is perfect._

"_Do you already have a name for her?" The doctor asks looking at us._

_That was a tough decision; Emily and I knew already that we were having a baby girl, so each of us made a list with a few names we really like. The lists were long at the beginning but after a huge debate we agreed in one._

"_Her name is Katheryn" I say looking at my baby._

"_Katheryn McCullers Fields" Emily says looking at me _

_I kiss Emily again and thank her for giving the most amazing gift I could ever have -I promise I'll always take care of you- that was my last thought before the nurse takes Katy to the nursery room. _

Without notice it, a tear was falling through Paige's cheek "I loved you since the first day I knew you exist" she whispers to her daughter and then she kisses her on her forehead. Paige walks out of the room, goes downstairs to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, thinking in all the things she would have to face when Emily gets home, no matter how much she thinks about it, for her there was only one thing to do.

After a while sitting on the counter, Paige starts to replay the events from the past few hours and a person comes to her mind. She looks at her watch; it was 10:45 so she takes her phone and after thinking about it for a few minutes, she takes the courage and starts dialing, the phone on the other side is ringing.

* * *

Spencer doesn't know why they are living in such a big house, it's not like living in a small one could make her feel less lonely, but it is for sure that it's not necessary to live in a place like that, in fact she thinks It is ridiculous.

She is tired and desperate for a hot bath so she goes upstairs to her bedroom, taking with her a glass and a bottle of wine. When Spencer is inside, she leaves her keys on her nightstand and walks into her bathroom, once inside she notice a shiny little object on the sink –_that's where I left it this morning_\- she thinks taking it from the sink _– I still don't get it; how is it possible that a little thing like this one could change your life forever?- _she leaves it again on the sink and starts to fill the bathtub, when everything is ready, she fills the glass with wine and gets into the bathtub.

Spencer is feeling a little bit sleepy when suddenly her phone starts ringing; she looks at the screen, it was a call from an unknown number, there was only one person that cross Spencer's mind at that moment and a smile comes to her face.

"Hello" Spencer answers trying to hide her excitement.

"Spencer?" Spencer recognizes the voice immediately.

"Yes"

"Hi Spencer, is Paige. Sorry to disturb you… did I wake you up?" Paige is a little bit nervous and she doesn't even know why.

"Hi Paige, is ok, don't worry, you didn't wake me up. I'm glad you call" Paige smile

"Good. Listen, I was thinking… would you… like to take breakfast… with me… tomorrow, I mean as a way to say thank you… for what you did for me tonight, but… only if you want of course?" Paige closes her eyes trying to control herself; she was stuttering.

Spencer was smiling, thinking on how cute Paige is when she is nervous "of course, I would like to take breakfast with you, how about I go to your house tomorrow at 7.30, I give your car back to you and then we go to take breakfast"

"Yeah, sounds great to me"

"Ok, see you tomorrow then. Good night Paige"

"Good night Spencer" and both hang up.

Spencer and Paige have big smiles on their faces – _There is something different with this girl-_ they think, they find each other a very interesting person, they don't know much about their respective lives but there will be a lot of time to get to know each other. Who knows, maybe this could be the beginning of a nice friendship.

Paige takes a bottle of water and goes to her bedroom, leaves the bottle on the nightstand and goes into the bathroom to take a shower, when she finish, she puts some pajamas and goes to Katy's room, she is going to spent the night there; the last thing she wants is to share the bed with Emily tonight –_tomorrow is going to be a really long day_\- she thinks.

Spencer is already in her bed reading a book, or at least trying to; the events from the last few hours are distracting her enough to just keep the book open in her hands. Suddenly she hears the front door getting close, she looks at her watch; it was past midnight, she knows exactly who is the person getting into the house, she closes her book, puts it on the nightstand next to her, turns off the light and pretends she is sleeping. After a few minutes a tall figure is standing on the bedroom door looking at her. She is with her eyes close but can hear the person walking around the room, minutes later the person gives her a kiss on her forehead and lays next to her on the bed trying not to wake her up.

Spencer keeps still on her side of the bed thinking, trying to figure how one day she was the happiest person in the world and the next one she was convince to get married with a person she doesn't love. Images from her past are crossing her mind and silence tears falls down her cheeks, all she has now is the life her parents got her, a 'perfect' life; with a big house, a successful career, a prestigious name but no love. After all her parents were right; 'money buys all'.

While Spencer is thinking on everything she is being through, her thoughts take her again to the bar and Paige. Holding on that thought she falls asleep thinking that maybe there are still people who knows what 'be really in love' means

* * *

**You know what to do... See ya**


	6. Big girls don't cry

**Hellooo again, beautiful readers! Yeah, I know I've been MIA lately but I have a powerful excuse: I'm a lazy person. Nah, just kidding. Thank you so much to all the people who take the time to read my story. I really, really appreciate it. I've been reading your comments and it's amazing the passion you put in each of them, so thank you. Well I leave you a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. God Bless you all.**

* * *

"It's Crazy, Right? To Love Someone who's Hurt? It's Even Crazier to Think That Someone who Hurts You Loves You" – Jodi Picoult -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The same noise from every morning is telling Spencer that is time to wake up. She rolls on her side of the bed to turns the alarm off, a smile is forming on her face; it's 6.30 in the morning and she has a date for breakfast in an hour, so she gets up from the bed and goes to take a shower. She has the whole house for herself, like every morning, by this hour; her husband should be at the office already so she doesn't have to worry about talking to him.

It was a silent pact they did when they agreed to get married; their families would be the owner of the biggest firm on the city, she would have a prestigious husband with an important name and they would look like a perfect married couple in front of everybody but inside of their house things would be different: they would fulfill every married couple obligations; except for one. And it's being like that for the whole year they've been married.

Spencer walks out of the bathroom and goes to her closet to pick out some clothes, she wants to look nice; not too much so she doesn't look desperate and enough to look pretty. She takes her purse and puts her keys and Paige's car keys inside, looks herself one more time in the mirror and walks downstairs. When she is about to leave she sees a note on the hall's table –_Your father called me, they are coming to visit us on Thursday, next week. We'll talk about it when I get home. See you tonight_\- any other day she would be worried about it but not today, today will be different.

* * *

Paige can feel someone shaking her leg, at first she doesn't pay attention to it but then she hears a softy voice calling her.

"Mommy, mommy wake up" Paige opens her eyes to see her daughter in front of her, little Katy was looking at her with a big smile.

"Good Morning princess" she says to Katy

"What are you doing in my room mommy?" Paige has to invent an excuse

"Mommy Em was working late and I was scare to sleep alone" Katy giggles at Paige.

"A monster under your bed?" Paige smile at her daughter and then she hug her tightly.

"No sweetheart, there is no monster under the bed, I just didn't want to be alone last night and I thought: What if I go to my baby's room, sleep with her and make some pancakes for her in the morning with a lot of syrup and some chocolate chips?" Katy's face lights up and her smile becomes wider.

"Yeeeees! Mommy is going to make pancakes for breakfast!" The little girl starts to yell and Paige gets worry that Emily finds out about it. She doesn't like when Paige 'spoils´ Katy

"But let's keep it between us; we don't want mommy Em gets mad on us"

"Don't worry mommy, mommy E is not here she just left 10 minutes ago; she came to give me a kiss and then she left" Paige sees at her watch; it is 6.20. She is surprise Emily has left this early and most important that she hasn't woke her up.

"Ok, then let's go to make some breakfast and then we come back to take a shower. I'm going to call Carol because mommy has a meeting in an hour so she is going to take care of you until I come back, ok? I'm not going to work today so is going to be just you and me. How does it sound?" Paige asks.

Katy was thrilled; it's being a while since her mothers had had the time to spent with her "That sounds wonderul!" Katy says and Paige laughs

"It's 'wonderful´ baby"

"But that's what I said, mommy" Paige grins at her, she knows Katy is stubborn just like Emily

"Ok, little princess, let's go"

* * *

Spencer was outside Paige's house waiting for someone to open the door. After a minute Paige was in front of her smiling.

"Good morning" Paige greets

"Good morning Paige… are you ready to go? I can drive if you want" Spencer tease showing Paige's car keys to her

"Oh, I think I'm able to drive my own car now but we don't need it, we are going to walk" Paige smiles

"Ok, let's go"

Spencer and Paige go to the little Café, close to Paige's house. When they get there, they look for a table and the waitress come to take their order, after they make their choice they start to talk a little while they are waiting for their food.

"So… how are you doing?" Spencer was eager to know what happened last night between Paige and her wife but she didn't want to be rude by asking directly.

"To be honest, I had better days" Paige answers sounding defeated, she knows she needs to talk to someone about her feelings but the last time she did it she lost her family so it was hard for her to trust anyone.

"Paige…" Spencer stops to think in the right words to say "I know we just met yesterday but I wasn't lying when I told you that you can talk to me about anything, maybe you don't trust me because you don't know me but we can fix that" Paige smile and Spencer sighs in relief

"Thank you, it's just… I have trouble to trust people, the only time I open myself about my life was to my family and it wasn't a good experience. Last night, the mix of alcohol and anger helps me to talk about my problem but is not who I usually am" Spencer know it'll be hard to make Paige trust her but the least she can do is try.

"Well, I heard that sometimes is easier to talk with a stranger, they don't know you so they can give you an impartial advice"

"Maybe you're right"

"No, I'm always right" Paige laugh at Spencer's comment and starts to feel a little more confident.

Suddenly she notes a shiny object in Spence's hand; a thing that wasn't there last night. _Spencer is married_ – Paige thought – _but why didn't she tell me last night, why she wasn't using her ring? _Spencer realizes that Paige was looking at her hand with furrowed eyes.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot to mention that… I'm married… but I thought it wasn't a good idea to do it last night"

"Don't worry, I understand it's just that… you weren't using your ring last night, I guess I'm just a little surprise"

"It's actually not a big deal" Paige raises an eyebrow "I mean… it's not that I don't believe that marriage is a big deal… I think it is, really… but… I don't… I mean…" Paige looks at her and Spencer sigh deeply, she doesn't know how to explain her situation without sounding a bad thing "It's complicated" Paige smile

"Well, I guess that is a thing we have in common; our lives are complicated" Spencer give her a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess they are"

There was an awkward silence until the waitress return to their table with their food in her hands. They both thank her; not just for the food but also for breaking the awkward moment, they start to eat and talk about random things. Spencer decides that it was better let Paige to talk about her life when she was ready and Paige thought that it was too soon to ask for Spencer's personal issues so they talk about their careers, their jobs and their plans for their professional future.

Paige talks about her passion for design, how excited she was to get into college to follow her dreams and how she got a job in an important architecture company when she got out of college. Everything was perfect for her, at least in the professional field. Spencer was listened to her carefully, she never heard someone talking with so much passion before about what they do, the way Paige was talking about her job, her projects and the look on her face when she was talking make Spencer feel a lit bit jealous. She wishes she could do what she really loves.

On the other hand, Spencer tells Paige about how she got into Princeton after high school to be a lawyer, her parents and her sister are lawyers' too so it was pretty obvious that she will be one too someday. But after finished college; instead of working in her family's firm she chose to work in a small firm because her goal is to help people and not just make money as her family wanted.

She had to take a different path after high school; her passion has always been the art world but her family didn't want her to be an artist and it was frustrated for her to follow her parents and sister steps but when you depend on your parent's money, sometimes there's nothing else you can do but fulfil their desires. Paige could sense a tone of defeat in Spencer's voice while she was talking like she was hiding something painful inside but she decide not to ask, at least not yet.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to the office. I have an important case to solve tomorrow and I have to study all the information" Spencer says after looking at her watch. It's 9.00 a.m. already and she wishes she could have more time to talk to Paige but she has a lot of work to do.

"Oh, ok. I have to go anyway I promised my baby girl to spend the day with her so…"

"That sounds like a great plan" Spencer says with a big smile on her face

"Yeah it's being a while since the last time we spent together, just the both of us"

They call the waitress and after a few minutes fighting for whom will going to pay, Spencer take the check, give the money to waitress and they walk out the Café.

"Thank you Spencer for the breakfast… and the company. I really enjoyed our talk" Paige Says. They stare at each other for a few seconds "Me too" Spencer answers before lean against Paige and gives her a goodbye kiss on the cheek. After Spencer turns to the other side of the street to start walking Paige put her hand on her own cheek thinking and then she reacts calling Spencer again.

"Hey, Spencer" Spencer turns around to look at Paige "I have a friend at work who gave me two tickets for an art exhibition at the Bellisario Art Gallery, you want to go?" Spencer was trying her best to hide her excitement, not only because art is one of her passions but also because this is an opportunity to see Paige again.

"Sure, I would love to"

"Great, it's this Saturday at 8.00 p.m. I'll call you to make a plan and pick you up"

Spencer just nods her head, wave good bye at Paige and turn around again to go to her office. There is a feeling that Spencer always has when is around Paige, a feeling that she can't explain but that it was there even the first time she saw Paige at the bar and she was interesting in explore that feeling deeply.

After Paige saw Spencer walking away, she went to her house to spend the day with her daughter. When Paige gets to her house Katy was already change on her clothes and watching TV on the living room with Carol, when the little kid saw her mother walking in she runs in her direction and give her a tight hug.

"Mommy P, you're home!" Katy says when Paige lifts her off the ground

"How is my little princess?"

"I was waiting for you mommy, are you ready to spend the day with me. We are going to have a lot of fun" Katy's words make Paige and Carol smile.

"Of course we are" Paige puts Katy on the ground again and leads her eyes to Carol "Thank you for taking care of her, don't worry; you can go now I'm going to be here the whole day"

Carol smile at Paige "Ok, Mrs. McCullers. Call me if you need anything" and then at Katy "Bye Katy, enjoy the time with your mommy, see you tomorrow" Katy gives Carol a goodbye kiss and with that Carol leaves the house.

"Ok, princess what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to the park, and then to the supermarket to buy things to make cookies and pizza and we are going to watch movies and…"

"Ok, slow down, we are going to need more than a week to do all those things" Katy looks at her mother with puppy eyes "but what my princess wants my princess gets, right?"

"Right!" Katy says with the biggest smile on her face

Paige and Katy spend the day in the park until lunch time, they went to the mall to eat something and then they went to the supermarket to buy what they need to make some cookies and pizza for dinner. After watching a couple of princess' movies Katy falls sleep in Paige's arms. Paige looks at her daughter thinking what she is going to do when Emily gets home, she's been avoiding the conversation so far but she can't do it for much longer.

She lifts Katy on her arms softly trying not to wake her up and goes upstairs to put her on her bed, after a few minutes Paige goes downstairs to clean the kitchen. While she was cleaning only one thought was crossing her mind – _Katy's happiness is all that matters to me- _she was trap on her own thoughts when she hears a key on the door and her heart starts beating faster; it was Emily walking into the house.

"Paige? Are you at home?" Paige heard Emily calling from the front door; she took a deep breath and walked out the kitchen.

"Oh, hey baby, how was your day?" Emily asked when she saw Paige walking into the living room

"Emily we need to talk"

* * *

**Ok, guys you know what to do. I would love to read your comments and your suggestions. Hope you liked it. See you :)**


	7. Broken

**Hey! Beautiful readers out there. Thank you again so much for all the support; the comments, the followers, the favourites, the guests and the visitors, all of you are awesome. Ok, so here it is a new chapter of this adventure, but I need to ask you All a big favour: I owe you 2 characters here, so I need YOU to choose them for me. The first one is _Spencer's husband_ (yes, it IS a HUSBAND, you are going to figure why in the next few chapters I promisse) and _the woman who Emily is cheatting Paige with._ Until now they've been just tools for Paige/Emily/Spencer triangle but they're going to be really important since now on, so choose wisely (it can be whoever you want from the PLL Universe). You'll find out who the winners are on the next chapter.**

** shamikagrandberry: You asked me who was Emily cheating Paige with in your comment on chapter 2 and for Spencer's partner in Chapter 5, well now you can choose "the lucky ones" ;) Also to say that you shouldn't worry about Emily being a good mother because she really is, she just has some Pam school: "Someone have to be the bad cop" and "you can't spoil a child by giving them all that they want" haha XD Hope you like this one.**

**ryubi14: thank you so much for being there :)**

**siophiefandom: I'm sorry I know you like Paily so far but (spoiler alert) this is not a good one for them :( and don't worry; now you can choose who is Emily cheating with. Btw I loved "Time will tell" I'm starting with "The test of Time" now :)**

**Also to all the guests; thank you for your comments. Big hug for you too.**

**I hope the ones who were confuse at the beggining, about this being a McHasting fic, are getting into the story now. I know is a slow progress between Spencer and Paige but I like to tell the whole story; both sides, even the little details.**

**Ok, I leave you a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

"Sometimes You Win, Sometimes You Learn"

**Paige's POV**

This situation is killing me. I don't understand; how can she do this to me? I need to know the truth and I'm going to know it tonight. It's not going to be easy; there are a lot of thing we need to resolve but Katy's happiness is all that matters to me and I know there's only one way to make things right. I made my decision and now there's not coming back.

"Paige? Are you at home?" Ok, I can do this. I have to be strong and do what is best for us "Oh, hey baby, how was your day?" Everything will be easier if I could just stop loving her. I will be lying if I say I hate her because I don't but, now that I'm in front of her for the first time since everything happens all I can see is the image of my wife kissing another woman and that fills my heart with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Emily we need to talk" her smile disappear.

"Sure, is everything ok?" She turns around to leave her things on the couch but I can notice she's worry.

"No, nothing is ok right now, that's why I need to talk to you"

"Ok, about what?"

"Us" She look at me a confuse

"What about us?"

"I…" I can't even say it "I was…" It's too painful just to remember that scene "I can't…" It's the woman I love we're talking about, the mother of my daughter, the woman whom I supposed to spent the rest of my life. My nerves are getting the best of me and I can't stop walking around the living room, I'm not mentally or even physically prepare for this.

"For God sakes Paige you're making me nervous, stop walking around and talk" I can feel she's nervous too

"I saw you Emily" I finally say it "I saw you… yesterday at your office"

"What? What are you talking about?" She mumbles looking at the floor.

"I saw you yesterday… after you finished work" I was surprisingly calm

"Paige wherever you saw it's not…" Emily approaches me trying to hold my hands.

"What it looks like?" I take a few steps back trying to stay away from her "so you're telling me that you weren't kissing another woman yesterday, in the parking lot, outside your office?" I'm starting to raise my voice now and a few tears starts to roll down Emily's cheeks.

"Paige I can explain…" She tries to approach me again

"No, don't touch me! I thought at least you will try to deny it"

"Paige" She is crying and so do I

"Why Emily? I just need to know why?" I don't know if I want to hear the answer

She doubts at first; it looks like she is thinking what is going to say because her whole life is depending on that answer "I wasn't thinking clearly… I was so confuse… I had a lot on my plate; my job, the house, our relationship was falling apart. We barely saw each other lately, every time I came home you were sleep, you weren't even touching me anymore and I was missing that passion, the way you looked at me, the way you made feel when I'm in your arms. I needed you but you weren't there…"

"And whose fault is that? Who was the one that was busy all the time, the one who was always working late!?" I can feel my anger growing inside. I can't believe she is trying to make me feel guilty for this "Or should I remind you I suggested to put our own studio to work and spent more time together but you said 'No Paige, we should wait I have big projects on my pocket right now' or was just an excuse to be able to see her everyday"

"No, Paige I…"

"You know how this makes me feel, Emily? It makes me feel worthless, like I'm not good enough for you. When I asked you to marry me I had in my mind that it would be for the rest of our lives, that you were the one, the love of my life, that you loved me as much as I do, but I guess I was wrong; I don't think that the woman who is supposed to love you makes you feel like you mean nothing"

"Please don't say that. I love you Paige…" I don't want to hear more lies. I need to know everything.

"How long is this being happening?"

"Paige…"

"How long Emily? And don't you dare lie to me!"

"3 months" She whispers and I'm feeling a nod in my stomach

"I can't believe this…! all this time I was actually thinking that it was my fault that you were so distant, that maybe I wasn't giving you the attention you needed, that you were so stress at work that I needed to pay more attention to the house so you didn't have to do it. God I even thought that I should leave my job to spend more time with Katy so you don't have to worry about her, and all this time you've been fucking another woman, giving me excuses to spent time with that whore! I'm a fucking idiot!" I feel like shit right now. This is too much for me.

"No, Paige you're not an idiot. I'm an idiot, I'm so stupid for letting this happen and I'm so sorry for it, I didn't mean to… but it's over Paige I swear, she means nothing to me… nothing and I…"

"I can't do this Emily" I don't want to hear her, just to hear her voice makes me feel sick "I don't…" I don't want to hear more stupid excuses "I just can't do this anymore" I just need to get out of here "I want the divorce" that's it.

"No Paige, please don't do this. I made a mistake but I love you, I told you it meant nothing to me, she meant nothing to me, please believe me. We are a family Paige, we can fix this, give me another chance" She sounds desperate but for the first time since we met I can't give her what she wants. I can't be next to her.

"I'm sorry Emily but nothing is going to be the same anymore. I'm not going to be able to share the bed with you, kiss you or hug you or say that I love you again without thinking about you with that woman. I need to get out of here and stay away from you. Shit! I can't even look at you" I'm not crying anymore but I still can feel anger inside.

"Please think about our daughter"

"Don't put Katy in the middle of this. You should have thought about her before messing around with that slut" And now I can feel my anger getting stronger. I should leave before I do something that I could regret.

I look at Emily one last time and just when I´m heading to the door, I hear my baby's voice coming from the top of the stairs.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you yelling?" I turn around to look at her; she has sleepy eyes but I can feel the fear in her voice, she turns her head to look at Emily, she notice that her mother is crying and runs in her direction throwing herself into her arms "Mommy E why are you crying?"

"It's nothing princess, everything is ok go back to sleep" I say, anticipating Emily's answer, trying to act normal so Katy couldn't notice what's going on.

"Are you fighting?"

"No baby, we're not fighting. I'm just sad because mommy Paige wants to leave the house and live someplace else" I look at Emily furious, I can't believe she is using our daughter to get away with this.

"Don't do that Emily" I said with a warning voice

"What? Why?" Katy says with a sad face and I see tears forming in her eyes. Seeing the pain in her little face breaks my heart. I approach her taking her hands between mines. I look at her for a few seconds, choosing in my mind the right words to explain her that I'm leaving the house.

"Mommy Emily and I have some issues we need to resolve but we can't do it together, so I need to go to a different place to think about some things" Emily is looking at me with pleading eyes "I'm not going to sleep here tonight but I promise I'll came here tomorrow morning to see you ok? Nothing is going to change"

"Please Mommy P. don't go. I promise I'm not going to bother you. I'm going to be really quiet. I'm going to be a good girl, but please don't leave us" I can´t take this, it's really painful to see my little girl crying and pleading like that.

"Listen to me carefully princess…" I take her little face between my hands "I promise you I'm never going to leave you… never. I just need some time to think but I'm going to come every day to see you, ok? You are the most important person in my life and I'm always going to take care of you. I love you very much" She is sobbing loudly and I give her a kiss on her forehead. I don't want to see her cry.

"Now, let me put you on your bed, it's late and your mother and I need to finish our conversation, ok?" She nods at me.

"Ok, but I want mommy E to come with me too" I look at Emily and she looks at me waiting for my reaction, she is still holding Katy, so I just take a deep breath and exhale frustrated but Katy didn't notice.

"Of course princess, let's go"

We go upstairs to Katy's bedroom; Emily is holding our daughter and I follow them behind. After leave Katy in her bed and make sure she falls sleep again, I go downstairs trying to avoid the contact with Emily, but before I could reach the living room she took me by the arm "Paige, please" I pull it off roughly.

"Don't you dare to do that again Emily, MY DAUGHTER is the person who I love the most in this world and you know that, don't you dare to put her against me, don't make me hate you Emily" I look at her angry and new tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"That wasn't my intention; I would never do that to you Paige. I know how important is Katy to you and I would never try to say something to put her against you. I made a mistake but I'm not a monster"

She sounds sincerely, despite the last events I know I can trust Emily with my princess, she is a good mother after all and Katy love her very much. Our situation on the other hand is a different story. No matter how hard I try right now, there's no way I could trust Emily again about being faithful or honest.

"OK…" was my last word before I turn around to head the door. I hear Emily sobbing and whispering "Please don't go". I close my eyes and take a deep breath "I'll come back for my things tomorrow, please call Carol and tell her to take Katy someplace else while I do that" I turn my head to look at her one last time before I leave "Good bye Emily" I say closing the door behind me.

I start to walk as fast as I can without direction; I want to believe that the wind is going to blow out all the suffering away from me. I can feel the pain in my legs but I don't care, I just need to be away as far as I can from here. After a while I stop walking; I'm tired and I can't breathe anymore so I sit on a bench next to me and start crying loudly releasing all the pain inside me, all the anger and frustration I was holding and couldn't let out in the house, there was no way I would give Emily the satisfaction of see me so broken hearted.

I don't know for how long I've been crying before I could calm myself down. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder "Paige?" I turn around startled but breathe again when I recognize the figure next to me "Are you ok? What's wrong?" she asks and I feel the urge to hug her so I walk up and hold her against myself tightly, leaning my head on her shoulder and releasing a new group of tears.

"It's ok Paige. Everything is going to be alright" she whispers in me ear holding me tightly as well.

* * *

**Ok, guys you know what to do; leave your comments and I'll see you for the next chapter. Bye :)**


	8. Roller Coaster

**Hello again my beautiful readers! As always I want to thank you for all the support; the comments, the followers, the favorites, the guests and the visitors, all of you are awesome. For those who are sad because this week is not going to be PLL, don't worry I'm just as much sad as you are. And let's not talk about the time jump, I'm so worry about it. This show is really getting on my nerve but what can I say I just love it ;) **

**Ok, so here it is a new chapter and the first character you choose for the Story (btw, thank you for giving me your opinion you have no idea how much I appreciate them) I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Starting Today, I Need to Forget What's Gone. Appreciate What Still Remains and Look Forward to What's Coming Next.

**Spencer's POV**

It's being a wonderful day. I don't know what it is when I'm around Paige, there is something about her that makes my heart beat faster only whit her presence she can make me forget about the bad things.

My breakfast with her was great, although she doesn't trust me yet, I enjoyed every second we spent together and she even invited me for an exposition this weekend so that means I'm going to see her again which increase my possibilities to know her better. Then I came to work and everything was so smoothly, for the first time in a long time that the morning passed really fast. It´s being a while since I don't feel myself so excited about meeting someone and I know people would call me crazy because I know we're both married and barely know each other but I can't help the way I feel right now and I don't want to waste this opportunity.

Without even notice my time at the office was over; I look at my watch and start to put my stuff inside my briefcase suddenly feeling sad about the idea of getting 'home'. I reach the door and see my assistant getting ready to go.

"Bye Sofia, have a good night"

"Good night Mrs. Kingston. See you tomorrow" That name makes me shiver even after one year of marriage. I seriously prefer my last name but what can I do; a fake marriage came with a fake name. Anyway, I'm not interesting in getting moody today, today have been perfect and nobody is going to change that.

Ok, maybe I talked too soon; when I get home I see Wren's car on the garage and I sigh deeply knowing what is about to come. I know we have to talk about my parent's visit but I was hoping we could do it some other day I guess we are going to do it tonight. I open the door and see him sitting on the couch of the living room.

"You're home early" Maybe my voice sounded more disappointed that I was expecting

"Nice to see you too honey" He answers with a tone of irony in his voice

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it" I hate pet names; every time someone calls me like that I remember the last person I let call me that way; the most painful memories of my life.

"I'm sorry" he holds his hands up in a surrender manner "Did you see my note this morning?"

"Yeah, I did. Did my father tell you why are they coming? Did something happen?"

"He just told me that he and your mother miss you, they want to see you and see how our marriage is doing"

I huff bringing a bitter smile into my face. I knew this visit wasn't because they want to see me "So they are coming to check on their last business" I cross my arms over my chest

"Why do you have to be so harsh on them, they just…"

"They want to verify that all the money they invest in this marriage is not getting wasted, they want to know if I'm behaving like the perfect wife they want me to be and if I making my business partner happy. That's what they want" I'm starting to raise my voice

"Spencer, I get it ok? I know that you don't love me and I know your parents force you to married me but you don't have to throw that to my face every time we talk" I see annoyance in his eyes

"And what do you want me to say? You want me to lie and say that I'm really happy because my parents bought me a great life? You knew from the beginning that this was not what I wanted but I'm making a huge effort to fulfil my obligations as your wife!"

"Not all of them" he says in a dry tone and I feel anger boiling inside of me.

"Fuck you, Wren!" I turn around and head to my bedroom. I can hear him cursing before he starts to follow me

"I'm sorry Spencer, I didn't mean to say that but I get caught by the hit of the moment"

"Get out! I don't want to see you" I yell at him not wanting to hear his excuses. He sighs defeated knowing that right now is not the best time to talk to me.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. I just… want to let you know that I'm going to a conference in New York, so you're not going to see me the whole week in fact, I'm leaving tonight"

Wren starts to take some clothe from the closet and put them into his bag, when he finish he walks to the bedroom's door but before he gets out he turns to me to say something "I'll be back on Wednesday before your parents come here" and then he left.

I was so relieve to be by myself in the house, I didn't want to be next to him right now what he said was hurtful, I never lied to him he knows exactly how I feel about our marriage and he didn't care. I need to talk with someone about what happened or I'm going to explode. I take my phone and dial the number that appears on the screen, a few seconds later I hear Aria's voice on the other side.

"Hey Spence, what's up?" Her voice cheerful as always

"Hey Aria, I was wondering if you want to meet me tonight" After all that happened lately I need someone to talk to and who better than Aria who's my best friend.

"Sure, is everything ok?" I know she can feel something is wrong just by hearing my voice "where are you?"

"I'm at my house; could you come pick me up?"

"You got it; see you in twenty minutes… bye"

After Aria came to my house we agreed to get some food at our favorite restaurant. It was a little far from here but the food really worth it and although I kind of lost my appetite I can use the time to tell Aria about the last events.

"I'm sorry I took you away from Ezra tonight but I really need to talk to you" Aria takes her eyes away from the road for a few seconds and gives me a big smile.

"Don't worry about it silly, you're my best friend and it's my pleasure to be with you every time you need me, besides Ezra is on a meeting with his publicist right now" I look at her grateful for having such an amazing person in my life.

Once we get to the restaurant, we search for a table and wait for the waiter to come with the menus. After a couple of minutes a man comes to our table and introduce himself as Bryan; our waiter. He waits until we order and turns around heading to the kitchen.

"Ok, Spence. You just order less than a half of your regular order… what's wrong?"

I smile softly letting her know that I appreciate when she notices the little details "I had a big fight with Wren…"

"…again" we both say at the same time

Now that I think about it, this problem has been happening almost since day one. Besides my attempts to get a better relationship with Wren our concept of life is so different that is almost impossible to agree on something even the most stupid details are an excuse to start a fight, although I have to admit that we are so stubborn that none of us want to give up on anything and that makes everything worst.

Aria looks at me and her gaze is so intense that I have to look away from her until she starts to talk.

"Spencer look at me" I take a few seconds but do what she asks "Why you keep doing this? How many times have we been in this situation? A whole year has passed and nothing has change; you told me that everything will be alright and I believed you but it's being a year since I lost my real friend. You are not the Spencer I used to hang out with that strong, decided, funny woman I met. Even when you were a kid never let anyone to take decisions for you not even your parents… I know that what she did to you was awful but…"

"Please Aria I don't want to talk about that… not anymore" I cut her words immediately knowing that what she is about to say is going to break me in pieces

"I'm sorry Spence I know that still hurts but you can't keep punishing yourself for what happened. It hurts me too just to seeing you so sad, so defeated living because you have to and not because you want to. Come on Spence you know you can end this take another chance to be happy"

I was already crying, processing every word Aria just said to me. I know she is right but things are not that simple if 'happy ever after' did exist I would be in a whole different place right now.

"I love you so much Spence you're like a sister to me and all I want is to see you smile again, being in love, find a person who makes every day special for you; the one who can make you excited just to hear it's key on the door, the one that makes your heart beat faster every time you see it"

While Aria was saying those words suddenly a face comes to my mind; a beautiful brunette with shy smile and passionate gaze and even in between sobs my brain manages to draw a smile on my face.

"Oh my God" I heard Aria almost yelling in surprise waking me up from my thoughts. I look at her and catch the exact moment when her gaze is changing from surprise to excitement "Spencer Avery Hastings is there something you want to tell me?" Aria is smirking at me now. I take a deep breath trying not to make what I'm going to say a huge thing.

"I met someone…" that didn't go well "Please, don't make a big deal of it"

"Too late… I'm already thinking on my new made of honor's dress"

I give her a small smile "Come on Aria I'm serious"

"So am I. I want to know everything about this person"

"Things are really complicated; she is having a hard time right now and I'm not exactly available"

"So is a she… that's a good start tell me more" Aria says ignoring completely the 'complicated' part.

I sigh defeated, knowing that trying to avoid Aria's questions was pointless so I start to tell her about Paige; how and when we met, about her marriage, her problem, her work, our last meeting and the invitation to the Art Gallery this weekend.

"Well… you've always been a person of challenges" Aria says trying to process what I told her

"I told you it's a complicated situation, besides we barely know each other"

"But you want to know everything about her I can see it in your eyes that woman has taken you completely off guard and honestly I'm really happy for that" I frown at her and she continue "don't get me wrong I obviously don't want to see you get hurt again but it's being a long time since I saw you so… excited about someone and it's nice to see you so loose from time to time that's the Spencer I miss so much"

I take her hands into mine as a way to say thank you for being such a good friend.

"So how is she?" Aria asks and I look at her with puzzle eyes

"I thought I just told you"

"I'm not asking you about her life, that part you can leave it for the Oprah show… I'm asking you what kind of person she is"

I laugh at her comment realizing that in some way this could be a great script for a soap opera.

"Well…" I start to think "she is…" trying to find the best words to describe her "different"

Aria frowns at me "How?"

"I mean she is different than I thought it would be at least after the way we met" I say remembering that particular day "there is something about her that is… I don't know"

"Wow a question that Spencer Hastings can't answer? ...Interesting" Aria smirks

"It's not that interesting" I smirk back "It's just…" I take my time to put my thoughts into words "have you ever felt like you've met someone even when you never see each other before? I feel this strong connection with her that is so hard to explain. When you look at her in the eyes it's like you can see her soul through them. When I'm around her I feel that I can trust her just close my eyes and trust her. She is so strong, confident but sweet and shy at the same time and she has such a pure heart that it doesn't matter what she does she is always thinking in other people feelings, every time we talk I can feel passion in everything she says and joy in everything she does, when she smiles is like the whole world stops and stares at her for a while, she is so selfless that even with all the problems she is facing she never stop thinking about her daughter's happiness not even for a second and the way she talks about life and love makes you want to fall in love without fear, without restrictions. Being with her is like wishing for an endless day and when she is gone you just hold your breath and wait for another moment like that"

"Wow, I definitely want to meet her… Spence did you hear what I said? …Spencer?"

"What?" Aria narrows her eyes at me "I'm sorry I didn't mean to zone out" I was so focus on my thoughts that I didn't notice Aria was talking again

"It's ok. I understand. If this is the woman who is going to bring my real friend back then I can even let you being rude with me" Aria winks at me

"Calm yourself down my little friend I think you're rushing things a little bit" Aria rolls her eyes in annoyance I know she is sure that in other circumstances I would be strong enough to fight for what I feel but things change and people change; life is not that easy as go and get what you want, I don't even know how things were between Paige and her wife although I can't deny that I like the idea of Paige being available but at the same time I feel so guilty because there's a child in between and I don't want her to get hurt so it's better if I just wait in a corner and see what happens.

After Aria and I paid for the dinner we got out of the restaurant and part ways. She wanted to take me home but I convinced her that it was better for me to walk for a little while; maybe the fresh air of the night can help me to clear my mind.

I'd just walk a couple of blocks when I see a woman sitting on a bench with her face between her hands I don't recognize her at first but while I'm getting closer I realize who it is as I'm approaching her I can also hear she is crying. I don't know why but the image makes my heart ache.

"Paige?" I put my hand on her shoulder worry because I don't know the reason for so much pain. I think I took her by surprise because she got a little scare at first but breathe when she recognize it's me "Are you ok? What's wrong?" she looks at me and suddenly a few seconds later I feel her arms around my body holding me tightly, burying her head into my neck.

The feeling of having her so close to me is amazing although I can't stop feeling bad for seeing her cry like this I can't avoid the sensations that her soft skin and her sweet smell are bringing to my body. I respond to her action holding her tight as well "its ok Paige. Everything is going to be alright" I whisper one last time in her ear before I let myself go into the embrace.

* * *

**Ok, guys you know what to do; leave your comments. I hope you've enjoyed it. See ya :)**


	9. A Heart's Confessions Part 1

**Hello beautiful readers! As always, I want to thanks to all the peolpe who takes the time to read this fic; for all the comments, the follows, the favorites, the viewers, all the people who joined me since the beggining and with every new chapter thank you soooo much I really appreciate it. So, my beautiful people here it is. ****Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Be Patient. Sometimes You Have to Go Through the Worst to Get the Best"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you feeling better? Spencer asks after they break the embrace but moves her hands down to hold Paige's instead.

"A little" Paige answers softly almost as a whisper.

They remain silence for a few seconds Spencer doesn't want to say something that could disturb Paige and since she doesn't know what's wrong with the girl in front of her she has to be careful with her next question.

"Do you… ah… want me to… take you home?" Spencer asks breaking the silence but a little bit nervous.

"No" Paige says sharply "I can't go back there" Spencer now has a clue of what could possibly be bothering Paige.

"Ok, then let me take you to _My_ place so we can rest a bit and talk"

"No, it's ok Spencer, you don't have to do that. I don't want to bother you"

"Believe me you don't bother me at all" Spencer takes a step closer to Paige still holding her hands "Paige I want to be your friend please let me help you"

Paige sees Spencer's eyes filled with concern and feeling the sincerity in her words she just nods "OK, I'll go with you"

"Great" Spencer smiles "but I have to do something first…" She took her phone out of her pocket.

Paige frowns at her "What's that?"

"Call a cab…" They both smile at each other "sorry but I was having dinner with a friend, she drove me here then I convinced her that I could walk back home" Spencer says a little bit embarrassed.

"I can walk with you if you don't mind"

"Well… my house is a little bit far from here I don't know if you want to walk all that distance"

"I'll do it if you'll do it" Paige looks deeply into Spencer's eyes and it takes all the power she has to not kiss Paige at that moment. The strength in Paige's words made Spencer's heart melt into her chest, although she is sure they don't have a romantic meaning. After a while staring at Spencer, Paige notice the reaction on the girl's face and she thought that maybe her words made Spencer feel uncomfortable "I mean a little bit of fresh air could help me to clear my mind"

Spencer was still zone out and a simple "Ok" is all she manages to say after recovering from her own thoughts.

They walk in a comfortable silence, each one focus on their own thoughts just making company to each other until they reach the Café where they had breakfast that morning and stop to buy some coffee. Fifteen minutes later they reach Spencer's house.

"Please, make yourself comfortable" Spencer says after she opened the door

"Thank you… This is a beautiful house Spencer" Paige compliment while she looks around the hall and the living room.

"Thank you, although to be honest I would prefer something a little more… homely" Paige is confuse at that statement; whit such a big house there are a lot of possibilities to make that place feel like home but then she realize what Spencer was talking about.

"It's not about the size, it's about the feeling" Paige remarks

"What?" Spencer looks at Paige trying to understand what she is saying

"That's what I say to my clients every time they ask me for their perfect home" Paige answers quickly "It doesn't matter how big a house is if you don't feel comfortable in it. 'Home' is not about the place is about the people who lives in it"

And just like that Spencer felt her heart falls for Paige a little bit more "You're totally right" Spencer agree "you really love what you do, don't you?"

"Well not everything is about money I just really care about people's needs and I love when I see a person smile because I help them to get what they really want, it's a great satisfaction"

Spencer gives Paige a big smile feeling a wave of happiness and excitement inside then she point to the couch on the living room trying to focus her mind in something else besides Paige "why don't we sit down?"

"Sure" Paige follows Spencer to the living room and after they sit down next to each other on one of the couch Spencer offers Paige one of the coffees they bought. They drink in silence for a moment until Spencer decide to break it for the second time in the night she wants to know what made Paige cry so badly and not because she was curious or something like that but because she really cares about Paige's safety.

"Paige… I know is not my business but…" Spencer knows she has not right to ask but she can help herself from knowing "can I ask you what happened? Why were you so heartbroken back there?" Spencer waits a few minutes for an answer that apparently will never come

"It's ok" Spencer says trying to hide her disappointment "you don't have to tell me. I was just asking because I thought that maybe I could help you"

Paige takes a deep breath. She is searching in her mind for the best way to explain that her marriage is about to be over. Just thinking about it makes her heart ache so she tries to control herself from crying but every time she remembers her conversation with Emily all the words they said to each other start playing in her head over and over again making her eyes water and tears start to fall down her cheeks again. Paige doesn't want to cry in front of Spencer the last thing she wanted from the other girl was her pity but the pain is almost unbearable.

"I'm sorry" Paige starts "I know I shouldn't being crying so much over this but I can't help it"

"Don't apologize" Spencer reaches Paige's shoulder and squeeze it softly "sometimes is better cry than hold all the pain inside" Spencer makes a pause "you… want to talk about it?"

Paige looks at the floor "I talked to my wife tonight… I told her that I know she is cheating on me" Spencer gasps in surprise. Paige had told her that she wanted to talk with her wife about what she found out the other night but she didn't know Paige was going to do it right away. She wanted to say something but just nod at Paige to continue not wanting to interrupt her now that she is feeling a little more confident to talk about it.

"I know right?" Paige says when she heard Spencer gasping "I… I was brave enough to ask her about what I saw and she didn't deny it. She told me that it was a mistake that it meant nothing to her and that she didn't want to hurt me because she loves me"

The tears in Paige's eyes are falling faster than before and Spencer wanted to say something to comfort her, something that could make Paige feel better or give her a little bit of hope even if her heart is telling her to take this as an opportunity to get closer to Paige.

"Maybe… maybe she is right and it was a terrible mistake…"

"A mistake would mean a one night stand but they have been seeing each other for three fucking months!" Paige yells making Spencer jump in her sit.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry Spencer I didn't mean to scare you it's just… my world is falling apart again and this time I don't know how to handle it. I'm so sorry"

All the strength in Spencer's body disappeared; she reduces the space between them and takes Paige into her arms hugging her tightly. Paige looks so vulnerable at that point that all Spencer can think about is to protect her, just hold the girl until all her pain is gone. She knows that all she can do right know is take care of the other girl.

As the minutes pass Paige's sobs were coming to an end and Spencer is relieve to see Paige so relax in her arms, it's been a long time since Spencer had felt so comfortable around someone, being that close to Paige feels right so natural and beautiful, their bodies fitting together so perfectly that Spencer knows it'll be really hard to let the girl in her arms go.

When Paige gains a little composure she pulls herself a little away from Spencer letting their faces just a few inches from each other. The attraction between them is so strong that it takes all the will they have to maintain the distance. They both know it isn't the right moment; Paige is vulnerable and Spencer doesn't want to take advantage of that. After a few seconds looking into each other eyes Spencer's brain speaks louder making her react at the situation so she clears her throat breaking the silence and standing up from the couch.

"I… I think… you should stay here tonight…" Paige looks at her in surprise after their 'little moment' a couple of seconds ago she doesn't think it is a good idea. When Spencer saw Paige's reaction and realize how her words has sounded she hurries to finish her statement "…I mean I know you don't want to go back to your house so I figure you don't have another place to stay and I'm not leaving you alone in a situation like this"

"No, please I don't want to impose my presence here besides I don't think your husband is going to be comfortable with me around here but thanks for the offer I really appreciate it" Paige smiles softly

"You're not imposing anything _I'm _the one offering _you_ a place to stay tonight besides my… husband is on a conference in NY and he is not coming back until Wednesday"

Paige thought about it for a minute, she knows Spencer is right and being alone tonight doesn't seem like the best idea maybe Spencer's company could help her more than she thinks.

"Come on, what do you say? Some company in this big house will be great" Spencer says taking Paige away from her thoughts

"OK. I'll stay tonight" Paige agrees "Thank you Spencer, for everything. You have no idea how much this mean to me"

Spencer smiles wildly "You don't have to thank me, we're friends and I want to be there for you"

Paige looks into Spencer's eyes again searching for something that can help her understand why is Spencer doing all of this for her, even since the day they met in the bar, Spencer has been nothing but sweet with her and she wasn't sure why. She wasn't use to this kind of behavior maybe it was the fact that her parents in their attempt to make her daughter the best on everything, were always trying to convince her that she couldn't trust anybody besides her own family which was really ironic the day she came out and her whole family turned their backs on her. When she couldn't find the answer she was looking for she finally asks

"Spencer, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask me anything"

"Why did you approach me that night in the bar…? I mean besides the fact that I was the only drunk woman in the place" Spencer smirks at Paige's comment "Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you did but you didn't have to and you did it anyway"

Spencer frowns looking away from Paige "It's a little hard to explain and even if I can explain it you probably won't understand"

"Try me"

"This may sounds like a cliché but… have you ever known the kind of person who can express their feelings through their eyes? Like… you can read their soul just looking at them?"

Paige knows exactly what Spencer is talking about; Emily also used to talk about how expressive Paige's eyes were "yeah, I know what you mean actually… my wife… used to tell me that one of the many things she loved about me was the fact that I didn't need to say a word to her because all she needed to do was looking into my eyes" Paige admits with sadness in her voice.

"Well… that's exactly what happened to me that night. I… look into your eyes and saw what I had been seeing lately…"

"What's that?" Paige asks curious

"Myself…"

* * *

**Ok, guys you know what to do, leave your comments and let me know what you think. See ya! :)**


	10. A Heart's Confessions Part 2

**Hello all my beautiful readers I'm so glad to be here again. I'm sorry if is taking so long to update but I've been pretty busy with some reshuffle things, yes I'm an interior designer just as Paige on this story (coincidence? Idts) Anyway as always I want to thank all the people who is following this story, for all your reviews, guests, favorites and visitors thank you so much for being there. I also want to dedicate this chapter to gzuskyst, shamikagrangberry and whoopsidaises, you guys were the first three to follow this story, this is my first fic ever and see you there made me feel awesome so this is for you. I hope you like it...**

**shamikagrangberry: I know you've been pissed with Emily I mean c'mon who does something like that to the one who "love" right? don't get me wrong but I see Emily as a little selfish character on the show and that is how I portray her here as well. As for the -being in a complicated situation with the one you love- I'll tell you a secret; some of the things I write about Paige is close to my personal life I can't tell you which parts but believe me, I've been there and don't worry for Paige and Spencer getting together so soon I have some points I want to develop before they became a couple. **

**siophiefandom: It's not easy to write sad scenes between Paily 'cause I like Emily and Paige together but I think the writers don't make enough justice for Paige. I was so tired of seeing Paige forgiving everything Emily does so easily that my intention on this fic was making Paige stronger than she looks. I hope you're enjoying the McHastings couple though 'cause I really love them :)**

**alaskinder: I like Paily too and it's being hard to write about them falling apart but I needed to make some justice to Paige 'cause I don't like how the things went between them on the show. I'm glad you're starting to like McHasting 'cause I love them.**

**messymoo: Thank you. I'm glad you like this story.**

**sheirome: Thank you for loving it I'll try to post more often. McHastings all the way! ;)**

**Guest: I don't know if you are one or more than one person, the reviews are related so I'm going to answer here. Just wanna say don't worry; for me Paige is a very strong character and that's how I portray her here, she is going to suffer a little like any human being in her situation but she has everything she needs to deal with that.**

**Ok, guys I'm going to start dedicating some chapters to all of you to show you how much you mean to me but I don't want to bore you anymore so here it is, a new chapter! Enjoy it**

* * *

"The Most Important Things Are the Hardest To Say"

**Spencer's POV**

_(Flashback)_

_I'm sitting on my living room reading one of my favorite books "The history of Art" the one Aria gave me on my last birthday. I love to spent hours looking at the pictures and trying to figure what was happening to Leonardo Da Vinci's mind when he painted the Mona Lisa or what was thinking Miguel Angelo while he was painting the Sistine Chapel, what could inspire Monet, Van Gogh or Picasso to made such an amazing masterpieces, until the voice of my mother distracted me from my reading…_

"_Thank you for the invitation Dean Mathews I appreciate it. Of course, we're going to be there. I'll talk to Peter. Sure… ok… and thank you again. We'll see you on Friday. Bye. Take care" _

_She was talking with the dean of the Law school from Princeton. I knew that my last year of school wasn't going to be easy; while my friends and classmates were thinking about prom, dresses, yearbooks and parties I had Peter and Veronica Hastings to remind me that I have to be focus on my college application. You know the Hastings moto: 'Why enjoy today when you could be worrying about tomorrow'. My parents would do anything to get me into Princeton and for the look of it being the best in my classes and take a lot of extracurricular activities wasn't enough for them so now they are doing everything to make that happen._

"_Spencer" My mom calls walking into the living room "I talked to Mr. Mathews the dean of Princeton Law School; he is inviting us to have dinner in his house this Friday to talk about your interview with the college board" _

"_Mom but this Friday is the exposition in the museum I told you I was going with Aria, remember?"_

"_Well forget about it, this is about your future Spencer and I don't want you to waste your time in that silly world of yours. Art is for people who doesn't have the chance to make something else, you on the other hand have all the tools you need to be the best lawyer in the country and we'll not allow you to spent more time day dreaming about that stupid art stuff" I took a deep breath trying to hold the tears that were threatened to fall down. _

"_Is not stupid mom, you just don't get that that is what I want to do. I don't want to be a lawyer like you guys. I just want to do something that I love"_

"_Spencer we talked about this; being an artist is just a waste of time. Where are you going to work? Where are you going to live? How are you going to support yourself? Your father and I will not pay for something that you can do as a hobby. There is no way we are going to pay for an art school, Spencer. Princeton is like our second home, your father went there, I went there, Melisa went there and you're going too Spencer, end of discussion" _

"_Well don't worry about the money because I already applied for The School of Art of Chicago, they are offering a full scholarship and I'm just waiting for my acceptance letter. So you can go and say to your husband that I appreciate your support but I don't need you to take care of myself because the day that letter come I will not depend of you anymore" I said with an ironic tone walking myself out of the living room and going to my room._

_I spent the night crying until I fall sleep. The next day I woke up earlier than usual in my attempt to avoid my parents, so I started to get ready for school and then walked down the stairs to head to the kitchen, unfortunately my plan didn't work out, when I walk into the kitchen my parents were already there taking breakfast. They look at me and I immediately could sense something odd in the environment. I was expecting them to be mad and yell at me but it was the opposite._

"_Good morning champ" my dad greets at me and I could definitely feel that something wasn't right "I talked to your mother last night and she told me what happened" -Of course she did- I thought "we discussed about it and make a decision that we want to share with you, please could you sit down and take breakfast with us while we talk about your future? I promise we won't put more pressure on you" I looked at him with furrowed eyes, there was something about his attitude that makes doubt about his real intentions but I take the risk and sit next to him anyway._

"_Ok… what do you guys want to talk about?" I said looking at my mother but was my father who took the initiative._

"_Well your mother and I had being talking about what is best for you and we got to the conclusion that if you want to go to art school we are going to support you" I was shock this wasn't exactly what I was expecting "You are our daughter and we love you, all the things we do is because we want the best for you so we want to make a deal with you" Of course I should know that they were not giving a thing without getting something in return "The period of acceptance for The School of Art of Chicago close by the end of the month, If you get accepted into that school then we will pay for everything you'll need to study there" I can't believe this are they actually saying that they want to support my decision "BUT… if during that period of time your acceptance letter never comes then you have to promise us that you are going to be 100 percent focus on getting into Princeton. What do you say, do we have a deal?"_

_I'm so happy right now, of course we can make a deal I'm so confident about my acceptance that I say yes immediately. Finally all my hard work would get a reward; I have all I need to get into almost any college I want._

"_Ok, we have a deal but you have to promise that you won't change your mind"_

"_Of course champ, you have my word" _

"Years later when I was on my last semester in Princeton I found out that my parents had 'donated' a considerable amount of money to The School of Art of Chicagoboard to reject my application" Paige was listening to my story very carefully opening her mouth once in a while to say something but not daring to interrupt me.

"I tried so hard to convince myself that they did it because they really cared about me and my future. I was in shock at first I didn't know what to do; I never thought my own parents would even dare to do something like that"

"How did you find out?" Paige finally ask

"My sister… Melisa was the one who found out about it. She was already working with my parents by the time and when she check over the expenses of the company she notice that a considerable amount of money was deposited on an account she never saw before, when she called to the bank they told her the name of the owner of that account when she realized it was from the School I applied for she called the board pretending to be my mother and they indirectly told her what happened. I heard them fighting about it, my sister was confronting them for what they did"

I can see the anger in Paige's eyes and I can tell she's looking forward to say something about my parents but she restrains herself maybe she doesn't want to sound rude.

"What did you do?"

"My first reaction was to yell at them I was so angry at the moment that I said pretty bad things, they were just looking at me repeating over and over again that everything they did was for my own good but I didn't want to listen at them so I went to my room and pack all my things. I wasn't able to stay one more day on that house"

"And where did you go?" Now I can see concern on Paige's eyes like I was talking about something that happened yesterday. It's so cute.

"Well my sister was living in her own apartment since she finished college so she offered me to stay with her as long as I need it"

"Sounds like you and your sister have a pretty strong bond"

"We are very competitive but we really love each other. She always took care of me and I always look at her as my role model" Now that I notice I didn't thank Melisa enough for all she have done for me "she was the reason I gave my parents another chance to work out on our relationship"

"So you're ok now. I mean you and your parents get along as the time pass"

"I wouldn't say that… I don't trust them anymore Paige, I thought they were sorry for what they did. I try to convince myself that they made a terrible mistake and that they deserved a second chance to make things right but…" Just to think about it make my heart ache and my voice starts to crack.

I feel Paige's hand over mine stroking it with her thumb "Spencer are you ok? You don't' have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to" she says softly

"It's ok. It's just… It's not easy to realize that your own parents are capable to do anything to get what they want. They use their money to eliminate what they don't like and they don't even care who they hurt in the process. Not even their daughters"

The tears were already falling down my cheeks and I can feel Paige's gaze over me, I wasn't looking at her but I can tell she was processing all the information I just give her and I hope she doesn't figure that something else happened.

"This isn't only about your scholarship, isn't it?" My prays didn't work out, maybe I did or said something that give me away but I can't talk about that other thing that has been torturing me for more than a year. Yes, this wasn't only about my scholarship; what they did later was so much worst that my frustrated career in the School of Art was a game for babies next to it but I promise myself not talk about 'it' ever again.

"My point is, Paige…" I change the subject trying to be subtle "that I know that look full of pain, insecurity and disappointment because I have it too I've been there and felt exactly what you're feeling right now. I lost so much in my life that there's no more passion, love or even hope in my daily basis but I need to convince myself that tomorrow is going to be different and that there's always a chance to meet someone who change your life" I say looking into her eyes giving her the hint that she is probably the person I was looking for to change MY life.

Paige looks away from me… "I'm sorry Spencer…" she says after a while looking at me again "for what happened with your parents I know it must being difficult to deal with something like that but at least you still have them and your sister and your husband to take care of you, you know how long has it been since I talk to my family?"

I look at her and realize that she was about to break again "It's being almost nine years since I've been on my own, nine years since I decided to left everything and everyone to spent the rest of my life with a woman I love with all my heart and who I thought loved me back. This isn't only about Emily cheating on me; this is about ME losing everything I have"

And a new group of tears start to make their own way down her cheeks. I feel so bad right now, all this time I've been talking about myself and my problems and I forgot that she is hurt too. I walk on her direction and sit next to her on the couch putting my left hand on her shoulder to give her some comfort "NO, you haven't loose anything Paige. Your life is going to change and you're probably not going to see the world in the same way as you used to but today, even after all that's happening, a new door is opening in front of you and you'll must get used to it at first but you're never going to be alone, I'm here now with you and you have your daughter and your career. Fight for your little girl and all the happiness you can give her. I know everything looks like shit right now but I promise you it's going to be better tomorrow" My last words come out almost as a whisper but strong enough to make her feel that I mean them.

I don't know how everything is going to end but I do know how I want them to go from now on.

* * *

**You know what to do guys. I would love to read your comments. See ya!**


	11. What doesn't kill you

**Hello all my beautiful readers! Thank you so much for being so patient with me and I'm sorry if is taking so long to update. As always I want to thank all the people who is following this story, for all your reviews, guests, favorites and visitors thank you so much for being there. This time I want to dedicate this chapter to PantsAway and jurisenpai31; guys you are awesome and I hope you like it...**

**So here it is people, a new chapter! Enjoy it**

**Psdt:** **I've missed you ****shamikagrangberry :(**

* * *

"One Day, I'm not Even Sure What Happened, but Everything Just Change"

**Paige's POV**

The smell coming from the kitchen wakes me up, I turn to my left to look for my cellphone and see that is 7.30 in the morning already and… right! I forgot that today I have to go to 'my house' and get all my stuff from there. Ugh! I wish I could just open my eyes and say that everything was a nightmare but it wasn't, and now I have to face my reality, get ready and start to get all the pieces together again is going to be really hard but I made my decision and there's not coming back. I'll have to learn how to live this new life.

After a few more minutes in bed, thinking about my future, I take my clothes and head to the shower. I must say that Spencer's house is pretty impressive, even the guest room where I am right now has its own bathroom and is big and comfortable enough to make the most demanding guest feels like home. It takes me 15 minutes to get ready and head to the kitchen. I was surprise of seeing Spencer making breakfast so early; it was almost two in the morning when we went to bed last night.

I approached the kitchen without making noise and lean on the frame door watching Spencer move between the coffee maker and the oven. It's the first time I see her in her natural environment; without all the pain from our previous conversations or the sadness in her eyes remembering something that makes her heart ache. I have to admit that seeing Spencer so peaceful and serene like this makes me realize how beautiful she is, but not only in the outside but also on the inside. After she told me what happened with her parents I felt myself more comfortable around her, not everyone stands in front of you and talk about their problems but for some reason Spencer and I found a way to tell each other what hurts us the most, it's an odd feeling but I'm glad I found her because now I know that I'm not alone as I thought I was. We'd been getting to know each other -if you could say that when all we had been doing was crying in each other arms almost all night- and to be honest I couldn't find someone better than Spencer; she is a great woman and an extraordinary friend.

"Good Morning" I heard Spencer's voice coming from the other side of the kitchen taking me out from my thoughts.

"Good morning" I answer back "How in the world are you up so early after we went to bed so late?" I asked giving her a softly smile.

"I'm a Hastings, years of training my dear" She tease me turning around to turn off the oven "You're just on time to take breakfast. Take a sit I'll go grab our food"

"Wait, let me help you"

"Don't worry I can do it, besides you're my guest you're not supposed to do anything"

"Well thank you but I need to find a way to make it up to you for all that you've done for me so far" she shrugged and look at me nonchalantly letting me know that it isn't a big deal but I have to show her that it's a big deal for me so I take a few steps closer to her and take her hand into mine "seriously Spencer; thank you so much for being there for me, you're a wonderful person" I look into her eyes and a strange feeling started to build up in the pit of my stomach but I couldn't recognize it at that moment.

We stayed like that for a few seconds before she cleared her throat and broke the contact "You don't have to thank me" she turns around again to get 2 cups from one of the shelves "I told you I'm happy to help with anything you need besides, _you_ are the one who is making _me_ company so I should be thanking you" she smiles at me while she carries the 2 cups now filled with coffee and motion me to sit down. I took the cup she offered me and we start to take breakfast until I notice Spencer's gaze on me.

"What?" I asked giving her a soft smile.

"Nothing, it's just… I was wondering… you mentioned your family last night but you never talked about them"

I take a sip of my coffee thinking if it was a good idea to talk about what happened with my family. I know I can trust Spencer but I don't want to overwhelm her with my problems. I look at her and sigh knowing that she is waiting for an answer and certainly she deserves it.

"Well is not a story I'm proud of but if you wanna know…" I say mid-sentence.

I start telling her about my parents; how hard it was being the perfect daughter and the good girl who was always trying to satisfy all her parents' wishes: the best grades, extracurricular activities, sports, scholarships and everything they want until I broke all their rules when I fell in love with Emily. In their own words 'our' hard work got wasted the day I put my eyes on Emily, but for me was the day I became the happiest person on earth and that is something I would never be sorry for. Then there was Erick; my best friend, my confident, my partner, my brother. The only person in the world who I trusted the most, the one who I spent hours and hours talking about everything and anything, the one who was always supporting me no matter how mad my parents got when he took my side, the one who I spent hours laughing of our silly jokes, the one who finish my sentences, the one who always took care of me. I could go on and on all day talking about my brother, even today after everything that happened between us, the love I have for him is intact. There is only one person I regret I've never talk to again and that person is Erick. I wish he had listened to me instead of telling me all the awful things he said.

I sigh at the memory and a single tear starts to fall down my cheek, it has not been easy be without my family all these years, my relationship with my parents wasn't the best in the world but that doesn't mean that I don't miss them every day, who knows maybe all this would be less painful with them by my side.

When I finish my story I notice Spencer's hand caressing mine, trying to make me feel better, I look at our joined hands and smile at her as a way to thank her for comfort me. We keep taking breakfast in a comfortable silence until Spencer change the subject.

"So… what are your plans for today?" She asks smiling at me trying to start a smooth conversation but changing her expression when she saw my reaction to her question. Remember what I have to do today make me feel sad. I hate to react like this, I wonder if someday I would be able to answer a simple question without looking like a drama queen.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" She asks again

"No, no, of course not" I answer quickly "It's just… I actually have to go to my… house to get my things" I say sadly

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't know that. It must be difficult for you" she says with concern.

"Yeah, it is but I know is the right thing to do so…"

"Do you want me to go with you? I can help you if you want to" I take my time to think about her propose. I could pick everything up faster with the help of Spencer but at the same time I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable with all of this. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't propose you that. You probably want to be alone" Spencer says again when she didn't get a response from me

"Actually, I'd appreciate that you come with me. I don't have a lot of things but some help would be great"

She smile at me again "ok, what time are you planning to go?"

"After I finish my breakfast, but I have to call my daughter's babysitter first I want her to take Katy out of the house I don't want my daughter see me leaving the house"

"Ok then, lets finish here and while I clean the kitchen you can call her and set everything up"

I just nod at her and finish my breakfast. While Spencer was in the kitchen I take my phone and dial Carol's number

"Good Morning Mrs. McCullers" She answers

"Good Morning Carol, how are you doing?" I ask politely

"Fine, thank you Mrs. McCullers"

"Listen Carol I'm calling you because I need a big favor. I don't know if Emily call you last night, but I need you to pick up Katy this morning and take her out of the house. Take her to the park or the mall, wherever you want just for a couple of hours"

"Sure Mrs. McCullers, not problem but is everything ok?" She asks and I can sense the concern in her voice

"Some things are gonna change from now on Carol, Emily and I are going to talk to you to settle a new schedule to take care of Katy. Don't worry is not about your job if that's what you're thinking" I try to smooth the situation

"Ok, Mrs. McCullers I'll do as you say"

"Thank you, please could you call me back when you were outside"

"Sure thing, Mrs. McCullers"

After I hang out with Carol I go to the kitchen to check out on Spencer, she was putting the clean cups on the shelves.

"All set, Carol is going to call me back when she's with Katy"

"Are you going to need something? I have some boxes in the garage"

"I didn't even think of that I'm probably going to need them, right?" I say sarcastically

Spencer let out a small laugh and in that exact moment my phone starts to ring. It was Carol letting me know that she was already with Katy.

"Ok, it's time" I say defeated

Spencer come closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder "Let's go" what's all she said and we went to the garage, put the boxes on the trunk and drive to my house.

It was a quiet ride mostly because I was drowned on my own thoughts. Knowing that Emily cheated on me, the talk we had later and the idea of losing my family have been really hard for me but going to take my things from the place I've known all this time as my home is a whole new different level of pain. I was feeling all the sadness sinking inside me. I was able to sleep last night because I force myself to not think about it but now, the fact that everything is going to be over soon and for real is killing me.

"We're here" Spencer says looking at me. I didn't even notice that I've been crying for the past few minutes until Spencer offers me a tissue. I grab it and dry my tears. It's time to be brave and do what I have to do.

"Do you want me to come with you or you want me to wait outside?" Spencer asks while she was getting out of the car

"Would you come inside with me? I don't want to do this alone"

"Of course" Spencer answers quickly

We smile at each other and then I take the keys of the house out of my pocket motioning Spencer to follow me, I turn the knob to open the door and when I get inside the sight in front of me took me completely by surprise making me freeze in my spot.

"Hey" She says softly

"Emily… what are you doing here?" I ask surprise but immediately see a change in her face

"Last time I check I was living here. The real question is who is she? And why is she HERE!?"

Ugh! Like if this wasn't hard enough already…

* * *

**Ok, guys... you know what to do. Hope you've liked it, See ya! :)**


	12. Brave

**Surprise! Hello again my beautiful readers I wanted to give you a beautiful surprise by posting this chapter as soon as I could. As always I want to thank you for all the support; the comments, the followers, the favorites, the guests and the viewers, all of you are the best. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to messymoo and pinkcrazyness; guys you are awesome and I hope you like it...**

**So here it is people, a new chapter! Enjoy...  
**

* * *

"Don't be Mad Because I don't Care Anymore. Be Mad Because I Once did, and You Were too Blind to See"

**Paige's POV**

I turn the knob to open the door and when I get inside the sight in front of me took me completely by surprise making me freeze in my spot.

"Hey" She says softly when she sees my lack of reaction. I just stay there looking at her trying to assimilate her presence in the house. It's Friday, she is supposed to be at work. While I was looking at her I could notice that she's been crying, probably all night because I can see her eyes are red and puffy.

"Emily… what are you doing here?" I ask surprise giving a couple steps inside the house. Suddenly Emily's eyes go to a spot behind me and her expression changes completely and I can see her facial features going from soft to hard immediately.

"Last time I check I was living here. The real question is who is SHE? And why is SHE HERE!?" She asks in a harsh tone.

I turn to see Spencer behind me looking at Emily with surprise and then looking at me asking if she should stay or wait outside. I grab her by the arm "please stay" I whisper almost in her ear and I see a smile forming on her lips nodding at me, I turn around again to catch Emily's intense gaze.

"SHE has a name Emily, her name is Spencer and she is my friend, not that I have to give you any kind of explanation" I answer with the same harsh tone.

"A friend…?" She says crossing her arms over her chest

"Yes Emily, MY friend and now if you excuse us we came here to get my things and I'd appreciate that you let us do it as fast as we can" I feel Spencer's hand on my back trying to calm me down and just then I realize how mad I was for Emily's behavior.

Emily was clearly surprise by my response but she would never let it notice, at least not in front of Spencer.

"This is OUR HOUSE and I'm not letting a stranger come inside" She starts to raise her voice "so if you excuse us…" She says looking on Spencer's direction "I would like to have a private conversation with MY wife"

"I told you she is my friend Emily and I won't let you talk to her like that besides you and I have nothing to talk about anymore, unless is about Katy" I blurt out feeling my blood boiling inside, for some reason having Emily in front of me acting like she still has the right to control my life or treat Spencer like that makes me feel anger.

"It's ok Paige I don't want you to get into a fight because of me" I hear Emily huff at Spencer's statement "I'm going to wait for you outside" I turn around before Spencer walk out the door

"No Spencer, you're not going anywhere, if my… if Emily is not able to be respectful with you then we'll came back some other time, we don't have to bear this kind of behavior" I look to Emily's direction and see that she was hurt for taking Spencer's side.

"Please Paige, I promise it's ok with me waiting outside besides you can talk to her and end this in good terms for Katy's sake" Spencer whispers looking at me with pleading eyes and the least I could do was to think about what she said. She is right, after all everything I'm doing is for my daughter.

"Ok" I sigh "I'm going to do this but promise me you're going to wait for me"

"I couldn't be anywhere else" She smiles at me and go outside. I look at her until she gets into the car and I then turn around to look at Emily.

"Seriously Paige? We had a fight last night and you're bringing another woman to our house already, are you doing this to hurt me?

This is unbelievable; something must have happened with the Emily I felt in love with because the person in front of me right now is definitely not that woman or did I never notice her true self…? I'm so confuse.

"Are you kidding me, Emily? Because if you are let me tell you that it's a really bad joke. First of all let me remind you that we didn't 'fight' last night I confronted you because you've been fucking another woman for three fucking months and please don't make me talk about hurt feelings because I can make you a list of all the feelings I have inside right now and it's not going to be pretty"

Emily was startled, she was looking at me with widen eyes and her mouth open. I know this is not what she was expecting but I'm so tired. I don't want to fight anymore, can't she sees that?

"Ok… you're right Paige, I'm sorry I shouldn't act like this with your… friend" her mood change completely now she was using a soft tone "but seeing you with someone else makes me crazy"

I huff "That's ironic!"

"I know you're hurt Paige and I know that everything is my fault, I screwed things up between us but I told you how sorry I'm for what I did. Please believe me when I say that I really love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if you give me another change I swear I'm going to spend all that time proving you how much I love you" her tone is so convincing. I wish I could just forget everything and act like nothing happened

"I don't know Emily… you've hurt me big time and be around you, acting like nothing happened, is something I don't think I'm capable of" I say sincerely and notice that Emily was coming closer to me

"Please Paige, give me another chance. We are a family; you, me and our baby girl" she says lowering her voice into a sensual tone, she was just a few inches away from me now but close enough to smell her perfume, the same perfume that's been driving me crazy all these years "we can go through all of this" she gives a step closer "I love you" another step "I want you" another one "and I know you love me as much as I do" there was no space between us anymore. I catch her intense gaze and I can feel her breath; so close, so warm and the walls I put around me start to fall down. I'm so lost on those beautiful brown eyes that I can't think straight anymore, she still has power over me and the worst part is that she knows it. She leans in and all I can feel next was her soft lips on mine. I swear I tried my best to resist her but I couldn't, I close my eyes and just left myself go.

The kiss starts slowly but when Emily felt that I didn't pull away, she puts her left hand behind my head and brushes her tongue gently against my bottom lip. I respond by opening my mouth and allowing Emily to slip her tongue inside. I lean hard into her body as she ran her fingers through my hair. She starts to walk to the sofa and without breaking the kiss, carefully guide me downward until I was lying underneath her. Emily moves her knee upward, between my legs until it made contact with the denim fabric of my jeans and I can feel now an all too familiar ache and sudden rush of heat between my legs as Emily was kissing my neck and throat. Emily's hands sink down my waist as she searches for the button on my jeans. Just when she was about to undo my jeans, we were interrupt by the sound of my phone.

"Don't answer that" she says still kissing my neck

The ringing of my phone was persistent, making me react and recover my sanity.

"Emily stop, it could be important" I say putting my hand on her chest and partially sitting up while she growls in frustration. I look at the caller ID and see that it was Carol who was calling.

"Yes Carol, what is it?" I answer still trying to recover my breath

"I'm sorry for bother you Mrs. McCullers, but Katy is crying because she wants to go back to your house. Should we wait here or should I take her home?"

"No, please. Tell her to wait there with you I'm going to pick her up in a bit"

"Ok, Mrs. McCullers I will"

"Thank you" we end up the call

Emily was paying attention to the conversation "Is everything ok with Katy?"

"Yeah, everything is fine; she just wants to come home"

"Then let her come, we could order some food and eat while we watch a movie" I shake my head giving her a negative answer

"I'm going to pick her up in a few minutes to talk to her about our break up. I need to explain her myself that we are not going to live together anymore" Emily look at me with sadness in her eyes

"But… I thought… Paige I know you want this as much as I do, you just show me that a few minutes ago" She says almost pleading

"I'm sorry if I gave you a wrong idea but that shouldn't have happened Emily, it was a big mistake" I said with a firm tone

"Don't apologize Paige, we love each other and this a sign that we can move on and start again"

"No Emily, we can't. I'm sorry I got carried away but all of this is not going to disappear all of a sudden. You broke my heart Emily… and my trust. I will always have this… anger inside me and I don't want to carry that kind of weight on my shoulders. I'm sorry"

"You're giving up on us" Her eyes are getting wet

"No Emily, for the first time in my life I'm thinking in what is best for me"

"Come on Paige, we can fight this"

"I don't want to fight anymore" Emily looks at me, now with tears in her eyes "I'm done fighting. I've used so much energy fighting that I'm worry I would have nothing left to live for and I can't aloud myself that, not when I have a daughter who depends on me. I'm sorry Emily but I'm not going to change my mind I'm leaving this house for good" we're both crying at this point, maybe because we are conscious that we're having a closure that neither of us was expecting

"This is not you Paige; this is not the woman I know"

"You're right Emily this is not the woman you know, this…" I say pointing to myself "is the woman I've become because of you" I didn't wait for Emily's response; I just turn around, head through the door and go outside without looking back.

* * *

**Ok guys, you know what to do. I would love to know what you think. See ya!**


	13. Shadows and Light

**The longest chapter so far! ****Hello all my beautiful readers! Thank you so much for your patience and for keep joining me in this adventure. I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, guests, favorites and viewers. Thank you so much for being there I really appreciate it.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Livy32 and claudiamarlen. pugagzz thank you guys for being there, you are awesome. I hope you like this one...**

**So here it is people, a new chapter! Enjoy it**

* * *

"It's Hard to Forget Someone Who Gave You so Much to Remember"

**Paige's POV**

"_You're right Emily this is not the woman you know, this is the woman I've become because of you…" _

Those words are still playing on my head like a catchy song…

Here I am; standing outside the place I used to call my home, feeling so ashamed for what I did and guilty for what I said even when I know that I shouldn't. Part of me tells me that having that closure was the right thing to do but the other part, the one that still listens to my heart, tells me that I was too harsh on her.

I know that everything that happened in there was my fault I never should let myself go like that but, I didn't imagine that Emily would be there waiting for me. I came here with the only porpoise of taking my stuff and, even with my heart broken, start a new chapter in my life but finding Emily here changed my plans completely, the last thing I was expected was to end up with a make out session on the couch. For a brief moment the love I still have for her let my guard down forgetting everything that happened between us and that scares the hell out of me because it's clear that I'm vulnerable when she is around me and I know is going to take a while until I could forget everything about her but I have to do it for my own good, although is hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember, not only the beautiful memories that we shared but most important the beautiful baby girl that will join our lives forever.

I need to get out of here before the little strength I have left disappear. I don't want to do something that I could regret later so I try to recover myself from the whole situation before I get into Spencer's car; I don't want her to see me like this and I don't want to tell her about it either, it would be embarrassing to tell her that I was weak enough to fall into Emily's charm. It's not going to happen again and that's all that matters.

"Ok Paige get all your shit together; your daughter is waiting for you and you have to be strong for her, you can't let her seeing how fuck up you are right now" I say to myself trying to get some courage and going in Spencer's car direction.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Ok Spencer, you have to do what is best for Paige. Right now she is under too much pressure and you don't want to give her another thing to worry about.

"It's ok Paige I don't want you to get into a fight because of me" I hear Emily huff and I glare at her, all I want to do is punch her in the face but I don't want to make a scene so I better calm myself down "I'm going to wait for you outside" I turn around to walk out the door.

"No Spencer, you're not going anywhere" Paige stops me before I could reach the entrance "if my… if Emily is not able to be respectful with you then we'll came back some other time, we don't have to bear this kind of behavior" My heart melted when I heard her words I never had someone who fight for me before, except for my sister of course, but other than that I've been fighting for myself my whole life. I wish I would have known Paige under different circumstances but it is what it is.

"Please Paige, I promise it's ok with me waiting outside" I say pleading at her "besides you can talk to her and end this in good terms for Katy's sake" I whisper knowing that it was the best reason for her to agree with me.

"Ok" she sighs "I'm going to do this but promise me you're going to wait for me" she didn't even have to ask

"I couldn't be anywhere else" I smile at her and go outside before I change my mind.

I get into the car and look at Paige one last time before she closes the door… "What the hell just happened?" I ask to myself once she was out of sigh; my mind is still processing all that happened inside, what was she doing here in the first place? Was she… waiting for Paige? Is she here to convince her that she shouldn't get the divorce? Is she trying to get Paige back to her? The only idea of Paige getting back to that woman makes me feel so angry that without notice it I'm tighten the wheel between my hands so hard that my knuckles are turning white. Ugh! Who the hell does she think she is? I have to admit that Emily is a very beautiful woman, not wonder why Paige fell for her in the first place but there's something about her and her attitude that makes me feel very uneasy. SHE was the one who cheated on Paige and still have the guts to make such a scene, like she has the right to claim Paige as her private property. If I didn't tell her what she deserves is because I put Paige's needs in first place but I have to make a mental note to give her a piece of my mind next time I see her.

The worst part about this; is that I'm scare that Paige realizes that her love for Emily is stronger enough to forgive her and that they could be a couple again. I know is stupid to be worry about it because I'm aware that I don't even know Paige for that long but after this amount of time that I've got to expend with her, the only thing I do know is that I don't want to be away from her.

Shit! I'm dying to know what's happening inside. I have to do something to distract myself because this waiting is driving me crazy and I think I know who can help me. I take my phone from my pocket and look for my contact list.

"Hi Spence, what's up?" Aria answers in a cheerful tone

"Hey Aria, what's going on?" wow… if I was trying to sound as natural as possible I failed miserably

"I don't know… _You_ called _me_ I guess you want to talk about something?" She answer ironically

"Yeah, sorry it's just that… I'm a little bit nervous and I'm trying to kill some time to stay calm"

"What you mean nervous…? Where are you? What are you doing? Did you drink too much coffee again?"

"No, Aria I didn't, at least not this time. I'm outside Paige's house waiting for her"

"Aww, are you going to ask her to go on a date with you?" she giggles

"Ha-ha, very funny" I say in a fake annoyance "No, I came here with her to get her things cause she decided to leave her house and live someplace else but when we got here Emily was here waiting and now they are talking inside the house" I was talking so fast that It would be a surprise if Aria got everything I said

"Wait Spence, slow down… who's Emily?"

"Paige's wife… well not for too long" I say angrily "Aria, I'm going to give you all the details later but right now I need you to stay with me while I'm waiting, please"

"Sure I will but first answer me this… why are you waiting outside? Shouldn't you be defending your woman?" she laughs again

"I definitely need to start looking for new friends" I say laughing with her contagious humor. I knew Aria would help me to forget about my nervousness

"You know you love me besides where are you going to find someone who loves you as much as I do?" I'm so glad to have someone like Aria in my life

"That's true my little fellow. Thank you Aria, I probably don't say this very often but I love you too and I wouldn't make it through everything that happened in my life without you. Thank you for be my friend" I say sincerely

"You don't have to thank me Spence. I'll be there every time you need me. Now tell me, on a serious note, why are you so worried about?" she asks changing the tone of her voice

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid Emily makes Paige change her mind and…"

"And get back together with her" She ended my sentence

"Yeah" I say defeated

"Well, that is one option" Aria says nonchalant

"You're not helping Aria" I interrupted her

"But… there's also the possibility that she is ending things with that Emily person and for good, she hurt her really badly Spence and for what you told me about Paige I don't think she is going to give up so easily"

"I know but… I also know that Paige loves that woman with all her heart she told me that, besides is not easy to forget someone who shared so much with you, no matter how much they hurt you" If someone knows about it, that's me

"Ok, let say that Paige still loves her, that doesn't mean that she's going to forgive her. You don't supposed to hurt the one you love and when the heart is broken, it doesn't matter how much love still are between two people, sometimes you just have to be away from them, you know that Spence"

"Yeah, I know but…"

"Listen… I know it's been really hard for you to move on from what happened and that is really hard for you to believe that you can find someone who really loves you but like I said before, since the day you met Paige I saw a change in your attitude and a new glow in your face like you're starting to have hope again" I hear her sigh and I guess she is trying not lose her point "Spencer I just need you to answer me something and I want you to be honest with me… What do you feel about her?

"I really like her Aria…" I didn't have to think about my answer "I… really care about her and I feel so good when she is around and when she is not the only thing I do is to think about her all the time. I don't know what it is, I can't put a name on my feelings jet but I do know that I feel special when I'm with her. With her everything is different"

"See, that's what I'm talking about. You don't have to know a person for a hundred years before you start to feel something for them, love happens when you're not even expecting it"

"But I think that everything is happening too fast and I'm scared…"

"Spence I know you don't want to rush into things but you just admitted that you like this girl a lot and you should think on the possibility of telling her about it, eventually"

"It's complicated Aria, she is trying to get out of a fail marriage and I…"

"It's not going to be easier if you decide to keep those feelings for yourself"

"But..."

"NO, no more 'but' Spencer, ok?" she cut me off "There's nothing else to lose here. Your marriage is just a picture for the magazines and she is getting out of her own marriage because her wife cheated on her. It's pretty simple to me she is not happy, you're not happy, the only thing you need is time" I can notice that she was starting to lose her patience

"Maybe you're right but I'm still afraid to get hurt again" I say sadly

"Honey, you can't let this opportunity pass because you are afraid, nobody says that being in a relationship is easy but if you care about someone that much then you have to at least try"

She is right I have to be brave and do something about what I feel about Paige, although I can't put it a name yet I know is stronger enough to think about it but I also think is too soon to tell her, so I'm going to give her some time then we'll see what happen.

"Ok, you're right but like you said, we need time to figure things out so if everything is going well, I'm going to tell her what I feel"

"I like to hear you say that but please don't wait too long to tell her ok?" she says encouraging me

"I promise"

"Great"

Suddenly I saw a figure getting closer to the car. I turn around and realize that it was Paige walking into the car's direction

"Aria I have to go, Paige is coming I'll call you later" I hang up the phone before Paige could reach the car's door.

"Hey" I say in a low voice when Paige got in the car. I wait for a couple of seconds "…is everything ok?" I ask when she sat on the passenger seat and didn't greet me back "what happened?" I ask again but still without an answer. I stay quiet, just looking at her waiting for her to speak first but her silence is making me feel nervous and afraid again. We stay in silence a little bit longer until she made the first move

"Can we get out of here, please?" she looks at me. I just nod and start the engine.

"Where do you want to go" I ask softly

"Carol and Katy are waiting for me in the park, could you drive me there please?"

"Sure"

The park wasn't far from Paige's house so we got there in just a few minutes. I park the car and I saw her sitting straight in the seat, close her eyes and take a deep breath, like she was trying to get some courage to get out of the car. And when she finally did she turned to look at me.

"Do you have to get back to your office?" she asks after a moment

"Not really. I'm taking a day off" I smile at her trying to sound funny

"Well… uhm… do you… want to come with me?" her proposal took me completely by surprise I really don't know what to say "I mean… you don't have to stay, you… probably have better things to do" She was stuttering and it was actually very cute "but if you want you can meet Katy and spend the day with us"

After a few seconds I finally was able to formulate some words "Do you want me to spend the day with you and your daughter?" She nods "Because I don't want to impose my presence I know you probably want to spent the day alone with your baby girl"

She took my hand "Spencer, you are part of my life now, you're my friend and I want my princess to meet the person who already save my ass a couple of times" She smiles

Oh, how I love that smile, how can somebody say no when she smiles like that

"Ok, then let's go"

I was so afraid to meet little Katy. I wasn't prepared for an encounter like this. I know she's the most important person in Paige's life; what if she doesn't like me? Or worst what if she hates me 'til the point that Paige has to choose to stay away from me for the little girl's sake. Don't panic Spencer you're a grown up woman, just be cool and everything is going to be fine.

"Mommy!" I heard a little voice that got me out of my thoughts. And then I saw a beautiful little girl running in Paige's direction. The girl is almost an exact copy from Emily except for the fact that she has her eyes and her hair the same color as Paige does.

"My beautiful princess" Paige took her in her arms and Katy was so happy to see her mother that her big smile was contagious; it was a really beautiful scene to see.

"Where have you been mommy? I missed you this morning" The little girl says sadly wrapping her little arms around Paige's neck

"We talk about this Katy, remember? I told you mommy needed to spend the night away from home" I can say that Paige was struggling to stay strong in front of her daughter

"I know mommy but I was worry because If you were alone then who gave you your kiss goodnight and your morning kiss. I wasn't there" I take Paige's hand to comfort her knowing that she is on the edge of tears. She looks at me and smiles softly.

"Well, I'm here now so you can give me all the kisses you want" She says and Katy took Paige's face between her little hands and start to place kisses all over her

The girl who was near Paige and I start to laugh from the scene in front of us. When Katy was sure that her mother had enough kisses she turns to me, finally noticing that I was there too and I start to feel panic again.

"Who is she mommy?" She asks pointing on my way

"Oh, I'm sorry for my lack of manners little princess… Katy, Carol…" She calls for the girl who was now standing behind her "This is my good friend Spencer Hastings, Spencer this is Katy's babysitter, Carol and this beautiful little lady here…" she holds Katy in front of me "is Katy, my reason to live" she says excited.

"Hello Carol, nice to meet you" I greet politely waving at her

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Hastings" she answers back

"Hi Katy…" I say in Katy's direction "I'm glad I can finally meet you, you're mother talks about you all the time" She just looks at me but doesn't say a word

"Mommy put me down" She says looking at Paige

Paige does what Katy asks her. The little girl gives a couple of steps closer to me and she has such a serious expression that I was pretty sure that she was going to kick me or something but what she does next takes me completely by surprise.

"You're pretty…" she giggles "my name is Katherine McCullers Fields…" she extends her little hand in my direction and I shake it smiling at her "but you can call me Katy if you want" I smile wider at her way to talk, she was very smart for a 3 years old little girl.

"Well Katy it's nice to meet you" I say still amuse for the little girl's reaction

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the official introduction Paige gave Carol the day off telling her that we were going to spend the day with her so she didn't have to worry about Katy for the day. I was feeling more relieve because, for what I can see so far, Katy likes me and that is making everything so much easier. Right now we are having lunch at a restaurant and Katy and I are sharing a very comfortable conversation while Paige is paying attention to our interaction.

"I like to read a lot, I'm not going to start school until a couple of months but mommy E taught me how to read already and I love it. I'm not that good but I like to learn. I'm a fast learner" I'm looking at her with my mouth open, she reminds me of myself when I was a kid

"I told you she was going to surprise you" Paige says when she notices the expression on my face

"Yeah, but you never told me she was so brilliant, where have you been hiding this little genius, Paige?" Katy gives me one of her bright smiles

"What else do you like?" I ask her

"I like to make pictures of houses I want to be like my mommies when I get old"

"Hey! not that old…" Paige trails of and we all laugh

"I'm sorry mommy P"

"It's ok princess. Spencer could you watch her a couple of minutes I need to go to the restrooms"

"Sure"

"Be good princess" Paige warns her sweetly

"I always am"

"And what do you like to do Spencer?" Katy asks once Paige was out of sigh

"Well… I like to read a lot too" I start but she cut me off

"Really…? Do you like fairy tales? I love fairy tales but my favorite is Cinderella"

"Mine too, I watched the movie like a hundred times" I say gaining another bright smile

"We have a lot in common Spencer I think we could be friends!" She says exited and I was touch by her innocence and her enthusiasm

"Really? Do you want to be my friend?" I ask happily

"Of course, I like you a lot but…" she comes closer to whisper on my ear "don't tell mommy P about it I don't want her to think that I'm stealing her friends, ok?" she says in a serious tone. I try not to laugh and copy her seriousness

"Is going to be our little secret, deal?"

"Deal" she says with a high five

Just in that moment Paige was coming back to our table

"What are my two favorite genius complotting against the world…? Paige asks ironically

"Nothing" Katy and I answer at the same time, looking and laughing at each other

Paige just narrows her eyes in a suspicious manner "Ok, if you say so… what do you think if we go to see a movie"

"Yes!" Katy yells in excitement "A princess movie"

"Sweety they are not releasing any princess movie right now" Katy's face went from excitement to disappointment

"Well I have a better idea…" I speak first "why don't we spent some time at the park, then we can go to the mall to rent a princess movie, buy some candy and we can watch it at my place with lots and lots of popcorn. What do you say?" I see Katy's face lighten up again.

"Spencer you don't have to do that"

"But mommy…" Katy trails off

"You're right Paige I don't have to but I want to so let's go because we have a lot of things to do and so little time, right?" I turn to look at Katy

"Yeah, let's go" she answers standing up from her chair. Paige turns to look at me and mouthed "thank you". I just smile at her and walk to the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early night when we finish watching the second movie Katy had picked up earlier.

After we left the restaurant, we spent the afternoon in the park and then we got to the mall to buy some supplies and rent the movie, but when we got to the movie part Katy couldn't decide between Snow White and Frozen so we decided to rent both, even against Paige's will.

When we finished seeing the first movie it was almost dinner time so we order pizza and eat while we started to watch the second one. But through the whole movie time I couldn't stop myself from stealing glances of Paige and Katy, the interaction Paige has with her daughter is amazing; she is so cute and caring and Katy is such a sweet girl that for a moment my mind went to Paige's wife and made wonder how a person could be so stupid to risk her family like that.

Looking at them right now; Paige with her back on the couch's arm and Katy cuddle in her mother's chest, make my heart melt.

If Paige was my wife and Katy my daughter, nothing in this world would make me leave them... ever.

* * *

**Ok guys, you know what to do. I would love to know what you think. See ya!**


	14. The heart always knows

**Hello all my beautiful readers I'm so glad to be here again. As always I want to thank all the people who is following this story, for all your reviews, guests, favorites and viewers, thank you so much for being there you have no idea how much it means to me. **

**This chapter is special 'cause is my way to celebrate Troian's birthday. I know it was the 28th but I wanted to do it anyway, so I dedicate this to all the fans who like, love and/or admire Troian as much as I do. Hope you like it guys...**

**siophiefandom: I know it's been really hard for Paige but Spencer will always be there for her. They have this conection with each other cause a****t some point they have suffer similar kind of things. Talking about Emily's nerve from ch-11, I'm going to develop her character in a very different way from the girl everybody knows and love (My intention is not to make you hate her, but you probably will in her... sorry). Now let's talk about hidding things... ****You have everything right! 'you don't want to build a relationship on top of a lie' but I did this with a hidden intention, oh oh. I'm so glad you're following the story and that you like the way is developing, even Katy's character :)  
**

**shamikagrangberry: Thank you so much for being always there, even when there are some technical problems. I get that I'm not going to read from you as much as before and I understand you but I'll miss you anyway. Hope you have the chance to read the updates and of course I hope you're enjoying them :)  
**

**messymoo: My dear messymoo; I'm glad you like this story. T******hank you so much for being there **and for wait patiently for each chapter. I appreciate it.**

**Guest (ch-10): I love McHastings too! **

**Guest (ch-11) 1: Yeah, believe me... she is not going to give up on Paige so easily.  
**

**Guest (ch-11) 2: Emily has every reason to be mad, the conection between Paige and Spencer would get stronger with every moment they share  
**

**Guest (ch-12) 1: Sorry if I broke you're Paily heart, I didn't mean it but you are right Paige deserve better. I just hope you're enjoying the story anyway, if is that way then I'll be extremely happy :)  
**

**Guest (ch-12) 2: Paige is struggling with a lot of stuff right now but I think she is strong enough to move on with her life and don't worry you're soon going to know Emily's intentions to get Paige back to her.  
**

**Guest (ch-13) 1: I'm so glad you're loving it. Yeah, I know I've been MIA for a while but as soon I have an update ready I'm going to post it I promisse.  
**

**Guest (ch-13) 2: Thank you. I'm glad you like Katy's character. Honestly I thought about Spencer when she was a little girl and that's when Katy's character born. I hope I'm making her justice  
**

**Ok, guys I don't want to bore you anymore so here it is, a new chapter! Enjoy it...**

* * *

"The Worst Thing You Can Do for Love is Deny it; So When You Find That Special Someone Don't Let Anyone or Anything Get in Your Way"

**Spencer's POV**

It doesn't matter how hard I try, the wonderful memories from yesterday are not letting me going back to sleep. I'm still thinking about the day Paige, Katy and I spent together and I still can't believe how right it felt to be with them. I was so worry because I thought Katy would hate me but it turns out that she likes me so much that she even wanted to spend the night here, after our movie time ended.

There was only a problem when she proposed that we should had a 'sleep over' and that was to call her mother to let her know the plan. For some reason, that I'm still not aware of, Paige didn't want to talk to her; she insisted that Katy should be the one who convinced her mother to stay here. I thought it was odd, because Paige would never let Katy made the arrangement by her own but I didn't question her reasons. Whatever was the case, I couldn't complain when Katy was so happy to be with us – _'US'… that's an idea that makes my heart melt every time it crosses my mind. It would be amazing if one day Paige and I become an 'us'-_ but anyway when it was late enough to go to bed, little Katy went to the guest room with Paige while I went to the kitchen to clean a little before going to bed too, and after a while there I could feel someone staring at me.

_Flashback:_

_I turn around to see who is behind me and see Paige looking at me._

"_Hi, does Katy fall sleep already?" I ask trying to make a little talking_

"_Yeah, she does. She was exhausted from all the things she did today" She says not taking her eyes away from mine, like she was trying to figure something out._

"_I'm glad I was able to know her and spend the day with you guys. She is a wonderful girl"_

"_That she is. I'm so proud of her and the way she is growing up"_

"_Well that's because she has you as her mother. I can tell you're making a great job with her"_

"_Thank you" she says and starts to come closer "and not just for the compliment but for the way you acted with her today. You gain her heart without any trouble" she stops standing a couple of steps away from me "You know she is not so open-minded with anyone else? She is a well-manner kid and act politely around new people but she maintains her distance, but not with you... You know what she said to me before she falls asleep?"_

"_What?"_

"_She says: mommy I like Spencer a lot I can tell she is special, would you be mad if I become her friend?"_

"_Really, that's so sweet. And what did you say?"_

"_Well, I say that is true that you're very special and if she likes you so much then I don't see a problem for her to become your friend but that she should ask you first. And then she grinned at me and said; 'I will'. I have the feeling she already ask you, didn't she?"_

_I smile at her and nod to confirm her suspicions_

"_I have a pretty sharp girl over there" she says with a cocky smile_

"_Well I'm really glad that she likes me that much because I have to admit that I was pretty much scared when you told me to meet her. I think I've never been so scared in my entire life" she laugh a little "Hey, don't laugh I'm serious. I… know how important she is to you and… I… didn't want to upset her… I… was thinking; what kind I do to get her to like me, I… thought in like a hundred topics we could talk about and…" I start to ramble, trying to let her know how important was for me too to meet her daughter, but she makes me stop when I notice that she is coming closer to me, standing just a few inches from my face, our bodies almost press against each other, then she puts her hand on my cheek and close the gap between us. I was stunned by her action, my heart started to race so fast that I thought I was having a heart attack and that's when I felt the kiss on my cheek. I close my eyes and allow myself enjoy the feeling of her soft lips against my skin and the waves of electricity crossing all over my body. _

"_Thank you so much…" she says when she pulls away "I don't know what got into you the day you approached me in that bar but I'm so glad you did. Between all the crap that's happening in my life lately, you're the new light that's given me strength to go on and I appreciate the effort you made today to get along with my princess. I own you big time Spence. Thank you for everything" and with that said she turns around and go back to the guest room. I just stay there trying to process all her words, overwhelm for all the good feelings she makes me feel._

It was amazing, I can feel my body trembling every time that memory comes to my mind, if that's what she does to me whit just a kiss on the cheek I can't imagine what a kiss on the lips would feel like. And the way she is using my name now… 'Spence', it makes me feel amazing the way she is starting to have more confidence with me. I know I can't rush into things, there's a lot I need to think about first but there is one thing I'm one hundred percent sure now: I don't want to stop feeling the way I feel about Paige…

I was drowned on my thoughts until the alarm started to sound and for the first time in a while I went out of bed with the biggest smile ever and the reason wasn't just the day I spent yesterday. Today is Saturday and, if Paige didn't forgot; we're going to the art exhibition at the Bellisario Art Gallery tonight. I'm so excited about it that I'm not even mad for the fact that I have to work today.

I take a quick shower, get ready and go out of my bedroom to make breakfast but when I'm heading the end of the stairs I hear a noise coming from the kitchen.

If I thought this day couldn't get any better, I was wrong…

"Morning friend" Katy greets me when she sees me entering into the kitchen. She was sitting on the kitchen island and Paige was already making breakfast.

"Morning Spence, how did you sleep?" Paige asks smiling at me.

"Amazing" I mumble looking between Katy and Paige

"Sit down, I was going to wake you up but mommy said I should let you sleep until breakfast was ready" Katy says patting at the chair next to her

I'm out of words. I'm so use to be alone and make everything 'just for one' most of the time, that I forgot how amazing it feels to have people around to share breakfast. I walk to the chair next to Katy without saying a word.

"I'm sorry for invade your kitchen like that but Katy and I wanted to surprise you, hope you don't mind" Paige says taking three cups from one of the shelves.

"Of course not, you know you can use everything as much as you want, besides who can complain with such beautiful surprise?"

"It was my idea" Katy says proudly

"Really…?" I ask with a big smile

"Hey! Don't take all the credit for it princess, it was my idea too"

"Ok, mommy helped too" Katy says with a dramatic tone making us laugh

"Well you have no idea how happy I am right now" I say and notice that Paige was checking me out

"I see you have to work today, are you on a rush or can you take some time to take breakfast with us?" Paige waits expectantly for my answer

"Are you kidding? What can be more important than spend time with you guys? Besides I just have to go sign some papers and I'll be free by lunch time"

"Good to know" Paige grins making me blush a little bit

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our breakfast has been wonderful. I didn't know Paige was such a good cooker and I never thought that I would enjoy a breakfast so much. Katy is such a sweetheart; she told me her birthday is in a few weeks and she even invited me to her party, right now she is sharing with me a couple of funny anecdotes about Paige, making us all laugh about it. I don't remember the last time I felt so happy and complete, yes I've shared a lot of meals with Aria and Melissa but none of those times compares with this one.

Unfortunately our breakfast has to come to an end. Emily called demanding to see her daughter so Paige will has to take Katy to her place. But just like last night, Paige refused to talk to Emily and just gave the phone to Katy so she could talk to her mom. I feel like something weird is going on with Paige but I don't want to ruin the mood by asking her, so I'm just going to make a mental note to ask her later.

"Spence, we're leaving. We're going to meet Carol; she is taking Katy to her mother's house so it won't take long. I'll be back in an hour tops" Paige says looking at me waiting for an answer

"Ok, I'm going to my office then, it shouldn't take long either but I'll probably find you here when I get home"

"Yeah, probably… ok, Katy let's go" Paige calls for Katy who was in the guest room picking up her coat

"Thank you so much my friend" Katy says walking on my direction with a big smile on her face. I kneel down in front of her and she puts her little arms around my neck hugging me tightly "I had a lot of fun I hope we could do this again"

"You don't have to thank me beautiful. I'm glad that we could spend time together" I say after we broke the embrace "I'd love to hang out with you again"

She smiles at me, kiss me good bye and takes Paige's hand to walk out the door. The sight in front of me was beautiful and sad at the same time. My heart was fill with joy because I can easily imagine Paige taking Katy to school every morning and then finding them watching TV on the couch or playing in the garden, waiting for me when I get home after a long day at work but I know I'm just day-dreaming with something that belongs to someone else and that reality makes my heart ache.

But I need to forget the pain and enjoy all the good things that are happening around me right now and one of those things is to spend as much time as I can with Paige so I better keep going; the faster I finish my work the faster I'll come back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around 11.30 and I was almost finishing with the paperwork when suddenly my phone rang, I looked at the screen and instantly a wide smile appeared on my face.

"Hello" I say faking a tone of surprise in my voice

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I have the right number. Am I talking with the lawyer who safes people's lives when they get drunk on bars?" Paige asks faking a serious tone but I could hear her laugh anyway

"Well, it depends, is it for something good or something bad?" I play along

"I wanted to ask her if she wants to have lunch with me. Do you think she'll accept?" My heart accelerates a little

"Of course" I say a little too excited I hope she didn't notice.

"Awesome. I'm in front of your office. I'll wait for you until you finish with your work. Just take your time, not need to rush,"

"Ok, I'll be there in a few" I say hanging out the phone

I finished sign the last papers, put everything in place and took my stuff to head out the office. I say good bye to Sofia on my way out and look for Paige once I was out on the street.

"Hey" She greets me after crossing the street and stops in front of me

"Hey" I greet her back "How did you know where do I work?" I ask curiously

"The day we met you told me that your office was close to the bar so I look for it. It was actually pretty easy, the Hastings family is very well known on some states of the country. Very impressive but the way"

"Well I'm glad you came. I thought I would meet you at home?"

"Yeah, but we took breakfast at home already so I thought; why cook if we could go to a quiet restaurant, enjoy the company and let someone else to do all the work for us, at least for today" she winks at me making me blush.

Paige is so oblivious that she didn't even notice the effect she has on me every time she makes those little gestures; like deep her head when she is embarrassed or give me one of those cocky smiles when she is right about something or just when she winks at me. She is such a beautiful woman that I can spend the whole day just looking at her, searching for every one of those little gestures.

"So… any place in particular you want to go? She asks

"Uh… yeah, actually I know a place that makes the best pastas you'll ever try"

"Then what are we waiting for… Let's go"

The restaurant wasn't far from my office so we decided to walk instead of drive. When we head there we pick a table and the waiter came to take our order, once we chose what we wanted to eat the waiter disappeared into the kitchen. We waited for our food to come while we were talking a little more about Katy and the possibility of hanging out with her again. A few minutes later the waiter appeared with our plates and we start a pretty nice talk; that was until she brought up a subject I thought she had already forgotten.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Paige asks me before she takes a zip of her wine

"What?" she took me completely by surprise and it takes me a few seconds to figure what she was talking about

"The art exhibition… oh, you forgot. I'm sorry… if you have other plans we can go some other time" she says a little disappointed

"No, no… not at all. I thought you would be busy with your stuff. I didn't want to bring that up so you wouldn't feel the obligation of us going there"

Paige looks at me and takes my hand across the table "Spence, _I_ made the invitation, and I'm a woman who likes to keep her word so we're going to the Bellisario Art Gallery tonight. Of course, that is if you still want to go" she looks at me expectantly but before I can answer her question a woman, who I can't recognize, stands behind her. It is a middle-high woman with blond hair and blue eyes. I've never seen her before.

"So it's true… I can't believe this McCullers, you're such an ass" I look at her surprise by the way she was talking to Paige.

"Hanna" Paige recognized the voice and then she turns around to look at the person behind her "what are you doing here?" Paige was trying to be polite but she was clearly piss-off by the presence of that woman "what do you want?"

"What do _I _want? Are you fucking kidding me…? I find you here with that slut and that's all you have to say?" she was almost yelling at us and I was about to stand up and slap her in the face but Paige, who was still holding my hand, stops me.

"I'm NOT letting you treat Spencer like that" Paige stood up in front of her "Apologize with her!" I could feel the anger in Paige's voice

"How could you even protect her? What kind of woman is she that goes after a married woman and breaks a marriage?" who the hell is she? And… who the hell she thinks she is to say those awful things?

"I'm warning you Hanna, apologize with her!" Paige's voice was growing with anger

"Or what…?" the woman threatens

"Don't make me do something that I could regret, Hanna!" I stood up as well but this time to stop Paige from doing something stupid. I stand next to her and put my hand on her back to let her know that it was ok and apparently it worked "If you're not going to apologize with Spencer then leave!" Paige yell

"No, I'm not leaving. You and I are going to talk right now" The blond woman demands

"I'm not interested in whatever you have to say, now leave us alone" Paige takes my hand and makes a sign to get back to my seat

"Emily is my best friend, Paige and I'm not letting you hurt her like this and destroy your family" And that's when it hits me. That woman is Emily's friend

"Hurt her? Destroy my family? …I give you a free advice Hanna. Go and talk to your friend first because I think you have all the wrong information, if there's a person who destroyed this marriage for being with a whore that was YOUR FRIEND"

"I talked to her Paige, you should have seen her; she was so sorry and so devastated for what she did. Yes, she made a huge mistake and I recognize that she screwed everything up but you think the answer is to throw away 9 years of relationship and run into someone else's arms?"

"First of all; I'm not running into anybody's arms. You have NO Idea who Spencer is and all that she's done for me and second; fucking another woman for 3 damn months is not a mistake Hanna; that means that she didn't love me enough to respect those 9 years of relationship. Now if you excuse us our food is getting cold" Paige turns around and seats again. I was looking at her from my spot amused for the way she was handle everything.

"You're not even going to think about giving her another chance?" Hanna asks and Paige just closes her eyes as a sign of frustration.

"You know what Hanna, why don't YOU give me the answer. What would you do if you were in my place? Tell me…"

"If I love Emily with all my heart then I would go for another chance" Hanna says with confidence

"Well that's the problem Hanna. I don't love Emily anymore"

I swear my heart stops in that exact moment…

* * *

**You know what to do guys... See ya!**


	15. A Date with the future

**Longest chapter so far! Wait I said that before... en fin. ****Hello all my beautiful readers! I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, guests, favorites and viewers. Thank you so much for being there I really appreciate it.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to dakotacrime and getlostandruncici, you rock guys, thank you for being there. Hope you like this one...**

**A special thanks to ****siophiefandom. Thank you so much for your constant support.   
**

**So here it is people, a new chapter! Enjoy it**

* * *

"You Have No Idea How Fast My Heart Races When I See You"

**Paige's POV**

"You know what Hanna, why don't YOU give me the answer. What would you do if you were in my place? Tell me…" Her attitude was so annoying. It was already too much the fact that she was here telling me all those things and treating Spencer like that and now she was trying to tell me what to do with my almost over relationship with Emily?

"If I love Emily with all my heart then I would go for another chance" ugh! There's that cocky smile again as if she has everything under control. I've always hate that smile

"Well that's the problem Hanna. I don't love Emily anymore…" I can see the surprise in both Hanna and Spencer. I know this is not what Hanna was expecting to hear but I couldn't stand her behavior anymore, so I had to lie. Of course I'm still in love with Emily, she has been my partner for almost 9 years and it's not that easy to just throw away so many things that's happen between us but I'm not letting Emily nor Hanna to control my life. If Emily had the guts to cheat on me because she didn't love me anymore then I can have the guts to find a woman who could really love me and start a new life with her, I deserve another chance to be happy too. Besides they've been really rude with Spencer; first Emily and now Hanna and I'm no letting them getting away with it, she is a wonderful woman and doesn't deserve to be treated like that "so you can go and tell your friend that my lawyer is going to contact her to discuss the details for the divorce. Now please, don't make me say this again: Leave and let us enjoy our lunch, please" I'm really losing my patience.

I wait for a little longer until I hear the door of the restaurant getting close behind me. Thank God this is over…

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"Well that's the problem Hanna. I don't love Emily anymore" I swear my heart stopped in that exact moment "so you can go and tell your friend that my lawyer is going to contact her to discuss the details for the divorce. Now please, don't make me say this again: Leave and let us enjoy our lunch, please" Paige says with a bitter tone and I can see Hanna's face full with astonishment.

Paige doesn't make a single move; she is just waiting for Hanna to leave but Hanna is still in shock for the way Paige talked to her so it takes her a couple of minutes to recover and make her way out of the restaurant.

"I'm so, so sorry for what happened Spence, I wanted to spend a nice evening with you but I screwed everything up, please forgive me" Paige pleads at me when Hanna was out of sight and I look at her confuse. What is she apologizing for?

"Paige this wasn't your fault, please don't apologize for something you didn't do" I look at her and took both her hands between mines.

"I'm so embarrassed for the way she treated you. You didn't deserve any of the things she said about you"

"Paige stop… look at me" she does as I say "Don't you dare to blame yourself for this. Yes, I was kind of upset but for the things SHE said. I didn't know she was Emily's friend so she took me by surprise but I'm not mad, I kind of understand her actually…" it was her turn to look at me confuse "well, If I care so much for a person then I would do anything for them too, even stupid things" I smile at her sweetly and I was glad when she smiles at me too.

"Thank you for being so understanding but I'm going to talk to them later anyway. I don't want this kind of things happening again"

"You don't have to Paige. Just promise me you're going to be as far as you can from them and that you're going to keep a cordial relationship with Emily. Don't forget that you have a daughter and she doesn't deserve to be in the middle of a war" I see tears coming down her checks and my heart started to ache. I look at Paige with sadness and she immediately wipe off her tears

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry but… look at me Spence I'm a complete mess but you didn't give up on me, not even for a second, my life is freaking miserable but you still have the heart to remind me that I have a daughter to fight for. I don't know what could've done without you, Spence. I really appreciate all that you've done for me and right now the only thing I could think of is how am I going to pay you back for everything" She looks down at our join hands

"Well, we have an art exhibition waiting for us tonight so what do you say if we finish our lunch and then go to rest a bit before getting ready?" I say with the best enthusiastic tone I can get under the recent circumstances.

"Ok" was all she said

We tried our best to keep a nice conversation and enjoy the rest of our lunch but it was totally pointless. Paige was still embarrassed for what happened and was barely looking at me and I, on the other hand, lost my appetite completely so I was just playing with my fork. The silence and the tension between us at that point was so overwhelming that I couldn't take it anymore and ask for the check to finally leave the restaurant, Paige just looks at me with a silent 'sorry' in her eyes. We go back to my office's parking lot to take my car and go home.

The ride back home was very quiet, I could notice that Paige was still upset; she was clenching her hands into fits and her body was very rigid but I didn't want to talk about it again and make her feel uncomfortable so I just drove until I reached my house's garage.

"We're…" before I could finish the sentence Paige opened the door and got out of the car running into the house "…here" I sigh. I knew Paige wasn't feeling well but for the look of it, it's worse than I thought.

When I got inside I started to look out for her but she was nowhere to be seeing so I went to the guest's room and when I got there I could hear a soft crying on the other side of the door.

"Paige?" I knock softly

"It's ok Spence, I'm fine" She says sobbing

"No you're not Paige, please let me in" I say with concern

"No, please. I don't want to talk, Spencer I just need to be alone… Please" She pleads as her sobs become louder.

"Ok" it's all I can say before I turn around and head to the kitchen. My heart was full of sadness and I didn't know what else to do except for giving her the space she was asking for so I took a glass of wine and then head to the living to watch some TV.

A couple of hours had passed when I heard steps behind me, I turn around and see Paige looking at me silently "Can I join you?" she asks.

"Of course" I move my body to make some space so she can sit on the couch, but she suddenly sits next to me and cuddles into my chest. The action takes me by surprise but the feeling of her body against mine is amazing; I can feel her hand flat on my stomach, smell the sweetness of her hair and feel the softness of her skin touching mine. I just put my arm around her shoulder holding her softly, caressing her hair.

I still remember the first time I held her into my arms, the action was full of pain and sorrow and it was me the one who found her crying but this time was different, this time she was coming to me, looking for support and comfort and I'm more than happy of giving her what she needs.

We stayed in the same position until, without notice it, we fell sleep. It was around six in the afternoon when I woke up, at first I was a little confuse about where I was but then realized that I was in the living room, the TV was still on and was the only light shining in the whole house.

I try to make a move but suddenly I feel a weight over my body, when I look down I see Paige still sleeping over me. It looks like at some point our bodies ended up completely laid down on the couch. I was under her with one arm around her waist and the other one on her shoulder while she was holding my waist with both hands, with her head over my chest. She looks so peaceful and for a second time in one day I realize that this was another thing I could get use to: waking up every single day of my life holding Paige like this.

I was looking at her, so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize she was waking up until her eyes were set on mine.

"Hey" She says and I wake up from my hypnosis with the sound of her voice

"Hey" I answer back. She rubs her eyes and I can say that she realized the position we were in because she suddenly stands up looking at me with panic in her eyes and I immediately miss the contact.

"I'm sorry Spence. I didn't mean to…" she trails off

"Paige is ok, we just fell asleep… Actually I was going to wake you up" I lied "If we want to get on time for the exposition then we should start to get ready"

"Uh… yeah… sure" she rambles

I smile at her trying to reassure her that everything was fine and then stands up to go to my room. She smiles back and follows my lead going into the guest's room. When I get to my room, I close the door behind me and sit on my bed, thinking about all the feelings I have when Paige is around.

The first time I saw her I was pretty sure that it was only a physical attraction because is a fact that she is a very beautiful woman but then we started to talk and even with the rude behavior she showed me at first I realized that it was more than just a simple attraction; Paige is those kind of person who makes you feel comfortable every time you are with them. Then we started to spend time together and I couldn't help to develop feelings for her, I tried to convince myself that it was only a crush, that maybe it was the connection we share for all the things each of us have been through but through these few days, I've been able to know her and realize that she is the woman any person could ask for: beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, caring, a wonderful mother and I have no doubt that a wonderful wife as well.

God, I'm so afraid because although I've been trying to be strong and keep all those feelings to myself, things are getting harder and harder as the time pass. It's not fair to give her the responsibility of dealing with my feelings right now, not when I'm still in such a dark place with my own marriage anyway but how can I deal with this without hurting everyone else's feelings and most important without hurting myself? There's one thing I'm pretty sure though: No matter how hard I try to avoid all of this; I'm falling hard for Paige McCullers.

But whether it is healthy or not to stay next to her I have to be brave enough and keep myself together, I know she needs me right now and I can't leave her alone, not when there's so much going on, so I'm going to be a good friend and we are going out tonight. Let's put all the bad feelings aside and enjoy the night.

I stand up and walk to my bathroom; maybe a hot shower would help me to figure some things out.

When I finished my shower I went to my closet and picked up a nice outfit for tonight's event. Bellisario it's a pretty fancy gallery so I picked up a forest green, sleeveless, knee midi length dress with a sweetheart bodice lends, fitted throughout the torso and highlighted with vertical seams. I looked for matching high heels, putted on soft make-up and wore a light jewelry.

I looked myself one last time in the mirror and went out to look up for Paige; she was already waiting for me on the hall. The sight in front of me took my breath away; Paige was wearing a black crepe sheath dress with embellished neckline cap sleeves and midi length that fit on her perfectly, tightening her body in all the right places. She turns around to look at me and I'm not sure about it, but I could see a sparkle in her eyes, maybe it was just my imagination but in any case I just hope she likes what she is seeing.

"Wow… you look gorgeous, Spence" She says looking at me steadily, making me blush intensely

"Thanks. You look gorgeous too" I answer shyly "I didn't know you look so good on a dress" I tease her

"Well I'm not a fan of them but I wanted to match with you, and since I know this is a kind of fancy place I didn't want to look ridiculous, so I went to buy this one after I left Katy with Carol this morning, as you now I don't have my clothes with me so…"

"Well you should keep buying them because you look really good"

"Thanks" She deep her head and blush as well "ok… we should get going"

We walk next to each other until we reach the car. Thankfully all the negative vibe we had before was over and we actually enjoy a pretty chatty ride; she was asking about all I know about art, my favorites artists and making jokes from time to time because of the lack of knowledge she had about the subject. When we got there, we parked the car and went inside; the place was beautiful and it was a considerable amount of people already. The exhibition was from a new artist; his name was Alessandro D'negri who was making his debut in the country. His work was pretty good actually, the collection was called TRUE LOVE, and although the name was kind of a cliché, the paintings were a perfect mix of creativity, modernism and elegance. The way he played with the colors and express all the feelings behind the love in its different forms and levels, was very impressive.

Paige was making her best to pretend that she understands what she was seeing

"Ok, who paid so much money for a painting that I could do myself on my free time?" she says and just laugh at her own comment.

"Well if you have the inspiration to do something like this then go for it"

"How hard can it be? For example… what this picture supposed to mean? I don't get it…" The painting has a couple – both male- holding a little boy on their arms, looking at the sky where two angels – male and female- are holding hands, looking back at them. In the back; a beautiful little house with a big garden.

"This is my favorite…" a male voice came from behind "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but I noticed that you're interesting in this picture and since you make such a beautiful couple I wanted to come here and explain my favorite painting to you… My name is Alessandro and I'm the artist who worked on every one of this paintings…" he looks at Paige "on my free time" Paige blush from embarrassment and I laugh at the fact that she has been busted

"Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok. I know there isn't a lot of people who likes the world of art but I like to think that deeply inside of each human being there's an artist hiding somewhere" the guy was very nice "now… if you want to know what this picture is about, I'll be glad to explain it to you"

"Sure"

"Of course" Paige and I say at the same time, one more enthusiastic than the other

"Well this is the description of love in all their forms. You see… the angels in the sky are the beginning of everything, they are a couple holding hands which means that they love each other in live and death, at the same time they are the parents of the guy who is holding the little boy, that means that they love his son without even thinking of him sharing his life with another man, they don't judge him, they just love him for being the prove of the love they have for each other. The little boy is the end; he is the mix of the love he is receiving from his parents and his grandparents and because of that love he is going to become on the best man he could ever be. Love can be as pure as you wanted to be; lovers, parents, grandparents, children, aunts, uncles, siblings, it doesn't matter who you're giving your love to; the point is that you put all your heart on it, without restrictions, without fear and without expecting anything in return. That's what love means, at least it's what it means to me" he adds with a proud smile on his face still looking at his painting and I was moved by his words.

"Wow… that was…" Paige starts to say until I cut her off

"The most beautiful thing I've ever heard"

"Well thank you. I'm glad you like it" he turns to look at me

"I love it. The paint itself is amazing but the story behind it makes it a master peace"

"You have no idea how much I appreciate your words" He smiles at me sincerely

"Now if you excuse me… the inspiration for this painting is already here and I've being waiting for them since all this started. Please enjoy the rest of the night" He walks away in the direction of an elderly couple which I assume are his parents. I look again at the painting and then look at Paige who was staring at me.

"You really like it, huh?" she asks me

"Well, yeah… it's amazing the way he was able to express so much in just one painting. That is how it's supposed to be you know; your parents loving you no matter what, find a person who can love you without bounders, the one you could share your life with and have as many kids as you want, grandparents playing with their grandsons in a big house where you could share the weekends with them… it must be really awesome to live like that" I sigh thinking about my very screw up family and all the things we could share if they weren't so stubborn

"Yeah, tell me about it; Katy doesn't even know my parents…" Paige trails off "but you know what, let's forget about sad things and enjoy the rest of the night, there're a lot of paintings I still don't understand and you're going to help me. Come on, let's go" She takes my hand and guide me to the next painting.

The night was coming to an end, pretty fast for my dislike, but I couldn't complain about anything. Paige was a wonderful company, I knew this wasn't the kind of events she was use to attend but the fact that she was here with me, paying attention to everything I said makes my heart very happy and I was more than glad to be able to share this part of my world with her.

I was waiting for Paige to go home, she told she was going to the bathroom before we left the Gallery but around fifteen minutes has pass since she left and there's no sign of her. I look around between the few people who are still in the gallery and I see her talking with Alessandro; they say their goodbyes and then she walks in my direction.

"What were you talking about?" I asked very curious when she was in front of me

"Nothing, I was just congratulating him and saying good bye" she answers

"Ok… are you ready to go?"

"Sure but I'm driving. I count the glasses of wine you drunk" she says extending her hand to take the car keys

"Fine miss protective, you can drive" I give her a playful smile putting the keys on her hand

We got into the car and Paige drove all the way home. This night was perfect, from the beginning to the end; I went to a place that I really enjoy, to see something that I really like and let's not talk about the wonderful company who is driving me home now, wearing that dress that make her look beautiful than ever. I couldn't ask for anything else.

"We're home, safe and sound" Paige says after she parked the car on the garage, getting out of the driver sit to go to my side and open the door.

"Thank you"

"Well, Spence I hope you've enjoyed our night out" we were walking to the front door

"You have no idea. Thank you very much for this, it was a great night" we reach the door but when I opened it to go inside she didn't follow me

"I'm glad you had a great time, Spence and I actually want to say thank you too because I also had a great time. That was an unknown world for me and you helped to understand a lot of things. I never thought art could be so cool" I can feel that something is wrong with her

"I'm glad I could share that side of me with you but… why don't we go inside and talk a little more with a cup of coffee on our hands?" she deeps her head and looks at the ground

"Because I have to go" she was playing with her fingers

"What? What you mean you have to go?" I was on the verge of tears; my heart tighten by the pain and sorrow

"Spence, I'm truly thankful for your hospitality but I've already spent two days here and I don't want to bother you anymore, besides you and I know that sooner or later I would have to look for a new place for myself, I can't live here forever. You told me your husband is coming back on Wednesday" Damn! I hate to admit it but she has a point. God I must be a terrible person for thinking just on what I want

"Where are you going to go?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to stay in a hotel tonight and tomorrow I'm going to look for an apartment"

"You don't have to do that… let's make a deal, you can stay here tonight and tomorrow I'll go with you to help you find a new place to live. What do you say?" I was begging on the inside for her to say yes but she was taking her time to think about it.

"Ok…" I sigh in relieve "I'll stay but tomorrow you're coming with me"

"Deal" I say happy for the fact that she was staying at least one more night

We went inside and head to the kitchen. I served two cups of coffee and we talked about her decision of moving out to a new place, she told me that she has already talk to Katy about it and that she was really sad because her mothers would be leaving in different places but that she wanted to see her happy, even if it has to be that way. We talk a little more until we decided that it was time to go to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around six in the morning when I woke up. I had trouble to sleep last night; all the happiness I felt for our great night in the gallery was mix with a little sadness for the fact the Paige was leaving the house. I know she is right about everything she said last night; Wren is coming back in a few days and even if I didn't want to think about it I can't keep Paige near me for much longer, at least not while I'm living here. The only thing I can do now is helping her with this new change. I know is going to be hard for her to live alone after so many years sharing the same house with her ex, so I have to be there for her as much as she needs me.

After taking a shower, I left my room to make breakfast for us. When I head the kitchen I start to put some bread on the oven and notice that it was a note on the door of the freezer _'Go for a run, I'll be back in a few. Wait me for breakfast?'_ I smile when I see the happy face at the end of the note; Paige is so freaking sweet.

I was about to turn the coffee maker on, when I heard the doorbell… who could it be so early in the morning? I walk out the kitchen and go through the hall to open the door.

_"Good Morning, did you enjoy your date last night?"_

Oh, Shit…

* * *

**Ok, guys you know what to do; I would love to read your comments. See ya :)**


	16. Knowing the E nemy

**Hello all my beautiful readers! I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, guests, favorites and viewers. Thank you so much for being there I really appreciate it. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to ryubi14 and Kdp2004, you're awesome guys, thank you for being there. Hope you like this one...**

**Btw, don't forget tomorrow is the Pll special... yeah!**

**So here it is people, a new chapter! Enjoy it**

* * *

"The Hardest Battle: What I Know vs. What I Feel"

**Paige's POV **

I've been tossing on my bed for the last 45 minutes and for a reason I'm not sure of, I had trouble to fall sleep again. Actually I was sleeping pretty well until I had this weird dream that I'm still trying to remember but my head is still a bit confuse and the images come and go a lit bit fuzzy, the only thing I'm sure of is that Spencer was on it. It must be kind of intense because when I woke up my heart was beating really fast like it was going to break out of my chest.

The thing is that I've been feeling different around Spencer lately and I'm not sure how to call the new feelings that I've developed for her but I know is not friendship anymore. But how could it be? We know each other for just a few days and my heart is still a mess for what happened with Emily.

In other circumstances I will never dare myself to feel something for anyone else. Just a couple of weeks ago my life was perfect; I was married with the love of my life, we had a beautiful baby girl and I couldn't be more happy about my career but suddenly all of that fell apart because I found out that my wife cheated on me. My emotions are a disaster right now and I don't want to believe that these new feelings for Spencer are the result of my failed marriage with Emily. I can't allow myself something like that; Spencer is an amazing woman and I don't want to risk my friendship with her, not to mention that she is married and probably more than happy with her husband. The last thing I want is to ruin a happy marriage because I know exactly how that feels.

Come on Paige you have to start thinking on yourself first, there's a new life waiting for you out there and you have some important decisions to make before you bring someone else into your pretty messed up life.

Ugh! I'm not going to gain anything if I stay in bed for much longer; I think I would go for a run to clear my mind. I turn onto my left side to see at the clock on the nightstand – perfect; it's 6.00 a.m. already - I went out of bed and took the shirt and the sweatpants Spencer borrowed me the first time I stayed here. I change into the clothes on my hands and head to the kitchen to leave a note for Spencer and then I went out of the house without making any noise to not wake her up.

There's a path I like to take when I run because it's very quiet and peaceful and give me the serenity I need to think about stuff like this. I try to maintain my peace while several images are coming to my mind; the first and more painful is Emily kissing that woman, then the discussion we had in her house, my princess' tears when she saw us arguing; those are memories that will probably never go away. Every time I try to think about how am I going to start my new life those images come to my mind over and over again, but they are also the reason to be strong and start over mostly for Katy's sake.

And there it was again; since the day Spencer and Katy met, every time I think of my princess, Spencer's face comes to my mind like if my brain was on autopilot or something.

Maybe because remember the day we spent together fills my heart with so much joy. After everything that happened I was scared for Katy, I didn't want her to believe that her family was falling apart but after seeing her with Spencer I think she's found on her a new friend, a friend that I'm sure is going to help her to feel better every time she feels down.

And the way Spencer behaved, every time she was with my princess, was amazing. Her bright smile, the light on her eyes, the way she put everything so simple for Katy to understand what we're talking about and don't feel left out from our conversations. I've never saw Katy so comfortable around someone and that makes me really happy.

It looks like Spencer is not only winning Katy's heart but my own as well, although I don't want to rush into things; it wouldn't be fair for her to talk about my feelings when I'm still can't put a name on them. For now, let's just say that is a crush for a gorgeous woman, who has being nothing but amazing with me and that has being really good with my princess. Well… seeing it from that point of view it sounds like I could marry her if she wouldn't be married already… Stop it Paige! What happened with no rushing into things? God, I need a new hobby to keep my mind busy.

An hour later I was heading to Spencer's house again, she is probably waiting for me to take breakfast. I took the spare key she gave me and opened the door.

"Spence?" I asked looking for her but when I got inside I heard voices coming from the living room –that's weird, who can be this early in the morning? - "You're up? Where are…" the sight in front of me made me feel completely uneasy.

This can't be good…

* * *

"How Can You Give What You Don't Have?"

**Spencer's POV**

I walk out of the kitchen and go through the hall to open the door. When I see who it was my body automatically froze on its spot; of all the possible people behind that door the one standing in front of me was the last coming onto my mind.

"Good Morning, did you enjoy your date last night?" she says with, in my opinion, the most sarcastic voice I've ever heard

"Wh… what… are you doing here?" I was still in shock and the nervousness was getting the best of me

"Is that how you treat your guests? How rude…" she walked across the door, passing through me, going into the living room

"Sure, make yourself comfortable" I say more to myself than for her. I closed the door and walk to the living room, founding her sitting on the couch.

"Don't you going to offer me something to drink?" she smirked

"I could but that would mean that I like your presence here"

"Sarcastic humor" she gave me a devilish grin "I like you… I supposed you're surprise to see me here" she adopted an overconfidence posture, with that stupid smirk on her face. It was so annoying

"I have to admit that you are the last person I was expecting to see in my house but 'surprise' wouldn't be the word I could use right now" I was trying to be as polite as I could

"Don't worry; I use to cause that kind of effect on people"

"Why are you here Emily? What do you want?" I started to lose my patience

"Please… people know me as Mrs. McCullers you should try it too…" don't lose it Spencer, she is trying to get on your nerves

"Too bad they don't know your true self"

"No need to be so rude I just came here to talk"

"Paige is not here"

"I know, I saw her leaving"

"How did you know where I live?

"You have no idea how much I know about you" Those words makes me shiver a little bit but I'm not allowing myself to feel fear in front of her

"Well… are you going to tell me what are you doing here or you're just going to keep wasting my time"

"And I thought you were smart… Isn't it obvious? I came here to talk about my wife"

"Your wife…? How dare you to call her like that, after all the shit you make her go through?"

"What happened between me and Paige is not of your damn business. She IS my wife and I pretend to keep it that way. That woman is mine" her voice was raising

"Not for much longer" I can see how Emily's confidence was vanishing; the smirk on her face wasn't there anymore. She stood up from the couch and slowly started to walk on my direction

"Is that what you think?" she says holding my gaze and grinning again

"After all you've done to her she won't get back with you"

"Really…? If that's true then answer me this…" she turns around giving me the sight of her back "why did Paige and I made love the day you went to our house to pick up her stuff?"

My heart stopped and my lungs were running out of air. That couldn't be true; Paige would never do something like that, not after she told me that she would never get back with her, not after the way Emily hurt her.

Her words were still playing on my head when she suddenly turned around again to look at my reaction

"Oh! She didn't tell you what happened that day?" when she didn't hear an answer she continued "you should have seen her, she was all over me; her hands touching every inch of my body, her soft skin against mine, oh my God it was wonderful, she couldn't get enough of me. You have no idea how I missed her kisses, her touch, her smell, her hot body press against mine. You should have heard her scream my name when we came together. Fuck! That amazing orgasm I had when she was thrusting her fingers…"

"Shut up! That's enough!"

"Wait… weren't you waiting outside for her?"

"I said that's enough" I could feel the anger rising inside

"Ow… let me guess, Paige didn't tell you about it"

"You're lying"

"Am I?"

I feel like I want to cry. I get everything now; the way Paige was acting after she left Emily's house, how she was so upset for something I couldn't understand at that moment and the way she was avoiding talking to her the day we spent with Katy. It's true; everything Emily is saying is true. I can't believe this.

"You said it before… whatever happens between you and Paige is not of my business so if you're here to tell me this, thinking that I would be mad with her, you're wrong, you don't know me one bit, this doesn't change my friendship with Paige at all" I'm not going to give her the pleasure of see me suffer for this

"Friendship, is that how you call it? Please… I can see your feelings all over your face. I've been watching you Hastings; I've seeing the way you look at her, the way you touch her every time you have the chance, how you try to keep her by your side as much as you can or how jealous you get when she is close to me. Maybe Paige sees you as a friend but all you want is to get into her pants and that is not going to happen. I forbid you to stay closer to her"

"You forbid me? Who the hell you think you are coming to MY house to forbid me something? Paige IS my friend and I'm going to be there for her as much as she needs me. I don't care a shit if you like it or not" This situation has become too much for me; I was yelling already and all I could think about is to punch her in the face to take that stupid smile away.

"Let me give you a free advice; don't make a fool of yourself and stay away from her. We have a daughter together and that's a bond that will join us for the rest of our lives, besides she'll never love you the way she LOVES me"

"That's the difference between you and me; I'm here to support Paige without expecting anything from her. I don't want her to love me back I just want to know that she is ok, even if she thinks that her happiness is next to a bitch like you"

"I'm warning you, stay away from her" she says with a threatening voice and started to get closer to me

"Or what…?" I was maintaining my posture

We were staring at each other, waiting for the other one to react when we heard someone opening the front door

"Spence?" It was Paige coming back from her running "You're up? Where are…" that's when she saw Emily and me standing in the middle of the living room

"Hey sweety, I see you went for a run" the softness in Emily's voice was impressive; it was nothing compare with the woman I was talking just a few seconds ago.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Paige says looking at her and then she focus her attention on me "what's going on?"

"Nothing…" I say looking at her. I was mad and hurt and the last thing I wanted was for Paige to see me crying for something I wouldn't be able to explain "you two can talk as long as you want. I'm leaving" so I just passed through Paige and went to the front door leaving them behind "Spencer wait" was the last thing I heard from Paige's voice before I run to the garage, get into my car and drive as far as I could from here.

* * *

"I Don't Hate You. I'm Just Disappointed You Turned Into Everything You Said You Would Never Be"

**Paige's POV **

Emily and Spencer were in the middle of the living room

"Hey sweety, I see you went for a run" sweety…? Ok, this is beyond weird

"Emily? What are you doing here?" I say looking at her and then turning my gaze to Spencer "what's going on?"

"Nothing…" I can feel that Spencer is upset "you two can talk as long as you want. I'm leaving" she just passed through me and went to the front door without looking back, leaving me and Emily behind

"Spencer wait" was the only thing I said when I could finally react from my astonishment but she didn't stop and the last thing I could hear was the car engine and the garage door. What the hell happened?

"Could you explain what are you doing here? and why did Spencer react like that?" I say turning around to look at Emily. I have a bad feeling about this

"Honestly… I don't know. She was just mad for something, maybe she had a rough night" she says whit a calm tone

"You didn't answer my question Emily, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I don't want to be rude but something inside tells me that Emily's presence is the reason for Spencer's behavior

"Honey, don't get mad at me… I just wanted to talk to you so I look for Spencer's office and when I got there I ask for her address"

"And they just give it to you?" I ask not so sure about what she was saying

"I said it was an emergency" she says sheepishly

"Well…" I say folding my arms over my chest "you say you want to talk to me, what about?" as cold as my words sound I have to maintain my posture, the last time I let my weakness speak for myself I almost made a stupid mistake

"Baby, I know you're hurt but please don't be so hard on me I didn't come here to fight again"

"First; stop calling me like that and second; I don't know what you want from me Emily, we had this talk already; at least is something about Katy you and I have nothing to talk about"

"I talked to Hanna; she told me that she saw you two in a restaurant, having lunch. I didn't know you were exhibiting yourself with that woman already…" a bitter laugh scape from my lips

"Of course she told you… well if you came here to get an answer then I'm going to tell you the same thing I told to Hanna; I don't have to give you any kind of explanations anymore. Who I spend my time with, is nobody's business"

"Not even our daughter?"

"This is the last time I'm going to be polite about this… Don't put Katy in the middle of this mess. She is always going to be my priority, besides I already talked to her an explained her how is going to be our lives since now on so please stop using her as an excuse to try to keep this farce"

"I'm not using Katy as an excuse I just want to make you understand that this is not healthy for her; going from one house to another, spending time with strangers" I look at her confuse "what? You think I wouldn't know that you spent a whole day with MY daughter and that woman"

"Her name is Spencer, Emily so stop being so rude with her besides I don't see what the problem is, Katy felt very comfortable around Spencer and honestly I think Spencer could be a good influence for her" the expression on Emily's face was a mix of angry, surprise and even disgust

"If you think I'm going to let my daughter spend another day with that woman, you're so wrong"

"She is my daughter too Emily and I have the right to spend as much time as you do with her" For my own surprise I was very calm

"That's out of discussion Paige, but not with that woman around"

"Sorry to disappoint you Emily but Spencer is part of my life now, besides Katy likes her as much as I do"

"Part of your life…? Please Paige, don't make me laugh, you know her for over a week and you want to make me believe that she is that important to you?"

"Well, clearly we are the example that you don't need to know someone for too long before they become in an important part of your life. I've been with you for almost 9 years and apparently I didn't know you as much as I thought I did" I said it without taking my eyes out of hers, noticing how her expression changed from confidence to annoyance

"You know what; I don't have time for this I came here to talk and try to be friendly for our daughter's sakes but clearly this conversation is going nowhere. I better go"

She took her purse from the couch and turned around to head the door. It was in that moment that Spencer's words came into my mind and all I could think of was my princess.

"No, Emily you're right…" she stopped on her tracks "we're not going to get anything by fighting all the time. It's not good for any of us and certainly is not good for Katy, so we have a chance to make things right…" I took a pause to think this straight; I don't want to make the same mistakes over and over again "Let's get together, in your house with Katy, that way we can show her that everything will be alright"

She turned around again to look at me "Ok. I like that idea" she says with a shy smile

"Fine, let's say at 4"

"Sorry, I can't. I promised Hanna that I will go with her to buy some things for her apartment. What about 6.30? That way we could take dinner together, you know Katy would love that" I hesitate at first but if we are going to make this work then I will have to start trusting myself "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all. I'll be there by six"

"Great. See you later, then" She smiles and winks at me before she heads to the door.

What's with the attitude…? Anyway… I don't have time to think about Emily's odd behavior. I need to find Spencer, talk to her and try to find out what happened. I didn't like the way she was looking at me when she left. I can't stand for her to be mad at me.

I took my phone and started to dial her number but when I heard it ringing on the other side I also heard a ringtone coming from the kitchen, I went to see what it was and noticed that Spencer forgot her phone on the kitchen counter

"Great! What am I going to do now…? God, Spence where are you?"

* * *

"If You Can't Get Someone Out of Your Head, Maybe They Are Supposed to Be There"

**Spencer's POV**

"I told you something happened in that house, I didn't want to believe it but I was right"

My head was spinning, my lungs ached, my heart was broken and it seems that I couldn't make anything to stop crying since I took my car and drove away from my house. Why did I have to find out what happened between them from that bitch's mouth? She even had the guts to appear in my own house to rub it on my face. I couldn't stand it, I needed to get out of there as fast as I could, I'm not the kind of person who run away from the problems but that situation was a complete nightmare, so I took my car and drove to one of the places I consider safe in this world.

"Please Spence calm down" I was in Aria's house telling her what happened at my house while she was making the big effort of calm me down

"You should have seeing her Aria; with that stupid smile on her face all the time, spitting on my face how great it was to have Paige by her side again"

"I would never thought that woman could be such a bitch" Aria says with disdain

"Me either… I don't understand how Paige could spend so many years with her and not notice how she really is"

"You told me she is always trying to see the best on people maybe Emily show her a different kind of woman all this time"

"She doesn't deserve her Aria, that bitch doesn't deserve the love of someone like Paige. She is so caring and loyal, sweet, honest… Paige is a special woman who deserves someone who can appreciate her for who she is and love her unconditionally" The tears were still falling down my cheeks

"Oh, sweety I wish this would never happen"

"I shouldn't be affected by this; I know Paige just wants to be my friend and I have to respect that but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt" Aria pulled me into a hug

"It's ok Spence, everything will be alright"

We spent a while in that embrace until Aria spoke again

"Spence… I think you should talk to Paige about what Emily told you I mean, how can you be so sure that she was telling the truth?" that possibility crossed my mind but I didn't want to have hope again so I just throw it away

"I saw it in her eyes Aria, rather she was telling the truth or she is a damn good actress" I say still crying into Aria's embrace

"I don't know Spence, I still think that you should talk to Paige, if Emily was able to go to your house and say all that things to you, you think she wouldn't be able to lie?"

"It doesn't matter anyway; Paige can do whatever she wants with her life"

"You're just saying that because you're hurt but we know that's not how you feel"

"And that's why I shouldn't say anything to her Aria, don't you see this is all my fault for let myself go after a stupid dream, for let myself believe that Paige could be the person who make me have hope again. It's not her fault Aria, is mine; I knew from the beginning how complicated this was but I let my heart fly so high that the fall is breaking it again, I should have known by now that my life will never change"

"How could you say something like that? You're one of the greatest people I've ever known Spence and you, more than anybody on this planet deserve the best of everything so if you still think that Paige is the person who can make you happy then I say go for it"

"I just want her to be happy Aria and clearly it's not going to be with me"

"And you think she is going to be happy with a woman like that?"

I shrug "That's what I told Emily anyway… I told her that I wasn't expecting anything from Paige, that I didn't want her to love me back I just wanted to know that she is ok, even if it was with a bitch like her" Aria chuckles

"Wait… you didn't tell me that"

"Well, that was actually the best part" I smile remembering her face when I called her bitch

"Spence I don't think you realize what you just said" I look at her confuse

"Of course I do Aria. I called her a bitch and it was great"

"No, not that part, you say something about Paige's happiness"

"Please Aria don't make me repeat everything again" I say a little tired from everything I just told her

"That's not what I want, believe me but I heard you say that you weren't expecting anything from Paige…" she trails of

"Yeah, because that's how I feel; I don't want her to love me back I just want her to be happy"

"Did you just say… 'Loves me back'? So that means… "

"That I lov…" And that's when it finally hits me "Oh my God, Aria… I'm in love with Paige"

If I couldn't put a name on my feelings before, now I can finally say that I'm screwed...

* * *

**Ok, guys you know what to do; I would love to read your comments. ****See ya :)**


	17. When Sorrow met Hope

**Hello all my beautiful readers! Thank you so much for your patience and for keep joining me in this adventure. I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, guests, favorites and viewers. Thank you so much for being there I really appreciate it.**

**Before you start to read I have to be honest with you: I had a very difficult time writting this chapter, that's why I really hope you don't get bored with it. Now I want to ask you all something... do you like the way the story is progressing or do you think is going too slow? cause I had a couple of ideas to move forward with The McHastings love story. Just let me know and I'd be glad to read your suggestions**

**So here it is people, a new chapter! I Hope you enjoy it, if not I want to know anyway :)**

* * *

"When I First Met You, I Never Realized How Much You Would End Up Meaning to Me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige was still walking around the house waiting for her to come back.

It has been 2 hours since Spencer left the house and there was still not news about her. Paige spent the last hour looking for her around the city; she went to her office, to the bar, restaurants, the coffee shop but she was nowhere to be found.

Paige was starting to get nervous; a hundred thoughts were crossing her mind and no even one of them were positive, she kept looking in a couple of places but with no luck so in the end she went back to the house hoping to see her there already, maybe Spencer decided to come back for her phone or something, but she was wrong Spencer wasn't there.

The whole afternoon passed by, it was almost 4.30 and there was no sign of Spencer. Paige left her nervousness behind to replaced it for concern, the way Spencer storm out the house was a clue that something bad happened but she wasn't sure how bad it was, the only thing she was sure is that it was after Emily talked with Spencer, and if that was the case then she will have a very serious conversation with Emily because she won't let anyone to be rude or to hurt Spencer in any kind of way, not anymore.

Paige looked at her watch for the tenth time in the last 5 minutes; it was almost 6 and she was supposed to be at Emily's house but there was no way she was gonna leave without knowing about Spencer, there must be something else she could do to find her, maybe if she looks in Spencer's bedroom she could find and agenda or some information about someone who could know where she is. She remembers Spencer talking about a friend named Aria, maybe if she looks for the girl's number she can call her and ask her where Spencer could be.

Just when Paige was about to go inside Spencer's room her phone rang, she looked at the screen and recognized the ID immediately; it was from Emily's house. She thought twice before answering the call; she was too worried to deal with Emily at the moment but it would be rude not showing up without saying a word.

"Emily" Paige decided to answer

"No mommy, it's me" Paige sighed in relieve "I called you because mommy E told me that you were coming for dinner and I just wanted to know what time you would be here"

Katy sounded so happy on the other side of the line that it was really hard for Paige to say that she wouldn't be able to show up

"Princess, something came up and I probably couldn't make it"

"But mommy E said you would be here to spend time with us" Paige could hear the disappointment in the little girl's voice

"I know sweety; that was the idea but…"

"But there is something more important than spending time with me"

"No, of course not, please Katy you know there's nothing more important than you" Paige says in a serious tone

"You promise nothing would change between us"

"And I still mean it baby girl, nothing would change between us… it's just that something happened with Spencer…"

Just to hear Spencer's name made Katy change her sadness for concern "What's wrong with Spencer, mommy…? Is she ok…?"

"I don't know princess, she left this morning and I'm still waiting for her to show up. I look for her but I don't know where she is" Paige was choosing her words very carefully to not scare her daughter too much

"I want to be there with you mommy, please come pick me up" Katy says almost pleading

"It's not necessary princess I'll wait for her here and it's probably going to take a while"

"I don't care mommy, Spencer is my friend too and if she is missing I want to help you find her"

"Katy…" Paige tried to convince her daughter to stay at home

"Please mommy, please…" was all Katy needed to convince her mother

"Ok…" Paige sighed defeated "but we'll have to talk to your mother first"

"Don't worry mommy I'll talk to her, just come pick me up" Paige was about to talk again but Katy already hung up on the other side of the line

"So little and so stubborn" Paige says to herself. Although she couldn't hide the happiness for seeing how much Spencer means for Katy.

Convince Emily to let Katy come to Spencer's house was more than a challenge, needless to say that she was very upset with Paige for cancel the meeting they had and for Spencer's cause nonetheless, but just as Paige, say No to Katy was something that Emily had always trouble to do, not that Katy was a spoiled child or something like that on the contrary, there were so rare the times Katy ask for something that Emily and Paige found themselves saying yes to her requests most of the time and this wasn't an exception.

When Katy told Emily that she needed to go with mommy P to find her friend, Emily accepted without any trouble, not understanding what exactly was Katy talking about but thinking that it was a game between her and Paige, but when the little girl mentioned Spencer's name Emily's mood change immediately and when she wanted to change her decision it was already too late, Paige was waiting for Katy outside and the little girl didn't waste any time to run into her mother's embrace leaving Emily behind. Paige knew that Emily would complain later about it but she didn't care, right now her only priority was Spencer's safety.

Paige and Katy headed to Spencer's house and waited for her to come back but time was passing by and there were no news about Spencer. They made dinner, watch Tv and played some games just to try to distract themselves from the concern they had but it was worthless; Paige could notice how distracted Katy was and certainly the whole situation wasn't easier for her either because the only thing in her mind right now was the look in Spencer's eyes before she left the house. Paige recognized that look, that mix between hurt and disappointment, it was the same look her brother Erick had the day she came out to her family, she would never forget that look and seeing it in Spencer's eyes was starting to be too much for Paige.

The fatigue from the long day hit the bodies from the little girl and her mother. Paige and Katy were watching TV until they felt asleep in the couch; Paige was sitting on one side while Katy was resting her head in her mother's lap. Neither of them wanted to go to bed until they were sure that Spencer was safe at home so they decided to spend their time in the living room.

It was almost midnight when Spencer came into the house without making noise; she was sure that Paige would be waiting for her to get some kind of explanation but she wasn't in the mood to talk, so she decided to get home as late as she could to avoid the other girl's presence but when she was about to go upstairs she noticed someone sitting on the couch, she sigh deeply figuring that it was Paige, Spencer didn't want to talk to her but she couldn't let her sleep in the couch either so she walk in her direction to wake her up but when she got closer to the couch her heart melt with the sight in front of her. For some reason Katy was there too and seeing her sleeping so peaceful in her mother's lap almost made Spencer forget the nightmare she lived that morning, too bad that it was too painful to forget. She knew that she would have to talk to Paige but not tonight, she was exhausted and the day had being pretty awful already to handle a conversation like that so late, so Spencer decided to wake them up and tried to convince Paige to let their much needed talk for tomorrow.

"Paige" Spencer whispered trying to wake up Paige but she didn't respond

"Paige" she shook her shoulder this time and saw that Paige was starting to stir

"Oh my God Spencer" Paige finally opened her eyes noticing the other girl in front of her "where have you been? I've been looking for you the whole day"

"Please, can we just talk about this tomorrow" Paige noticed the sadness in Spencer's voice

"Spencer, are you alright? What happened this morning? Was it something Emily told you?" Paige asked concern ignoring Spencer's request

"I'm fine Paige, really… just tired that's all" Spencer was avoiding Paige's eyes

"No, you're not Spencer, something is bothering you and I want to know what it is" Paige said in a firm tone, not to loud to not disturb her daughter but strong enough to make herself clear

Spencer sighed defeated not wanting to start an argument with Paige "You're right, something happened this morning that is bothering me too much but I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm really tired Paige and I just want to go to bed" Spencer was holding her pain until her voice cracked and some tears started to fall down her cheeks, just to remember Emily's words make her heart ache

Paige took Spencer's chin with one hand, lifting the girl's face until they were just a few inches from each other, then she raised up her free hand to wipe out Spencer's tears, caressing her skin in the process. They look into each other eyes, getting closer with every second when suddenly they felt the little body in Paige's lap starting to stir.

"Spencer!" Katy said out loud when she opened her eyes and saw Spencer in front of her. The little girl literally jumped into Spencer's arms giving her a tight hug

"Hey beautiful" Spencer greeted content, feeling kind of relieve that someone interrupted her moment with Paige. Obviously it wasn't a good idea to let her feelings speak for her, now that she knows that she is in love with the other girl she has to act more carefully "what are you doing up so late?"

"Mommy P told me that you were missing so I wanted to come here with her and find you" Spencer's gaze went from Katy to Paige, she was surprise that Paige commented that she was 'missing' and more surprise that Katy was there waiting for her to come back. Last time Spencer was away from home nobody notice her absence but here there were two people who were really worried for her.

"You were worried about me?" Spencer had a big smile on her face; she couldn't hide her excitement to know that Katy cares so much about her

"Of course" Katy said in a serious tone looking in Spencer's eyes "you're my friend, Spencer… I'll always be worry about you" Paige smiles silently "Now… promise me that you would never go away again. I'll be very sad if you disappear, you're the only friend I have" Spencer felt a lump on her throat and had to hold back the new tears that were threatening to fall down again, she didn't want to cry in front of Katy

She pulled the little girl into a hug again "Now that I know that you care so much, I promise I would never leave your side again, ok?" Katy kept her arms around Spencer's neck.

"Thank You" the little girl pulled apart a little bit and kissed Spencer's cheek

"Well, now that you're here…" Paige was the first one to talk, looking in Spencer's direction "… I think we could go to sleep, it's late and tomorrow is going to be a long day"

Spencer looked back at Paige, knowing exactly what she meant. She knew Paige wouldn't let go that conversation and Spencer would have to think in a way to explain everything to her. Now that she was sure of her feelings things would be more complicated.

"Mommy can Spencer sleep with us tonight?" Katy asked excited while the two girls were astonished by the little girl's words.

"wha… what you mean sleep with us, princess?" Paige was trying to hide her nervousness as much as possible. It's not that she didn't like the idea but she was still confused and under the recent circumstances, keeps a distance between them looks like a better option.

"Yes mommy, like a sleep over"

"Katy, I don't think that's a good idea" Spencer intervened when she looked in Paige's direction and saw the girl blushing a little bit.

"But I want to be sure that you would be ok. I don't want you to sleep alone" Katy said looking at Spencer, then looking into her mother's direction she added "Please mommy, can she?"

Spencer and Paige looked at each other not knowing what to say. The mood in the living room suddenly changed and the only one who was smiling at the moment was Katy, Spencer was thinking of an excuse to get out of this mess.

"Uh… Katy I have another cool idea, I know you don't want me to sleep alone and I don't want to do it either so what if you sleep with me tonight, I know your mommy would be happy to get some rest and have the bed for her own after this long day, right Paige?" Spencer looked at Paige waiting for an answer

"Right…" it took a while for Paige to react to Spencer's words "I don't see a problem If you want to take care of Spencer tonight, princess"

"Awesome… then I'm going to prepare for bed and I see you in your room in a little while" Katy went out of the room heading up the stairs. Both Spencer and Paige looked at the little girl until she was out of sigh

"I think we have a problem…" Paige talked first

"What is it?"

"My little girl loves you"

Spencer smile at the comment "Well, I'm glad because I love her too… but why do you think it is a problem?"

"Because in just a couple of days everything would be different again… you have your own life and maybe you wouldn't be able to spent time with us anymore"

_If only you know that I can't be away from you… I love you _– Spencer thought, not brave enough to let the other girl know about her feelings

"There's always space in our lives when you care so much about someone" Spencer got close to Paige "I told you the first day we met that I will be there every time you need me and that's never going to change"

"So glad to hear that because to be honest… I don't think I can go on without you in my life" Now was Paige the one getting closer to Spencer

"Do you really mean that?" Spencer asked moving her gaze from Paige's eyes to her lips. The closeness between them was starting to be too much to resist.

"I've never being more serious in my life" Paige said almost whispering

They were so close to each other that only one of them has to lean over to touch the other one's lips. It was amazing how great it felt just to be so close to each other; the mix breathings, the way they hold each other's gaze, how they could feel the other one's breath. Screw the 'is better to keep distance' it was now or never… just one more step and…

"Spencer… I'm ready for bed" Katy yelled from the top of the stairs

Both girls almost jump away from each other startle for the little girl's voice

"Uh, yeah… I'm coming" Spencer answer, still amused for what almost happened between her and Paige. It was too dangerous to have the other girl so close because Spencer wasn't sure for how long she could be able to resist the urge of kiss her

"Spencer…" Paige trailed of before Spencer leaves the room

"We should go to sleep, it's been a long day and we need some rest" Spencer wasn't looking into Paige's eyes anymore

"We need to talk about this"

"And we will, but not tonight" Spencer turned around and head to the stairs "Good night Paige"

"Night Spence" Paige just saw the other girl leaves

Spencer went to her room taking Katy with her on the way while Paige went to the kitchen to take some water to her room. It was hard to stop thinking about what happened and just fall asleep.

On one side, Spencer was tossing on her bed, not knowing what to do with all the feelings she has, it was the first time in a while that she was sure about something in her life and she really wanted to try it but it was the right person, on the wrong time, under the wrong circumstances. Why she didn't meet Paige before? Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did she have to fall in love when she was already resigned with the life she have. There were so many questions but without an answer.

On the other side, Paige was sitting on the bed, with her back leaning on the headboard, still trying to assimilate what happened. Did she was still confuse? or it's just a way to deny that she was feeling something else for Spencer? That morning she was sure that she was still in love with Emily and that what she was feeling for Spencer was just the result of her anger for her failed marriage but now… Can she keep blaming her anger for her almost kiss with Spencer? If she was still in love with Emily the same way she was before, she would never try to kiss Spencer but she wanted to kiss her so badly… her lips looked so soft and the heat of her breath against her mouth felt so good. This definitely wasn't about Emily anymore; this was about Spencer and her new feelings for her.

Whatever will be the results of their conversation tomorrow, they would have to work out on their new changing relationship.

* * *

**Ok guys, you know what to do. I would love to know what you think. See ya!**


	18. What We Need

**Hello all my beautiful readers I'm so glad to be here again. I hope you all had great hollydays. As always I want to thank all the people who is following this story, for all your reviews, guests, favorites and viewers, thank you so much for being there and for being so patient you have no idea how much it means to me. **

**Now... this chapter is kind of special 'cause is my birthday and I wanted to celebrate with all of you posting a new chapter so I hope you all like this one...**

**siophiefandom: you always so sweet for let me know what you think about the story. I know Paige and Spencer has been in a roller coaster for all the Emily thing but you were right Paige needed to be honest with Spencer and that will happen. I'm so glad that you like Katy so much. Thank you for stay with me**** :)  
**

**messymoo: What would I do without you... I'm glad you like this story. T******hank you so much for being there **and for wait patiently for each chapter.  
**

**Guest 1 (ch-14): Thank you for keep reading and for being so patient  
**

**Guest 2 (ch-14): Hanna is too faithfull to Emily, even to the point of being so rude, you're going to read more about them. So glad you like the interaction between Spencer and Katy  
**

**Chrid: Things are not going to be so easy for Spencer and Paige but they would have to learn how to fight for what they are feeling for each other**

**Guest (ch-17): Paige realized how special Spencer is but she's still a little confuse cause they both are still lock in marriages with diffrent people but they would find the way to be together. I'm glad you like little Katy  
**

**marmoreck: It's so nice to have you here and I'm more than happy that you like this story. I'm always intersted in each and every comment my readers make and the idea of having an Emily's POV had cross my mind and it would probably happen soon. I'm glad you like Katy too. Thank you**

**melbevic2: so happy that you like the story and little Katy. I don't update as much as I would want to but I try. Thanks for being there**

**I can see that you all love Katy's character so much, maybe I could go for a story just for her in the future, haha. Nah, I'm just kidding...**

**Ok, guys I don't want to bore you anymore so here it is, a new chapter! Enjoy it...**

* * *

"Meeting You Was Fate, Becoming Your Friend Was A Choice, But Falling In Love With You Was Beyond My Control"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Monday morning and each girl has already decided what they have to do, it wasn't probably what they want but they were pretty much sure that this was what they need…

On the main room Spencer was already awake thinking on how is going to be her life from now on and how Paige's presence has affected her whole world for good, the woman in the other room was everything that she always wanted but she came on the wrong time making everything so much harder and complicated, it wasn't easy for Spencer but she would have to take some decisions that could change her life forever and for best or for worst she would has to do it thinking on the consequences.

Her mind was miles away when suddenly a soft sigh took her away from her thoughts, turning her head to her right side Spencer look at Katy sleeping next to her, although she was still worry about her conversation with Paige, looking at this beautiful girl enjoying her sleep time, so peaceful and calm, make her feel relax in spite of the day she knew was coming. It took her a while to fall asleep last night but after she thought for a good couple of hours what she was going to say to Paige, she just closed her eyes and left the fatigue speak louder than her concern and now she has everything more clear, now she knows what she has to do and although it probably wasn't the best idea of her life at least she was going to do what she thinks is right.

Across the hallway different thoughts were crossing Paige's mind. The girl was still confuse but not about her feelings for Emily anymore but for her feelings for Spencer.

Since she found out that Emily was cheating on her she knew her feelings were not the same, the rage and disappointment had eventually grown and slowly replaced the love for her wife but Paige never thought that this would happen to her and in such short amount of time, now she knows that her feelings for Emily are not strong or solid enough like they were before and the presence of Spencer in her life was not making things easier.

When she met the other girl, the only possible relationship she saw at first between them was friendship but now that she had the time to know what kind of person Spencer is, her feelings for her has become bigger than friendship. But this is not what confuses Paige the most, what confuses her the most is that she doesn't know what exactly she was going to do about those feelings. They almost kissed last night and that was something that she didn't want to forget but it was also something that she didn't want to make Spencer feel uncomfortable around her. It was for sure that she was not going to allow herself to lose Spencer for anything in this world so maybe the smartest thing to do was wait for the other girl to make the first move and then work on whatever Spencer wants.

After a while Paige heard a door closing on the other side of the hallway so she figured that it was Spencer going to the kitchen probably to make breakfast. She took off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, Paige knew Spencer had to go to work and she didn't want her to leave without having their conversation first, this definitely couldn't wait any longer.

When Paige finished getting dress, she headed to the kitchen and found Spencer setting up the table.

"Good morning" Paige greeted making Spencer looked up at her

"Morning" was the only thing Paige received in return before Spencer looked down again

That was exactly what she didn't want; weird behavior and awkward silence around each other

"I hope Katy didn't bother you too much last night" Paige tried again, hoping for Spencer to give her a better answer this time

"She was totally a sweetheart. It doesn't matter if she is asleep or awake; she is one of the sweetest girl I've ever seen" Spencer said still looking at the table, faking to be occupied

"I'm glad to hear that" and there it was that silence again; so annoying and irritating

Paige couldn't take it anymore; it was that damn silence that ended up her marriage with Emily and it wasn't going to be the one that end up things with Spencer (whatever it is that's happening between them) she would be too stupid to fall for the same mistake again

"Spencer…" Paige called for the other girl's name but she didn't get a response

"Spencer, please look at me" She almost beg this time but Spencer was still looking at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world

Paige was losing her patience but not even Spencer's awkwardness was stopping her from getting a real conversation with the girl in front of her, so she got close to Spencer until they were just a few inches from each other. Spencer closed her eyes when she felt Paige's body next to her, Paige took advantage from this action cupping Spencer's face gently making her look in her direction but Spencer had her eyes still close.

"Please…" Paige said in a soft voice making Spencer open her eyes and look at her "that's better… you shouldn't deny those beautiful eyes to the world, we all deserve to see the brightness in them" Spencer smile at the comment "and you know what's more beautiful than your eyes…?" Spencer just shook her head "Your smile… your smile is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life"

Spencer's smile grew wilder as she was still looking into Paige's eyes; all she wanted to do was kiss the girl senseless, taste her lips and never let her go but suddenly the memories from the day before started to play in her head again and her smile faded away. Paige knew that there was something bothering Spencer and she was about to find out what it was.

"You're sad and upset and I have no idea why, please Spence if it was something I did or something I said…" Spencer just shook her head again in negative response "then it was Emily's visit, wasn't it?" Spencer just looked away "Spencer, you promise me you would tell me what happened yesterday"

Spencer sighed in defeat, thinking about the best way to tell Paige what Emily told her

"Yes, it has to do with Emily's visit yesterday" Spencer answered insecure

"I knew it… what did she tell you?"

"She… she told me that…" Spencer cleared her throat "that she didn't want me to be your friend because she thinks that something is happening between us and that that is not healthy for any of us because you're about to get together again and…" Spencer was rumbling at this point

"What…?" Paige cut her off; Spencer's words took her by surprise "She told you that we're getting back together? Where did she get that idea?"

"Uh, she… told me that… that you slept together… the day we went to your house to get your stuff"

"WHAT!" Paige asked almost yelling; she was now angry from what she just heard "she told you that?!"

"Well, she was probably happy that her marriage was still working so…"

"Spence that's not true…" Paige cut her off again; for some reason Spencer's opinion was very important for Paige and she didn't want for Spencer to think that she was the kind of person who has sex with her ex while someone is waiting outside for her and specially if that someone is Spencer, who now has the idea that she and Emily are getting back together "we didn't have sex that day… or any other day since I found out that she was cheating on me"

"Really…?" Spencer couldn't hide the grin on her face, maybe she was a little too excited "so nothing happened between you two?"

"Well, actually…" Paige started, dipping her head in embarrassment

"Oh" Spencer's smile faded away again

"But it's not what you think" Paige was feeling like a cliché, giving stupid excuses to make her mistakes look better, just like Emily did when she confronted her "look Spence… the truth is… that it was my fault" if she demanded the truth from Spencer's just a few minutes ago the fair thing to do was to say the truth as well "we didn't have sex but we started to talk about our feelings and we end up kissing but to be honest I regretted immediately… and I'm not saying this to make things look better but I knew it was a mistake, I shouldn't let myself go that way, I should never let that happened and I promised myself to not let it happened again"

There was so much sincerity in Paige's words that it was impossible for Spencer to be mad at her; she knew that the whole divorce process was already hard for Paige and she couldn't blame her for trying to figure out if her feelings for Emily were still the same.

"Ok" was Spencer's first answer

"Ok? So that means that you believe me?"

"Yeah, I believe you" Paige's face was lightening up again "I know is not easy to let go so many years of relationship"

"It's not but when you meet the right person to help you do it, things are different"

"So you're basically saying that I am your guardian angel?" Spencer let out as a joke

"That's right…" Paige's face had a serious expression "you are my guardian angel"

They looked at each other until Paige's gaze was too intense to handle so Spencer cleared her throat to break the moment and turned around trying to hide her blushing checks pretending to look for a couple of cups on one of the shelves. But Paige wasn't going to let Spencer go so easily, there was something else they needed to talk about. They almost kissed last night and she wanted to know what that meant for her.

"You know, there's something else I wanted to talk to you…" Spencer automatically froze on her spot knowing what probably the next subject on the agenda was

"Ah… sure" Spencer started "but whatever it is could we let it for later? I'm really late for work and I have a client who is probably waiting for me so…"

"Actually, it's kind of important, if you don't mind I would like to talk about it as soon as we can" Paige was now behind Spencer who was still hiding her face on one of the shelves

"Uhm…" Spencer was thinking on the best excuse to avoid the conversation and luckily for her, her phone started to ring in that moment "I'm sorry, it's my assistant" she said after looking at the screen "I have to take this"

Spencer sighed in relieve when she got to the hall to take the call

"Good morning Sofia"

"Good morning Mrs. Kingston, sorry for bother you but I needed to talk to you"

"It's ok, Sofia. What happened?"

"Mr. Adams called; he said that he needed to talk to you about his case. He said it was important so he'll be here in 20 minutes"

"Ok, Sofia thanks. I'll be there in a few minutes, if he arrives before me please tell him that I'm on my way"

"Sure Mrs. Kingston, not problem. I'll see you in a bit"

"Ok, Sofia… bye"

Spencer was grateful for Sofia's call, now she had the perfect excuse to avoid Paige; at least for a couple more hours. When she turned around to get back to the kitchen she saw Paige already standing on the frame's door

"I'm sorry but I have to go, something came up at work" Spencer said with an apologetic look

"Yeah, I heard…" Paige said a little disappointed but she wouldn't give up so easy "But we can get lunch together and talk, what do you think?"

"I… uh… I don't think I would have time to go out for lunch today. I'd probably just eat something in my office"

"It's ok" Paige insisted "I could buy something and take it to your office. I promise I won't take so much of your time" she was smiling now

At this point Spencer couldn't find another excuse to say no "ok then, I guess I'll see you in a while" she forced a smile

"Yes, you will"

"Ok then…" Spencer looked for her briefcase that was already in the hall, trying not to look so nervous "see ya" was the last thing she said before heading to the garage.

Paige was standing there, still with a big smile on her face, just looking at Spencer leave the house. She didn't want to wait much longer to talk with Spencer about their almost kiss; she wanted to know if Spencer felt the same thing Paige felt when they were so close last night and what were they going to do with that feeling.

At least she was more relax because Spencer wasn't mad at her anymore; they clarified all that stupid Emily issue, which but the way, she has to go and clarify with Emily as soon as she can, but that could wait a little longer, right now she was kind of exiting to find out what that new closeness between her and Spencer means.

Paige had the feeling that the connection she feels when she is with Spencer is not only from her side and that Spencer also feels that way, why would Spencer be so mad then when she 'found out' what happened between her and Emily if it wasn't because maybe she was… jealous? Whatever is the case, she just has to wait for lunch time and go to Spencer's office to talk to her again.

But right now she has another important thing to do…

"Katy, time to wake up…!"

* * *

**Ok guys... you know what to do. I would love to read your comments. See ya!**


	19. What We Want

**Hello all my beautiful readers! Thank you so much for keep joining me in this adventure. I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, guests, favorites and viewers. Thank you so much for being there, I really appreciate it.**

**That's why I want to dedicate this chapter to **** ryubi14 and **** Kdp2004 thank you guys for being there, you are awesome. I hope you like this one...**

**I know the last chapter was kind of short that's why I wanted to give you a long one. You all deserve it for being so patients. So here it is people, a new chapter! **

**Enjoy it**

* * *

"If You Don't Go After What You Want, You'll Never Have It. If You Don't Ask, The Answer Is Always No. If You Don't Step Forward, You're Always In The Same Place"

**Spencer's POV**

"Ok, see you on Friday Mr. Adams"

I can't believe this; I was so distracted that Mr. Adams had to repeat almost everything he said twice so we could work on his case and after a whole hour talking about the same I'm finally alone in my office and apparently the only subject in mind is Paige.

I can't keep Paige out of my mind; I'm so worry about what she is going to say that I can't even focus on my job. What I'm going to do? What if Paige wants to talk about last night? She didn't tell me what exactly wanted to talk about but I have the feeling that is about the kiss we almost shared. How could I be so stupid to let myself drag into that? I was supposed to be strong and kept my feelings away from her as much as I could but last night she was so close; with those beautiful eyes and her soft lips… I know it was wrong but I really wanted to kiss her and I'm still want to kiss her so much.

Ugh! Come on Spencer think… you have to be smart and give her a good excuse… but what I'm supposed to say? 'I'm sorry Paige I didn't want to kiss you I just wanted to taste your lip gloss?' how stupid is that?... ok, maybe if I tell her the truth… no, I don't think is a good idea to just stand in front of her and tell her 'Oh, Paige but the way, maybe you didn't notice this but I felt in love with you' she would probably run away from here as fast as she could. God! I'm going crazy here, time flies and I don't have an answer for… wait…! I know who can help me…

The phone rang twice before the person on the other side answered

"Hey, Spence what…"

"Aria, I need to talk to you" ok, maybe I sounded too rude

"Good morning Spence, it's always nice to talk to you too…" she said sarcastically

"Good morning Aria… I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to you" and now I sound too desperate but actually that's how I really feel right now

"Ok, where are you?"

"I'm at my office but I can't wait for you to come I need your advice now"

"Ok calm down… what happened?" she said with concern

"Paige…" My breathing was so agitated that her name came out almost as a sigh

"Paige? Wait… why do you sound so agitated…? Are you two… doing it right now?" she said with a husky voice

"What…!? No! Aria be serious this is important" I was nervous already and her sense of humor wasn't helping

"Fine... I'm listening"

"Paige and I… uh last night… we…"

"You did it last night?" she cut me off and I could almost hear a laugh on the other side

"Aria…!"

"What? That was a serious question" now she was laughing

"Please could you just listen to me?"

"Ok, sorry"

"Paige and I… we almost kissed… last night" I wait a couple of seconds to be sure that she wasn't going to interrupt me again "and now I think she wants to talk about it and I don't know what I'm going to tell her…" this time I waited for her to say something

"Can I talk now?"

"Go ahead"

"Ok, first of all take a deep breath because you're hyperventilating and second, could you please explain how did you go from be mad at her last night to almost kiss her?"

"Well… when I got home last night she was waiting for me; she was sleeping on the couch with Katy on her lap and I just thought they looked so sweet that I couldn't allow myself to stay mad at her"

"You became in such a softy" she said jokingly

"No, I'm not. It's just… they were so cute, waiting for me and then Katy woke up and jumped on my arms they looked so worry and…"

"And you just gave in into their sweetness"

"Aria, please you're not helping… at all"

"Then tell me the whole story, stop rumbling about your feelings"

"Right… so I headed home last night and saw that someone was sitting on the living room so I went there to see who it was and when I got close I saw the most beautiful scene I could ever…"

"Ok, Spence I get it. You're in love with Paige and you love your soon to be daughter and I'm really happy for you but could you please focus on the facts?"

"Ok, ok… so I wake them up, Paige asked me why I run away, I told her that I was tired and that we should talk about it today but just when we were discussing about it Katy woke up. She was so happy to see me that she proposed that we should slept the three of us, together, on the same bed"

"And you agreed to that?" Aria asked surprised

"Of course not, it's not that I didn't want to but I knew I shouldn't, so I proposed to sleep with Katy on my room that way Paige could stay on the guest's room but while Katy was getting ready for bed we had a little talk and… she told me that Katy really likes me… and that she can't live without me in her life now… and one thing took to another… and suddenly we were really close… and just when I was about to kiss her… Katy called me to go to bed and… I literally run to the stairs" I sighed, thinking about the previous events.

"Wow, I could get a lot of money if you let me publish your story"

"And that's not all. We talk this morning about what Emily told me and it turns out that everything she said was a lie" I couldn't hide my happiness anymore "They never slept together" I was probably smiling like an idiot but who cares, I was so happy

"OmG…! Those are excellent news Spence, I knew something was wrong about that woman's story, so that means that you really have a chance with Paige" And just like it came, my happiness went away again

"I don't know Aria… I… I still think is a bad idea to just tell her that I'm in love with her"

"You're kidding right…?" I could say that Aria was getting a little angry "Spencer don't you see this is the best opportunity you have to tell her how you feel, you promise you would be honest with her when you get the chance and this is the best chance you can have" yeah, she was upset

"And what I'm I supposed to say? 'Oh, I'm sorry Paige but at some point between your wife cheating on you and my husband's trip to NY I felt in love with you?' Don't you think is kind of inappropriate?" I ask with an ironic tone

"You don't have to say it like that. Look… what if you just tell her that you really like her just to see her reaction?"

"What if she doesn't want to talk with me after that?" I was getting really worried about it

"You'd never know if you don't take the chance. You think is going to be easier to move on with your life and be around her, with all those feelings inside? You've sacrificed so much Spencer… please give yourself the chance to be happy"

"And what about Wren…? What about my marriage?" I regretted my words immediately; I can't believe I was so scared to confront Paige that I even use my marriage as an excuse… to Aria of all people

"Right! I forgot how happy you are…!" She answered in a sarcastic tone. I knew she was going to get mad "Don't forget that is me you're talking to"

"You're right I'm sorry, but I'm scared to hell Aria and you can't blame me for that. You know what happened last time I…" some tears were starting to fall down my cheeks

"I know, I know… I'm sorry too. I shouldn't yell at you like that but as your best friend is my job to let you know when you're acting right or when you're making a mistake, and right now you're about to make a huge mistake just because you're afraid. I can't let you do this to yourself, Spence. I know is not going to be easy… I mean, this could be a complete disaster…" I smile at how honest Aria could be sometimes "or… this could be the person who can make you happy for the rest of your life and I think that, that is a chance you deserve to take. Love is not easy my friend but if you find the right person then all the pain in the way is worth it"

"So short and so wise" I joked "thank you Aria, you have no idea the effect your words have on me. You're such a good friend"

"That's because you are a great friend too and I love to have you by my side so the least I can do is to see you happy. Now… we agree that you're going to do something about your feelings? "

I sigh deeply trying to put my fears away "Yes, I'm going to talk to her and let her know that I have some feelings for her first, then I'm going to give her time to process this new information so we could work on it"

"There you go… I'm so proud that my friend is finally growing up" she laughed

"Awww, thank you mom" I joked back "can I call you later to tell you how it went?"

"I would kill you if you don't"

"Great. Now I got to go. There's one more thing I want to do before Paige come here to talk, we made plans to take lunch together so…"

"Ok, Spence. Good luck and if you don't find the courage to talk then just imagine how good could be to have sex with her" she started to laugh hysterically and I just couldn't stop myself to do the same

"You're such an idiot but I love you so much"

"I know…"

"Ok Aria, I'll talk to you later. I love you"

"Bye, Spence… love you too"

That's one of the reasons why I love Aria so much; she is the kind of person who always know what to say or how to help you solve things out and one of her best qualities is how honest she can be when you need it her to be. Our conversations could be intense sometimes but that intensity is the one that help me realize some things just like right now, so I'm going to be brave and act like an adult for my own sake and Paige's, who knows maybe with a little bit of luck we could still maintain our relationship intact or connect a little bit more. But right now I need to at least help Paige with something she is worry about.

"Sofia, please can you call Mr. Ross, tell him that I want to talk to him, it's important"

"Of course Mrs. Kingston, give me a minute… he is on line 1"

"Ok, Sofia thanks… Hey Mike how are you?"

* * *

It was noon and Paige had already called to let me know that she was on her way. My heart was pounding a little bit faster than normal but for the first time since I met Paige I was feeling confident enough to let her know about what I feel and now I know what I want to do about it.

"Spence…?" I turned around startled to hear Paige's voice "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but Sofia told me you were waiting for me so she let me in"

"No, it's ok… I was just distracted thinking about some things but… yeah, I was waiting for you…" I smile at her softly. Looking into her eyes I still think how different things could be if I would know her in other circumstances. That's the only 'what if' that's still stuck on my head.

"Good because I bring your favorite" Paige said showing me the paper bag on her hand "Beefy Baked Ravioli, cooked salad and if you eat all your lunch I have a surprise for you, for dessert" she winked at me playfully

"Thank you, I love… surprises" I almost left my mouth act faster than my brain

"That's good to know. It's always cool to learn more things about you"

"Well, truth is that I don't let people to know everything about me"

"I'm a lucky woman then" Paige gave me that smile that always makes my heart melt

"So…" I said, starting to feel a little bit nervous again

"So… I think it's time to eat, you said it's going to be a busy day and I promised not to take so much of your time"

"Right… take a sit. I'm just going to clean the desk" I took the files and papers over my desk and put them away "ok… let's eat"

We fall into a nice talk while we were eating; nothing about us, just a little and kind of pointless conversation.

"I have great news…" I said after a while "well at least for you are great, for me not so much" I said and Paige looked at me confused "I have a friend who work on real state and I asked him to look for an apartment for you, he is going to call me tomorrow and we could go see it… if you want" her face lighted up

"You did that for me?"

"Well, yeah… I promised I would go with you to look for an apartment but with… you know… Emily's confusion and that stuff I acted like an idiot and forgot that I should be there for you. This is my way to say sorry"

"Please don't" Paige took my hand over the desk "Don't apologize for something you didn't do. I never thought that Emily could do something like that but to be honest… I was glad to know how much you care about me"

"I really do and I'm glad we could solve that misunderstanding"

"Yeah, me too" she made a short pause "and thank you for helping me find a new place to live"

"It was kind of hard actually because I realize you're not going to be around as much as you are right now and I'm… really gonna miss you"

"I'm gonna miss your beautiful face every morning, that's for sure but you could always come visit me and don't forget that you have a new friend who is always asking for you, so you can't be away from us for too long"

"I won't I promise. I'm going to do my best to go see you guys as much as I can"

"I love how that sounds"

She looked into my eyes with the same intensity she looked at me this morning and I swear it took all the power I have to not jump over the desk and kiss her like if this was my last day on earth. This time I allow myself to get lost into those beautiful deep brown eyes until she bring me back to reality.

"Spence… I know I've been very persistent with this subject but… could we talk about what happened last night?"

And there it was; the conversation I've been avoiding so far was finally out and I knew it wasn't fair for Paige to keep avoiding it anymore, besides Aria would kill me if I don't make things right this time.

"Uh… yeah… I… I know you want to talk about… uhm… about…" I was rumbling like a little girl that has been caught making a mischief

"We almost kissed last night, Spencer" Paige just let it out

"Yeah, that… uhm… we… I…" This was ridiculous. I was able to stand in court and fight against the toughest lawyers in the city but right now I probably look and sound like a helpless puppy

"Spence, it's ok. You can talk to me, just be honest" Paige encouraged me

"Ok" I sigh loudly "I… I think I have feelings for you" I finally blurted out, feeling my cheeks burning from embarrassment. I knew that wasn't the whole truth but I wasn't ready to let her know that I was in love with her so I just gave the information in a general context

"Ok… what kind of feelings?" Paige was surprisingly calm. I had to admit that I was expecting her to just run through the door

"The kind of feelings you're not supposed to have for a friend" I was looking everywhere but Paige

"And you want to talk about it…?" Paige asked carefully

I shrugged "I… I'm not sure… I… I don't know"

I knew Paige was eager to know exactly what I was feeling and to know how she was going to act on those feelings, but it wasn't easy for me to talk about it. I was looking at the floor now but I could feel her gaze on me.

"I have an idea…" I lifted my head to look at her "Do you trust me?"

"With my life"

"Then follow me"

Paige took my hand and guided me out of my office, we both look at Sofia on our way out and Paige stopped to talk to her

"Sofia, could you please change Spencer's meetings for tomorrow?"

I looked at Paige surprise and confuse not knowing why she wanted to do that. Sofia looked at me and I just nodded to let her know that she could follow Paige's orders.

"Yeah, not problem Mrs. McCullers"

"Thank you" and then she just took me out of the building without saying a word

After a few minutes walking hand in hand we stopped out of a place that was very familiar for me, actually for us.

"I wanted to take you to the bar where we met for the first time but it is too early to use that idea, so I bring you here" I look at the sign; it was the little Café where we took breakfast together for the first time "Remember how we started to know each other and talk about almost everything that was happening in that moment in our lives?" I just nod at her "Well, I thought; why don't we take a coffee and pretend that it is again the first time we take breakfast together that way you could see me as the woman you just met and not the woman you have feelings for"

It was really hard for me to control myself so far and Paige was now making everything harder. How can a woman be so perfect?

"I… I don't know what to say…" I mumble

"How about 'Paige, I met an amazing woman and I think I really like her' I don't mind to hear you say how great she is" Paige said in a funny tone making me laugh "Ok… what if we go inside and you tell me everything you need to tell me"

Paige offered me her hand and I gladly took it in response. We look for a table and sat next to a window waiting for the waitress to come; the waitress took our orders and disappeared behind the counter.

"So…" Paige trailed of, encouraging me to start

"I don't think this is a good idea Paige"

"So you don't trust me then"

"Of course I do, is just…"

"You think things would change between us if you told me what you feel?"

I just nodded at her in response

"Let me tell you something; if you think I'm going to be stupid enough to run away and ruin our relationship then you just prove that you don't know me at all because I would never run away from you, if we can find a way to fix things then we will but if you keep everything to yourself it just going to break our relationship apart"

I wasn't surprise of how mature Paige could be; I just never thought she could be so cool about it and that gave me the confidence I needed to tell her how I feel, although my attention was more focus on how Paige wasn't using the word friendship anymore but instead was referring to it as a 'relationship'. In any case I knew Paige was right at some point, if I keep everything to myself then we could start to grow apart

"Ok, then" I was playing with my fingers, looking at the table "First of all, I want you to know that it wasn't my intention to develop that kind of feelings for you" I was rumbling at first but Paige was just staring at me, waiting; her only purpose was to let me talk "I know how hard this past few days have been for you and I didn't want to give you another thing to worry about but I think that after spending this time together I started to feel a little bit different about you, I don't know how to explain it but I just know I feel great when I'm around you"

Paige waited to see if I had something else to say but when I looked at her without saying a word, she took the chance

"And… what do you want to do about those feelings…?"

"I… I don't know. At first I thought that maybe these feelings were the result of my fake marriage with Wren, you know. Since we got married I felt anything but loneliness and then you came into the picture and everything change…" I was talking so fast that I barely could understand what I was saying although seeing Paige's reaction I should probably said something stupid but now that I have the courage to be honest, I can't stop "all my life I've been looking for a person who really cares about me, someone who makes me feel special, someone I can trust and that's when you came in Paige and I just thought 'OMG… she is so beautiful, so kind and caring and she has this cute, beautiful baby girl who manage to put a smile on my face every time I see her…' my heart was telling me to go for it but my brain was saying 'NO, Spencer you know this isn't right, she is getting out of failed marriage, she has so much to think about and you… you are everything but available, at least you have to think about your stupid husband and to not hurt everybody around you and let's not talk about losing a great friend just for a stupid feeling you are not even sure of and…"

I stopped abruptly when Paige took my hands in hers, she was smiling for a reason I wasn't sure of… I probably look stupid struggling with my own words but I have to admit that I'm not a person who shares what is feeling or what is thinking so easily

"I want to know what's what YOU want to do. Forget about everybody else out there. Just tell me what you want" Paige asked me with a soft voice

"I…" _I really want to kiss you right know_ – No, stop it Spencer you have to focus on the answer, this is important "I want to make things right, Paige. I want you to find your way in the new life that's waiting for you outside, I want to be sure that I'm strong enough to leave everything that is hurting me behind and start a new life, I want to take my time to figure some things out." For the first time in the last hour I was able to look at Paige in the eyes

"Is that what you really want?" I wasn't sure but I think I heard a tone of disappointment in her voice

"Yeah, that's what I want" I whispered

"Then say no more, everything will stay the same"

"Really…?" I could feel a mix of happiness and relief exploding inside me. Just an hour ago I was scared as hell because I thought I could lose Paige forever but now she was giving me hope.

"Yeah, I mean it. I don't want to lose you either Spence and I understand your reasons to take time to figure what you want to do and I also think that you're right about taking my time to put everything together. To jump so fast from one relationship to another will only make things too complicated"

"Thank you" I let out a sigh and I felt like I could finally breathe again "I was worried that after this conversation you'd feel awkward around me"

"I promise you things will never be awkward between us but… you'll have to promise me something in return"

"Anything…" I ask immediately

"No matter how hard or how small you think the problems are, we will always talk about them, ok? I don't want you to hide anything from me just because you think you can hurt me, if there is something that is bothering you, just tell me ok?" Paige looked at me expectantly

"I promise" I have a big smile on my face. It's been a while since I felt so good and the reason was the woman sitting in front of me.

"Great…" Paige gave me one of her many beautiful smiles "now if you allow me to change the subject…" I could sense now that Paige was a little bit nervous about what she was going to ask "Uh… it would be too much if I ask you about your marriage…?" I looked at her with my mouth open in surprise, suddenly my mood change completely "I mean… you don't have to answer any of this… it's just… all this time I thought you had this 'happy ever after' kind of marriage and now I just find out that is not like that… you even mentioned the word 'fake' while you were talking"

"Did I?" Paige nodded at me

How could I be so careless? Nobody was supposed to know about that, only Aria, Melisa and of course my parents know about it but I was so nervous that I didn't even realize that I was talking about Wren. No, no, no…. how can I fix this? I trust Paige with my life but I'm not sure if she's going to understand the whole situation.

"Spence…?"

There's not coming back Spencer, you have to tell her the truth

"Ok, what do you want to know…?

* * *

**Ok guys, you know what to do. I would love to know what you think. ****See ya!**


	20. Reunion

**Yes people, I'm alive! **

**Hello all my beautiful readers! I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, guests, favorites and viewers. Thank you so much for being there, I really appreciate it.**

**This chapter goes to ihearturlovin21 and ****jessesmith123 you guys are awesome, thank you. I hope you like this one...**

**Just to let you know that I'm always reading your comments; you said 'short chapter' then I right a long one. You said 'we want a McHastings kiss' and well... let's see. hehe**

**So here it is people, a new chapter! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"The Truth is You Don't Know What is Going To Happen Tomorrow. Life is A Crazy Ride, And Nothing is Guaranteed"

**Paige's POV**

"I dated Wren on my first year in Princeton. My dad and his dad met at college and they've been friends since then, so we know each other since we were kids but we didn't used to hang out too often until his family moved to NY. Our families used to spend a lot of time together and when I came back home for my first summer break we started dating, the problem was that he was studying to be a doctor so he was doing his residence in NY and I had to go back to Princeton, that's when I told him that it was better for us to concentrate on our careers first and after that we lost touch"

I was listening very carefully to Spencer's words; through these past days we've almost talked about everything except for her marriage. All this time I thought she didn't want to talk about it because I was getting a divorce and she was so happy that she didn't want to hurt my feelings talking about how perfect her marriage was, but now that I have the chance to ask about it all I can sense in Spencer's voice is coldness; not a single expression of happiness or excitement or sweetness or any kind of feeling you're supposed to have when you talk about the person you love, which actually makes me wonder - Am I a bad person for being happy because Spencer is not in love with her husband…? Ugh! Of course I'm but I can't help to feel some kind of relief -

"Then how do you end up marrying him?" I asked a few seconds later. No matter how many things were crossing my mind, all I wanted – needed – was to know the whole story

"My parents were the happiest people in the world when they found out that we were dating; Wren's parents have one of the most prestigious firms in the country, so for my parents it was a huge deal when we got together and of course, when we ended up things they were very disappointed. All the time we were at college they were just waiting for us to finally graduate and then probably get back together again but that never happened…" Spencer left behind her cold voice and she was now with a sad expression in her face "after a while I met this person and everything changed, I fell in love but things didn't work out, our parents didn't waste time, so basically my parents make an arrangement with Wren's parents. Of course it was one of the biggest events on the city, not only because we were getting married but because our parents became partners too, making their society the most powerful in the country"

"Can I ask you what happened with the person you fell in love with to make you take such a huge decision?" I was curious and confuse; it was obvious that Spencer was in love with somebody else, then why did she just leave everything behind and got married with Wren?

"I hope you don't mind but I don't want to talk about it… at least not right now" I could tell that she was very upset with that question so I dropped it off

"Ok, fair enough"

"I'm sorry Paige… you're probably thinking that I'm this big loser who only follows her parents orders; first my career and then my marriage but I promise you there was a time when I was a whole different person. I wish you could meet her" Spencer gave me a sad smile

"Well, to be honest I'm not interested in meeting any other Spencer but the one sitting in front of me" I said looking at her to reassure her that I'm not here to judge her

"Thank you" she let out a small smile "Not only for being so patient with me but for understand every part of my life. I never thought I could meet someone whom I can talk about everything without fear" and then I felt Spencer's hand over mine; I noticed that she hesitated at first but then she finally intertwined our fingers, making me feel a tickling all over my skin.

And that's when I realize that I've been in love with Emily for so many years that it never crossed my mind that I could feel something for anyone else, people around us could say that it's ridiculous to even think of being together, that you can't change your whole live from one day to another but here we are, two broken hearts looking for happiness, looking to fall in love again and heal all the wounds from the past. I could just ignore everything I feel or just disappear and go somewhere else but I'm here looking into Spencer's beautiful eyes and I realize that this is where I want to be, I don't want to go anywhere, I don't want to fight against this anymore, I don't want to run, I just want to be here holding her hands and looking into her eyes as long as I can and I know Spencer wants to take things slow but I'll wait for her as long as she needs. I know now that I want to be with her, I want to try and start a new life but with Spencer by my side and if it was some kind of doubt before, now everything is clear to me. No more fears, no more thinking, no more guilt and no more pain; I'm going to fight for this and I'm going to do it right.

I made a bold move and lift Spencer's hand until it made contact with my lips, putting a soft kiss on the back side of her hand and this time she didn't look away, this time she had a bright smile on her face and that's all I needed to feel my heart beating faster.

We stayed like that for a few minutes; just staring at each other not wanting to break the mood but time was passing by and at this point we had spent almost 3 hours in the café so we had to ask the waitress for our check.

"Hope you don't mind…" I broke the silence first still holding Spencer's hand "but I have to go to pick up Katy, I want to ask her if she wants to come with us tomorrow. Want to come with me? I'm sure she would love to see you"

"Of course… I would love to spend some time with you"

"Let's go then…"

I paid for the check and we went out of the place back to Spencer's office parking lot to pick up her car. The ride was very comfortable for both of us; we were laughing and talking about Katy and her birthday party, some anecdotes Spencer was sharing with me and just meaningless topics. We were just enjoying each other's company.

We arrived to my princess' house and knowing that Emily wasn't there, we both went to the door to surprise Katy. A few second after I knocked the door, Carol opened it and let both of us come inside.

"Katy, did you order all your toys?" Carol asked Katy from the bottom of the stairs

"Almost done" My little girl yelled from her room

"Very good, when you finish could you please come downstairs I have a surprise for you"

Just a few seconds later my princess made her appearance on the top of the stairs but she couldn't see us because we were hiding behind the wall that divide the hall from the living room.

"What is it Carol?" I could feel in Katy's voice that she was very excited

"Come closer" Carol made her a sign to follow her

Katy took a few steps behind Carol until she saw us waiting for her

"Spencer!" was Katy's first reaction, she run into Spencer's direction hugging her tight. Spencer gave a hug in return and kissed her on her forehead. I was just there looking at their interaction.

"Hey! What about me?" I pouted, making a fake disappointed face

"Sorry mommy… I have a hug for you too… It's just that I can see you every day and gives you hundreds of hugs and kisses but I can't see Spencer every day and she deserve some hugs too" Katy said as if it was the most logical thing in the world

"You're right princess, you can give Spencer all the hugs you want but now give me mine or I'll be sad for the rest of the day" she came close to me and gave me a big hug "That's better. Now, we came here because we have some news that we want to share with you"

"What is it mommy?"

"What if we go to get some ice cream and we'll tell you about it?"

"Yes! Ice cream!" Spencer was smiling the whole time

"Ok, then let me call your mother to let her know that you're coming with me" Spencer's smile was replace by a look of concern, so I walk close to her to convince her that everything will be ok

"Don't worry…" I whisper in Spencer's ear "I'm not going to fight with her; we'll have to talk about what happened but not today. Today I just want to be with you and my little princess" She turned her head to look at me and her gaze was so intense that the only thing that crossed my mind was to kiss right there but I had to contain myself.

"Ok" Spencer answered with her raspy and so sexy voice

"Hurry up mommy P, call mommy E so we can leave already" I could tell by Katy's eagerness that she was very curious about our talk

"Ok princess, just give me a minute"

I took my phone and went out of the house. I'm so mad at Emily that I know my conversation with her is going to be everything but polite and I don't want my baby girl to listen what I have to tell to her mother. I waited while the phone on the other side was ringing until Emily picked up the call

"My love" Emily answered in the other side with a cocky voice. How can she be so cynical?

"I'm not in the mood Emily I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going out with Katy, I came to your house to pick her up"

"Is still our house Paige and it always will be"

"No Emily, is not and I better go because they are waiting for me"

"They? Who are 'they'? Paige tell me you didn't bring that woman into our house" Emily's voice suddenly change, she was upset

"Yes, Spencer is with me and WE are going to take Katy out"

"Don't you dare Paige; my daughter is not going out with that woman!" and now she was yelling

"I don't want to fight with you Emily, Katy is going to spend the rest of the day with me end of discussion… in fact, she is going to spend the night with us so don't worry about her and but the way I talked with Spencer this morning and she told me what you said to her about us, so stop being a bitch and be responsible for your acts for once in your life"

"Paige…"

It was her last word before I hung up the phone, letting my rage taking the best of me.

I don't need this, I don't need to fight with her all the time, I'm trying to be the best person I could be under the circumstances and even when she's hurt me so much I don't want to be like her and do the same thing. None of this has been easy, my life change from perfect to hell in just one second, why can't she just let me take the broken pieces and start over? Why can't she just understand that our relationship is over? I just want to live in peace and try to have a normal life again. Is that too much to ask?

But I'm not letting Emily take my good mood away, the day has been perfect so far and I want to keep it that way. God… I'm so happy that Spencer confessed her feelings for me that I don't want to waste a second thinking about my problems, I'm going to spend all that time next to her proving that I feel the same way.

When I came back inside I saw Carol sitting on the living room but Spencer and Katy were nowhere to be seen

"Where did Spencer and Katy go?

"They went upstairs; Katy wanted to show Ms. Hastings her room"

I smile at her and went upstairs to see what they were doing

"Oh, and this is one of my favorite books" Spencer was sitting on the floor next to Katy's little bookshelf "it has a lot of pictures of animals and you can draw and paint inside, it's awesome"

"Can I see your drawings?"

"Of course, look at them and tell me what you think" Katy was waiting for Spencer to open the book, her eyes full of excitement.

"Wow… these are pretty good, are you sure you're just three, cause I swear these are from a much older person" I smile at her comment; I know exactly what pictures she was seeing to, I remember Katy showing them to me and Emily every day for a whole week, every time we came home she was ready to show us her new drawings.

Katy had a bright smile on her little face "Did you really like them?"

"Of course, they are brilliant. You're a very smart girl"

"Thank you, Spence. I'm just trying to be as good as my mommies are"

I looked at Katy and her face had this light when she talked about Emily and me and for a second I wished everything could be different, not for me, not for Emily but for my little girl. I don't want to see her suffer and I don't want to be the reason of her pain and sorrow, all I want to see is her beautiful smile and be the one who give her as much happiness as possible.

Spencer on the other hand, had her gaze fix on one point of the room, not wanting to show my princess what she's feeling but I know that expression very well; is guilt. She was feeling guilty and I don't want her to feel that way, so I decided to go inside and talk to them but just when I was about to enter, Katy's voice stopped me.

"And this is a picture of me and my mommies when we went to Rosewood to visit grandma Pam and grandpa Wayne" Katy said making Spencer focus on her again, she was holding a frame with a picture of us with Emily's parents, the one we took in our Christmas trip to Rosewood "They are really awesome; they always make me laugh and buy me a lot of things and spent a lot of time with me. I love them a lot but…"

"But what?" Spencer got worried when Katy's smile disappeared

"I don't think is going to be the same anymore…" Katy's face was full of pain "Mommy P is not living here and she and mommy E are not going to be together, mommy P told me that nothing is going to change but I don't think she is going to come with us on our next trip. She is mad with mommy E because mommy E made something really bad. They think I don't know but I heard them yelling the other night and now they hate each other" My little girl had tears in her eyes and I was trying to hold the lump that was forming on my throat

"Hey… that's not true, they don't hate each other. They're just trying to fix some issues but they love you very much and I'm sure that none of them are doing things to hurt you. It's very difficult to be an adult and sometimes we don't take the best decisions but I know your mommies are doing their best to make you happy. If mommy P told you that everything is going to be ok, then I'm sure she is telling the truth. Maybe there are some little things that you're not going to do together anymore but now you have a new friend you can count on, I know I'm not as good as your mommies are but I love you too and I want to be there for you, so if one day you just want to talk to somebody or just sit next to someone to do nothing at all, I'll be there, ok?"

Katy just nodded and went close to Spencer to hug her, Spencer just held her until her tears and whimper were slowing down.

"I just want my mommies to be happy" Katy whispered into Spencer's hair

"And they will be, I promise"

"Please, don't tell mommy P I was sad about this I don't want her to be sad too"

"It's our little secret" Spencer whipped away Katy's tears and then stood up holding her little hand "Now… what if we look for mommy P and go for our ice creams?"

Katy was smiling again "I like that idea"

Just when I heard their steps, I cleaned my face from my own tears and tried to look as normal as possible

"Oh, hey…" Spencer saw me standing close to the frame door "we were just looking for you. You were here the whole time?" she looked at me curious

"Uh… no. I just came upstairs I was looking for you too"

"What did mommy E tell you?" Katy asked

"She told me that you can spend the night with us if you want. What do you think?"

"Really?" She had that light on her little face again

"Well only if you want…" Spencer said sweetly

"Yes, yes, yes… of course I want. Let's go, what are we waiting for?" Katy ran to the stairs

"Ok princess, calm down, go say good bye to Carol. I'm going to pick some of your stuff and we can leave"

"Ok, mommy" and then I saw her disappeared downstairs

When I was sure anybody was around I turn around and look Spencer in the eyes

"Did you really…?

But I never let her finish her question… honestly I didn't care what she had to ask and definitely I didn't care about time, I just really wanted to do this, so I leaned myself forward and kissed her…

At first it was a chaste kiss; I just close my eyes and put my lips gently on hers without making so much effort to move, afraid that I could cross some kind of line and that Spencer would push me away but then I felt that she went out of her astonishment and started to kiss me back, that's when my lips started to move slowly against hers. I felt Spencer's hands going behind my neck and I took the chance to put mines around her waist.

It was everything people always talk about; the butterflies on the pit of your stomach, the electricity running all over your body, the trembling hands and the loose of control between your brain and your heart. I've shared a couple of first kisses before but none of them were like the one I was sharing with Spencer, not even with Emily. Under the heat of the moment, my first kiss with Emily was kind of force and the pressure we were going through at that moment made everything a little rough but this, this was a whole different first kiss. I can feel the tenderness, sweetness, passion and, why not, love coming from Spencer's mouth; our hearts were beating faster and our breathings were synchronized.

I didn't dare myself to deepen the kiss because I didn't want to scare Spencer but this kiss, the way it is, is amazing that's why we kept our lips connected until we ran out of oxygen. I was the first to pull away and when I opened my eyes I saw that Spencer had hers still closed, I think she was still trying to process the whole kissing thing. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and I could see a different kind of bright in them, I couldn't identify her look right away so I was scare that she was regretting everything.

"Why was that for?" was their first words and I panicked

"I… I'm sorry if I… I didn't mean to…" this time she didn't let me finish, instead she gave me a soft peck

"No… don't apologize" she put our foreheads together "I just wanted to know why you did it"

"Because I wanted to…" it was the truth, I couldn't resist anymore "Since last night I couldn't stop thinking what would it happened if we actually kissed. The feeling of you being so close to me, having your lips so close to mine, feeling your hot breath against my mouth and today I couldn't help myself anymore. After your confession this morning I couldn't stop thinking about kissing you and then here when I saw you talking to Katy, I just knew it was now or never and I took the risk" I say honestly

"Well, I'm glad you did it because I've been thinking about kissing you too and that thought was driving me crazy, but unlike you I wasn't brave enough to do it"

I was relief to hear that "So you're not mad because I kissed you?" but I had to be sure

"Of course not, are you serious?" Spencer pulled her head back to look at me in the eyes but let her hands still on my neck "It was perfect, I don't think I've ever being kiss like that… and just so you know feel free to do it again if you want" I smile at her and saw her cheeks getting pink from embarrassment

"I'm glad to know that" and just when I was about to kiss her again I heard my princess' voice coming from downstairs

"Mommy, Spence… let's go. We're wasting time"

"It's the second time she does that. I swear that little girl has a problem with bad timing" I said in a mocking tone

I heard Spencer's laugh and then felt one of her hands moving from my neck to my face, caressing my check with her thumb "Come on, let's going to enjoy the rest of the day and tomorrow we're going to meet your new house"

"I love how that sounds, now I can say that I'm really starting a new life; I'm going to have my own place, where my little princess could spend time with me and I feel that my heart is finally healing, thanks to a gorgeous and amazing woman I met on a bar. Is it weird to have feelings for someone you met on a bar?" Spencer smile

"I don't know maybe that woman is something special" She says joking

"Oh, yes she is. She is the most especial woman I've ever met" I put a strand of hair behind her ear

"Paige…" Spencer said in a low voice "You told me that no matter what I should talk to you about anything and I think we should talk about this"

"Oh… so you really regret what happened" I panicked again

"No, no at all… please that's not what I meant, I really wanted to kiss you and I swear I could do it again it's just… what I'm trying to say is that I would love for things to be different but they aren't. You know my life is complicated and I don't want to drag you into that mess" I could see the pain in her face

"Spence, I promised you this morning that nothing would change between us, I know you want to do things right and I respect your decision of taking things slow, but I also told you that I don't want to lose you Spence, so this kiss is my way to let you know that I feel the same way about you, to tell you that I'm going to wait and I'm not going to give up on you"

Spencer's sadness was replaced by a bright smile, making me feel a little more comfortable and secure around her

"Do you really mean that?" this wasn't the first time Spencer asks me something like that…

Since I met Spencer I've been surprised by her insecurity, not because I think she doesn't trust me enough to know that I've been honest with her, but because her reaction every time we talk about us. She is the kind of person that deserve to be happy no matter what but I realized that for some reason she doesn't believe it and that's coming from one of the toughest lawyers in the city; her strong personality and her confidence as a professional disappears when we talk about the romantic fields. I don't know what could've happened to her to give that kind of response but I'm not here to judge her or her past. I'm going to do everyhting to let her know how much I want this relationship to work.

"Hey…" I took her face between my hands "you said you trust me right…?" she nods "then trust me when I say that I want this, I want 'us' to happen and it doesn't matter how hard it gets today, tomorrow, next week or next month, I'm going to work really hard to let you know how much you mean to me"

And there it was again; the beautiful smile I'm willing to see for a long, long time. But better than her lips making that beautiful smile was her lips kissing mine and that was exactly what happened few seconds later when Spencer took the lead and start a slow and sweet kiss. It was short but full of feelings.

"Come on..." I took her hand braking the contact first "help me choose some things for Katy to leave already before she comes upstairs and get mad at us" I led her inside the room, a few minutes later we went downstairs where my princess was waiting for us.

"Finally…" My Little girl said making a very funny upset face

"I'm sorry princess we got… a little distracted" I smile at Spencer and her cheeks got a little flushed

"Well, can we leave now, please? I still want to know what are you going to tell me"

"Sure… let's go" Spencer says, taking Katy's hand

We said our good byes to Carol and then head to Spencer's car. On our way we stopped on the ice cream shop to talk to Katy about the news, at first it was a complete surprise for her, I guess at some point she thought that Emily and I still had a chance to get back together but this make her realized that that wasn't an option anymore, but when I explained her that this was a better opportunity to spend more time together her behavior change and accepted the news with excitement.

When we got home we spend the rest of the night eating pizza and watching some movies until my princess fell asleep, I carried her from the couch and put her on the bed in the guess room, coming back few minutes later to the living room where Spencer was still watching TV.

"So little and so much energy…"

Spencer smile at my comment "well… she is just like her mother"

"You think…?" I walk to where Spencer was sitting and sat next to her cuddling into her chest. She let out a sigh and I could hear her heart beating rhythmically against her chest

"I do…" she started to stroke my hair

After a while I couldn't avoid to ask "Spence… is this ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this, the display of affection, being so close, is it ok with you? I ask you this because I don't want to cross any kind of line"

"Paige…" she trailed of before thinking what she was going to say "To be honest, I know that I'm not acting as I should but this, to be with you, feels good and feels right. I don't want to feel like a cheater because although I'm not in love with my husband I know he doesn't deserve to be lied to…"

"Yeah, I know how that feels" I interrupted her without actually thinking

"I'm sorry…" she let out a heavy sigh "you shouldn't be involved in a relationship like this…"

"No…" I cut her off "no, your right nobody deserved to be lied to and…"

"Paige…"

"Please Spence, let me finish… nobody deserve to be lied to that's why I want to make a deal with you" she look at me curious "I know you want to respect your marriage and I swear that I understand that but I want everything around us to feels natural, so if you feel comfortable taking my hand or cuddle or whatever you want just feel free to do it. I know we are not a couple… yet but I want to feel free to show you what I feel about you… Can we do that?" I think that came out more as a plea like a request

"Yeah, we can do that…" she nodded at me and then gave me a soft peck on the lips. I smiled at her and went back to my previous position, cuddling again into her chest.

We stay like that for a couple of hours until Spencer suggested that we should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day and certainly we are going to need the rest but if you want me to say the truth, I'm so excited about everything that happened today that I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep remembering every single detail. I turned to my left to look at my princess sleeping peacefully next to me and sigh in relief; finally tomorrow everything will be new and better.

The day couldn't start in a better way. We woke up early; of course Spencer was the first one going into the kitchen to make breakfast while I was helping my princess to get dress. When we finished our breakfast, Spencer called her friend to let him know that we were going to see the apartment, so we headed to the address the guy gave to her.

The first thing I noticed was the almost centric area from the places I used to frequent. It was close to my princess' house, to my office and of course to Spencer's house too. Mike, Spencer's friend, was waiting for us outside and after the respective introductions we all went inside. The apartment was everything I was waiting for and more, Spencer knowing that I'm a designer, and after our talk the first time I met her house, probably talked to Mike to get me a big but comfortable place. It was a 3 bedrooms apartment with its own bathroom each, plus a very well implemented kitchen, a very well illuminated living room and dining room and a cozy hall. It was perfect. Even Katy loved the place and immediately chose the one it would be her room, so there was nothing to think about. Mike told me that it was mine if I wanted to and of course I said yes without a second thought, signing the contract and paying for the next two month of rent, the guarantee and the assurance.

"Congratulations…" Mike said to me before he leaves the place "if you need anything ask Spencer for my number so you can call me any time, ok?"

"Thank you, so much for your help, Mike"

"Your welcome Paige" He shook my hand "Spencer's friends are my friends too" he said and then walked to Spencer's direction to give her a hug "It was nice to see you Spencer, say hi to Wren for me would you?"

Spencer made an awkward expression when Mike mentioned Wren's name "I will… bye Mike"

"Bye girls"

After Mike left I turned around to look at Spencer, she was still a little uncomfortable for Mike's comment about Wren so I walk close to her, trying to break that awkward moment.

"Thank you…" I gave her a soft kiss on the lips "for making all of this possible"

"Don't thank me; you deserve all the good things that happens to you"

"Well… you happened to me, so I agree with you on that"

Spencer close the gap between us and when she was about to kiss me, Katy came out running from her room, making us jump away from each other

"Mommy, mommy…!"

"Told you… problems with bad timing" I whispered to Spencer and she laughed

"What's up princess?"

"You need to choose your room already, so we can let the other one to Spencer, when she comes to visit us"

Spencer and I looked at each other, startled by Katy's suggestion. I honestly don't have any idea of what's happening for Spencer's mind right now but I think that's a brilliant idea, although I hope soon we won't need two separate rooms but we could share the same instead.

Before Spencer could react and give her opinion I took the lead

"You're right princess. Come on… help me choose my room so Spencer can get use to hers"

We went to the room's area leaving a speechless Spencer standing on the living room

"Spence, you're coming?" Katy yelled from the corridor

"Yeah"

We spent a good couple of hours talking about the move and how could we decorate the apartment until my princess' stomach started to growl, so we went to get lunch.

We were waiting for the waitress to bring our food when Spencer left the table to use the restroom. I was so focus on her and thinking about us that I didn't notice that Katy wasn't in her seat anymore and I panicked, I started to look for her but fortunately she was just a few feet away looking to a man with a monkey on her shoulder. I was looking at her while she was watching the show but then I noticed that next to her was another man who has his back facing me and was talking to Katy.

"Katy! Come here princess" I immediately call for her walking into her direction and when I got closer the man turned around facing me. I felt my whole body freeze and my heart beating faster.

"Paige" The man says looking at me surprise.

I never thought I would be able to see him again, not after what happened.

Just when I thought I could start a new life my past came to chase me…

* * *

**So... what do you think? Let me know... See ya!**


	21. Forget or Forgive?

**Hello out there beautiful readers! I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, guests, favorites and viewers. Thank you so much for still being here with me, I really appreciate it.**

**This chapter goes to humarojo and Paily31894**** thank you so much guys, you rock. I hope you like this one...**

**So here it is people, a new chapter! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Life Becomes Easier When You Learn To Accept An Apology You Never Got"– Robert Brault

**Paige's POV **

_(Summer Break / 9 years ago)_

"_So… how's everything doing?" My dad asked looking at me. He surprised me coming to pick me up at the airport to take me home_

"_Fine"_

"_Fine? We get to see you only for a couple of weeks, twice every year and all you have to say is fine? Are you ok? " we headed to the car, getting inside and going into the road _

"_Sorry dad. I'm fine just tired from the trip but I promise you after I get something to eat and a little rest I won't stop talking about my life at college this past few months" I tried to show him my best fake smile to calm him down._

"_That's my girl" He said smiling, still looking at the road and half hour later we headed home._

"_Oh my God, Paige you're finally here. Look at you, you look so beautiful" My mom says giving me a tight hug "How have you been? How did the finals go? Did you have a good fly? Have you eaten?" I love my mom very much but she was so suffocating sometimes_

"_Jesus Clarice let the girl get home first, it's been a long flight and I'm sure she wants to freshen up and rest a little" my dad intervened_

"_Of course Paigy, go upstairs and take your time, I'll call you when dinner is ready and we'll talk about it then" she looks at me one last time holding me by my arms "I'm so glad my baby girl is finally home"_

_I just nodded my head, took my suitcase and went to my room. While I was heading upstairs I heard my mom talking to my dad._

"_She looks worried and nervous about something, did you talk to her?"_

"_I tried when we came out of the airport but she was so quiet, I have the feeling that something is bothering her but I'm not sure what it is, she told me it was the fatigue from the flight but I know there's something else. Just wait until she decides to talk with us about it"_

_I entered to my room and left my bag on the floor. I know this isn't going to be easy but I have to do it, who knows maybe they won't react as bad as I think. After all is my happiness we are talking about and I'm one hundred percent sure that Emily is the only person I want to spent the rest of my life with. She makes me really happy, I love her and she doesn't deserve a relationship full of secrets where we have to hide because I don't want my parents to find out about us. I don't know when exactly I'm going to talk to them but Emily is right; she doesn't have to be my secret._

"_Paige, dinner is ready" my mom called from the bottom of the stairs_

_After I finished unpacking I lied in my bed, thinking on the best way to use tonight's dinner to finally talk with my family, but after a few minutes my body gave up to the exhaustion and I fell asleep. I woke up to the voice of my mother calling me._

"_Here we go…" I took a deep breath and went downstairs to meet my family_

_A couple of hours later I was back in my room, watching some stupid TV show._

_The truth is that I couldn't do it… everyone was so happy to have the whole family together again, they were laughing and talking about different things like college, Erick's coming graduation and his engagement. It was very difficult to just pop out the subject without feeling guilty for ruin my first day back home, so I rather keep it to myself for a couple of days more. I still have two and half weeks more to talk to them anyway and I'm sure I would be able to find the right moment._

_But it wasn't that easy, I was always looking for the 'perfect' time but it never came. I saw lunch after lunch, dinner after dinner passing in front of my eyes and not one of those days I found enough courage to say the truth. I was always founding an excuse to let the subject for later but I was running out of time now, it was my last week here and I had to find the way to talk to them._

_And one day it just happened; my dad called us to meeting him in his office to talk about the family business, it was something he always did, at least when he had the chance, and today wasn't the exception. After almost an hour talking about how Erick and I will take care of the company after dad's retirement, which was pretty boring, the conversation change to another 'important' subject; Erick's marriage. My dad was going to cover most of the expenses from the wedding so my mom was glad to set the details with Rachel, Erick's fiancée. Everything was going great; my mom was happy, dad was just agreeing to everything my mom was saying, Erick had that goofy smile on her face and I… I was just praying for this meeting to get over and go to my room to 'prepare' myself for tomorrow's talk (yeah but this point I was losing the courage AGAIN and I just wanted to run away from them) but this time I wasn't so lucky_

"_Paige, how about you darling, are you dating someone?"_

_When I heard my mom's voice my first reaction was to panic. It was the perfect time, the moment I was waiting for but still, I was debating myself about telling them or not. I knew I had to do it, I knew if I didn't take the shot at that moment then I will have to live under a lie, so I tried to take a deep breath and start talking but I was so nervous that I literally forgot how to breathe. I guess I was taking too much time to answer because my mom asked me again_

"_Sweety, are you ok? You look a little pale"_

"_I'm fine, I just…" I started but I didn't know what else I could say or how could I say it_

"_What is it champ…? I noticed you've been kind of uneasy since we left the airport. Is something wrong?" My dad asked_

"_Yeah, I mean No. I… actually" I cleared my throat and let out a heavy sigh "I need to tell you something" They just nodded at me giving me a sign to continue "Uhm… to ask mom's question, I'm actually dating someone" I made a short pause to think in my next words "I met this person a while ago but we've been together as a couple just for a month; things between us are awesome and it's actually the most amazing person I've ever met and even if you think is too soon to say this; I'm in love with this someone and I'm more than sure that I want to be with them for a long, long time" I saw my mom smiling, my dad was just looking at me in silence and Erick had a grin on his face._

"_Aww, Nick our baby is in love. I'm so happy for you sweety. I can't wait to meet him" My mother was the first one to talk_

"_Actually… you already met the person I'm talking about"_

"_We do?" My dad asked surprise_

_The three of them were looking at me with curious looks "Yeah… you know them because the person I'm in love… is not… a he, it's actually… a she" when I pronounced the last words my voice was so weak that I would be surprise if they actually heard me_

"_What? Could you repeat that?" My dad insisted, it was like the words entered through his ears but not through his brain _

"_I said that the person I'm in love is not a man is a woman" those were my few seconds of courage _

"_Are you saying…?" my mom trailed of and I immediately felt the disappointment in her voice_

"_I'm saying that… I'm gay" _

"_Is this a joke cause if it is, is the worst one I've ever heard" Erick yelled at me and I was taken aback for my brother's reaction. I never imagined he could act like this, him from all people._

"_Is not a joke Erick, it's the truth. I'm telling you that I'm gay. I don't like men I like women"_

"_No, Paige you're not you're just confused, that woman is manipulating you. Who is she, I want to talk to her and ask her why is she dragging you into this?"_

"_Erick what are you talking about, nobody is dragging me into anything, being gay is not a decision, an idea or a chip someone could put in your brain…"_

"_Tell me her name Paige or I will call Emily to ask her, she is your best friend I'm sure she knows who is she"_

_He took her phone and started to dial Emily's number but I interrupted him letting the whole truth out _

"_It's Emily… the woman I'm in love with is Emily" _

_Just when I thought my parents couldn't be more surprise their face were telling me that I was wrong_

"_Emily?" He clenched his phone that was still on his hand and I could see his knuckles turning white "that bitch! We opened the doors of this house for her… she spent a lot of time with us… we treated her like another member of this family and how does she pay us? By taking advantage of you" he was walking in circles_

"_Erick stop…" by this point Erick has taken the lead of the situation and all the words that were coming out of his mouth were mean or ugly or just and insult for me or Emily_

"_NO, Paige! How can you even dare to take her side?" I've never met this side of him_

"_Because I love her… Emily is the person I want to spend my time with, she is the love of my life and I'm going to defend her from you or anybody who try to hurt her"_

"_Do you hear yourself, Paige? Love her? How can you love another woman? That's not normal. You know how people treat the ones of your kind? You're going to ruin your life Paige. Is that what you want? People talking behind your back, looking at you as if you have some kind of disease"_

"_Just the way you're looking at me right now"_

"_Don't you see Paige? I just want to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt"_

"_I don't think anybody could cause me more pain than you Erick. I'm really trying to understand what is crossing through your mind right now to say all the awful things you saying" My voice cracked and I had to make a huge effort to not cry_

"_I'm just telling you the truth, Paige. You think people are going to be nice with you just because you say you're happy? They are going to make your life miserable"_

"_Probably but I was counting on you to have my back. I guess I was wrong"_

"_Well, if you want me to have your back like I've always done, then you have to choose. Is that mundane life style you want to follow or us?"_

_I was just there looking at him and by this point I couldn't hold my tears anymore. _

"_How could you do that to me? How could you make me choose between the people I love the most?"_

"_It's me the one who should be asking you that… How could you do that to our family? How could you do that to our parents…? I don't know who you are anymore…"_

"_It's me Erick. I'm still your little sister, nothing has changed" _

"_No, you're not, Paige. MY SISTER would never do something like this but you know what, If you think that… woman can make you happy then go… go after her but don't come back to us crying because she leave you for someone new in fact, since now on you could go and say you're an only child because since tonight you're dead to me. I'm so ashamed of you Paige; I don't want to see you again!"_

_I was looking at him and this time the tears were running free down my cheeks. I couldn't believe he just said that, my only brother, my best friend. For a moment I thought all of this was just a nightmare; I closed my eyes and tried to make this pain go away but when I opened them again I saw Erick facing the window giving me a sight of his back. I turned to look at my parents to see if I could get something from them _

"_Mom, Dad? Please say something…" I begged at them _

_I wait for several minutes but not even a word came out of their mouths and by this point I was feeling so weak for the fight with Erick that all I could do was cry. My dad wasn't looking at me anymore and the look in my mother's eyes was a mix of pain and disappointment, she was making a gesture as if she was trying to say something but nothing came out of her mouth and I couldn't stand it anymore._

_I ran upstairs and went into my room, I packed my stuff and wait for a couple of minutes to put myself together, when I was sure I was ready to face them again I went downstairs with my bag in one hand and my keys in the other._

"_You know, when I came back here all the way from Connecticut, I was afraid of telling you the truth, the last thing I wanted was to cause you pain but then I thought 'come on Paige how bad could it be? Is your family, they will love you no matter what, is your happiness after all' but now I see I was wrong… I don't feel anger for what happened tonight, you will always be my family and I will always love you… I'm just disappointed that I didn't get the support I was looking for… I'm going to leave this house and if you don't want to see me again then I won't bother you anymore but just so you know; you're not losing a daughter tonight you're throwing her out of your life" _

_I put the keys on the little bowl on the hall and with those last words and the sound of my mom sobbing; I left my parents' house for good. _

_I called a taxi to take me to the airport and once I was there I started to cry like a little baby, people were looking at me but I didn't care. I was feeling as if someone ripped my heart out of my chest and squeezed it between their hands until it exploded. It was awful; Erick's words were still playing in my head like a bad song you don't want to hear but is out there everywhere. I would never forget this day; my parents' faces, the screams, the tears, all the pain spreading through my body. I was tired and all I wanted to do was run into Emily's arms and feel safe again._

* * *

"Erick" I said almost in a whisper still stunning from the view in front of my eyes

"Who is he, mommy?" Katy asked, her voice taking me out of my astonishment

"Mommy? So that means she is…"

"Yes, she is my daughter" I cut him off abruptly

"Oh my God, you're a gorgeous little girl. Can I give you a hug?" he extended his arms in Katy's direction

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are" Katy hide herself behind my legs

"It's ok princess, he is…"

"I'm your uncle Erick"

"Uncle Erick…? Mommy's brother…?" she said looking at him and then directed her attention to me "Oh my God… mommy is he really uncle Erick?"

"Yes, princess… he is… uncle Erick" I doubted at first to confirm the information to my princess but there was not point on hiding her something like that

My little girl ran into Erick's arms "I'm so happy to finally meet you; mommy has told me so much about you"

"Really? She did?" he looked at me with concern in his eyes

"Yes, I know everything about you… well not everything since you had to move out to another country and lost contact with mommy"

"Who told you I was living in another country?"

"Mommy P did. She told me that you, grandpa Nick and grandma Clarice had to move out to put a new business in Europe that's why we never go to visit you because you're living too far away… but now you're here" My heart broke to see how excited my princess was.

When Erick was about to reply Katy's statement, Spencer came out of the bathroom and realized that someone else was now making us 'company' and she was intrigue to know who he was, especially because Katy looked so comfortable around him.

"Uh… hi" Spencer look at me curious "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I think so… Uhm… Erick this is Spencer… Spence this is Erick, my… brother"

Spencer looked at me with wide-open eyes; I just looked at her nodding to confirm what she was asking me with her look. She greeted my brother and I was waiting for them to finish with the official presentation to say something.

Nod, blink, sigh; it looked like it was all I was able to do since I saw Erick standing there, I was still in shock, surprise by his presence. I didn't know how to act, should I run and hug him? But what if he rejects me again? What if he being here is just a coincidence and he wasn't actually looking for me? A lot of thoughts, mostly doubts, were crossing my mind until I felt Spencer's hand squeezing gently my arm.

"I'm ok" I whisper at her

"Uncle Erick we're about to take lunch, you want to join us?" Katy asked him with sweetness and innocence

"Uhm… I don't think it's a good idea, you probably want to talk and spend time together I don't want to impose my presence"

"Please, uncle Erick" He looked at me asking for permission

"Yeah…" I sighed "it would be great if you join us" I wasn't looking at him. I just couldn't. His words, even nine years later, were still playing on my head and I was actually ashamed to look at him directly on his eyes as if I was guilty for something. I hate to feel this way.

"Thank you. I would love to"

Katy took Erick's hand and guided him to our table. Spencer and I took a seat next to each other and a few minutes later our food orders came. To say that it was awkward was an understatement; most of the time we were just sitting there in silence, from time to time I was reaching Spencer's hand looking for support and Katy was the only one who was making comments once in a while; telling Erick all about our life as a family and a few details he missed out through the years. But even with that awkward atmosphere surrounding us, what it really surprised me was the way Erick was acting around Katy; I had to admit that I was worried for Erick's behavior in front of us but the whole evening he acted like he actually had been part of my life all this time.

"Mommy…" Katy took me off from my trail of thoughts again "why didn't you give uncle Erick a hug? You told me he was your favorite person in the whole world, after me of course, and I thought you would be happy to see him again after all these years but you never say hello to him"

"I…" I didn't know what to say

"It was actually my fault…" Erick added immediately "Your mom didn't know I was here. I wanted to surprise you and go to your house to see you but I guess you found me first"

"Oh… that explains a lot. I could see the surprise on mommy's face when she saw you"

"Yeah, that's because he really surprised me, princess"

The rest of the evening went by without incidents. Spencer was trying to be cordial, getting into an easy conversation with Erick and I was just sitting there looking at him. After a while nobody had anything else to say and the silence became the especial guest on our table again.

"Hey…" Spencer whispered closed to my ear when she noticed that Erick was distracted with Katy "are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded at her in response

"Ok… then I'm going to take Katy to the park, call me when you finish here"

"Thank you"

"Hey beautiful… want to come with me to the park?" Spencer asked to Katy

"Yes! Uncle Erick; are you going to be here when I come back?"

"Sure" he answered and my princess gave him a kiss on his cheek

I saw them disappear into the park that was placed next to the restaurant and then turned around to focus my attention on Erick

"She is a beautiful little girl" he started

"Yeah, she is"

"And very smart too, she remains me of you when you were little"

"You should hear her talk about school; she is very excited about it"

"Thank you for not telling her the truth… about us"

"As far as I know I still have a family and my little girl wanted to know about it, she didn't need to know that they are the ones who doesn't want me"

"Well, thank you for skip that part"

I gave him a short nod to let him know that for me it wasn't a problem to talk about them with my daughter. We stay in silence again for a brief moment until he took the lead again and spoke first

"What happened to Emily?"

"Why? You want to give us one of your moral speeches?" he looked away, maybe I was too harsh at him "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that"

"Don't apologize. I deserve that and everything you can say against me"

"Why are you here Erick?"

"I… I was hoping to see you"

"Why?"

"Is that the only word you know?" he smiled at me but his smile faded away when he realized that I wasn't smiling back

"What do you want me to say Erick, that I'm happy to see you? I didn't even know you would be here. It's been almost 9 years and you never try to contact me. To say that I was surprise to see you is just an understatement"

"I know Paige and I'm sorry"

"For what… for being here unannounced or for what happened 9 years ago?"

"For everything"

We looked at each other for hours; at least that's how it felt to me. I was in front of the person who probably loved me the most but also hurt me the most in this world and I just couldn't act like nothing happened because it's actually something that's been eating my brain for years. Now, just like nine years ago I have to be brave and say what's in my heart. I was being honest when I said that I don't hate them but the damage is done and I need to know; why now?

"You were not only my older brother, Erick you were my best friend. You know how much trouble I had in school to make friends but that never matter to me because you were always there. You know how bad I felt when you were saying all those ugly things?" He looked away again and I took this as a sign to continue "When I broke my lip in fifth grade; you were there, when mom and dad ground me for hit that bully boy in seventh grade; you were there, when I won first place in my science project; you were there. Every time I needed you; you were there… even when I had alcohol issues you were there to help me go through it"

"You were just a little lost Paige; it wasn't like you were an alcoholic or something"

"No, I wasn't but you helped me anyway. No matter what, no matter where or when I've always felt save because I knew you were there and when I needed you the most you gave up on me, just like that without even thinking what could I do without you. You missed my graduation, my wedding, my birthdays, even my daughter's birth and now you want me to give you a hug and forget everything that happened?"

"I know Paige and I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I… I'm only three years older than you and when you came out I was still a stupid, selfish, asshole, young man who didn't know what to do and I got scared"

"Scared of what? If someone should be scared that day; it was me"

"Paige. I swear if I could go back in time I would never say all the things I said to you"

"But you can't Erick, the damage is done"

"Paige…"

"You know what… I can't do this right now. I… need some time to process the idea that you're here. I really love you Erick but your words are still stick on my head and that makes my heart ache. If you're really here to make amends, please give me time to think about this, ok?"

He nodded at me and I stood up leaving some money on the table to pay our check and before he could protest I turned around and went to look for Spencer and Katy.

"Mommy… where's uncle Erick?"

"He had to leave princess"

"But I didn't say good bye to him and I had more stories to tell him and I didn't invited him to my birthday party" I could see the sadness on her little face

"Don't worry, something tell me this isn't the last time we're going to see him"

"Hey" Spencer came close to me "Want to go home?"

"Yes, please" she gave me her beautiful smile and it was all I needed to feel a lot better

"But we have to go to my place because yours is still empty"

"Home is wherever you are… just take me with you"

"Please, don't say things like that because all I want to do now is kiss you and I don't think doing it in front of Katy is a good idea" she whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Keep that thought then" she smiled at me again

Everything is so much better when Spencer is next to me. I don't know how I could go through this without her.

"Ok, beautiful time to go home" Spencer called for Katy who was still playing on the ground

"Can I spend the night with you again?" Katy asked coming next to us

"I don't think your mother would be crazy about that idea but we could ask her" I took my phone and dialed Emily's number

"Are you calling to insult me again?" Emily's voice was full of sarcasm

"No Emily, I'm calling you because Katy wants to spend the night with us again and I want to know if it's ok with you"

"Us? so now you and that bitch are a couple? I wonder what her husband has to say about that"

"Please Emily could you just give me an answer for my question" If it wasn't for Katy who was too close to me I would give Emily a piece of my mind

"Of course I can, my answer is no"

"What did mommy E say?

"She said she wants you to go home with her"

"Can I talk to her?" I gave Katy my phone

"Mommy can I spend the night with mommy P and Spencer, please…"

We couldn't hear what Emily was telling her but looking at Katy's face she was telling her something to convince her to go back home

"Ok, mommy… Of course I want to… Fine, then I'll wait for you… Bye mommy… I love you too"

"So…?" I asked her, taking my phone back

"Mommy says she wants to spend time with me too. She wants me to go home and wait for her to take me out for dinner and then go to the movies" I could see in her little face that she was struggling between spending time with me or Emily

"That's great princess. You should totally go; you're going to have so much fun"

"Yeah but I wanted to spend time with you too"

"Don't be sad beautiful, you can spend time with us whenever you want. Just go with mommy Emily and we can hang out some other time, ok?" Spencer soothed her

"Ok…" she smiled

We took Katy to Emily's house and when we got there Carol was already waiting for her

"Good evening Mrs. McCullers, Ms. Hastings" she greeted us "Mrs. Mc… your wife… ex-wife… Mrs. Emily called me to take care of Katy until she gets home"

"Thank you, Carol and but the way you can call her Ms. Fields now. The divorce is not out yet but you don't need to call her Mrs. McCullers anymore, the same thing is about me"

"Actually… your ex-wife asked me to call her Mrs. McCullers, without exception"

"Of course she did" I sigh in frustration and automatically felt Spencer's hand squeezing mine gently

"But I don't need to do that in front you, do I?"

"Of course not… feel free to call us the way you feel more comfortable with"

"Thank you, Ms. McCullers. I will" I smiled at how polite she can be

"One more thing, I finally found a place to stay so I'll give you my new address in case of an emergency or something" I gave her a paper with my new address "Please, don't give this information to Emily, ok? If Katy needs something, anything, just call me" She nodded at me "Now… with this moving thing I need to ask you a big favor…"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Last time I came here I couldn't take my stuff with me so I need you to take Katy out of the house again, so I could take my things to my new place. Could you that for me please?"

"Of course Ms. McCullers, not problem"

"Thank you… ok, princes, have a good night"

"Mommy, are you going to come visit me tomorrow?" I look at Carol for reassurance

"No, princess… Tomorrow I would start with the move but Carol will take you to the mall so you can buy whatever you want, ok?"

"Ok, mommy. See you later then. Have a good night. I love you" she came closer and I bent down to give her a hug

"Love you too princess"

"Bye Spence, take care of my mommy for me please" she then went to Spencer's side and do the same thing.

"Night, beautiful. Don't worry about mommy; I'll take care of her" She added a kiss to say good bye. I love that they get along so well

After they went inside, I took Spencer's hand and we walked until we got inside her car. The ride was kind of quiet, most of it because I was processing the day's events. It still amazed me how things can change in just one second, people say life is for strong people but how can a person survive after suffering so much? Some use to look for a passion: work, hobbies, studies, sports. Others choose the wrong path and go for an addiction: alcohol, drugs. The stronger ones always look for help, the weak ones are always looking for trouble and just a few (a small group in which I'm not included yet) choose to deal with their problems, find a new path and be happy. In my case, I'm just trying to go step by step; some days I feel I've moved forward and others I feel like I go one step back but now, looking at the person next to me; so focus, so smart, so beautiful, so perfect, I know I can deal with this.

"Paige, we're here" Spencer squeezed my knee gently. I know she was trying to hide her concern but so far she failed

I responded with a smile and then we go out of the car to get inside her house. Spencer took her keys out of her purse and opened the door

"I can't believe this is your last night here" She said taking my hand and guiding me into the living room

"Me either…" I sat on the couch and pulled her to make her sit next to me "but look at the bright sight…" I got closer to her and took her face between my hands "now I have my own place, where you and I could build new memories" I closed the gap between us and kissed her. God, I love the taste of her lips; so sweet and soft.

"You have no idea how much I've being waiting for you to do that" Spencer said after we broke the kiss

"I actually have an idea because I wanted to do it too" I smiled at her and then kissed her again. This time the kiss was passionate, deep and full of emotions; I needed to feel her close to me, to know that she was there supporting me, helping me, giving me a new way to see life and I wanted to let her know that no matter how bad things look right now I'll always try to be a better person; for me and for her.

Spencer was the first one to slowly pull away, looking me in the eyes

"You know… I've been worry about you the whole day. Are you sure you're ok?"

I lied down on the couch, putting my head over her lap "I feel better now"

"You know you can talk to me if you want" Spencer was stroking my hair and I let out a sigh of relief

"I know, it's just… I couldn't avoid feeling surprise when I saw my brother, it's been so many years and he was just there in front of me, asking for my forgiveness and I didn't know what to do. There were so many things we left unspoken, actually I was the one who left him there but I needed time to think"

"And how do you feel now"

"I'm so tired. I just want to be here with you, like this. I need you to hold me tight and never let me go" I cuddled deeper into her lap

"Come here…" Spencer made me a sign to move away from her lap and then she lied on the couch. She took my hand guiding me to lie on the couch next to her, then pulled me closer, hugging me from behind and I let out a content sight.

"Everything will be ok, Paige. I promise" Spencer said in a low voice, leaving a soft kiss on my temple

Yeah… now I know that everything will be alright

* * *

**Well, you know what to do... see ya!**


	22. Fresh Start

**Hello out there beautiful readers! I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, guests, favorites and viewers. Thank you so much for still being here with me, I really appreciate it.**

**Now... some of you probably feel that Erick's presence is kind of usless but I promise you is not, I really believe that Paige need someone to share her problems with and being the shy person she is who could be better than her own brother, of course their relationship needs to heal but I'm working on it as fast as I can. **

**This time I want to dedicate this chapter to alaskinder and bring-it-over**** thank you so much guys for being there. I hope you like this one...**

**So here it is people, I leave you all a new chapter with my whole new motto: "No Hate, No Cyberbulling, Just McHastings' and PLL' love" **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"We're Not Broken Just Bend and We Can Learn to Love Again" – Just Give Me a Reason / Pink

xxxxxxxxxx

The few sunrays that were entering softly through the big glass doors from the backyard made Spencer stir a little before she finally woke up. She didn't realize at first where she was, she was suddenly feeling a bit sore for the position and the place where she fell asleep last night. All she could remember was taking Paige in her arms and holding her tight before she closed her eyes.

Spencer looked around trying to adjust herself to the surroundings before she finally saw her. There, in the same position she held her the night before was the woman who made her believe in love again, the woman who put a smile on her face and make her heart jolt with happiness.

She still can't believe Paige likes her back; it was still a beautiful dream all that happened between them yesterday and she doesn't want to stop dreaming. She never wants to stop kissing Paige… ever and this is how she wants to wake up every morning; with this amazing woman next to her, enjoying the sensation Paige's body gives to her. She looks so peaceful, so calm, so beautiful that Spencer didn't want to wake her up but the temptation of kissing her was stronger and she couldn't control herself, so she leaned down a bit and started to put soft kisses all over her face making Paige stir until she woke up too.

"Mmm… Good Morning" Paige sighed contently and then turned around to give Spencer a soft peck on her lips

"Really good one… how did you sleep?" Spencer asked looking at her

"It's been a while since I got to sleep so well… it was the best night sleeping on a couch I ever had" She smiled at Spencer and then leaned to kiss her again but this time the kiss lasted a little bit longer

"I'm glad…" Spencer said when they broke the kiss "I still can't believe I'm here with you like this" she said looking at Paige directly in the eyes

"Well believe it because I really like to wake up like this" Spencer smiled at her

"Me too and I could be here the whole day but it's time to wake up because there's a lot of work waiting for us today"

"Ugh, I almost forgot about the moving out thing, can we just skip that part?"

"No because you promised to a beautiful little girl that she would have her own room on her new house, so now you have to keep your promise"

Paige gazed at Spencer intently; like she was trying to see through Spencer's soul and after a few seconds looking at her she pulled Spencer until the girl was on top of her and then she kissed her. Their lips connected on a tender kiss, making Spencer whimper slightly when Paige put her hands behind her neck pulling her even closer. After a couple of minutes the kiss was slowing down with Paige leaving small pecks on Spencer's lips.

"Thank you" Paige whisper against Spencer's lips

Spencer looked at her confuse "For what?"

Paige moved her hands from Spencer's neck to her face caressing her cheeks gently with her thumbs "Because you care… you care about me, about Katy, about us. I know I said it before but I'm so glad I got to meet you. I should probably made something right because out of the bad things that happened in my life God brought you into my life and I couldn't be more happy about that"

A tear escaped Spencer's eye; Paige's words hit directly to her heart. As a human being Spencer had to go from a person full of confidence to a person full of fears and having Paige in front her, making her feel so special again, was a dream come true. She also wanted to tell Paige how she feels about her but instead of words Spencer chose to do something better; she leaned down and kissed Paige as a way to express all the feelings she has inside.

The kiss started slowly with Spencer's lips moving gently against Paige's but as the seconds passed the kiss was just heating up. Paige grazed her tongue over Spencer's lips asking for permission and when Spencer opened her mouth Paige slipped her tongue inside. The action drove Spencer crazy, she never felt something like that, Paige massaging her tongue with her own was so hot that she was about to explode right there.

Paige placed her hands on Spencer's neck again, caressing the soft skin she found there and after a few seconds one of her hands was travelling slowly down Spencer's body. Spencer, who was starting to feel a pressure on the pit of her stomach, bit Paige's bottom lip softly gaining a moan from the girl. Spencer heard Paige's moan and thought it was the best noise she had ever heard.

Things were getting a little out of control and both knew they needed to stop, everything was pretty new between them and it was too soon to make something more than just kissing, they have all the time they want to connect with each other in a whole different level and there was no reason to speed up things, so Paige was the first one to pull away knowing that it was the right thing to do. Although it wasn't easy for her, having Spencer on top of her with her soft lips so close to hers but someone had to make the first move.

They stayed in the same position; with their foreheads pressing against each other's, still breathing hard from her previous make out session.

"I think we should get up and get ready, or this couch is going to kidnap both of us for the rest of the day" Paige joked trying to get some composure

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" Spencer left one last peck on Paige's lips before she get up to go to the kitchen.

"You got to be strong, Paige…" Paige whisper to herself looking at Spencer crossing the kitchen door "God… is easier to say than do" she whisper again before getting up, to go to the kitchen too

"You need some help?" Paige hugged Spencer from behind when she got closer, leaving a kiss on her shoulder

"No, I'm ok but you could set the table if you want"

"Mmm… am I getting a reward for helping you?" Paige whispered into Spencer's ear

Spencer turned around in Paige's arms "Of course… how about…" she got closer to Paige's lips "a double portion of eggs and bacon?" Spencer pulled away with a cocky smile just before Paige could touch her lips

"Hey, that's not fair" Paige whined

"I'm sorry but we have a lot to do and we are already late, there's no time for a kiss… well, maybe if we finish the move early you can get your reward"

"Fine… but I'm going to remember that" Paige said smiling at Spencer and then went to set the table.

After sharing a peaceful breakfast with a small talk here and there, making plans for the rest of the day, they cleaned up the kitchen and went to their respective rooms to get ready.

An hour later they were at Paige's ex-house packing her stuff on boxes… In other circumstances this whole process of moving out would be very painful for Paige, ending a long term relationship with the person who once was the love of her life wasn't exactly easy but having Spencer there with her, helping her, was making everything less hard.

Between jokes and some kisses, time was passing by pretty smooth; that was until they heard a knock on the door. Paige went downstairs and when she opened the door she got surprise with the person in front of her

"Erick…?

"Hello Paige" he greeted at Paige "Good Morning Spencer…" he greeted Spencer when she saw the girl coming downstairs, caring one of the boxes.

"Good Morning" Spencer greeted back a little surprise by Erick's presence there

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Paige asked

"Uhm, actually I didn't know if I will find you or not, I thought you could be at work but I had to try" he let out a shy smile

"How did you know where I live?"

"It's kind of a long story but if you want to hear it I… could invite you to take breakfast and tell you all about it" there was a hint of hope in his voice

"Sorry but I can't. I'm moving out and I have lots of things to do so if you excuse us" Paige passed through Erick's way with Spencer following behind

"Can I help?" Paige stopped on her tracks when she heard her brother's offer and looked at Spencer for advice

"It's up to you…" Spencer said in a low voice only for Paige to hear "but if you want to know why he is here and get a closure for this situation then you should probably think on speak to him" she put her hand over Paige's shoulder squeezing it softly

Paige sighed deeply before she turned around again "Fine, but you're getting all the big boxes"

Erick smiled at her sister before getting inside and started to pick some boxes

The whole packing – carrying boxes process went without any trouble, Erick's presence was actually very helpful; not only to carry the big boxes but also to use her truck to take all the boxes to Paige's new apartment, which allowed them to finish faster than they thought.

"So this is your new place" Erick commented after letting the last box on the room which now was Paige's new living room

Truth was that Erick wasn't sure how much he could ask, he had missed so much in Paige's life that he wasn't sure where her sister's path was heading to so he didn't want to make a comment that could make her sister feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah" was the only answer Paige gave to her brother, she wasn't ready to share any detail about her life with him, at least not yet

"Well, it's really beautiful…" he was looking around until he noticed Paige's gaze on him "not… that you need my opinion… I just…"

"Thank you…" Paige smile a little "actually Spence was the one who helped me find it"

"Then let me congratulate you…" he said politely, directing her attention to Spencer "you have a great taste and for what I can see you know Paige very well cause this place surely fits her"

"Thank you, I tried to look for a place where she and Katy could feel as comfortable as possible, at the end it was Paige the one who taught me how to make a place feels like home" Spencer looked at Paige and Paige smiled at her in return.

For Erick this action didn't go unnoticed but he decided not to say anything about it, he was really intrigue about the relationship between Paige and Spencer; last time she saw her sister she was madly in love with Emily.

After a few seconds of silence Erick cleared his throat to get the girls' attention again "Uhm… I hope I'm not crossing any line with this but… would it be too much if I ask you both to get lunch with me?" None of the girls said anything at first; Paige was thinking about her answer and Spencer was waiting for Paige's reaction "I'll pay, I promise" Erick joked trying to break the awkward silence in the room

Paige grinned at his comment "Sure but let's not go too far, I still have to start unpacking all my stuff" she wasn't sure how the lunch could go but she knew Spencer was right; she couldn't avoid her brother forever, not when he would probably be around for a long time and not now that Katy knew he was there.

"I know a place just a couple of blocks from here. I promise you'll be back before you even notice" Erick joked again

"Ok, let's go then"

Paige took Spencer's hand guiding her out of the apartment and again it didn't go unnoticed by Erick, who now was pretty sure that Paige and Spencer were more than friends.

As Erick had promised; the restaurant wasn't too far from Paige's apartment. It was a cozy Japanese restaurant where, in Erick's words has the best sushi he has ever tried. Luckily for Paige the meeting was very relax; actually it was pretty obvious that none of the siblings had the courage to talk about the past, so it was Spencer the one who took the lead, making an easy conversation to dissipate the awkwardness

"So it's you the one I have to call if I want to find a house in this area?" Erick asked to Spencer, keeping the smooth atmosphere

"No…" Spencer smiled "I'm not a real estate agent, I'm actually a lawyer. It was a friend of mine who helped me find Paige's apartment"

"Oh, I see. Well… if you can give me the number of your friend it would be very nice of you because I'm looking for a place to live" Paige was astonished when she heard the news

"Uhm… sure, do you… have anything in mind?"

"Actually I do… I'm looking for a house; big enough for me, my wife, my daughter and my soon to be born son"

This whole new information was starting to be too much for Paige; she was hoping to catch up on his brother life but now she just found out that he's not only moving in into the same city as her but that she missed very important events in his brother's life and not exactly because she wanted to.

"I can't believe how much I've missed" Paige mumble looking down, trying not show the sorrow she was feeling at the moment

"I know…" Erick took Paige's hand over the table and Paige raised her head to look at him again "and I know it's my fault… that's why I'm here, Paige to try and fix all the damage and all the hurt I put you through"

Paige was incapable to stop the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She was fine just a few minutes ago but now that she realized all the things she has lost just because one day her family decided that being gay was the worst thing that could ever happen to them, make her feel devastated. It was too much to handle, it was a big weight that was now falling over her shoulders and no matter how much she tried to hide it the last nine years of her life, the pain was still there.

"I know we have a lot to talk about and I know that you also need space and time but I swear to you Paige that I'm going to work very hard to get my little sister back"

Yes, Paige was still hurt and the anger and pain were still there but hearing her brother talking like that, showing her how much he want her back in his life, made her heart lighten up. She wasn't ready to forgive him or even to go and hug him but having him there; fighting for her like he always did in the past was making Paige's walls fall down.

"I just…" Paige was about to speak when Erick cut her off

"No, you… don't need to say a word right now" Erick gave Paige's hand a gently squeeze "I'm not going to force you into anything, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, ok?"

Paige just nodded lightly in response. Spencer who was watching the whole scene in silence was more than happy to know that Paige wasn't alone anymore. She will always be there for Paige whenever she needs her but Spencer knew that having a sibling to support you was always important; in her case if it wasn't for Melisa she would probably go crazy a long time ago. Spencer knew how important Erick was for Paige, so she was glad to see that her brother was trying to make amends with her.

After that emotive interaction the rest of the lunch went pretty well, a couple of hours had already passed and the atmosphere was the same as it was before. Paige was feeling more comfortable around Erick; she was now part of the conversation and she even dare to laugh with some of his jokes.

When they were leaving the restaurant Erick offered to help Paige to unpack. Paige wasn't sure at first but then she thought on giving Erick the chance to work on their relationship, so that could probably be a good start.

It was almost dark outside, it was only around six when they finish unpacking, of course everything was still around the apartment but at least the boxes were gone.

"Hey, what if we take a break... I know a cool place where we can go for a drink and talk" Erick suggested

"Uhm… thank you but I pass. It's been a long day and I would love to take a bath and get some rest" Paige rejected the offer this time

Spencer was about to answer when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and recognized the ID

"I'm sorry… I have to take this, is from my office" Spencer excuse herself to pick up the call

"Good evening Mrs. Kingston, sorry for interrupt your free day"

"It's ok Sofia, don't worry about it. Did something happen?"

"No, Mrs. Kingston I was just calling to tell you that the travel agency confirmed your husband's flight, it'll land at 11 pm tonight"

Sofia's words made Spencer go back to reality. She forgot completely about Wren, for a moment she just enjoyed being with Paige forgetting the world outside.

"Thank you Sofia" Spencer's voice was barely audible; she was suddenly feeling sad and upset and the only thing that was crossing her mind was a way to tell Paige that she had to leave and go back to her house because her husband was coming back.

"It's everything ok?" Paige asked when she saw Spencer walking into the living room

"Yeah… uhm… Can I… talk to you for a sec?" Paige looked at her confuse

"Sure… would you excuse us?" Paige said to Erick, taking Spencer to one of the rooms

"Of course. I'll wait here" Erick answered

"Spence, what's wrong?" Paige asked when she saw the concern in Spencer's face

"I… I totally forgot that Wren was coming back from his trip tonight" Spencer let out the words all at once

"Oh…" Suddenly, reality hit Paige too right on the guts; the time she shared with Spencer had been so amazing that she forgot for a moment that the other girl has already a life that is officially sharing with someone else. Realize that, made Paige feels a pressure on her stomach; a mix between sadness and anger that she couldn't avoid.

"Paige, I…" Spencer started but Paige cut her off

"It's ok Spence, I told you I will respect your decisions and you think that going back to your house is the right thing to do, so… you don't have to stay, you…" Paige was trying not to sound so disappointed "we can meet up later"

Spencer was looking at Paige and her heart was feeling sore, it wasn't easy for her either to just leave Paige's house and go back to her life, not now that they know what they feel for each other.

"Are you mad at me?" Spencer asked, afraid of Paige's answer

"No…" Paige answered quickly walking in Spencer's direction "Of course not… I…" Paige sighed "like you said, I would love for things to be different but we have to deal with this and we will. Step by step, remember?" She looked into Spencer's eyes one last time before she closed the gap between them and kissed her like this was her last day on earth, almost like pleading Spencer not to forget her.

"I'll see you later" Spencer said when they pulled away but her words came out more as a question

"Call me when you can" Paige force a smile

They went back to the living room and Spencer said good bye to Erick, leaving Paige's apartment after that. The guy didn't say a word but it was clear that something had happened between them. On the other hand, Paige needed a way to forget those negative feelings inside of her so she took a quick decision

"You know what…" She said looking at her brother "forget what I said about sleeping early. I'd like to go for those drinks"

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Erick said excited

When they arrive to the place Erick talked about, Paige was surprised to realize that it was the same bar where she and Spencer met for the first time, that brought some memories to her mind making her laugh a little.

"So…" Erick trailed of when they were sitting on one of the tables

"So…?" Paige did the same

"It's a shame that Spencer had to leave so early"

"Yeah, she… has some things to take care of" Paige was trying to act as normal as she could but it was hard to hide her feelings

"I don't want to be nosy but… it's something wrong between you two? I mean… you don't need to answer it's just that I felt a weird atmosphere after you left the living room" Erick was trying to be cautious with his words

"I don't want to talk about it right now" Paige said defensive

"Ok, fair enough" Erick dropped the subject

A couple of minutes later the waitress came to their table and took their orders and when she disappeared behind the countertop, the silence took over their table again and it was getting awkward little by little. It looks like Spencer's presence made everything easier for them so far but now that they were alone things were more complicated.

Erick was looking around while Paige was looking at him intently. There were so many questions crossing her mind that she didn't know how to approach a subject with her brother but at the end, her curiosity was stronger than her better judgment, making her let out the first question.

"How's Rachel? She is the one you married after all, right?"

Paige's voice took Erick by surprise making him react a few seconds later after the question came out. He even caught the hint of humor on Paige's voice

"Yeah… Of course, I married Rachel. I always knew she was the one so I took the big step…" He smiled, happy to know that his sister was interested in his life "She is actually pretty good… for a 7 months pregnant woman with cravings and bad mood but she's alright" they both laughed "she… asks a lot about you, you know. She was the one who showed me how wrong I was about you and to be completely honest… we almost break our engagement because of that mistake"

Paige was surprise to hear that, she always had a nice relationship with Rachel but she never thought that her now sister in law appreciated her so much to the point of almost finish her compromise with her brother because of 'her'

She wanted to know more about what happened but she didn't dare to ask so she just stood there waiting for him to continue. When Erick read the look on Paige's eyes he started to talk again

"You know how much she cares about you, she always told me that you were like the little sister she never had and although you didn't interact that much with each other, she was always looking for a way to get close to you, so… when I told her about what happened that day, she was really mad at me. We had a huge fight and one angry word took to another until I decided that it was better for us to take a break"

"I'm sorry" Paige interrupted

"No…" Erick cut her off immediately "please don't say again that you're sorry because you have nothing to feel sorry for" Paige nodded lightly "Anyway… you know how stubborn the McCullers are so it took me a little bit more than year to realize that I had screwed things up with her and long story short; I made everything I could to get her back. Of course one of her conditions was to find you and ask for your forgiveness.

"And it took you almost nine years to do that?" Paige asked sarcastically

"Believe me Paige… it took me more than that" Erick was getting serious and Paige looked at him confuse "Like I said to you yesterday; when you came out I was a complete asshole, all that I could feel in that moment was anger because my stupid fantasy of the perfect family was falling apart. Our parents raised us to be always the best; the perfect son, the perfect student, the perfect friend all so that people wouldn't dare to say a word about us and I'm not saying that's a valid excuse for what I did but I got use to that idea, so when you came out I knew from the beginning that our parents wouldn't be agree with you and I made the easiest thing to do; I get mad at you"

Paige was trying her best to hold up the tears that were threating to come out

"At some point I was very scared to lose you…" Erick continued "Of course I've always knew that one day you would meet a guy who will love you for the wonderful person you are and that you would live your own life, at the end I was looking to do the same thing, but I also knew that in some way we would be able to keep contact with each other; when we visited our parents' house on holidays and that stuff but when you confessed that you were gay my whole world fall apart. A lot of possible scenarios crossed my mind in that moment; being one of them that our parents will be so mad at you that they'll throw you out of our lives and they will never let you come back again…"

"Well you were right because that's exactly what happened" Paige's voice cracked a little

"Yes but I should have fight for you, you shouldn't have feel alone on that battle, I should have thought on how hard must be for you too, to hide a secret like that for as long as you did, you just wanted to be yourself and I turned my back on you and the ironic part was that my stupid ideas and my ignorance made me lose you anyway"

Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing; after all these years she was finally hearing her brother's truth and for the first time in her life she was seeing him crying. Erick's natural attitude was to get mad every time something was bothering him, it was his way to defend himself from the pain but now she was actually seeing the tears falling from his eyes.

"What made you change your mind?" Paige ask almost in a whisper

Erick took off his wallet from his pocket pulling a piece of paper out of it "her" was all he said before he finally handled a picture to Paige. In the picture was beautiful little girl, she couldn't be more than 6 years old and for Paige's surprise the girl looks almost the same as her when she was little. She opened her mouth to ask but she didn't have to.

"She is Rebeca, my daughter. She is five and as you already notice, she looks just like you" Erick said pointing at the picture

"She is really beautiful"

"She is the reason why I'm here with you, Paige. It took me that long to came here to see you because no matter how much Rachel begged me to look for you, I was so ashamed of being face to face with you that I didn't listen to her and all I did all the time was to just play dumb until one day she just gave up and choose to give me my own space to figure things out but then when my little girl was born my whole word change…" Erick's hard expression change for a soft one "I started asking myself how could I be a good father when I abandoned my own sister when she needed me the most, how could I be my little girl's friend when I throw my best friend out of my own life, how could I teach her values when I dropped my own saying the awful things I said to you…" By this point Paige was crying, unable to stop the tears coming down her face "That's how time passed by until one day… I remember one night, almost a year ago, I was in my living room just taking a drink when Rebeca came and sat next to me"

_(Flashback)_

"_Daddy, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure sweety"_

"_When did you take me that picture?" Rebeca show him the piece of paper on her little hands "and who's the boy next to me?"_

_When Erick took the picture on his hands he felt his heart jump out of his chest and he was frozen on his spot. The picture hadn't Rebeca on it but Paige and himself when they were little, almost her daughter's age to be exact. He remembered that picture; it was one of his favorite. He had just won the soccer championship at school and had a trophy on his hands while Paige was smiling proudly next to him. _

_He was just looking at the picture until he couldn't hold it anymore and he just broke in front of her daughter. The tears were falling freely and his sobs were getting louder as the seconds passed. His little girl, who by that point was scared to see his father like that, ran away looking for her mother._

"_What happened?" Rachel asked when she saw Erick sitting on the couch crying like a little baby_

"_It was my fault…" Erick said between sobs "I miss her so much and she is not here because of me" Erick was rumble and Rachel couldn't understand what was he talking about until she saw the picture on her husband's hands_

_She sighed deeply trying to calm him down "its ok honey, it took you long enough but at least you realize how much you love her"_

"_I do and I want her back, I… I want her to forgive me but I don't know what to do…" he tried to wipe away his tears and his sobbing was slowing down "I'm so ashamed for what I did, I don't' know if she would ever forgive me, I don't' even know if she wants to see me, I couldn't even forgive myself for that day"_

"_If you don't try then you'll never know"_

"_You right, this is the only chance I have to correct my mistakes and I swear to you Rachel that I'm going to get my sister back" _

"After that day, I was looking for a way to approach you. The first thing I did was to try to make our parents realized the big mistake we made but it didn't work out. I thought that talking to them was enough to convince them that you were right, that you didn't do anything wrong but being the conservative people they are, their answer was always 'no'. I insisted with them even two weeks before I got here. One day I just get tired and I told dad that with or without his blessing I was coming here to look for you, so that's why did"

"How did you find me?"

"I called your friend Sara, I imagined that after Emily, she would be one of the people who knew about your plans after college and when she told me that you stayed here I talked to one of dad's friends and asked him for a job on one of his office here in Connecticut"

"And you're moving all the way here just to be with me?"

"Me and my family… You should have heard Rachel's voice when I called her to tell her that I talked to you yesterday"

Paige smiled softly "I would love to see them… if you don't mind"

"Of course… but that will be if I could get a house for us first. I came here alone, I didn't want to bring my pregnant wife and my little girl to live in a hotel, so I talked to them and they are going to move in when I find a place for us to live"

"I still don't know what to say Erick, I'm glad that you came all the way here to see me but I'm still a little confused… I mean, you have no idea how much I appreciate that you told me all this stuff but to be honest I don't know what to do"

"It's ok, Paige I get it. I know you've been through a lot and I didn't came here waiting for you to hug me and pretend that everything is fine because I know that's not how it works and just like I allowed myself to waste all those years being an idiot I'm going to give you all the time you need to trust me again. All I want right now is to enjoy this moment and have good time. Can we do that?"

Paige look at him "Yeah, we can do that"

The awkward atmosphere disappeared completely and although Paige and Eric weren't in a good place yet they handled to have a great time after all. They were having a smooth talk; nothing important just a few stories here and there, still with a couple of glasses over their table which as the time pass became into a competition of 'who can bare more alcohol without falling from the chair', making them drunk enough to even forget the reason why they were fighting for.

* * *

Spencer had everything under control as always; she handled to clean the whole house whiting a couple of hours and to put everything on its place before Wren came from his trip. She was about to go upstairs and take a shower when her phone run. It was a number she didn't recognize but she answered anyway thinking that it could be important.

"Hello?" She said sounding confuse

"Hi, sorry to bother you but there's a couple over here who wants to leave the bar but they are not in condition to drive so I asked the girl for her phone and dialed the last number on it. Could you please come and pick them up?"

Spencer didn't know what to say at first she had no idea who that couple could be, as far as she knew Aria and Ezra would never drink till the point somebody had to pick them up and Melisa would call herself no matter how drunk she was.

"Uhm… could you tell me the name of the girl, please?"

"Her ID says Paige McCullers"

"I'll be right there, give me address please"

Knowing exactly where the place was she took her car keys and drove all the way to the bar

* * *

"Hey, looks who's here…" Paige yelled excited when she saw Spencer

"Spencer! It's always so nice to see you…" it was pretty obvious that both siblings were drunk "hey man…" Erick was now talking to the bartender "prepare a drink for my friend over here" he said pointing at Spencer

"No, thank you…" Spencer said quickly "I'm just here to pick you up"

"Aww, you came here just because of me?" Paige got close to Spencer and hugged her from behind. Spencer just nodded in response

Erick look at Spencer for a couple of seconds "You're perfect for my sister… you know that?"

Spencer blush, knowing that by this point Erick probably knew about her relationship with Paige

"Hey, I just remembered something…" Paige made a short pause before she continue "Erick this is exactly where Spence and I met"

"Seriously? We have to celebrate that… hey man two more drinks over here" Erick yelled excited

"It's not necessary; I think it's time for us to go" Spencer said giggling while Paige was giving her soft pecks on her neck

"Nooo" Both siblings said at the same time

"Yeah, it is. Erick you're going to stay at Paige's tonight"

"Yes! Sleepover just when we got to sleep on our tree house, remember sis?"

"Right! Let's go… we need to find a tree"

"No, no trees for tonight. I'm going to take you both to the apartment, ok?"

"Ok…" Erick finally gave up

"No, I want a kiss first" Paige insisted

"Paige…"

"Please…" Paige pouted

Spencer took Paige's face and leaned over to give her a soft kiss on the lips

"Aww, you are adorable" Erick said jokingly "but I need to pee" he walked to the bathrooms' direction

"I see you and Erick reconnect again" Spencer said lovingly

"Yeah… I love him you know. I wouldn't say that we are ok, but we will be"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"You know what I would love to hear?" Paige said in a sexy voice

"What?"

"That you will kiss me until we fall asleep"

Spencer blush deeply and just when she was about to answer Erick got out of the bathroom

"I'm ready… where are we going now?"

"Oh… I know this place where…" Paige started to say when Spencer cut her off

"No guys, it was enough alcohol for you tonight"

"Fine…" they said again in one answer

With a little help of the bartender they made it to Spencer's car, leaving Erick's truck on the bar's parking lot to pick it up the next day. The ride to Paige's apartment was pretty funny; both siblings were in the back seat singing and laughing until Spencer finally pull the car over

"Ok guys, we're here"

By the time they head home Erick was feeling a little more sober than when he left the bar so he helped Spencer to take Paige into the house. They made it into Paige's bedroom and then put her on the bed. Erick, without saying a word, left the room and look for the big couch on the living room, letting himself fall over it. Spencer left Paige for a little while to check up on Erick and when she noticed that he was fast asleep, she went back to the room with Paige. Spencer took off Paige's shoes and jacket for her to feel more comfortable and when she was about to leave the room she felt Paige holding her wrist

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to guest room" Spencer answered

"NO, stay here with me" Paige pleaded

"Paige, you need to sleep"

"What I need is you, lying here with me… please" Paige pleaded again

Spencer wasn't able to say no so she just went to the other side of the bed and lied next to Paige facing the girl. They stayed in silence, Spencer was caressing Paige's hair while the other girl had her eyes close giving up to the feeling Spencer was giving her

"I just found out something…" Paige said in a low voice still with her eyes close "I've had feelings for you since the day we met" Spencer was very surprise by this revelation "I didn't tell you before because I thought I was confuse; I thought that my heart was still in love with Emily but guess what… it's not anymore" she giggled "when you came to my table that night I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are, even when my head was anywhere else…" Spencer was listening carefully with her heart beating faster than before, she knew that Paige was talking because of the effect of the alcohol but she couldn't help but feel happy hearing those words "but when I realized that I had feelings for you I was scared…" this time Paige opened her eyes to look at Spencer "I was scared because what I was feeling was so new to me, I've never been with another woman in my entire life besides Emily and when I saw you my whole world change, it was like… found the most beautiful place in the world, like… a sky full of fireworks, like seeing your favorite show for the rest of your life… it was that great"

They smiled at each other; Paige was so cute when she rambles and Spencer heart was now jumping all over her chest

"I was scared and I wasn't sure but now I can prove it… put your hand on my chest" Spencer refused at first "Come on Spence, don't be shy… I'll help you" she took Spencer's hand and put it over her chest "you're hearing that…? It's beating your name… can you hear it?"

Spencer was feeling so full of joy and happy that her heart was about to explode and she did the only thing she could do at that moment, she kissed Paige with all the love she could display in one kiss.

The kiss was soft and tender and Paige responded immediately. Spencer could feel the taste of alcohol coming from Paige's mouth; it was a mix of vodka with fruit which made Spencer smiled into the kiss. Their lips were dancing slowly in a perfect synchrony against each other. For them it was the best way to say how they feel without words.

Spencer pulled away first, knowing that the course of their make out session was taking the wrong path under the circumstances. She didn't want to start something that she knew they wouldn't finish, not when Paige had lost half of her senses.

Paige groaned when she felt Spencer's lips pulling away from hers, Spencer smiled again and then went back into her previous position, caressing Paige's face softly. Paige was falling asleep now but she handled to mumble a last few words

"My Eric likes you… he said you make me smile… a lot… he said that he could see in my eyes how much you mean to me" Paige pulled Spencer closer to her "and that I'm in love with you... and you know what… I think he is right"

And with that Paige just fall into a deep sleep

* * *

**Ok, guys I would love to read your comments. See ya!**


	23. Reality Bites

**Hello out there beautiful readers! I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, ****favorites, to all the guests and viewers. Thank you so much for still being here with me, I really appreciate it.**

**This chapter is especial (at least for me) because yesterday (04/06/16) this fic had its first anniversary. It's been a year sharing this adventure with all of you guys and I can't be more proud of it. I know 23 chapters for one year sounds kind of lazy and slow but I try to do it the best I can, so thank you so much for being so patient too. One last thing... probably you already realize that I'm a huge cliffhanger writter, that's why each chapter ended with the big question 'so... what happen next?' and I'm sorry for that but I love mistery so much that I can't help it (yeah, I'm so annoying so times) ;)  
**

**Well... I hope you like this one and again ****thank you so much guys, all and each of you are awesome.**

**So here it is people, a new chapter! **

**Oh! and don't forget the new motto: "No Hate, No Cyberbulling, Just McHastings' and PLL' love"(No need to be a McHasting's shipper to feel love. I love you all)  
**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"So It's Not Gonna Be Easy. It's Gonna be really hard. We're Gonna Have to Work at This Every Day, But I Want to Do That Because I Want You. I Want All of You, Forever, You and Me, Every Day…" - The Notebook -

xxxxxxxxxx

"So… where is she Wren? She was supposed to be here. You told her we were coming right?" Peter Hastings was starting to lose his patience; it was almost 10.30 in the morning and his and his wife's flight had landed and hour ago, Spencer and Wren were supposed to pick them up from the airport but Spencer was nowhere to be seeing.

"Of course Mr. Hastings, we planned your visit a week ago but she probably forgot" Wren was nervous, angry, upset but mostly scared; Peter Hastings was known for being a bad temper man and he wasn't planning to become his father in law's enemy

"And where is she now?"

"Maybe she is at work…"

"Maybe!?" Peter yelled "What do you mean maybe…? You are her husband Wren, if someone should know where she is that person is you!"

"I… uh… yeah! I remember now… she told me she was spending the night at Aria's" A lie was better than nothing, he wasn't going to look like an idiot in front of his in laws.

"Call her and tell her we're already here. I want her here now!"

Peter and Veronica took their luggage and headed to the guest room. In the living room Wren was trying to find Spencer but her phone was off, he tried by calling Aria but she didn't know where she was either and he panicked. Spencer better has a good reason to not spend the night at their house.

* * *

Spencer doesn't remember when the last time she slept so well was. At least for one night she forgot that the stress, the concern and problems from the world outside exist. Paige was fast sleep next to her and all she could do was looking at her silently.

This was the second time she woke up with the woman next to her on the same bed and it was amazing; amazing how beautiful she was, amazing how peaceful she looks and amazing how much love she makes her feel. She never thought she could be able to love again but she did, she was feeling so much love for Paige that she couldn't avoid to compare her previous relationship whit this one. This one was stronger, pure and honest, even with all the trouble there's around them; they were able to share something beyond words.

Spencer was still looking at Paige; drowned on her own thoughts, when she suddenly felt a slow move next to her. Spencer smiled when she realized that Paige was fighting against the bright light from outside to keep her eyes open so she stood up, headed to the window and closed the curtains

"Good Morning" Spencer kissed Paige's neck when she came back to the bed

"Gud Mrnin" Paige mumble under her breath; her head was pounding hard and her throat was very dry

Spencer let out a small laugh at the sight "Aww… is this beautiful woman needing help with a huge hangover?"

"Ugh! You're enjoying this are you?" Paige made a huge effort to drag herself on the bed until she was on top of Spencer

"A little" Spencer laughed a little harder when she saw Paige's sloppy movements but her laugh died when she felt Paige's thigh connecting accidentally with her center which immediately sent a jolt through her whole body.

Paige was looking at her oblivious of the sensation she was giving to the other girl "I don't remember when was the last time I drank that much. My God I don't even remember how we got here last night"

Paige was looking at Spencer waiting for an answer but Spencer didn't say a word because she was so lost on the pleasure Paige's thigh was giving her that she was afraid of let go a moan if she opened her mouth.

"Spence?" Paige saw Spencer's face getting a little flush "Are you ok?"

"mmm-hum" Spencer hummed

Paige just smiled and took her previous position next to Spencer, who was very thankful for that decision

"Mmm… I'm so tired right now" Paige put her arm over Spencer's stomach pulling her closer and putting her head over her shoulder "I don't want to get up… ever"

"Well, you have to…" Spencer started. She was now recovered from her previous status "your brother would probably need some breakfast"

Paige raised her head to look up at a Spencer "Erick is here?"

"Yeah… you actually don't remember anything from last night?" Spencer was a little disappointed but she wasn't surprise, at the end she knew Paige's words from last night sounded real but she was under the influence of alcohol

"No… I swear. The last thing I remember was going with Erick to a bar, we talked and we made plans to spend some time together but that's it. Oh! I also remember that the bar was the same place where I saw you for the first time" Paige said with a dreamy voice

"Oh… so you did remember that" Spencer grinned

"Are you kidding? That's the only thing I would never forget"

Paige raised her head to look up at Spencer again but this time she took her time to observe the girl carefully before leaned forward to kiss her softly.

Everything was so easy when they were like that; one in the arms of the other, just holding each other, with their lips connected and the world already forgotten outside the room.

They were lost in each other, enjoying the taste of each other lips when suddenly they heard a knock on the door

"Paige… I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to go. It's 10.45 and I have a meeting with a client at noon" Erick said from the other side of the door

"Shit!" Spencer let out suddenly

"What? What's wrong?" Paige asked concern

Spencer turned around to look out for her phone on the nightstand "Fuck, my phone run out of battery"

"So?"

"That's why my alarm didn't sound. My parents were coming to the city to visit me. I supposed to pick them up at the airport like two hours ago. Fuck… they're going to kill me!" Spencer stood up and started to look for her things

"It's ok, don't panic. Let me get change and I drive you to your house" Paige suggested

"I would love that but I can't wait, I have to go now" Spencer took her stuff and went to Paige's side before headed to the door "I'll call you later, I promise" She gave Page one last peck and then headed to the door quickly, saying good bye to Erick who was still outside the room

"What happened?" Erick asked. It was the second time he saw Spencer leaving like that

"Nothing, Spencer had something to take care of" and it was the second time Paige gave him the same answer.

It looks like Spencer had a lot of things to take care of, things that apparently were more important than her sister. He knew he hasn't a word on her sister's business but seeing her like that made his heart ache. He screwed things up with her sister once and all he wanted now was to help her, so he will find out on his own what was happening between Paige and Spencer and probably help them in some way.

"OK… uhm, what if I wait for you to get dress and I take you to take some breakfast?"

"What about your meeting?"

"Well, if you don't take too long to get ready we have enough time and… if you behave I can even buy you some pancakes. What do you say?" Paige let out a small smile

She was hurt by Spencer's attitude few minutes ago, she promised the other girl to be understanding and patient but it was so hard. Sometimes the feeling of being with her was so strong and so amazing that she was scared of not being brave enough to keep her promised and that's when she was grateful to have someone to support her.

Erick wasn't exactly the person she was expecting to trust to but at least he was there to distract her from her pain. It was like his presence was a game of faith. To be honest she never thought to see her brother again but now that he was there, trying to fix their relationship, she was feeling less lonely.

"I like that idea" Paige finally answered

She took a quick shower to calm a little and 20 minutes later she was ready to take breakfast with her brother.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Spencer had just crossed the door of her house when Wren stopped her abruptly on the living room "I've been looking for you everywhere. Your parents are already here and they were about to burn the house just to find you"

"I slept at Aria's and I lost…"

"Don't lie to me Spencer" By this point Wren was really angry "I already called Aria and she hasn't heard from you since Monday"

"I…"

"Finally" Peter interrupted, he was heading to the kitchen when he heard voices coming from the living room "Can you tell me why you spent the night in Aria's house? Especially when you knew we were coming?" The anger was printed in his face

"Hey dad, is good to see you too" Spencer said ironically

"Save your irony for another day Spencer, you had a commitment with me and your mother"

"I know dad. I'm sorry"

"Can you tell me what was more important than your own parents?"

"I was at Aria's and I just fell asleep. My battery's phone died and…"

"You know what? Save it. I don't want your lame excuses. Go and get change we have lunch with one potential partner and I told him you work here in Connecticut, so he wants to meet you"

"Do I really have to go? I don't…"

"You're going and Wren is going to. End of discussion" Veronica intervened; she was in the kitchen when she heard her daughter's voice

"Oh, I get it! You want to sell the picture of the perfect daughter who became a lawyer and made the perfect decision to married a doctor. Wow… that partner must have a lot of money" Spencer's fear was gone and was replaced by anger

"Stop being so dramatic Spencer. We just want to spend some quality time as a family" Veronica replied

"Yeah, sure… because business has nothing to do with you coming here isn't it? How stupid am I to think that you came all the way here just to see me…"

"That's enough" Peter cut her off "Go to your room and get ready, we're leaving in an hour"

Spencer left the leaving room without another word; the last thing she wanted was to start an endless argument with her parents.

When she got to her room, she slammed the door behind her and took her phone to make a call. She knew exactly what she needed in that moment

"Hi" A sweet raspy voice answered on the other side

"Hi, are you… busy right now?" Spencer asked

"For you never" she let out a smile, it still amazed her how just the sound of the other girl's voice was enough to make her feel a lot better "Erick invited me to take breakfast with him although giving the time it is brunch already…" They laughed "and you? What are you doing?"

Spencer let out a deep sigh "Just dealing with my parents"

"What happened?" Paige asked concern, noticing how upset Spencer was

"They arrived like 5 minutes ago and they already think they can control me however they want"

"Hey calm down. What did they do to you?"

"They want me to go to this stupid lunch they have with a potential partner, they want to portray the perfect family in front of him"

"It's ok; just take a deep breath…" Spencer did what Paige told her "and relax a little bit. I know you don't want to go and believe me I don't want you to go either I'd prefer to have you here with me…" Spencer heard Paige laugh at the other side but she knew it was to cover the sadness behind the truth of her words "but they are your parents after all and is not healthy to have resentment for them, just go with the flow and if that doesn't work out remember they are not going to stay at your house forever"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Spencer said defeated "It's just… is so hard to heard them talking to me like that. I tried to make them understand that I'm not a kid anymore but sometimes I feel that the more I fight the more I lose"

"Don't worry babe" Paige was so focus on say the right words that she didn't notice she had called Spencer by a pet name, it just came out natural. Spencer, on the other hand, was very aware of the action and her heart melted with the words. She hatted to be call like that but the words coming from Paige's mouth sounded different and although they weren't officially a couple she could get used to be call with those pet names "Everything is going to be alright just try to be patient and remember no matter what, I'm always here for whatever you need ok?"

"Ok"

"Now go and show them how great you are"

"Thank you. I knew talking to you will make everything so much better. I lo… I'll call you later"

"I'll wait… Bye Spence"

"Bye"

Spencer hung up the phone and went to take a shower before her parents find out another excuse to bother her. She was getting tired of being afraid, always hiding behind her fears, she wanted the old Spencer back, the one who was capable of fighting for the things she really wanted, she just needed the final push to finally be where she always wanted.

* * *

Dinner was as expected; the partner was a snob business man who can only value his words by the amount of ceros on them and the only thing in common with her parents were the sparkle on their eyes when the word 'money' was pronounced, it was disgusting.

Thank God she had something more important to maintain her mind occupied. During the whole time her thoughts were focus in only one person and that made her smile once in a while giving the impression that she was in fact enjoying the company, which made her parents very happy. It was a win to win meeting.

Once they were back on the house, her parents, as usual, started to talk about work. Not a single 'how are you?' or 'What's new in your live' nothing, just business and more business but luckily for her; her mind and her heart were somewhere else, so far from that dark house that her ears weren't able to hear a single word of the conversation.

"_Thank you" Paige whispered against her lips _

"_For what?"_

"_Because you care… you care about me, about Katy, about us. I know I said it before but I'm so glad I got to meet you. I should probably made something right because out of the bad things that happened in my life God brought you into my life and I couldn't be more happy about that" _

_She also wanted to tell Paige how she feels but instead of words she leaned down and kissed her as a way to express all the feelings she has inside. The kiss started slowly with her lips moving gently against Paige's but as the seconds passed the kiss was just heating up. _

_Paige was the first one to pull away. They stayed with their foreheads pressing against each other's, still breathing hard from her previous make out session._

_xxxxxx_

"_No, no trees for tonight. I'm going to take you both to the apartment, ok?"_

"_Ok…" Erick finally gave up_

"_No, I want a kiss first" Paige insisted_

"_Paige…"_

"_Please…" Paige pouted _

_She took Paige's face and leaned over to give her a soft kiss on the lips_

"_I see you and Erick reconnect again" She said lovingly _

"_Yeah… I love him you know. I wouldn't say that we are ok, but we will"_

"_I'm glad to hear that"_

"_You know what I would love to hear?" Paige said in a sexy voice _

"_What?"_

"_That you will kiss me until we fall asleep"_

_xxxxxx_

_She took off Paige's shoes and jacket for her to feel more comfortable and when she was about to leave the room she felt Paige holding her wrist _

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to the guest room" _

"_NO, stay here with me" Paige pleaded _

"_Paige, you need to sleep"_

"_What I need is you, lying here with me… please" Paige pleaded again_

"_I just found out something…" Paige said in a low voice still with her eyes close "I've had feelings for you since the day we met. I didn't tell you before because I thought I was confuse; I thought that my heart was still in love with Emily but guess what… it's not anymore, when you came to my table that night I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are, even when my head was anywhere else but when I realized that I had feelings for you I was scared…" this time Paige opened her eyes to look at her "I was scared because what I was feeling was so new to me, I've never been with another woman in my entire life besides Emily and when I saw you my whole world change, it was like… found the most beautiful place in the world, like… a sky full of fireworks, like seeing your favorite show for the rest of your life… it was that great"_

_They smiled at each other; Paige was so cute when she rambles._

"_I was scared and I wasn't sure but now I can prove it… put your hand on my chest" She refused at first "Come on Spence, don't be shy… I'll help you" Paige took her hand and put it over her chest "you're hearing that…? It's beating your name… can you hear it?" _

_She did the only thing she could do at that moment; she kissed Paige with all the love she could display in one kiss. The kiss was soft and tender and Paige responded immediately. Their lips were dancing slowly in a perfect synchrony against each other and for them it was the best way to say how they feel without words. _

_Paige was falling asleep now but she handled to mumble a last few words_

"_My Eric likes you… he said you make me smile… a lot… he said that he could see in my eyes how much you mean to me… and that I'm in love with you... and you know what… I think he is right"_

_xxxxxx_

"_The last thing I remember was going with Erick to a bar, we talked and we made plans to spend some time together but that's it. Oh! I also remember that the bar was the same place where I saw you for the first time" Paige said with a dreamy voice _

"_Oh… so you did remember that" _

"_Are you kidding? That's the only thing I would never forget"_

_Paige raised her head to look up at her again but this time she took her time to observe her carefully before leaned forward to kiss her softly. _

_xxxxxx_

"_Hi, are you… busy right now?" _

"_For you never… Erick invited me to take breakfast with him although giving the time is brunch already…" They laughed "and you? What are you doing?"_

_She let out a deep sigh "Just dealing with my parents"_

"_What happened?" Paige asked concern, noticing how upset she was_

"_They arrived like 5 minutes ago and they already think they can control me however they want"_

"_Hey calm down. What did they do to you?"_

"_They want me to go to this stupid lunch they have with a potential partner, they want to portray the perfect family in front of him"_

"_It's ok; just take a deep breath and relax a little bit. I know you don't want to go and believe me I don't want you to go either… I'd prefer to have you here with me but they are your parents after all and is not healthy to have resentment for them, just go with the flow and if that doesn't work out remember they are not going to stay at your house forever" _

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just… is so hard to heard them talking to me like that. I tried to make them understand that I'm not a kid anymore but sometimes I feel that the more I fight the more I lose"_

"_Don't worry babe" She hatted to be call like that but the words coming from Paige's mouth sounded different and although they weren't officially a couple she could get used to be call with those pet names "Everything is going to be alright just try to be patient and remember no matter what, I'm always here for whatever you need ok?"_

"_Ok"_

"_Now go and show them how great you are"_

"_Thank you. I knew talking to you will make everything so much better. I lo… I'll call you later"_

"_I'll wait… Bye Spence"_

"Spencer!" Veronica called

"Spencer!" She did it again but this time a little bit louder

"Sorry… what?" Spencer was drag out of her thoughts abruptly

"Are you ok? I'm talking to you and you look like you're someplace else" Veronica was upset

"Uhm, yeah… I've never been better" Spencer smiled "I was just distracted with… a case I have to study for next week"

"Good, I would hate to think that you're not hearing what I'm saying just because you're day-dreaming with some stupid stuff" Veronica's tone was serious

"Don't worry mom, I would make you feel so proud when you find out what I'm so focus on" Spencer said almost in a challenging tone

"I hope is something very important because I'm getting tired of your charity work"

"Oh, it is. It's the most important… case, that's happening to me and believe me when I say that I'm going to fight for it with all I have and I'm going to win" It was very clear that Spencer wasn't talking about work anymore but Wren and her parents didn't know that. The strength she gets every time Paige is in her mind is amazing; it makes her feel powerful

"That's how I love to hear you talk. Finally the Hastings blood is running through your veins" Peter said proudly

"Are you at least going to make some money with this case?" Veronica asked

"No… it's completely free…"

"Of course it is…" Peter cut her off, letting her know that his words were full of sarcasm

"I don't know why are you so surprise; Spencer wastes her time with people who can't even pay for a decent meal" Wren finally intervened after hearing the whole conversation silently

"What I do with my time and my work is none of your damn business. I invest my energy working for people who really deserve it, not like you who ask how much money a person has on its wallet before taking care of the problem" Spencer raised her voice; she was very upset by this point

"Hey, watch your tone Spencer" Peter warning her

"Then stop being so annoying" Spencer yelled "When are you going to understand that I'm not like you? I didn't choose this life, you forced me into it"

"Stop it Spencer… I warn you" Veronica said. Her face was turning red, showing how the anger was growing inside her

"Why? Because somebody is going to find out that this perfect family portray is just bullshit? Who do you want to fool, the four of us are very aware of the 'arrangements' you've been doing through my whole life"

"I said that's enough!" Spencer didn't realize how close Veronica was from her until her mother's hand made contact with her face. The sound of the slap was so loud that even Peter and Wren were astonished with the action. Spencer's hand went automatically to her cheek, her face was burning but she wasn't sure if it was because of the physical pain or the fury she was feeling inside

"I don't know how Melissa can bear you" Spencer just turned around and headed to the door, not wanting to show any kind of feeling in front of them

When she was sure she was far enough from the house, she fell on her knees letting out all the sadness and frustration she was feeling. She was furious by the way her parents made her feel every time they were around and she would be more than glad to spit on their faces what she has been holding all those years but at some point Paige's words were playing on her head over and over again – '_they are your parents after all and is not healthy to have resentment for them'- _If Paige was able to forgive her parents even when they hadn't asked for her forgiveness, then she could learn from her and at least don't feel hate against her own parents.

The night was coming pretty quickly and she found herself in front of the door of one of the most important people in her life, the door which she knew was always open for her. After she knock the figure of a woman appeared in front of her

"Hey, can I come in?" Spencer's voice was week

"Of course… are you ok?"

"No I'm not"

She let all the pain takes over her body again making her cry for a second time. The girl embraced her leading her to the couch on her living room; Spencer just put her head on her lap allowing herself to fall into the comfortable touch.

* * *

**Ok, guys you know how much I love to read your comments so you know what to do. Next chapter is kind of an intermission for the fic (I only hope it turns out as I want) See ya! :)**


	24. Thinking Out Loud

**Hello out there beautiful readers! I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, favorites, to all the guests and viewers. Thank you so much for still being here with me, I really appreciate it.**

**Ok... I think I over-reacted with this chapter, I mean I got a little carried away and just kept writting until it came up the way it did, so I hope it turned out as I wanted and not just as a long boring stuff you don't want to read.**

**Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to ******siophiefandom** and ******Nelly17**, you guys are awesome.**

**Btw, there are a couple of special guests that along with messymoo and **********siophiefandom******** **leave their comments on every chapter they read and that makes me extremely happy, but it would be nice if you leave your names or some nickname so I can dedicate you a chapter too, you deserve it! but I don't want to just dedicate a chapter to a 'guest' so come on, don't be shy ;)**

**Ok, no more boring stuff, here it is a new chapter! **

**"No Hate, No Cyberbulling, Just McHastings' and PLL' love"(No need to be a McHasting's shipper to feel love. I love you all)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"I'll Never Find My Heart Behind Someone Else. I'll Never See the Light of Day Living in This Cell. It's Time to Make My Way Into the World I Knew, Take Back All of These Times That I Gave Into You" Let me be myself – 3 Doors Down

**Spencer's POV**

"Good Morning sleeping head" Aria let out a soft smile

"Good Morning" My head was a little sore, my eyes felt very heavy and I was embarrassed for the way I came to her house yesterday "I'm sorry for bother you last night but I didn't know where else to go"

"Hey, you never bother me and you know that. I love to have you here" Aria always finds a way to make me feel better

When I got to Aria's house I was such a mess, actually I still am but at least I'm feeling better now. The last thing I remember was cry until I felt asleep on Aria's lap; she knows me too well to know that I wasn't feeling in the mood of talking so she just let me release all the pain I had inside

"Thank you"

"So… Are you going to tell me what got you so mad?" She had that concern look she learned to use this past year, the same amount of time I keep myself drowning into this misery life

"My parents are here…"

"Oh" Aria didn't need more explanation than that

"Yeah…"

"Now everything makes sense… what did they do this time?"

"They came all the way here to make my life miserable as always"

Aria sighed "Spence, it's been like that for over a year, for how long are you going to let them affect your life like this?"

"You don't get it Aria. They… they are stronger than me, I swear I try to fight them back but I can't I… just can't" The tears were coming down again. I was feeling so powerless right now

"Sweety… you're not trying hard enough. I've known you my whole life Spencer and the woman in front of me right know is not even the shadow of the person you use to be and you have no idea how it breaks my heart to see you like this"

"And what do you want me to do, Aria? You know is not easy" I feel so frustrated, so angry with myself for being so weak

"Spence…" Aria let out a heavy sigh "you know how much I love you but sometimes I just want to slap you to make you wake up from the trance you're parents put you in"

"Believe me, sometimes I want to hit myself for it and run away from everything"

"Then why don't you? Why don't you try to run away and be happy?"

"Because I'm scared! My parents showed me of what they are capable of and the chaos they can cause in my life every time they want to, they took everything from me Aria, my career, my life, even… I don't trust in people anymore, I'm always waiting for them to abandon me or turn their backs on me just because my parents order them to. I feel like I don't deserve to be happy because I'm not enough for anybody, Wren was the only one who wanted to be with me and now… now I feel this is the place I deserve to be because I'm not worth it"

"Don't you ever say that again… of course you worth it, you're one of the most amazing people I've ever known. This is not you Spence; these are the remains of the person she destroyed when she left"

"Aria, please don't. I don't want to talk about her again"

"No, Spence, it was enough. I've been avoiding the subject because I knew how hurt you were but I'm not going to do that anymore, you need to hear the truth and that's what I'm going to say right now, just the truth. She was a bitch who didn't know how great of a person you are, she took the easy way and run away because she was a coward, a coward who took all she could, including your heart, with her. I hate the day that woman appeared in your life, I hate that she played with your feelings and I'm sorry your parents took advantage of that but you can't keep doing this to yourself. You're a young woman who has a life ahead of her; it has to be something to make you realize how much you're missing. There are a lot of people who would die to be with you, you just have to find the right one" I was just hearing at Aria talking about my past, that past that's always chasing me no matter how hard I try to forget it "In fact, I think you already found her but you don't want to give her a shot"

I looked at her confuse. I was so lost thinking about my past that I almost forget about my present.

"You're talking about…?"

"Yeah… What happened with Paige?" Just to hear her name makes me smile. It was like being in autopilot

"Well…"

"You're smiling… why are you…? Wait a second… what did I miss?" Aria's facial expression changed just like mine, it was like our previous conversation never happened.

"Nothing… we… I… remember the last time we talked?" she nodded "well, I promise you I would tell Paige about my feelings and I did" Aria had a huge smile on her face "I told her I really like her and that I needed time to figure some things out because everything was happening so fast" this time she grumbled "she was so understanding and sweet and I was so happy because she told me she would respect my wishes but after we pick up Katy we had… a moment, a moment where everything change"

"What do you mean change? It was a good change or a bad change"

"A wonderful change… She kissed me"

"Really?"

"Yeah… it was amazing. She told me that she would keep her word about giving me the space and time I need but she also wanted to show me how she feels about me and it's been like that since that day"

"And you've been holding that information all this time?"

"It was just a couple of days ago"

"So? You know how important this is?"

"I…"

"No, you know what, don't answer… I don't want one of those 'I'm not sure' or 'I'm scared' I'm just so proud of you right now than I can't be mad at you anymore"

"You were mad at me?" I played dumb

"Ugh… forget it. So… you're together now?"

**Emily's POV**

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" Hanna asked

I called Hanna to come to my house because this situation is getting out of my hands. I had to wait for Katy to finish her breakfast and called Carol to pick her up and go for a walk

"Yes Hanna I'm sure, the detective I hired came to see me yesterday. They were looking for apartments and they finally found one"

"Well, shouldn't be great news? That means they will be no longer living together"

"Don't be stupid Hanna. Spencer is married and with her husband in that house there will be no chance for them to be close but now that Paige has her own apartment they would have a place to see each other whenever they want, away from everyone"

"Yeah, that's bad. But I don't get it, why don't you just leave them alone. It's not like you are going to end up alone anyway, you're still seeing Maya, right?"

"It's not like that, Hanna. Don't you see…? With Maya everything is careless; I feel free, there are no strings between us, not to mention that I have a good fuck every time I want but with Paige everything is different. I love her Hanna, even when nobody believes it after what happened but I really love her. I spent the last 9 years of my life with her and I still love her as if it was yesterday the first time I saw her. I don't want her to be with anyone else but me, and if I can't have her then no one else will"

"Then leave Maya and try to find a way to gain Paige back"

"I need Maya to maintain a balance in my life; otherwise I could get crazy locked in this world full of responsibilities and obligations. I'm always feeling that something is missing in my life. Do you know how hard it is to maintain a house, be the best on your job and be a mother? Don't get me wrong I love to be here, in Paige's arms with Katy running around the rooms but there were so much tension sometimes, things were getting boring and I needed some spice in my life, that's when Maya showed up and everything would work great if Paige wouldn't see us kissing that night"

"So, what you're saying is that you would be happy if you could get back with Paige to your 'perfect' marriage but still screwing around with Maya?"

"Now you're getting it"

"Em, you know I love you but you're acting like a bitch here. I mean… isn't Paige enough for you? Isn't she enough to leave Maya and stay with your family?"

"She is more than enough. With Maya everything is physical, it's just sex but Paige is everything, she is my life, Hanna"

"Then make a choice Em! Paige is not going to be available for ever, that Spencer girl is in love with her too and she is dangerously close to her right now. Or you make a move or you're going to lose her forever"

"That's not gonna happen. Paige is going to get back with me and I'm working on it"

"I don't know if I want to know"

"Then don't ask because you're not going to like it"

"Em, be careful. Don't do anything you can regret later"

"If I can have Paige back then there will be no regrets"

"Fine. I will trust in your judgment"

"There's only one thing I never expected"

"What?"

"Paige's brother is here"

"Erick?"

**Paige's POV**

"So… how did you spend your first night at your new apartment?" Erick asked

"Alone…" The realization of this loneliness makes me feel a hint of sadness in my chest. I can't see my daughter as much as I used to and the woman I have feelings for is not with me because she has a husband to come back to. I definitely need something to distract myself from this situation "and it wasn't my first night, technically it was the second"

Erick and I were sitting on the little café where I use to go with Spencer. Erick had the day off and –in his own words- 'wanted to spend the morning with her sister', so he went to my house to pick me up and take breakfast

"Yeah, but waking up with a hangover 'technically' doesn't count as to 'spend the night' Paige" Erick joked

"Good point" I smiled at him

"So… what are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to spend the whole day with Katy; I'm still on vacations so I have plenty of time to be with her"

"What about Spencer?"

"What about her?" I asked defensive

"I thought you were going to spend the day with her too. I don't know…" He said nonchalantly

"She told me she would call me yesterday but she never did so maybe she is busy" I was trying to hide the fact that I was hurt because Spencer never called me as she promise

"Why don't you call her instead?"

"Why don't you just ask what you want to know Erick?" Maybe I'm too rough on him after all, it's not his fault the way I'm feeling right now

"I'm sorry Paige, I didn't mean to upset you, is just… I don't know anything about your life and I want to be part of it. I want to know what's happening with you and if you're in some kind of trouble I want to help but if you don't want to talk about it is ok, I understand"

I looked at him intently. In the few days Erick has been around he has showed me how much he changed and how will he is to have a new relationship with me so probably is not that bad idea to tell him about what's happening, maybe a new point of view could help.

"I'm sorry too, for act like that but there are a lot of things happening right now and sometimes I feel that are too much to handle"

"Then let me help you"

I took a deep breath and thought on what it could be the best way to start

"Ok… what do you want to know?"

"Emily…?"

**Emily's POV**

"Last time we check he was far from make contact with Paige" Hanna pointed out

"Well he is here now and for the look of it, he is willing to make amends with her sister" This was a hard situation, Erick was an obstacle for my plans

"That's good right? I mean… I'm happy for her; I know how much she loves her brother"

"Ugh, no Hanna, it's not good at all… look at this" I showed Hanna a couple of pictures the detective let me yesterday

"They're sharing some time together, what's wrong with that?"

"Don't you see; that Spencer bitch is there too and I don't see Erick causing them any trouble. That bastard never gave me a chance as Paige's partner, even when Paige and I were just friends we never got alone, he just tolerate me because of her but the day he met that stupid bitch he treated her like she was part of their family"

"He probably thought that woman was just a friend who was helping her moving out"

"You think this is what friends do?" I showed her a few more pictures. This time the pictures were taken on a bar; Paige was hugging that whore from behind and Erick was looking at them with a smile on his face. I still can't believe how that stupid bitch dares to get close to my Paige.

"Guess not…?"

"Of course not, Hanna. They are together, Erick knows about their relationship and he looks like he has not trouble with it. I don't know what he has against me?"

"Well probably if you wouldn't cheat on Paige…"

"What side are you Hanna? You're supposed to be my best friend"

"Of course I am but Paige probably told him already about your divorce and the reason behind it so he may not be you're biggest fan right now"

**Paige's POV**

"She cheated on you?" Erick asked in a calm tone but the look in his eyes was telling me that he was more than upset

"Yeah, she was seeing someone else behind my back"

"Who?"

"I don't know… I've never seen that woman before"

"How did you find out?"

"I… I had prepared a romantic evening for us so I went to her work to surprise her but I was the one who received the surprise when I saw her kissing this… woman" I felt a tear coming down my cheek

"I'm so sorry Paige…"

"Yeah… but to be fair it was kind of my fault too… we were having problems as a couple; I was so focus in other things that I wasn't paying too much attention to my marriage, plus the stress we had from work and the tension inside the house were making us to grow apart day after day"

"Don't offense Paige but I don't believe you. I know it wasn't your fault, I probably wasn't there all those years but I'm sure you would never turn your back on that woman. You were so in love with her that I'm sure you fought against anything to keep your marriage alive…"

"I did…" I let out a heavy sigh "I really wanted to save our marriage"

"Then you have nothing to feel guilty for, it was her who didn't realize how amazing you are, it was her who threw everything through the window, it was all her fault…" by this point Erick looked like he was talking with himself "even when I warned her not to hurt you"

"What do you mean you warned her?"

**Emily's POV**

_(Flashback / 9 years ago)_

"_Hello?" I answered the phone doubtfully, knowing exactly who was calling_

"_How could you…!" Erick was yelling at the other side of the line "How dare you to drag my sister into… that kind of misery. I knew you were trouble the first day I met you"_

"_Erick please, I need you to understand. I love your sister…"_

"_No you don't, you're just taking advantage of her, you know how loyal and caring my sister is and all you want is someone who kiss your ass and follow you like a lost puppy but don't you even think that you won by taking her away from us because I swear to you Emily if you make her suffer I'm going to chase you and make you pay for hurting her, so be careful because this isn't over"_

_And with that he just hang up the phone_

"He is going to be a big problem for me, if he already found out that my… 'little slip' was the reason for our break up, he is going to be a huge obstacle to get to Paige again"

"Yeah, that sucks… hey! You should tell Paige about the day Erick called you, you know… after he found out you were a couple, maybe you can use that to gain her trust again… I never knew why you didn't tell her about the call anyway"

"I didn't want to hurt her more than she was. You should have seen her Hanna; she was so broken when I picked her up from the airport that day that I promised myself to never let her know about that call"

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

"I'm still in love with her Hanna, I told you; she is the only woman I've ever loved"

"Then why don't you just let her go, she deserve to be happy"

"She was happy and she was happy with me, and that's how it should be. I told you Hanna, if she is not with me she is not going to be with anyone else"

"You know… sometimes you're scary when you talk like that"

"You know I always get what I want"

**Paige's POV**

"I know but you shouldn't" I was supposed to be mad at him but I wasn't, I was actually pretty surprised

"I had to do something…" I looked at him skeptically "ok, maybe call her to threaten her wasn't the best idea ever but she needed to know things wouldn't be so easy"

"Man, sometimes I don't know if I should hug you or hit you"

"If I were still that guy I would totally tell you to hit him but hey! I'm not that person anymore so you should think about hug me" He smiled

"Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore, my marriage is over anyway"

"How did you handle it? I mean… you never told me what you did after you found out about the other woman"

"I did the only thing I could do… I confronted her. I told her I saw her with someone else, she didn't denied it, although she told me she made a huge mistake but I couldn't forgive her, the image of her with that woman will be something I could never forget"

"I should be there to help you go through all of that. I'm really sorry Paige" I could sense the sincere in his voice. God how I missed to have his company all this time

"But you're here now and that's what it matter. Besides, you don't have to feel sorry for my failed marriage, I mean it still hurts a little but I guess the most I talk about it the fastest I let those feelings get out of my system"

"That's what I'm here for. I want to be your support whenever you need it"

"Thank you"

"And how are things going since you break up with Emily?"

"Well… I've been focused on be a mom. I didn't want for Katy to suffer the consequences of our divorce so I've tried to show her that everything will remain the same, even if we're not going to see each other every day… You already know that I moved out to another place and I'm still enjoying my free time from work, at least the few days I have left"

"And Spencer…? How does she fit on this story?" He asked kind of insecure. He didn't know if it was alright to talk about Spencer but for me, her name always brings joy to my heart, even when I know she is not mine.

"She… she is my guardian angel" Erick narrowed his eyes "I know is cheesy but is true. The day I found out about Emily's affair I went to a bar to drink my pain off, I had spent a couple of hours there when suddenly a woman came to my table asking if I was ok, and when I rise my head to look at her I saw this gorgeous woman with the most beautiful eyes looking at me. I have to confess that I was pretty rude with her at the beginning…" Erick smiled "but then we talk and… I felt this connection with her, I thought we could be friends, you know… with all that happened with Emily I didn't want to think in anyone else to have a relationship but then everything changed. We spent more time together, we knew each other's lives and it just happened, we became closer and now we are seeing each other in a different way, not the friendly one"

"I can tell by the bright smile on your face…" I didn't even realize I was smiling "but what I don't get is why she is always so… 'busy' to spend time with you, she is always running away or 'taking care of something'… I don't want to intrude in your life but I think is weird you can't act like a normal couple. For example; what holds you back to call her?"

I sighed, kind of scared of his reaction "Ok, I didn't call Spencer because I promised her I would give her space to figure some things out, she… she has a lot of things to take care of and I don't want to be an obstacle"

"What do you mean an obstacle? If you're a couple then you're supposed to fix those 'things' together, isn't it?"

"Well… is not that we are actually a couple, it's more complicated than that"

"Ok, I still don't get it… are you together or not…?"

**Spencer's POV**

"Yes and No"

"Is that even an answer?" Aria asked me, kind of annoyed

"It's complicated"

"Here we go…" she trailed off

"Are you going to let me explain?"

"Fine"

"We're kind of seeing each other but not as a couple, at least not with that label yet" Now that I'm saying this out loud, sounds actually pretty crazy

"Ok… I need more than that. I need details"

I sighed "After I told her how I feel about her we decided to go slow, she was so sweet and understanding; she promised to give me time and space to figure what I'm going to do with my life now that I know that she feels the same way about me, she told me that she would wait and no matter what; she wasn't going to give up on me..." Just to recall those memories brings a smile to my face "Aria, she even told me that she thought she was in love with me" Aria's has a huge smile on her face "well, actually… she was drunk when she said it but…"

"Wait… what you mean drunk?" She asked confuse, her smile fading away

"Yeah, she went to a bar with her brother when they finish with the moving and…"

"Moving? Brother? Have you been in a parallel universe or something?"

"Right… you don't know anything about that! I forgot to tell you… I wanted to help Paige to look for a new place to live, she was finally moving out from her ex's so I called Mike to make some arrangement and took her to look at the place and she loved it. It was perfect for her and Katy. Anyway… we went to get lunch to celebrate this new beginning and everything was fine until her brother showed up, just like that, from nowhere, after all this years"

"Oh my God! How did Paige react?"

"To say that she was surprise was just an understatement"

"I can imagine… and what happened?"

"She was wonderful as always; she behaved the whole time because Katy was with us and she didn't want to make a scene in front of her but I could tell she was holding everything back so I waited until we headed home and comforted her"

"Oh… and how did you do that?" Her grin was very suggesting

"Not the way you're thinking perv" I laughed at the disappointment in her face

"Such a prude… ok, and then what happened?"

"Erick, that's Paige brother's name, appeared the next morning wanting to talk to her but when he realized that he couldn't because we were busy with the moving he offered to help. To be honest I was glad he was there because everything was easier and that help us to finish earlier which allowed them to go to a bar and for what I know; they could talk about their differences and the unresolved issues they had. I don't know how much time is going to take them to recall the relationship they had before but for now they're trying to get along"

"Wow, that's a lot to handle. I don't know how Paige is still standing"

"She is amazing Aria, she is one of the bravest people I've ever met"

"Then you should go for it. Spence, don't you see Paige could be the person you've being waiting for, the one you could share your life with, the one who can take care of you and love you as much as you love her?"

Aria's voice was full of hope as if she was trying to convince me that Paige was the best could ever happened to me but that wasn't necessary because I already knew it. I knew Paige was the person I was looking for since the first day I put my eyes on her, but I also knew that nothing in this life is easy as going after what you want and just take it. I wish, with all my heart, that everything could be different and Paige and I could be together as much as we want to.

"Believe me Aria. I think about that every day since I met her in that bar, but if things could be easy like leaving everything behind and start a new life with her then I would go for it as you say but is not. There are people around us that are going to suffer with the consequences of our decisions"

"Ok, I can accept that… is not that simple" She was struggling with her words "but just answer me this; how do you feel about her? And please be honest with me"

"I'm falling really hard for her, Aria. I don't know if saying that I love her is a term to use so soon but this feeling is so… powerful that sometimes is stronger than me"

"Then you should fight for it, for her, for what you feel and I'm not saying that you should go and destroy everything and everyone in your way but take your time to think about what you really want and what could you do to get it. I just want you to promise me that no matter how hard it could be at least you're going to try"

"I do, I really want to try"

She smiled at me and took my hand for reassurance "That's all I need to know…"

"Uhm… There's something else… I didn't tell you this before but she knows the truth about Wren and my marriage"

"You told her?" Aria was surprised beyond words

"It was an accident, I was nervous and I started to rumble until she suddenly asked me about it and I couldn't lie to her"

"So… she knows about…?"

"No… I didn't talk about her; I only tell her that my parents forced me to married Wren because a failed relationship I had in the past"

"So Paige understood your situation and promised to wait for you until you fix your problems…? Well… if that's not love then I don't know what it is"

I smiled at her, enjoying the idea of Paige being in love with me, it was like a bunch of butterflies playing around on my stomach. It was an amazing feeling.

"I don't want to hurt her Aria, that's why I need time to make things right, to leave everything in good terms, that way nothing could stand between us"

"I think that's the best thing to do, at the end she is taking the situation pretty well, the only thing that worries me is her brother's reaction, I mean… One thing is that he now accept that her sister is gay and other thing is that he is agree with her sister being in a relationship with a married woman"

**Paige's POV**

"Married!?" Erick said almost yelling, not from being upset but for being surprised… very surprised

"Kind of…"

"What you mean kind of…? Paige, nobody can be 'kind of' married. Could you explain yourself?"

"I told you it was a complicated situation"

"I have a lot of time… start talking"

"Ok, but you have to promise me to be open minded about this"

He struggles between being agree or let his emotions acting first "Fine" he gave up

"When I met her I didn't know she was married, I found that out a couple of days later when we started to hang out but as the time pass I was going through a lot and she became my support by that point, then without notice it my feelings changed and I could tell that she was feeling the same so I confronted her, she told me she has feelings for me too but she wanted time to make things right because of her marriage, that's when she accidentally told me that she wasn't happy with her husband, that everything was an arrangement her parents made so I agreed to wait, but my feelings were too strong to contain myself and then I kissed her and told her that I wanted to be with her no matter what…"

"Paige…" he looked concern

"Please let me finish… I told her that I wanted to be with her no matter what but that I didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings because, you know… I was betrayed too and I didn't want to do the same thing to someone else"

"Then why are you going around acting like you are a real couple? Don't you see that whatever you wanted or not you're hurting a lot of people by being together? Can't you realize…"

"Because I love her…" I cut him off abruptly. Wait! did I just say that? Where did that come from?

"Wow, I… didn't know it was so serious"

"Me neither" I was surprised by my own words as much as he was, which seeing by the expression in his face; was a lot

"What?"

"I mean, this is the first time I say it out loud and I don't know… it feels… different…" He looked at me confuse "You know how much I loved Emily and for a long time I never said I love you to anyone except for her and now…"

"Now you're falling in love again…"

"I guess so"

"Sis…" he sighed "what is it with you and complicated situations?"

"Is not like you can choose who you fall in love, anyway"

"I know but since you were a little girl you never looked for the easy answers; you always went for the things that costed the most to get and your love life is not the exception"

"I know…" I whined "but what am I supposed to do? I can't ignore these feelings, I don't WANT to ignore them"

"Then fight for them" I looked at him with a mix of surprise and happiness

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah… Paige, I'm your brother and I already left you alone once and I'm not going to allow myself to do that again, now is my turn to support you besides, after what happened with Emily I think you deserve another chance to be happy and if you love Spencer as much as you show you do then you have my blessing… not that you need it or anything but… you know what I mean"

"Thank you" I couldn't help myself and stood up to give him a hug

"Thank YOU… for let me get close to you, for trust in me and for being my sister and my best friend" he hugged me tight "now… there is something I want to ask you and I hope you can say yes"

"What is it?"

"I… I don't know, if is not too much to ask… uhm…" he was rumbling

"Man, you're making me nervous"

"Sorry… Can I… spend the day with you and Katy?"

"That's it? I thought you were going to ask me for a kidney or something like that…" we both laughed

"Hopefully not soon"

"Of course you can spend the day with us. Katy was dying to know more about you, so now is your chance to have a relationship with her too"

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me" I just nodded to assure him that it was alright

"Ok, just let me call Emily to let her know that I'm going to pick up my little princess"

"How can you be so considerate with her after all she's done?"

"Part of being an adult is to try and resolve everything in good terms, besides I already told you that I don't want my daughter to be in the middle of a war"

"You're one of a kind"

"I know" I said with a cocky grin

"Ugh! You're such a McCullers…" Erick faked to be annoy, trying to hide the smile on his face

I just smiled at him and then took my phone out of my jacket's pocket to dial Emily's number

**Spencer's POV**

"She is not picking up" I was starting to get worried, it was my sixth call and her phone went directly to voicemail every time

"She is probably busy or left her phone in another room" Aria said, trying to cheer me up

"Or she is mad at me because I never called her as I said I will" we're not officially together and I already screwed things up with Paige

"Or that…" Aria pointed out

"You're not helping"

"Of course I am… I'm being honest; that's a big help"

"Well, try to be less honest and start to think how I'm going to fix this"

"Aww, look at you… it's your first fight…" I looked at her kind of embarrassed "and now you're blushing… I'm so happy for you" she was clapping her hands frantically

"Are you done? Because I really need your help" I said annoyed

"Yeah I'm done. You should go to her house and ask her on a date" she said nonchalantly

"A date? Aria, those are for people who are single and start to know each other better because they want to be in a real relationship, not for a woman who is not officially divorce and another who is still married"

"Wow, that's a lot of negativity for just one person. Fine… then go an ask her to get lunch with you, that way you can talk and who knows… maybe have some make up sex" She joked

"Ugh… you're so annoying sometimes" I tried not to laugh

"You know you love me"

"I do, but only because you have good ideas"

"Well, it doesn't matter what you decide to do just do it, you have to make it up to her"

"I know, I know… I think having lunch it's a great idea. I could surprise her going to some place nice"

"Perfect, then call her again and don't stop until she picks up"

I did as Aria told me to but before I could press the button to call Paige again, an incoming call took me away from my bubble

**Emily's POV**

"It's Paige…"

"Answer and see what she wants" Hanna replied

I took my phone and pressed the button to receive the call "Hi Paige"

"_Good Morning… Listen; I'm calling you because I want to know if I can pick Katy up from your house. I want to spend the day with her"_

"What did she say?" Hanna whispered

"Paige give me a sec, don't hang up" I put my hand on the speaker and directed my attention to Hanna "she wants to spend the day with Katy"

"Well… say yes, she has the right to"

"But what if that bitch is going with them? Wouldn't be the first time and I don't want them together pretending that they are a happy family. Paige and Katy are MY family and that stupid bitch is not going to take them away from me" I was feeling angry with the idea of that woman spending time with the ones I love.

"And she is not but if you want to get Paige back you have to stop acting like a jealous bitch and start acting like the woman she really needs" her words weren't exactly the ones I was excepting but I have to admit that she has a point

"You're right… ok, let's do this" I took my hand off the speaker and direct my attention to Paige again "Sorry for making you wait, I… went to… checked out the oven" of all the excuses I could use I chose the worst one "but of course you can come over, Katy is not here right now but she is coming back soon, she just went out with Carol"

"_Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes, 30 tops"_

"Ok, we'll wait for you" I said pointing to the fact that I will be here when she shows up

"_Don't you have to go to work?" _I was offended by the tone in her voice, almostshowing that she didn't want to see me. I wanted to fight back but Hanna was right, I have to control myself and play my cards carefully

"No, today is my day off" simple but effective

"_Oh… ok, see you later… I guess"_

"Of course, see ya…" I ended the call

"What a great performance" Hanna laughed

"Thank you. Now I need a plan for when she gets here"

"Fine, I leave you alone then, to have your wife all to yourself" she smirked

"No… I need you here. I have to pretend that I'm busy doing something else and not just waiting for her"

"Ok… and what do you have in mind?"

"How about… I talk to Katy to convince Paige to have lunch with us, just the three of us"

"Uh... I like it and then what?" she asked excited

"I'll be the woman she fell in love with. I'm going to make some moves but I'm going to be really subtle so she can't notice it and then I'm going to convince her to spend the whole day together and when the night comes I'm going to use some of my charms to get her back into our bed" It was the perfect plan and after tonight, no one could take Paige away from me, ever

"Sounds perfect… now, we only have to wait for her to come"

**Spencer's POV**

"But I'm not going" I yelled, noticing how the anger was taking the best of me "I need time to clear my head and forget everything that happened last night"

"And where are you supposed to stay?" My father was starting to lose his temper

"Why do you care? You didn't even call me last night to know if I was ok and now you want me to believe that you're worried" I was hurt but I didn't want to sound weak

"Spencer stop acting like a little girl and come home to meet your obligations, you're a married woman and this is the place where you should be; next to your husband"

"Oh, the husband you bought for me… don't worry if you give him enough money I'm sure he is going to wait forever" I heard Aria gasp behind me

"Who do you think you are to speak to me like that? I'm your father and you own me respect" I was about to back off, his tone of voice was getting into me

"Well if you want respect you have to earn it"

"Spencer I demand your presence here, now" He yelled

"I said no and that's my final word" and with that I just hang up the phone to him

"Wow, I heard you guys fighting before but during this whole year I never heard you say no to them, not even once… this is huge Spence. I'm so proud of you" I was surprised too; I completely forgot how to be strong and say no to all they wanted, I was starting to feel myself again

"Thank you but… is it normal that my legs are trembling like this?" I gave her a small smile trying to make it sound like a joke. I don't know if it was the fear of the consequences after what I said to my father or the amount of energy that was running through my body but I couldn't stop myself from trembling

"It's ok, Spence just take a deep breath, is only the adrenaline for what you just did. You took the first step to get your life back and although you're probably feeling nervous right now you'll see that everything will get better"

I smiled at her, the realization of my previous actions finally setting on my brain "You're right, I have to admit that I was scared for a second but I feel so good now"

"See, it's just a matter of time before you can go to be happy again"

"Thanks Aria"

"Don't mention it. Now, take that phone and call Paige or I'M going to kick your ass"

I nodded and smiled at her again

**Paige's POV**

"Besides… have you ever saw a smile more beautiful than hers?" we were on Erick's car, on our way to get Katy while we're talking a little more about our lives, so when he asked more about Spencer I couldn't avoid to think on all the time we've shared together so far

"Yes, mi wife's" Erick replied with a goofy smile on his face and I rolled my eyes at him

"That's because you're in love"

"So are you for what I can hear" he fought back

We stay in silence for a while and I took my time to look at him, trying to process his presence and the way everything turned out at the end. I still can't believe that I have my brother back and that he is here with me talking about my love life like is the most natural thing in the world. It still feels like a dream.

"Thank you… for being here" he looked at me "and I mean not only here in your car going to see my princess but for came here to the city and try to fix things. I still can't believe I'm talking about my relationship with you"

"I thought it wasn't an official relationship yet"

"You know what I mean…"

"I know. I'm happy to share this part of your life too, I missed it the first time but I'm not going to miss it again"

"Promise?" I asked hopefully. This was a thing we used to do before I came out; make a promised to each other to know that, no matter what, we will never break our bond

"With all my heart"

We finally headed to Emily's house and parked on the street. I wasn't planning on spend more than a couple of minutes there so I didn't asked for Erick to follow me but he surprised me when I saw him getting out of the car and walking behind me

"Are you sure you can handle this?" I asked him

"Of course, is going to be a pleasure to see my soon ex-sister in law one more time" I noticed the sarcasm in his voice

"Erick…" I warned him "behave yourself, I don't want you to make a scene in front of my little princess"

"I won't. I promise. I'll be good"

We walked until we were in front of the door and I knocked. I wait for a few seconds before Emily appeared in front of me; the big smile she had on her face disappeared when she noticed Erick's presence there. It was like she had seen a ghost; her face was pale and her eyes were about to pop out of their orbits, she opened and closed her mouth several times like she was trying to say something but didn't find the words.

**Emily's POV **

Oh my God! When did he…? What…? Why…!? My head was about to explode. What's Erick doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here. What am I going to do now? Think fast Emily… do something, anything… Oh my God… He is going to kill me… or worst… I don't even know what is worse than die but I'm sure he is going to do worst. Why is he looking at me like that… stop looking at me like that, is scary…

"Emily? Are you, ok?" Paige's voice took me out of my trance

"I… uh… I…"

"Hello Emily, is so nice to see you again" Erick said to me and I swear his voice was full of sarcasm and anger

"H… hi. H… How have you been? It's been a while"

"Yeah… it's been too long, isn't it? But don't worry I'm here now. I came to see my sister and take care of her and what she has told me surprised me a lot"

"Erick…" Paige intervened "You promised"

"What? I'm just answering what Emily's eyes are asking but her mouth can't"

"I… I'm not asking anything. I'm just… surprised to see you here, that's all…" I'm trying to stay calm but the look on his eyes makes me feel very nervous "How… how long are you going to stay?"

"As much as I want… I'm living here now"

"You… you moved all the way from California?" Are you shitting me? Fuck…!

"Of course, I want to be as close as possible from my little sister. Isn't it great?"

"Awesome" I had to fake a smile. I'm so screw

"So… where is my little niece?"

"She is coming; Carol is taking her back from their walk"

"Are you going to invite us in or should we wait here outside?" I hate his passive- aggressive behavior

"I… yeah, of course… sorry" I moved away from the door a little to let them in

"Emily where are the…" Hanna was walking out of the kitchen when she saw Paige and Erick standing there making her stop from what she was saying

"Hello Hanna" Paige greeted politely

"Hello" Erick greeted her too

"Uhm… Hanna" I called at her, noticing that she was freeze in her spot "I don't think you meet Erick formally"

"Just the pictures Paige showed me… Hi, I'm Hanna, Emily's best friend"

"I'm Erick, Paige's older brother, nice too met you" I know that look in his face. He is being polite but I know is just a mask

There was an awkward silence after that; no one was willing to say a word and the environment in the room was too heavy to handle. Thank God, Hanna reacted on time before everything goes wrong "Uhm… Emily I couldn't find the corkscrew. Would you help me?"

"Sure" I looked at Paige and Erick "I'll be right back"

I forced a smile and headed to the kitchen where Hanna was already waiting for me

**Paige's POV**

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I pointed out when I saw him smiling wildly at Emily's exit

"What?" he asked faking innocence

"You know you make Emily nervous and you're taking advantage of that"

"Paige, that's an awful accusation. I'm offended" he just couldn't stop smiling

"I know you Erick"

"Ok, fine but is not just the fact that she looks kind of scary. I think I just ruined her plans"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure she was waiting for you, like… just you"

"What?" I laugh "Of course not… why would you say that?"

"Katy is not here even when you called her like 40 minutes ago to tell her that you were on your way, that Hanna girl was ready to leave the house the second she saw you in but the surprise in her face told me immediately that I ruined her plans, now she has to stay and last but not least Emily looks like she is going out on a date and not just waiting for her ex to pick up her daughter"

"Maybe they were about to go somewhere. Who knows…"

"Believe what you want but I think Emily had something prepared just for you two and Hanna was just a distraction"

**Emily's POV **

"And now he ruined it" I'm so pissed right now that I want to go out and yell at him, but I know I can't do that

"I don't understand. What is Erick doing here?" I want to know that too

"I knew he was going to cause me trouble but I never thought it would be so soon"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing!" I almost yelled, forgetting that they were waiting on the living room "There's nothing I can do right now, if I make a stupid move he is going to notice it and I'm going to be in trouble"

"Such a bad luck. Just when you decided to get Paige back her brother appears to make everything harder"

"Thanks for the encouragement, Hanna" I said sarcastically

"I'm just saying, you will have to find another way to get close to her or that other woman is going to take Paige away from you"

"Shut up, Hanna. Just… shut up and let me think" I didn't want to admit it but Hanna was right; I have to make a move fast or I'm going to lose Paige forever "Ok, the only thing I can do right now is call Carol to bring Katy back"

"I thought you already called her"

"Of course not, I was just making some time to be alone with Paige"

"And how calling Carol to bring Katy is gonna help with this situation?

"I have to show them that I'm willing to live in peace, if I show them hostility then Paige is going to avoid me instead of getting close"

"Wow, I'm impressed by how your brain works"

"You told me to move fast; well that's what I'm doing. Now let me call Carol so they can leave already, Erick's presence makes me shiver"

**Paige's POV**

"I told you something was going on. I don't think is normal to spend 20 minutes looking for a corkscrew" Erick said to me

"Ok, I have to admit that, that is pretty weird but maybe they really can't find it"

"I bet if I ask you where something is, you would give me the exact place where I can find it, and you don't even live here anymore"

"You're making a big deal of this" I argued

"No. I'm just seeing something you don't want to see"

Just when I was about to fight back we heard the door getting open and the room filled with a soft voice

"Mommy P" I smiled at my little princess. It makes me feel full of energy every time I saw a smile on her face

"Hey!" I pulled her up from the floor "How is my little princess doing today?"

"Just coming from a morning walk with Carol" We greeted Carol who was just getting into the room until Katy noticed Erick standing a few inches away from me "Uncle Erick, you're here!" I put her down and she ran to hug her uncle. She was so excited that I couldn't avoid feeling happy for the scene in front of me

"Good Morning, sweetheart… How are you?"

"I'm so happy to see you again"

"You know who he is?" we turned around when we heard Emily's voice. She was coming out from the kitchen and Hanna was next to her

"Of course mommy E. He is uncle Erick, mommy's P brother"

"When did you…?" Emily started but Katy cut her out

"After we saw mommy's P new apartment, we went to take lunch and uncle Erick was there"

"Oh, I see" I don't know if it was only my imagination but I could see a hint of sadness in Emily's eyes

"Ok, little princess… What do you think about spending the whole day with me and uncle Erick?" I asked trying to clear the weird atmosphere around us

"Awesome. Can I go mommy E?"

"Of course sweety, go get your stuff"

"Sure. Is Spencer coming with us too?" Katy asked looking at me and when I raised my head to look at Emily's reaction, her face was red like a tomato and her eyes were now full of anger

"No princess" I directed my attention to my daughter again "is going to be just the three of us"

"Oh" she made a little pout "I wanted to see her too"

"Don't worry princess, you can see her some other day, ok?" she nodded "ok, now go and get your stuff so we can leave"

"Ok" she just turned around and ran into her bedroom's direction.

When she was out of side I was ready to hear Emily complaining about Katy spending time with Spencer but for my surprise she didn't say a word. At first I thought it was because Erick was there too but then I realized that she was trying to contain herself; more than once she tried to open her mouth to say something but Hanna stopped her every time by squeezing her arm a little bit. I don't know what was going through her mind but I was so glad to not have to argue with her again.

"I'm ready" Katy came back with a little bag pack on her shoulder

"Great. Say good bye to mommy E and aunty Hanna so we can go" I said to Katy and then direct my gaze to Carol "Carol if you want we can give you a ride"

"I don't want to bother you"

"Is not a problem, we can gladly take you wherever you need" Erick assured her

"Ok, I'm going to take your offer then. Thank you"

"Great. Let's go" I wait for Katy to say good bye

"Bye Emily, it's been a pleasure to see you again. I hope we can meet soon" Erick had a mischievous smile on his face. He was taking advantage of his influence over Emily and he was enjoying every second of it

"Yeah… I hope so too" she answered almost in a whisper

The four of us went out of the house and Erick went to the driver's side to start our way home. We left Carol where she asked us to and then we headed to my apartment to leave Katy's stuff there and make some time until it was lunch time.

We spent our lunch time talking about different things. The atmosphere this time was very different from the first time we saw each other, I was feeling really comfortable and much more confident to tell Erick anything. Katy on the other side; took her time to invite his uncle to her birthday party and Erick promised her that he was going to bring his daughter that day, so they could finally meet each other. Katy was thrilled with the idea of having a cousin to play with.

The day was awesome. After all the bad things that happened lately, I didn't think I could have so much fun again but here I am; having a blast with my daughter and my brother, the only person I miss here with us is Spencer. I still don't know what happened yesterday but I want to believe it was something really important for her to not call me back as she promised. I know I can't be so demanding but I really care about her and all I want to know is that she is alright. In any case, it doesn't matter how hard I try to be mad, I just can't do it. I can be sad or maybe a little disappointed but never mad, not with her, not now that my feelings for Spencer are getting stronger every day.

Anyway, it was getting dark when we went back home. We decided to spend the evening watching some movies so we prepared a lot of popcorn and took our respective places. Katy was sitting next to me on the big couch and Erick was sitting in another couch next to us. It was half of the first movie when I heard a knock on the door. It was weird, I wasn't expecting anyone and not a lot of people know where I live now but I stood up anyway to open the door and see who it was. When I saw the person in front of me I couldn't avoid the smile on my face.

"Hey" she said shyly

"Spence… what are you…? I thought…"

"I'm so sorry for not calling you last night" she looked really worried "I… Can I come in, please? I need to tell you what happened"

"Of course, but we are on a middle of a movie marathon right now. If you don't mind to join us, we can talk later about anything you want"

She looked at me and smiled "Ok"

I moved away a little to let her in but before she could get into the living room I took her by the hand, pulling her closer to me and I kissed her with all I had. I missed her so much that I couldn't stop myself from doing that. I could feel Spencer responding eagerly to the kiss and I smiled knowing that she had missed the contact as much as I did. God, I will never get tired of the taste of her lips, it's amazing how a simple kiss can make you feel so much.

After a minute or so I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes waiting for her reaction.

"I've missed you" She said caressing the skin on my neck

"I've missed you too" I answered back. She smiled at me and then pulled away to go into the living room and the next thing I could hear was Katy's excitement when she saw her. It was the missing piece on my puzzle.

Now, it was a perfect day.

* * *

**You know what to do guys. See ya...**


	25. Wonderland

**Hello out there beautiful readers! I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, favorites, to all the guests and viewers. Thank you so much for still being here with me, I really appreciate it.**

**Now… I'm not a person who gives excuses but I think you should know that I had a little accident and my hand got hurt so it has been really hard to write this and post it. Doctor says is going to be a whole month of recovery but not even that is going to stop me so... here's a new chapter. Just be patient with me :)**

**I want to dedicate this one to TowerOfRavens and DFope, thank you so much for being there.**

**"No Hate, No Cyberbullying, Just McHastings' and PLL' love"**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Love me Without Fear. Trust me Without Wondering. Love me Without Restrictions. Want me Without Demand. Accept me How I am.

xxxxxxxxxx

The world outside was gone. The movie marathon was long forgotten and everybody was in their respective rooms, including Erick who was Paige's guest for the night.

When they decided it was time to go to bed, Paige walked Katy to her room to make sure her little girl wasn't uncomfortable with the new environment, but thankfully Katy was more than happy to spend the night in her new room. Erick was the next one; he agreed to spend the night in his sister's apartment so he went outside to take some stuff from his truck and then went back inside to the room Paige assigned him earlier. Paige finished to put Katy in bed and went back to the living room where Spencer was waiting for her.

The TV was still on and Spencer was staring at it but without paying too much attention, she was just trying to calm herself. It was clear that she was a little nervous of the conversation they were about to have, she even took her time alone in the living room to look for a good way to explain Paige what had happened the night before, not because she was afraid of Paige been mad at her but afraid of telling Paige that she went to Aria's to cried her problems out instead of going with her. Is not like she can't trust Paige, is just that everything with her is so new and she has to get use to have a new person in her life.

But talking was the last thing Paige wanted to do, she wasn't going to waste the short time she got with Spencer asking for explanations, now Spencer was there with her and nothing else was important so Paige walked to the couch and slowly sat next to her. The other girl smiled when she saw Paige getting close and before she could even notice; Paige's lips were on hers, and this time she wasn't holding back her emotions, this time there was nobody around to interrupt and this time nobody was going to stop them at least they decided to stop.

Although the kiss took Spencer completely by surprise, she wasn't complaining, it was quite the opposite actually, she was happily responding to Paige's mouth.

The kiss started slowly, their lips almost asking for permission to be touch until Spencer wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and deepened the kiss. Spencer taking the lead was exactly what Paige wanted, not only in these intimate moments but in the whole 'relationship' thing. She didn't want to push Spencer too far so Paige waited for her to make the first move and thankfully, she didn't have to wait for too long because just a few seconds after being in the same rhythm, Paige felt Spencer's tongue brushing her lips, asking for permission into her mouth; which Paige allowed gladly.

The kiss quickly became very heated as Spencer slid her tongue into Paige's mouth. Spencer moaned into the kiss as she felt Paige's hands gently slide up and down her side. Without breaking the kiss, Paige leaned into Spencer's body as she pushed her over the couch until she was on top of her. The couple broke apart only for a second in order for each of them to take in a quick breath. Spencer tangled her fingers into Paige's hair as their lips met again, though Spencer's hands didn't stay buried in Paige's hair for long before they slowly moved downward, across the other girl's broad shoulders and down her toned biceps. It surprised Spencer how fit Paige was; even over the clothes she could feel Paige's muscles.

Spencer's hands slipped lower, still down Paige's back and to the hem of her jeans. Spencer slowly moved her hands up underneath Paige's shirt, caressing the small of her back. Spencer tipped her head back when she felt Paige leaving her mouth and moving to her neck, trailing a line of kisses across her throat. Spencer pulled Paige closer and wrapped her legs tightly around her waist in an attempt to feel Paige's body as much as humanly possible.

"Paige…" Spencer exhaled sharply and closed her eyes as she felt Paige sucking on her pulse point

The sound of Spencer's husky voice brought Paige back to reality, she was not only very aware of the throbbing between her legs but she was also aware of how fast things were carrying away. She was very happy that Spencer felt so free and comfortable around her but she also realized that it was too soon to take their 'relationship' to the next level, they just started to deal with their feelings for each other and jump so fast into the sex stage could ruin everything they've worked on so far.

Paige reluctantly took a deep breath and stop her movements abruptly, making Spencer open her eyes by the suddenly change. Spencer looked at Paige with concern not knowing what was happening.

"Is everything ok?" Spencer asked worried. She was still breathing heavily from their heated make out session

"Uhm… yes, it is" Paige answered, trying to recover her breath "it's actually pretty good… too good to be honest and that's why I had to stop"

"I don't get it…" Spencer said softly

"Spence, I don't want to do something we could probably regret later" Paige said honestly

"But I thought you wanted this… that you wanted… me" Spencer said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She was feeling a little hurt thinking that Paige was probably getting seconds thoughts about them

"Believe me; there's nothing I could want more than be with you in that way but I don't want you to feel pressure and I don't want to feel that I'm forcing you into something"

"But you're not forcing me into anything" Spencer put her hand on Paige's cheek and caressed the skin there with her thumb, always looking into Paige's eyes to make sure the other girl understands that she wasn't afraid of give herself completely to her.

"You can feel that right now but I think we should wait for the right time to come. I don't want to let myself drag for the heat of the moment. I want to make things right and I want for our first time to be special, as cheesy and tacky that may sounds. I really want for that moment to be just you and me, enjoying each other's company and nothing else between us"

Spencer's heart was about to explode, never in her life she has felt such a powerful feeling taking over her whole body, not even when she actually had her first time. Everything at that moment felt so rush; she was afraid of losing the person she loved and the pressure from her girlfriend at that moment wasn't helping at all, so she took what she thought was the best decision for both of them, she agreed to have sex with her and of course the moment was everything less special, leaving her a sensation of emptiness the next morning.

But Paige wasn't her ex; Paige was an adorable, thoughtful and considerate woman that was always putting other people's needs over her own and that was something that always makes Spencer's heart melt. Paige was her wonderful present, beyond the real world that was waiting outside, and if she had even had a little doubt before about her feelings for the girl in front of her, now there was nothing that could make her think other way.

"I love you…" but the words let Spencer's mouth without permission. It was so suddenly that not only surprised Paige but also Spencer herself

"What…?" Paige whispered still trying to process Spencer's words but Spencer was in shock, she didn't plan to say what she was feeling to Paige and now it was too late to change her words

"I… uhm… it's nothing…" she looked away trying to hide her embarrassment

"No… I heard what you said I just…"

"Forget you just heard that… you… you don't have to say anything. I wanted to say how I feel but I know you don't feel the same way… at least not yet and…" Spencer's rumble was cutting off by Paige's soft lips. She took Spencer by surprise but she couldn't let Spencer think that those were only a one sided feelings.

Paige pull away after a few seconds looking for Spencer's eyes to let her know that what she was going to say next was nothing but the truth

"I love you too" Paige's words were soft but firm at the same time, she didn't even blink when she pronounced them and Spencer didn't let that unnoticed

"Really…? I mean… you're not saying that… just because I said it first and you don't want me to feel bad about it… don't you?" Spencer's voice was a mix of concern and surprise. She wasn't expecting from Paige to say she loves her back and of course she was thrilled about it but she was also worried that the other girl was saying those words only because she felt obliged

Paige let out a soft smile "Do you really think I'm the kind of person who says something that important just to make someone happy?" Paige waited for Spencer's answer

"No…" Spencer let out the answer more as a question than an affirmation

"Spencer Hastings… Do you seriously doubt about my feelings?" Paige tried to sound as serious as possible but truth was that Spencer looks so cute when she is concern about something, with that little frown in her face and that sweet pout on her lips.

"No… no… of course not" Spencer answered immediately "I didn't mean to…" but before she could continue with what she was about to say, she heard Paige laughing which make her feel a little confuse.

"I'm just messing with you, Spence…" Spencer quirked her eyebrow at her and Paige gave her a soft peck on the lips. When Paige pulled away her smile was replaced for a serious expression "Listen, I want to be 100 percent honest with you here… I won't deny that I felt devastated when I found out that Emily was cheating on me" Spencer was looking at her intently "for me was really hard to know that the person I loved for so many years betray my trust, making me even feel that I wasn't enough for her or for anybody" Spencer took one of Paige's hands on hers "and I was ready to close the door to any possibility of falling in love. I was feeling awful and the last thing I wanted was to get hurt again but that night, when you showed up on my table, you made me feel different. I don't know if it was those beautiful eyes looking directly at me, or that charming smile you gave me seconds later but you just got to me. Even when I was rude to you, you never gave up. At any point over the last few weeks, you could have stopped seeing me. When I was broken and mad, you had the perfect excuse to drop me off and never return, but you didn't. You were always there; you helped me heal my wounds, both physically and emotionally" There were tears forming in the corners of Spencer's eyes "At first, I was scared of any possible relationship so I thought that having a friendship with you was the best option but then, we spent more and more time together and you even showed me the most private side of your life and I couldn't help but falling in love with you. You're a wonderful human being, not to mention that you're also gorgeous, sweet, smart and I can go on and on describing you but I prefer to live this instead of talking. So… just to stop my word vomit; I want to say that I love you, not because you said it first but because that's how my heart feels and I'm going to prove that to you every single day of my life. I know things are difficult for us right now but we're going to fight it, together… if that's what you want, of course"

Spencer cupped Paige's face in her hands, pleased when the other girl leaned into the touch "Of course, I want to… you're the person I've been waiting my whole live, you gave me hope when my world was falling apart and I don't want to be without you anymore"

"Then I want to ask you something… I know this is going to sound really crazy under the current circumstances but I'm going to ask you anyway… Spencer do you… do you want to be my… girlfriend?" Paige asked doubtfully, she knew the question sounded stupid giving the fact that they were still married with other people but she did what she felt was the right thing to do at that moment

"You're right…" Spencer smiled "it sounds pretty crazy but I really want to be with you and of course I want to be your girlfriend. I want to be yours and only yours"

They were happy beyond words. Things were going pretty fast again but what was the point on holding back their feelings for each other? They wanted to be together no matter the obstacles on the road and if they would have to fight against everything and everyone then, they were ready to do it.

Paige took the initiative to celebrate their new official relationship with a breathtaking kiss. Their love was already out, whether the world was ready to accept it or not

"Stay the night…" Paige let out with a soft voice after they broke the kiss "I know we're not ready for anything beyond kissing but I really want to wake up with you next to me. I want to feel you and see your beautiful face in the morning"

"I'd love to stay"

Paige smiled wildly at Spencer's answer and after giving her a final peck; Paige took Spencer's hand and headed to her bedroom with her. Once they were inside Paige walked to her closet and gave Spencer a sweater and a pair of sweatpants to wear for the night before climbing into bed.

Paige lied on her back and Spencer immediately cuddled against her girlfriend's chest. Paige slid her arm over Spencer's shoulder running her hand up and down the length of her arm. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence Spencer remembered the main reason that took her to Paige's house

"Paige?" Spencer turned her face upwards to be able to look into Paige's eyes

"Yeah…? Paige asked softly

"I'm really sorry for not calling you yesterday but everything was a mess and…" Paige didn't let her finished, instead she leaned forward and put a kiss on Spencer's lips

"I'm sorry" Paige apologized with a small smile on her face after she pulled away "I know you want to talk but I can't help myself from kissing you every time I'm with you. I just missed you so much. I know it's been only a day since we saw each other but it's been a really long day"

Spencer smiled wildly. Paige makes her feel wanted and desired like no one has been able to make her feel before.

"I missed you two, you have no idea how much I wanted to talk to you and hear your voice but I couldn't do it. I felt terrible and the only thing it cross my mind in that moment was to go to Aria's house"

"It's ok Spence; you know I'll always be here for you if you need me but, if you feel more comfortable going to your friend's house I understand… I love you and all I want is for you to be ok" Paige said sincerely

"Say it again…" Spencer rolled over until she was almost on top of Paige, using her left arm to prop herself up a little

"What?" Paige asked playfully

"That you love me"

"I love you…" Paige started to leave little pecks over Spencer's face "I love you, I love you, I love you. I could say it all night and for the rest of my life"

"I love how that sounds, I love to be like this with you and most important I love you with all my heart" Spencer grinned and flopped down against Paige again, nestling her face into the crook of her neck and resting one of her legs between Paige's

"I love to know that…" Paige held Spencer's hand underneath the sheets, squeezing her fingers lightly "Now, if you want to talk about what happened I'm here for you"

"Well…" Spencer cleared her throat before start "do you remember I called you before I went to get lunch with my parents?"

"Yes, with that business man"

"Everything went surprisingly ok with him at the restaurant, my parents were happy about the meeting and I even pretended that I was enjoying the evening but after we came back to the house everything became a mess. They were talking about business as always and then they started to ask me about my job, saying that I was always working for nothing and one thing took to another and we ended up discussing about my life and how they manipulate it all these years, that's when my mother got mad and she… she slapped me and I just ran away from there… that's how I ended up in Aria's house last night"

"I can't believe your mother hit you" Paige said concern, moving her other hand comfortingly across Spencer's back under her sweater

"Well, she can be a tough woman when someone doesn't agree with her. That's what makes her a wonderful lawyer"

"But a lousy mother" Paige replied, regretting her words immediately "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok; I know I don't have the best parents in the world. They've always been the rough kind of people"

"That doesn't make it right, you're a grownup woman who can take her own decisions and if they're not agree with that then is their problem not yours"

"I wish it could be that simple, but I told you about my parents and their 'particular way' to solve things, so they are going to make things in their own way because they think they can"

"It could be that way before but now you have me to fight your battles, even against them if it's necessary. I'm not going to let them control your life anymore. Besides you have your sister and your friend Aria to help us too so, you're not alone in this"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being so amazing… I love you" Spencer raised her head up kissing Paige's lips

"I love you too…" Paige answered when they pulled away "and since now on I want to be part of everything that happens with you, the good and the bad, ok?"

"Ok"

"Promise me you're going to let me know everything, no matter how bad it is"

"I promise"

"Good. I was worried about you yesterday and when I didn't have news from you I got a little scared"

"I know… I'm sorry but… I was calling you this morning, I even wanted to get lunch with you but I couldn't reach you, so I waited until I was sure you were home and here I am…"

"I spent the morning with Erick and then we went to pick up Katy, after that I just turned off my phone because I didn't want for Emily to reach me, the day was too good to fight with her again"

"That's why my calls went directly to voice mail"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that but I'm going to turn it on right now" Paige made a move to get out of the bed and reach her phone on her jacket's pocket, but Spencer didn't let her

"No, you can do it tomorrow; I'm too comfy for you to move"

"Ok, it's not like the world is going to end just because I have my phone off for one night, anyway" Paige leaned down and kiss Spencer's forehead "But the way, there's something I need to tell you too"

"What is it?" Spencer looked at Paige with concern "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah… I just wanted to let you know that I told Erick about us and…"

"What?" Spencer let out as a whisper

"He also knows that you're married" Spencer's mouth dropped open

"Oh my God, what did he say?"

"He was surprised at first, and then he got happy to know that I'm with you now but he never thought that you're married"

"He probably hates me now, thinking that I'm a whore who cheats on her husband"

"Of course not, Spence…" Paige sighed and put a strand of Spencer's hair behind her ear "I obviously had to explain to him our situation but he understood and he even told me that I should fight for your love"

"Seriously…? He said that?"

"Yeah, he just warned me that we should be careful about the people around us but then he told me that whatever we need he is going to support us"

"That's so sweet from him"

"I know. I love to have him around again. I can't wait for you two to spend more time together and know each other better"

"I can't wait either"

They got into a comfortable silence again. Paige held Spencer tightly and started to stroke her hair slowly. Spencer sighed softly, relishing in the sensation of Paige's fingers against her scalp until she felt asleep.

"Good night, Spence. I love you…" Paige dropped a kiss to the top of Spencer's head and then let herself fall into a deep sleep

They were floating on a bunch of clouds. They had that powerful feeling of being untouchable. The world outside could wait; right now all that matters is for them to be in each other's arms.

* * *

**Eager to know what you think. See ya...**


	26. My Hope, My Light, My Love

**Hello out there beautiful readers! I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, favorites, to all the guests and viewers. Thank you so much for still being here with me, I really appreciate it.**

**I just want to say Wow!… I don't remember taking so long to update. I want to apologize with all of you for that. Thank you for being patient.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to musque is life09 and Sheirome, thank you so much for being there.**

**"No Hate, No Cyberbullying, Just McHastings' and PLL' love"**

**Here it is... a new chapter. Enjoy...**

* * *

"To Love is Nothing. To Be Loved Is Something. But To Be Loved by The Person You Love… Is Everything"

xxxxxxxxxx

It was eight in the morning of Saturday when Paige started to stir in her bed. She moved slowly trying to catch up with her surroundings; with one hand trying to block the light from outside and the other one looking for the person who last night was sleeping next to her, or cuddling into her to be more exact, but she only found coldness on the sheets.

Paige sat up on her bed abruptly; looking around her room on an effort to find her now girlfriend, but Spencer was nowhere to be seeing. Her heart started to bit faster; Spencer leaving without saying a word wasn't a good sign.

_What if Spencer changed her mind about being in this relationship? What if she is not sure about us anymore?_ The only idea of Spencer regretting everything that happened the night before was making her feel scared. Paige was confused; everything was perfect last night, or at least she thought it was. Then why the woman she confessed to love just a few hours ago wasn't there with her…?And that's when another thought crossed her mind: _what if somebody called her earlier this morning and she had to go like always? _

The whole idea was making Paige feel more anxious as the minutes passed. She wanted to know where Spencer was and why she didn't even left a note to let her know she was leaving. Paige was about to get out of the bed to reach her phone, which was still on her jacket, and call Spencer to talk to her but just when she was about to do it a familiar voice made her stop

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" Paige let out a sigh of relieve when she saw Spencer coming back from the bathroom. Spencer saw the concern on Paige's face and got worried about her behavior "Hey… is everything ok?"

"Uhm, yeah, yeah… is just… I woke up and didn't find you here so I thought you were gone" Paige looked down trying to hide her sadness

"Aww, of course not, do you think I would leave without telling you?"

"I don't know… I was afraid someone called you again and…" Spencer reached the bed and sat next to Paige, raising her chin to make her look at her

"Hey, I know these last few days have been really hard for us but I'll try to make it better. I don't want to make you feel I run away from you every time someone calls me, but sometimes is hard to live this wonderful dream knowing that outside these walls there's a whole different world waiting for us"

"I know and I'm sorry for being so burden about it, I promised you I would be patient with the whole situation and look at me now… acting like a crying baby. I don't want to make you feel guilty or anything… I'm really sorry"

"Don't apologize, that only makes me think that you really want to be with me and I love knowing that"

"Of course I want to… I love you and that's not going to change. I told you no matter how hard things are; I want to be with you. I just want to ask you to be patient with me too because this is a new territory for me, you know I never dated another woman besides my ex-wife and this isn't exactly a conventional way to do it" Paige chuckled a little trying to make the best from the situation

"I know…" Spencer put her hand on Paige's cheek, caressing it softly with her thumb "and I know each of us have different ways to deal with some issues that's why I want you to be honest with me all the time; I want to know if something is bothering you so I could help you to deal with that, one way or another. You told me I can count on you every time I need you… well, now I want you to know that I'm here for you too every time you need me. I love you too, you know…" Spencer smiled and leaned a little to leave a soft kiss on Paige's lips "Now… what do you say if we go to make some breakfast before the guys wake up"

"Really…? You… you can stay?" Paige's face lighted up

"All the time you want me to"

"You have no idea how happy I'm right now… let me just take a shower first so we can start our day"

"Alright, then go and meanwhile I'll start with breakfast" Spencer was about to leave when something else crossed her mind "oh… and when you finish, please take that beautiful princess of yours to the kitchen"

"I love when you sound so bossy" Paige smiled at her

"Good because I could be bossy whenever and wherever you want to" Spencer whispered into Paige's ear, then gave her a final peck before leaving the room and headed to the kitchen, leaving a very surprised and kind of turn on Paige.

Spencer was going to use the time, while Paige was getting ready, to start with breakfast but when she was heading to the kitchen she heard a sound coming from it. Spencer got closer and noticed that Erick was already up

"Good morning, Erick" Spencer greeted walking into the kitchen

"Good morning, Spencer. Is Paige already awake?" he asked kindly

"Yes, she is taking a shower. I came here first to make some breakfast but I see you have everything under control" Spencer pointed to the settled table

"Oh, yeah… I'm a morning person so I got up early and went to the coffee shop to buy some muffins for breakfast. Chocolate are Paige's favorites. I didn't know which were yours or Katy's so I practically bought all the flavors they have" both laughed

"Don't worry… I actually prefer strawberry muffins but I'm so hungry right now that I could eat them all"

"Great, because I don't want them to get wasted…" Erick smiled at her "Where's Katy?"

"Paige is going to wake her up when she gets out of the shower"

"Ok, then let's wait for them" Erick turned around and focused on the coffee machine

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air; they were trying to look busy to make things less awkward but it wasn't working. The few times they shared a room, there was somebody else with them but being alone was making the whole situation a little tense. The fact that they barely know each other wasn't helping either, making a hard job to keep a conversation but Spencer couldn't let that happen, she wanted to know Erick better, knowing how important was for Paige to form a bond with her brother.

"So…" Spencer tried to start a conversation "are you still looking for a place to live?"

"Uhm… yeah. I've been trying by my own but I haven't had luck so far"

"I could help you with that if you want. I can call my friend, the one who helped Paige to get this apartment, and told him to look for a place you could live with your family"

"That would be great. I'll really appreciate it"

"No problem… just give me your number and I would tell him to call you; you can give him the details of the place you're looking for" Spencer gave Erick her phone and he immediately grabbed his number on it

"Thank you, so much"

"You're welcome"

Few seconds later Paige walked into the kitchen with Katy on her arms

"Good morning Uncle Erick, good morning Spence" Katy greeted while Paige was putting her down

"Morning" Both answered at the same time

"Wow… I see you take breakfast seriously" Paige said looking at the table and then at Spencer

"That wasn't me" Spencer answered, turning her head to Erick's side

Paige looked at her confused "It was me actually, the one who bought all these, I wasn't sure what should we take so I brought what I can" Erick looked away, kind of embarrassed for his confession

"Cool, then… what are we waiting for? I'm starving" Paige said, trying to dissipate her brother's awkwardness.

Erick and Katy took their positions on the table while Paige and Spencer were serving the coffee for them and a glass of juice for Katy

"So… what are we doing today?" Paige asked once she joined them on the table

"I told Erick I would call Mike to find a place for him to live" Spencer answered

"Seriously…? That's amazing"

"Yeah, hopefully Spencer's friend would find me a nice place and I could finally bring my family here" Erick pointed out

"And I would finally have a cousin to play with" Katy added making them laugh

"Yes, princess… we're not going to be alone anymore" Paige said looking at Erick and Spencer, both gave her a smile in return

It was completely obvious the feelings Paige was reflecting; this was the perfect example of how happiness should be. She would be lying if she says that one day she imagined herself in this situation; with her brother sharing the same table with the woman she loves. Not when she thought that Erick would never talk to her again and when the woman she shared breakfasts, dinners and lunches for almost 9 years wasn't the one sitting in front of her right now. But for Paige it felt like destiny was making huge changes on her life to bring better things. Now, all the pain she had to suffer in the beginning was starting to make sense and seeing the beautiful scene in front of her was making her think that it was hard but it was really worth it.

After breakfast, Spencer called Mike to settle an appointment with him and luckily for them he was available to meet them right away. They finished to get ready and headed to Mike's office, ready to start the search of a house for Erick.

"Ok, Erick…" Mike was already waiting for them and after the respective introductions; he focused his attention on Erick to find the perfect place for him "what kind of place you're looking for?"

"I actually need a house for me and my family. I have a 5 years old girl and my wife is pregnant with our second child so I need something big enough for them"

"Ok… are you looking for a centric area or do you want the surroundings?"

"I want to be near my sister so I prefer to live in the area" Erick looked at Paige and smiled at her

"What about furniture? Do you prefer a furnished house or are you going to bring your own stuff here?"

"I planned to live here for a long time so I'm going to move all the things I have on my house in California"

"Ok, then… I have a few more details I want to fix with you but first I'm going to show you a couple of options I have on sale, if you like any of them then we'll talk about the price and the financial arrangement… are you agree?"

"Of course, I leave all in your hands"

"I won't disappoint you. I promise" Mike assured him

They left the office and headed to the parking lot. Mike took his car and asked them to follow him. When they got to the first property; they found a beautiful loft, with three bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and open style kitchen and a big space where the living room and the dinning were supposed to be.

"It's really beautiful but… I prefer something more comfy. I don't know… a place where I could share space with my family, I like the details of this one but I don't feel comfortable with the size, I don't see myself or my family living here"

"Is ok, we have a few more options to see"

They leave the first property behind and headed to the second one. The place was almost perfect; it has the perfect size but Erick was looking for a place with a garden where the kids, including Katy, could play. After they eliminated the second option and the third one because 'it hadn't enough light', they decided to take lunch before continuing with the search.

"I know this can be a hard process for some people but be patient. We'll found the perfect place for you" They were already at the restaurant sharing lunch and Mike was trying to cheer Erick up but Paige's brother was starting to lose hope.

"I don't know… maybe I should just take the third one"

"But you didn't like that one" Paige intervened

"Yeah but at least I like it better than the other two, besides we're getting out of options and I don't want for Mike to lose his time with this"

"Hey, I never give up on a client… I know I would find what you want"

"I don't know how you didn't stress out with this?" Erick asked looking at her sister

"It was really easy, actually. Mike is a genius, he already got the perfect place for me, it took us only one visit and bum, the place was mine"

"Don't give me all the credit for it. Spencer was very specific with the place she asked for. It was like she knew you since… forever. It made everything easier" Spencer blush a little bit, thankfully the act went unnoticed by the rest of the people on the table but not for Paige, who took Spencer's hand under the table, squeezing it lightly as a way to say thank you for what the other girl did for her

The public display of affection wasn't a topic they discussed the night before. It was a fact that nothing would make them happier than sharing with the world the love they feel for each other but they also knew it was too soon. They never talk about how their new relationship would affect the people around them, especially when that people think that they still share a life with the people they married to, so for now it was better to keep their love to themselves.

They were having a nice conversation during lunch when suddenly Mike received a call from her secretary, after he hang up he returned to the table with a big smile on his face.

"My friend, I told you I would found you a perfect place and I think I did it"

Erick looked at him excited "really?"

"Yes… the call was from my secretary. She just told me that there is a place with the characteristics you're asking for, it wasn't on my list because the owners weren't sure if they wanted to sell it or rent it but at the end they decided to sell it so if you want we can go see it, right now"

"Ok, let's do it" Erick agreed

When they finished lunch, they headed to the place Mike mentioned before

"So…? What do you think?" Mike asked him after they finished their tour around the house

The place was everything Erick was looking for. It has 4 bedrooms, three bathrooms, an open style kitchen, a cozy living room, a very well lighten dining room and last but not least a garden with a pool. Not to mention that it was only a few of blocks from Paige's house

"It's perfect"

"So… we have a winner?" Mike wanted to be sure

"Definitely… we have a winner" Erick smiled wildly

"Awesome. Now, I would love to say this place could be yours right away but unfortunately the owners are travelling and they're not coming back until the end of next week so you'll have to wait to close the deal, but don't worry I would put this property as sold as soon as I get to my office"

"Is ok, I could wait. So what should I do next?" Erick asked

"Let me take care of the financial arrangement. I just need your credit status to know if you have a mortgage for your house in California" Mike explained

"That's not a problem I can give you the report the bank send me every month and don't worry about the mortgage. The house in California was a gift from my father in law, he paid for it"

"Perfect, that makes everything even better. You can ask the bank for a loan to pay the owners the first half until we sell the house in California and with that money you would be able to pay the other half and repay your debt with the bank"

"That sounds great"

"All we need to do while we wait for the owners to come back is going to California, see your property and the value it has on the market"

"So, you will come with me to arrange that?" Erick asked, although the question came out more as plead

"Of course, I would help you with the whole process. I won't leave your side until you're comfortably leaving in your new house"

"Thank you so much for your help, Mike. Paige was right; you're a genius"

"My pleasure… like I said to your sister; a friend of Spencer is a friend of mine"

Erick turned around and looked at Spencer "Thank you so much for this, Spencer. You have no idea how much I appreciate it" Erick surprised her by giving her a hug. It took the other girl a few seconds to react and hug him back. Paige, who was looking at the action, couldn't do anything but smile at this. Her brother and the woman she loves were starting to build a bond and she couldn't be happier for that.

"Ok…" Erick said when they broke the embrace "I have to call Rachel and give her the good news"

Erick excused himself to go outside and call his wife.

"Thank you for everything Mike" Spencer gave Mike a hug too

"You have nothing to thank me for, I'm glad I can help besides… let's just say this is a way to make it up to you…" Spencer looked at him confused "I promised Wren I would go to your house to have dinner with you guys and I still can't find the time to do it so…"

And suddenly the air on the room became heavy. Spencer's first reaction was to look at Paige, looking for the other girl's eyes but Paige was already looking away from the both of them. Spencer looked back at Mike and just gave him a small smile trying to ignore the awkwardness she was feeling and to avoid any suspicious behavior in front of him. But Spencer's awkwardness was nothing compare to Paige's jealousy. It was the second time Mike made a comment about Spencer's marriage, only this time there was a whole different feeling growing inside her. It wasn't the same weird sensation she shared with Spencer the first time he did it; this time she could feel the anger running through her veins and sadness forming in her heart.

Paige knew since the beginning how hard, complicated and sometimes unbearable the whole situation would be but the way reality was hitting her over and over again was making her lose some self-control. It wasn't like she was having second thoughts about Spencer, or even the relationship she just got into. She loves Spencer and there was no doubt about that, she tried to deny it more than once and it didn't work out, so it was pointless to hide her feelings and run away. No, she chose to love Spencer, she made a promise to be patient with her and she would keep her promise, but for once she would love to enjoy her time with Spencer without hearing about the man she is married to and, one way or another, was waiting for her at home.

Spencer kept a small talk with Mike, avoiding the marriage topic at all cost so Paige wouldn't heard Wren's name again. Paige on the other hand decided to take a new tour around the house, taking her time on the back yard. She needed time to dissipate the bad energy she just got on the other room and a little bit of fresh air would be enough until her brother come back from his call with Rachel.

Thankfully for them the whole situation got under control when Erick came back to the room a couple of minutes later.

"Where's Paige?"

"She went to the back yard. I'll go get her"

Spencer walked to the backyard with a nod in her throat and a heavy weight on her heart; she knows how bad Paige is probably feeling right now.

"Hey…" Paige raised her head to look at Spencer "are you ok?" Spencer asked even when she already knew the answer but it was the only question that crossed her mind at the moment

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just needed some air, that's all" lies weren't exactly Paige's specialty but her ego didn't let her show how hurt she was

"I'm sorry…" Spencer trailed of, feeling that the words were more than need it

Paige looked up again, noticing the look of guilt on Spencer's face. She knew why the other girl was apologizing even though the way she was feeling wasn't her fault. To be completely honest it was nobody's fault, it wasn't their fault that they both met under the current circumstances, it was nobody's fault that on paper they were still sharing their lives with other people and certainly it was nobody's fault they fell in love with each other

"What for?" Paige knew the question was more than stupid; it was pointless to pretend nothing happened just a few minutes ago and it was pointless to pretend she was ok, but play dumb was the easiest way to avoid a conversation she didn't want to have right there

"Don't do that, Paige. Don't push me away pretending that everything is ok because is not. I know you're not ok. I know you're hurt and I know it's my fault…" Spencer tried her best to keep her voice down to not drawn the attention of the people inside the house but the tone in her voice was beyond desperate

"Spence…" Paige sighed. She really didn't want to have that conversation at that moment; the last thing she wanted was to release her frustration on Spencer

"No… don't. Stop being nice, stop holding back your feelings because of me, just because you don't want me to feel guilty… is not working…"

"Spencer…"

"No, Paige… This isn't right" Paige's heart started to beat faster, the anger she had before long forgotten and replaced by fear "Truth is… you don't need this, you can have whoever you want and I… I love you and… and I think I'm selfish by asking you to keep doing this, to keep a relationship with me. You've been nothing but patient and caring and so loving with me but it's not fair, especially for you, not when you can find someone else who can make you happy and be there as much as you want, without complications or strings…" Spencer tears were falling freely

"Spencer, stop… just stop" Paige got closer to Spencer holding her by the arms "Please, don't you ever say that again. I don't want you to apologize because this isn't your fault, I don't want you to feel bad for me because I chose to be here, to do this and most important I don't want you to say ever again that I could be with someone else just because it would be easier. I don't want easy things I want YOU and only you. Yes, it would be so much easier to just turn around and look for someone else but what am I supposed to do with my feelings? I love you and I want to be with you"

"But don't you see how hard this is? I can see the pain in your eyes and that's something I'm not able to deal with. I don't want to see you hurt and that's exactly what's happening"

"Hey, look at me…" Paige took Spencer's chin with one hand and rose her face up to make her look directly into her eyes "I love you and if I have to say it every minute of every day to convince you that is you I want to be with then I would do it" she wiped Spencer's tears away with her thumbs "I knew where I was getting into when I asked you to be with me and I don't regret a single second of that decision and I'm so sorry if I made you feel that I did, it's just… sometimes things are too much to handle and I… I promise you I'll try my best to not let things affecting me this way again, ok?"

Spencer didn't answer; she wasn't convinced about Paige's words. She knew Paige was being honest, that she was trying hard to make things work, to be strong and maintain a straight position under the circumstances that wrap their relationship but she also knew how hard it was to hide your feelings from everybody else. Spencer already experienced that when Emily appeared in her house telling her that Paige was giving her a second chance.

"Spence…?" Paige tried again when she didn't get the answer she was waiting for "please tell me you want this as much as I do"

She does; Spencer wanted nothing more than to be with Paige but she needed to take a final decision. This was the perfect moment to decide if she should let Paige go for good or try to be with her and enjoy their relationship as much as she could. She knew let her go was the right thing to do but when your heart speaks so much louder than your brain the reason is left behind. So, for the first time in a long time she decided to do what she wanted to do; she closed the gap between her and Paige and after gave her a soft but short kiss on her cheek, she moved slowly to wrap her into a tight hug. Paige didn't respond; she was frozen on her spot, the first thing that crossed her mind was that Spencer's actions were her way to say good bye. Thankfully, Spencer noticed that and she knew she had to let Paige know what she wanted.

"I do…" Spencer whisper into Paige's ear "I really want to be with you. Even against my better judgment, I just can't stop listen to what my heart wants and all it wants is you"

Paige finally let out the air she didn't realize was holding and moved her hands upward to embrace Spencer, closing her eyes in the process as a sign of relief.

"I love you…" Paige said holding her tighter, if that was even possible

"I love you too… so much" Spencer snuggled into Paige's neck, grazing her lips over it

They stayed like that for a little while; focus on each other's presence. They didn't notice the person who was getting close to them until they heard them clearing their throat. They jump a little, both scared it was Mike the person who was looking at them, but they relaxed when they realized it was Erick

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scared you but we're ready to leave if you are"

"Ok… just give us a sec?" Paige asked

"Sure"

Paige waited until her brother was out of sight, then she turned her head to looked into Spencer's eyes holding her face softly between her hands "so… are we ok?"

"Define ok…" Spencer let out a sad smile

"You let me love you and I let you love me" Paige smiled back but unlike Spencer's, hers was a happy smile mix with hope and love, which helped to dissipate the heavy atmosphere they created few minutes ago

"Then, yes… we're ok"

"We got this…" Paige extended her hand waiting for Spencer to hold it "together?"

"Together" Spencer took it and intertwined their fingers. They walked hand in hand the backyard's short distance and separated before they went inside

"What did we miss?" Paige asked to the group

"Not much…" Erick answered "I have to go back to the Hotel and pick up my stuff. I'm going back to California tomorrow morning and if everything goes as plan then I'm going to have my own house when I come back"

"That's awesome" Paige got closer to Erick and hugged him

"Yeah, we could finally be together again, just like the old times" Erick hugged her back

"Ok, guys…" Mike started, making them break the embrace "I don't want to bother you but I have to go now. I'm going to prepare the paperwork we need to take to California with us. My secretary is going to make the flight reservations so I'll e-mail you the itinerary, ok?"

"Excellent… thank you so much, Mike"

They left the house and headed outside. Mike gave them a last good bye before he got in his car and drove away from the place.

The plan was to have dinner together (which Erick insisted to pay as a way to thank them for helping him with the house) and then drive Erick to his Hotel to start packing his stuff but Paige insisted he should stay in her house for the night and make already his check out. Spencer agreed they would help him pack to finish faster and go back to Paige's place to spend the rest of the night.

Once in the house, they took some time to play some games with Katy until it was time to go to bed. Erick went into the guest room and Paige went with Katy to help her get ready for bed, leaving Spencer waiting on the living room. Spencer used Paige's absence to made a call

"Aria, is me" Spencer spoke first

"I know, that's what my phone's ID says"

"Right… listen I need you to make me a favor"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Look… I'm sure my dad will go to your house to ask you about me, so I need you to cover me and tell him that I'm staying with you for a few days"

"What you mean staying with me? Where are you supposed to… oh, I see… you're staying at Paige's, aren't you? You naughty…"

"Aria; is not what you think. I just want to spend time with Paige besides; I don't want to go back to my house. I prefer a million times to stay here with her than be with my parents. Please…" Spencer begged

"Ok… but you own me; you know how your father reacts when you don't do what he demands"

"Yeah, I know that's why I trust you to convince him"

"You don't need to give me the trust speech… I'll do it anyway but with one condition"

"Name it"

"Enjoy all the time you can with her and leave your parents' issue on my hands"

"I will. Thank you Aria, you're the best friend ever. Love you"

"Love you too… and I want details when I see you"

"Promise… bye"

"Bye, Spence"

Spencer hadn't asked Paige yet if she could stay with her but she was sure Paige wasn't going to say no so she took the risk. After what happened that afternoon the least she could do was to show Paige how much she loves her and how much she wanted to be with her, so staying with her was the best way to do it.

She was drawn on her thoughts when Paige sat down next to her on the couch making her come back to reality

"Are you, ok?" Paige asked her, holding her hand

"Uhm… yeah. I was just wondering if…" Spencer didn't know how to approach the subject, maybe it was too much to ask Paige to stay with her

"What is it?" Paige squeezed her hand a little to encourage her to continue "You know you can ask me anything"

"I just… wanted to know if I can stay with you for a couple of days" Spencer blurted out

Paige's face lighted up immediately, no wasting time to answer "Of course. You can stay all the time you want" but suddenly her demeanor change "But are you sure it's ok? I mean, I don't want you to get in trouble with your family"

"Don't worry about my family" Spencer used her free hand to cup Paige's cheek "look… I know our lives have changed drastically the past few days but I want you to know that everything I do is because I want you to know how much I love you. You don't know my whole past, and I promise I would tell you everything soon, but I've been through a lot and I never thought I could find love again, so if I ask you to stay here with you is because this is where I want to be, this is where I belong and I don't care what the papers say; we could be technically attach to other people but is you the want I love and is you the one I want to be with and that's not going to change"

"Not even when things get too hard like this afternoon?"

"I'm really sorry about what I say to you earlier. I… honestly don't know what I would do if you left me for someone else"

Paige shook her head "Don't apologize… just promise me you won't give up on us… ever"

"I promise…" Paige smiled at Spencer and closed the gap between them to kiss her

"That's all I need to know" Paige said when they broke the kiss and Spencer smiled at her

"I think we should go to bed now, your brother is leaving tomorrow and it would be nice if we take him to the airport" Spencer suggested

"How did you know I was going to offer him to take him to the airport?"

"I didn't, but knowing the softy you are, I was pretty sure you will"

"Hey, I'm not a softy, I just… care about the people I love" Paige pouted

"And that's why I love you so much" Spencer kissed Paige's little pout, making the other girl smile, and then took Paige's hand guiding her into the bedroom "but the way, I need to borrow some clothes tonight too. I'll try to pick up some stuff from my house tomorrow"

"There's no need, we're both the same size so you can borrow all the clothes you want"

"Thank you"

Spencer headed to the closet and took a shirt and some pants to get ready for bed. Once they were ready they got into bed and cuddle into each other, waiting in a comfortable silence for the sleep to come.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Good night Mrs. McCullers. I'm calling you because I got the last report you ask" the man at the other side sounded irritated

"And?" Emily answered dryly

"She's staying at your wife's house again. The guy you said is her brother is there with them too, as well as your daughter. I can't confirm what the sleeping arrangements are but what I do know is that Spencer Kingston never left the house" there was a silence at the other side of the line "Mrs. McCullers are you still there?"

"I need you to come here tomorrow morning and bring all the proof you have with you" Emily demanded

"Fine, Mrs. McCullers. See you tomorrow"

Emily didn't respond and just hung up the phone. She waited for a few seconds, thinking what to do next.

"If that bitch thinks she is going to take Paige away from me that easily, she is so fucking wrong. I'm going to show her who the boss here is" Emily took her phone again, looking for the contact she just added that morning and waited until the person picked up

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for bother you so late… is this Doctor's Wren Kingston number?"

* * *

**Ready to see a different side of Emily? See ya...**


	27. With Happiness Comes Trouble

**Hello out there beautiful readers! I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, favorites, to all the guests and viewers. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.**

**I'm going to start with something serious here... I'm so sorry for the delay. NO, I didn't abandon this fic, how could I? I love it… I know it's been a while so I want to thank you for being sooo patient. I hope ****you're still out there and I hope you're still enjoying this story**

**Now, I told you last chapter you would see a different Emily here, I know all of you know her as the smooth, cute, lovely person she is on the show but I have a different view of that character (which doesn't mean I hate her or something like that... In fact I really like her is just, for me she has too many issues) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I had a lot of fun writting about this 'new Emily'**

**Also I want to dedicate this chapter to wishesnstars , nanananam18 and Deserttail, you're so awesome. Thank you so much for being there.****Here it is people, a new chapter. Enjoy...**

**"No Hate, No Cyberbullying, Just McHastings' and PLL' love"**

* * *

"If You're Lucky Enough To Find Someone Who Makes You Feel Special Don't Ever Take Them For Granted. Stick With Them. Fight For Them. And Never Let Them Go"

xxxxxxxxxx

"But it's been two weeks, Erick. Katy's birthday is in three days" Paige whined

Days had passed fairly quickly. Erick has been in California for about two weeks; the paperwork that was supposed to take just a couple of days at the end, took a couple of weeks but fortunately he was about to close the deal of his house and finally will be able to move from California to Connecticut

"I know and I promised I'll be there. You know it wasn't my fault the family who wanted to buy the house had that problem with their bank account"

"Yeah, yeah… I know but we miss you, bro. Katy and Spencer are always asking for you"

"That's actually you, mommy" Katy yelled from the living room when she heard her mother talking with her uncle. She was playing princess with Spencer

"Our little princess is right, you're the one calling him every day" Spencer pointed out

"Jeez… thanks for your support guys" Erick started laughing at the other side of the line "Fine, I miss you. We just got together and you had to leave so soon besides, you said it was only for a couple of days"

"Yeah, but think about it. It's only a couple of weeks before we could finally be together for good, sis"

"You're right. Just… make sure you'll be back for Katy's birthday, ok?"

"I will, I promise. Give my little sweetheart a kiss and say hi to Spencer for me. Take care, sis. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye" Paige hung up the phone, still feeling emptiness inside but she knew her brother would be with her soon "My beautiful princess" Paige went back to the living room, placing herself behind her daughter who was sitting on the floor still playing with her dolls "uncle Erick asked me to give you a lot of kisses so… here we go" Paige took her daughter's little face between her hands and started to display kisses all over the place

"Stop, mommy" Katy was laughing none stop "mommy, please…" but Paige had no intention to stop "Spencer, help me" Spencer, who was looking amused at the interaction between mother and daughter, stood up and placed herself behind Paige, holding her by the waist and pulling her away from Katy

"Come on princess is revenge time" Spencer pushed Paige into the couch, holding her by the wrists so Katy could tickle her mother. Paige was laughing loudly until she felt air was missing

"Fine… fine. I give up… I give up. Man! One year older and you think you can get rid of mommy's kisses?"

"I love your kisses mommy. I just love to team up with Spence to make you laugh"

"Exactly…" Spencer held her hand in the air, waiting for Katy to give her hi five, which Katy did immediately. Paige looked at them with a big smile on her face

"Well just so you know… you both make me the happiest woman in the world" Paige said, gaining a smile from both Spencer and Katy, then she decided to join them in the princess game until it was time for Katy to go home.

During the last couple of weeks things have been pretty smooth, with the exception of a few details like the fact Spencer had to pretend she was sleeping in the other room just for Katy to not noticed she was spending the nights in Paige's bed and that she had to move her stuff from one room to another, everything was going great on Paige and Spencer's relationship. Spencer avoided the best she could to have contact with Wren or her parents, except for the pieces of information Aria gave her from time to time, she ignored completely their calls and their texts. As for Paige, she was more than happy to have Spencer all for herself, she knew she was being a little selfish but for the first time since she was dating Spencer, she allowed herself to enjoy the time they have together.

The relationship between Spencer and Katy was growing stronger too. The little one was fascinated to find her 'best friend' on her mother's house every time she visited her. Although it wasn't every day, the time they used to spend together during that couple of weeks helped them to build a stronger bond at the point, where Spencer allowed herself to call Katy 'princess' just as Paige use to, and started to referred to Paige's daughter as 'our little princess' every time the little girl's name showed up on a conversation. For Paige this action didn't go unnoticed but she preferred not to mention it as she thought the gesture was natural for Spencer as much as it was for Katy, who was more than glad to hear Spencer talking like that. And although Katy wasn't aware of her mother and Spencer's status as a couple, Paige and Spencer were already looking for the best moment to tell her.

Emily and Paige's relationship, on the other hand, limited only to Katy. Katy's birthday was coming so, it was fair to the little girl to have the friendliest interaction they could possibly have. Paige offered to pay for everything as long as it was Emily the one who organize the whole party but Katy had other plans in mind; she wanted both her mothers to go shopping with her. The little girl was so excited about her birthday that neither Emily, nor Paige could refuse to her suggestion. For Spencer those few days were pretty tough; knowing that Paige was going out with her ex made her jealousy appeared, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long, long time but she felt more relax when Paige told her Emily didn't make a single comment about their marriage, which for Paige wasn't a good sign. She knew Emily better than anyone, she knew Katy already told her about Spencer's presence every time she went there so, Emily probably had a pretty good idea of what was happening, and the fact that she was so quiet about it made her worried. But for her daughter's sake she chose to ignore the feeling and enjoy the good things that were happening in her life.

"Are you sure is not trouble for you to take her there?" Paige asked to Spencer. Katy was in her room getting ready to go back to Emily's house

"Of course not, you said you already called Carol and she is going to pick her up to take her to her mother's, all I have to do is take her to the park where she is going to meet us. Besides, I enjoy the time I spent with her" Paige smiled at Spencer's statement and then closed the gap between them to kiss her softly

"Thank you. I totally forgot I have to prepare this presentation for tomorrow otherwise I would take her myself"

"Hey, don't worry about it, take your time. I'm here to help… Together, remember?" Paige didn't respond, she leaned forward instead and kissed Spencer passionately this time.

"I love you" Paige said looking into Spencer's eyes when they pulled away

"I love you too" Spencer rested her forehead over Paige's until they heard little food steps coming from one of the rooms. They broke up the contact and waited for Katy to show up

"Ready" The little girl informed

"Ok, princess, say good bye to mommy"

"Bye mommy, I love you" Katy waited until Paige bended over to be on the same level as her to give her mother a hug

"Bye princess. Love you too" Paige hugged her back "Be good with Spencer, ok?"

"Promise" Katy gave her mother a final kiss and then took Spencer's hand to walk out the house

About ten minutes after Spencer and Katy left; Paige was getting ready to start her presentation, when suddenly the bell rang. Paige thought it was Spencer who probably forgot something but it was weird since Spencer had her own keys

"Did you forget something, Spence?"

But it wasn't Spencer the one standing outside when she opened the door

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was my girlfriend"

"Are you Paige McCullers?" the man standing at the door was cutting and looked in a pretty bad mood

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"We're Mr. and Mrs. Hastings; we came here to talk about our daughter, Spencer"

* * *

_(Flashback / 2 weeks ago)_

"_Yes?" The man at the other side sounded confused_

"_I'm sorry to bother you so late… is this Doctor's Wren Kingston number?" Emily asked making sure she was talking with the right person_

"_Yes. I'm Dr. Kingston. How can I help you?"_

"_Ok, Doctor. I'll go direct to the point. You don't know me but I have information about your wife you can be interested to"_

"_My wife…? Who are you…? And what do you know about my wife?" Wren asked, he was starting to feel concern and annoyed at the same time_

"_Let's say I'm the person who's going to help you to keep your marriage alive"_

"_You know nothing about my marriage" Wren was already upset_

"_Oh, I think I know enough. The son and the daughter of the most important families in the state got married over a year ago. No kids. He is a prestigious doctor and we could say she is one of the best lawyers in the city, not that I agree. But the wedding not only got together two in loved souls but also a multimillionaire partnership, making their firm the most powerful and prestigious in the whole country so… I wonder how your parents and your parents' in law would feel when this…" Emily made a pause as if looking for the right word to use "UNION" she finally chose "gets to an end. Do you imagine the headlines?"_

"_Ok, ok, you got my attention now. What do you want?"_

"_I want to talk"_

"_Fine, set the date and the place"_

"_Tomorrow… by lunch time. Do you know the H&amp;B restaurant?"_

"_That's a little far from downtown don't you think?"_

"_Well, do you want for people to see us together? Because I don't" Emily said firmly _

"_Ok, tomorrow… and you're better not making me waste my time" Wren threatened her _

"_Believe me, this will be worth it" Emily assured him_

"_See you tomorrow then"_

"_Save my number, that way it would be easy for you to reach me" without waiting for another word Emily hung up the phone_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_The next day Emily got early to her meeting with Wren. She wanted to be there when the doctor headed to the restaurant._

"_So… Miss…" Wren started but Emily cut him off_

"_Mrs. McCullers, please. I'm actually married" She pointed at the ring on her finger_

"_Ok, Mrs. McCullers, you bring me here because you wanted to talk… now you have the chance"_

"_Like I say over the phone I have information about your wife that could affect not only your marriage but also the society your families have"_

"_What kind of information?"_

"_First, I need to know I'll have all your support to solve this problem"_

"_Why should I work with you? And why my life with my wife suddenly concerns you so much? You don't even know us"_

"_You're wrong; what I'm about to show you involve both of us" Wren looked at Emily intently_

"_Show me that information first"_

"_As you wish" Emily took a file from her purse and put it over the table, in front of Wren. He opened it and started to look through some notes and some pictures that at first sight was nothing but her wife going out with a woman he clearly doesn't know, but as he continued to look at the pictures the interaction between Spencer and that woman changed; they were holding hands and in a couple of them they were actually kissing and then walking into a house he didn't recognize_

"_What the hell is this?" Wren asked, anger running through his veins _

"_Your wife is cheating on you and with another woman, none the less" Emily tried her best to maintain an straight face but realize that she already convinced the man in front of her to be as angry as her, made a grin appear on her face_

"_Where the fuck did you get this?"_

"_I hired a private detective to follow them"_

"_Why? What do you have to do with all this?"_

"_The woman who is with your wife in those pictures is Paige McCullers… my wife"_

"_What!?" Wren yelled, his anger taking the best of him. It was hard to keep his voice down but he tried to contain himself when he noticed some couples on the other tables looking at him _

"_That's why I didn't want to meet at a place where people could recognize us" Emily said sarcastically "Now, try to calm down and listen. I don't have the details of how they met each other but I do know your wife took advantage of a fight Paige and I had. I tried to fix things between us but she told me it was too late because she already met someone else. I wanted to know who that person was and I was shocked when I found out it was Spencer Kingston, married with none other than Dr. Wren Kingston, that's why I came to you; I need you to help me to break them up. I love my wife with all my heart and I don't think is fair for us to break our family just because your wife is making her promises she can't keep, an less you're going to give Spencer the divorce"_

"_Of course not, there are too many reasons why we should stay together"_

"_Then let's do this for our families. I'm sure you love your wife as much as I love mine" _

_Wren just looked at her but didn't answer "Fine…" he said after a while "you can count on me to keep them apart but I'm going to need time to figure what I'm going to do"_

"_Ok, but I'm not going to wait forever, I want my wife back and if we can't do it by ourselves then we'll have to take more drastic measures. If this doesn't work out then I think I would have to talk with Spencer parents" Emily let out the words more as a demand than a request_

"_No!" Wren panicked, let her parents in law know about their daughter cheating on him would make him look as the weak man they already think he is "Let me talk to her first, I'll try to find a way to make her back home and if I can't make her change her mind in two weeks then…" Wren sighed deeply knowing that his next words were the only option he had at that point "you can go to my in laws and ask for help, ok?" _

"_Fine. Two weeks. If you don't get results in two weeks I'm going to ask for major help"_

"_Deal. Now, is there anything else I need to know?" _

"_Everything I know so far about their relationship is in that file"_

_Wren looked through the notes "I don't see any addresses or phone numbers"_

"_You don't need that information" Emily informed him_

"_Then where am I supposed to go find my wife?"_

"_That's your plan? Go to that house and make a scene about this?"_

"_You have a better idea?"_

"_Ugh, men… you're always using your testosterone instead of your brain…" Emily said annoyed "Of course I have a better idea! If you go there to tell her you already know about their affair, you'd warn her about any move we'd make, instead you should try to look for a way to make her come back without put us in the middle of all this, you think she won't ask you where did you get this info? Or how did you find out? You have to be discreet and take advantage of our 'lack of knowledge' that way we can even become in the victims of this story"_

"_I like how you think. Ok, I'm going to do everything you say. Lead the way"_

"_Starting tomorrow you're going to behave like a real gentleman. Make simple calls; if she doesn't pick up then, send her texts telling her how much you miss her or how much you love her or wishing her good night, things like that. Try to keep your calls and your texts as short as you can; we don't need for her to think you're desperate" _

_Wren was listening intently; almost like taking notes in his head_

"_It would be better if you send her flowers from time to time. Try to invite her for dinner, find a way to let her know you'll wait for her for a romantic night and if she doesn't show up tell her how disappointed you were. You're even going to look for every person you have at hand; a friend, her secretary, even her parents if you need to" _

_Just hearing about his in laws made Wren shiver "How is all of this helping me to get her back?"_

"_She is a woman; all women like to be pleased and spoiled, you have to be the perfect husband to let her know what she is missing and if that doesn't work then at least we're going to appeal to her pity or her guilt" Emily smirked _

"_Wow, thanks for your encouragement" Wren said sarcastically _

"_Remember you have only two weeks, after that it's all in my hands" She warned him_

"_Like it isn't right now, anyway" Wren said looking at Emily who was taking her purse to leave the restaurant_

"_One more thing" Emily pointed out before she leaves "My wife and I have a beautiful daughter, who we love with all our hearts. DO NOT, and I mean this, do not get close to her under any circumstances or I'm going to make your life a living hell. I don't care whose son you are. Are we clear?" _

_The expression on Emily's face was so serious, and even scary, that Wren didn't find other thing to do but nod. After Emily got her answer she just turned around and walked out the restaurant_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Almost since they left the restaurant; Wren did as he was told. Every detail, every call, every text but he didn't get a response from Spencer, not even once. Time was playing against him and he was starting to feel desperate so he made the bold move Emily recommended and went to look for Aria, pretending that he believed the whole story about Spencer staying at her house_

"_Please, Aria. I need to talk to her. I know I screwed it up, I know what I said that day in front of her parents was wrong but they are really scary; you know how they get when you don't do as they say" Aria was listening to him, she had to agree with him about Spencer's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings were actually pretty scary "I know she needed time to think but I need her too. I love her and I don't want to lose her"_

"_Look, Wren. I would love to help but I can't stand between you and Spencer, if she doesn't pick up your calls or answer your texts then she must have a reason for it"_

"_She did have a reason but I promise you I'm really sorry about the tough time I put her through, that's not going to happen again" To hell with the promises; Wren was only begging for Aria to believe him_

_But Aria wasn't buying it so; she took a deep breath and looked for the best way to get rid of him "Ok, I'm going to talk to her about your visit. I'm not making you any promises but at least I'm going to try"_

"_Thank you Aria, you have no idea how much this means to me"_

"_Sure" Aria was still skeptical but smiled at him anyway so he could believe her and leave already. And it worked, just a few seconds later Wren waved at her and turned around to get into his car. Aria waited until Wren disappeared completely from her sight and immediately called Spencer to let her know what was happening_

"_Hey, Aria. I'm so glad you called" Spencer was more than happy that morning, actually all her mornings were like this since she 'move in' with Paige _

"_Morning, Spencer" Aria sounded troubled_

"_Is everything ok?" Spencer asked concern, her smile dropped just from hear Aria's tone_

"_Kind of… Wren was here"_

"_What did he want?" Spencer had a pretty good idea of what Wren was doing in Arias' house but she wanted for Aria to confirm her suspicions _

"_Talk to you… he begged me to tell you that he wanted another chance"_

"_Damn! When is he going to give up? He has been calling and sending me texts the whole week… he even dared to send me flowers here to my office" Spencer was clearly annoyed_

"_So… what are you going to do?" Now, Aria was worried as well_

"_Keep ignoring him, maybe he'll get tired one of these days"_

"_Have you talked to Paige about this?"_

"_Of course not, for the first time since we started dating we are in a very comfortable place. Everything is perfect right now and I don't want to give her a reason to worry, besides I'm sure is not that big of a deal, maybe my parents obliged him to approach me and make me come back"_

"_Well, whatever it is, just be careful, ok? I don't want them to hurt you again"_

"_I will. Thanks for warned me, Aria"_

_But the rest of the week wasn't as easy as Spencer thought; Aria called her every day to tell her that Wren was sending flowers to her house, which was pretty funny at first but then she get tired, especially when she saw Ezra was getting really annoyed with it. Spencer maintained her posture until it finally work out; the calls, the texts, the flowers, everything stopped, or at least that's what she thought_

"_It didn't work out" Wren said through the phone_

"_Well, we can't say you didn't try. Now it's my turn" Emily answered_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Two days later:_

"_Good morning. I need to talk with Mr. Hastings, please" Emily was in front of the Kingston's residence, Wren already told her that his parents in law were staying at his house so she planned everything she wanted to say and went to look for them. Once she knocked at the door a very elegant woman, dressed in a classy suit, showed up in front of her_

"_I'm his wife, how can we help you?" the woman asked politely _

"_It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hastings. My name is Emily McCullers and I'm here to talk about your daughter, Spencer"_

_Veronica looked at her confuse, she didn't know what could possibly the girl standing in front of her could know about her daughter, but knowing that the situation with Spencer was getting out of their hands she decided to at least give this Emily girl a chance _

"_Ok, please come in and wait in the living room, I'm going to call my husband"_

"_Thank you"_

_Emily walked inside and when Veronica was out of side, she took her time to check out the house a little bit. It was clear the Hastings and the Kingston were wealthy families, with a lot of class and a big reputation, which makes everything easier for her intentions. If she was one hundred percent sure about something was that the Hastings family would never allowed her daughter to have an affair with another woman, worst if that woman was still married, not to mention with a little kid in the middle of the whole situation. _

"_Mrs. McCullers?" Emily turned around when she heard a soft voice coming from behind "Mr. and Mrs. Hastings are waiting for you, follow me please" it was a young woman, maybe in her early thirties, dressed in a perfectly - made suit. Probably Mr. Hastings assistant _

"_Thank you" Emily walked behind her until they reach a big office at the end of the hall_

"_Thank you, Patricia" Peter said when he saw both women walking into the office "Please, leave us alone now" The woman who escorted Emily nodded at him and turned around to leave the room "So… Mrs. McCullers, my wife told me you came here to talk about my daughter, Spencer"_

"_Yes, Sir. I have information about your daughter that could probably affect your lives"_

"_Is that so…?"_

"_Y… yes, sir" Emily stuttered, that wasn't exactly the reaction she was waiting from them, she knew the Hastings couple were tough people but, the hard posture Peter adopted in front of her was very scary. The man was just sitting there, looking at her intently, almost like waiting for her to make a mistake _

"_Ok… you have two minutes to give me a good reason to not throw you out of this house young lady"_

"_I…" Emily cleared her throat trying to gain some courage "I have proofs that your daughter is having an affair" Emily waited for a reaction from them but when she saw they didn't make a single move she continued "with another woman… a married woman to be exact" and suddenly Emily saw a little flinch in Mrs. Hastings face, it was almost unnoticeable but it was everything Emily needed to gain some confidence _

"_Where did you get that information?" Peter asked, it looked like now he was interested about what Emily was saying_

"_I have my ways"_

"_hmm…" Peter hummed trying to look nonchalant "let's pretend I believe you. I supposed you're here looking for money, right?"_

"_You couldn't be more wrong Mr. Hastings; my intentions are far from that aspect"_

"_So, you're telling me that you came all the way here, to tell me that bullshit about my daughter and you don't want something in return?" Peter's tone was threatening _

"_Actually there IS something I want from you"_

_Peter let out a bitter smile "Don't say… look lady, make us all a favor and get the hell out of here before I start to lose my patience" his voice was getting loud _

"_Fine…" Emily said confident "If that's what you want, I'll leave but… let's imagine what people would think when they found out one of the Hastings' daughters is actually a home wrecker? What would they say when they found out she is taking a little girl away from her mother? That's a very bad publicity, not only for your firm but for your new campaign as a senator as well"_

"_How did you…?" Veronica asked surprised_

"_You don't know me but I know a lot about you and believe me when I say I'm here to help you" _

"_Help us? And what are you supposed to gain with all of this?" Peter asked again_

"_I just want my family back" Peter and Veronica looked at her confused "Yes, you heard me right; the family your daughter is destroying is mine, the woman she is having an affair with is my wife! And if you can keep Spencer away from her and our daughter then all of us would win" Emily said firmly_

"_How could we be so sure you're not going to betrayed us at some point?" Peter was very disturb, he never thought he would find something like this when they make this trip to 'visit Spencer'_

"_I told you what I want; I just need to know if you're willing to help me?"_

_Peter and Veronica looked at each other, not knowing if it was a good idea to trust in the woman in front of them or not_

"_Ok…" Peter made a short pause trying to gain some composure again "we heard what you had to say but we need time to take a decision, give us a couple of days and we'll call you to let you know our answer"_

"_I think is fair" Emily agreed "Call me when you're ready but remember; the most you take to do something about it, the most you're going to take to separate them so be careful; time is running" and before Emily could leave the house for good she took a file from her purse, identical as the one she gave to Wren and gave it to them "Oh, and… this is a gift for you, inside you can find all the proofs you need to confirm what I'm saying and if you still have doubts, there's the address of my wife's apartment, Spencer is staying with her. You can go and see it for yourself" And with these last words, Emily just turned around and made a big exit, letting the Hastings couple standing there, looking at each other. _

"_Damn it!" Peter hit the desk with his fist, he was beyond angry_

"_How could Spencer dare to do something like that?" Veronica was sharing her husband's feelings_

"_I saw her making stupid things before but this… not even that hippie girl she met when she was making her internship meant so much trouble for us" _

"_We can't allowed Spencer to ruin everything we've worked for so far, just for a stupid affair"_

"_And with a married woman!" Peter yelled_

"_Maybe we should take this woman's help" Veronica suggested_

"_How can we be so sure she is not playing us?"_

"_Well, there's only one way to find out" Veronica handed the file to her husband and Peter opened immediately_

* * *

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings… please come in" Paige said politely. Peter and Veronica walked inside, taking a few seconds to looked around "It's so nice to meet you"

"We can't say the same about you" Peter said in a hard tone

"Excuse me…?" Paige asked surprised

"Look, lady…"

"Paige… My name is Paige McCullers, please don't forget it?" Paige dared him and Peter glared at her

"Fine… Mrs. McCullers" Peter was holding an arrogant posture "we didn't came here to make friends with you, we have only one purpose and it would be great if you just listen to us to not make us waste our time, ok?"

Paige was trying really hard to keep her mouth shut, Spencer didn't talk much about her parents but the few things she said about them weren't good at all and now that she have them in front of her, she realize Spencer was absolutely right. But they were the parents of the woman she loves so she had to show the best of herself

"Ok, Mr. Hastings. I'm listening"

"We are aware of the relationship you maintain with our daughter…" Peter started "and I don't think we need to tell you that we're against it. My daughter is a married woman and for what I know so are you"

"Not for much longer" Paige cut him off again "I'm about to start the legal process to get the divorce"

"That's completely irrelevant, what you do with your life is not of our business but if you start to mess up with ours, then it becomes my problem and there's nothing I hate more than to have to deal with problems so, tell me how can we put a stop to this bullshit"

That was it. Being polite wasn't working anymore, Paige did nothing but try to stay calm and behave the best she could but this was enough. The man in front of her had only one way to solve things and Paige could be a very smooth person but no one was going to mess up with her relationship

"If by bullshit you're referring to my relationship with your daughter then let me tell you… Sir, that you couldn't be more wrong. Spencer and I…"

"Spencer and you have no future ahead. I know my daughter better than anyone and I know she is doing this just to irritate us. She's just a spoil child who wants to call our attention but that's it, soon enough she is going to get tired of you and is going to leave so, why don't you go back to your family and leave this subject alone"

"Spencer is nothing you just said; she is a fantastic woman who wants nothing but to be happy and I'm going to do my best to make that happen"

"Happy?" Peter let out a laugh "Kids… always thinking they have the world in her hands. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but the only person who has the world in his hands here is me so, let's cut this crap already and tell us how much will cost me for you to leave my daughter alone"

Paige felt rage running through her veins, it was unbelievable to hear the proposal this man was making. How such a despicable man could have such a beautiful daughter like Spencer and don't even notice it?

"You're telling me that you're willing to give me money to break up with your daughter?"

"What a smart girl. Everybody has a price…" Peter took out his checkbook from his pocket and teared a check from it "just write your numbers in this check and everyone will be happy" he put the blank check in front of Paige

"In case you didn't notice Sir I'm in love with your daughter" Paige said firmly "and I don't care a shit how much money you have, you can take it and buy a life with it because nothing is going to make me leave Spencer"

"Hey, watch your mouth young lady" Peter warned her

"I would love to be more than respectful with you but the way you try to manipulate Spencer's life makes me feel sick, so I'm sorry if I'm not the well manner girl you were expecting" Paige was clearly upset

"Look, I'm making you a big favor here; if you take the money then you could use it however you want, think about your future and your daughter's future. Just imagine all the things you could give her with all this money. You could make your little girl very happy or… you can reject my offer and wait to see how I personally make your life a living hell but… I know you're smart enough to take the right decision" Peter had a huge grin on his face, he was convinced his effort would give him a good result

Paige took a few seconds just looking at them, trying to contain all the anger she had inside. She never imagined she would have to be in a situation like this; she would have to choose between Spencer's love and her daughter's safety. She knew the Hastings were powerful enough to destroy her life if they want to. Paige took a deep breath and finally took the check between her hands; looking at it intently "You're right…" she answered after a few seconds thinking about it "this could probably be the only chance I have to make things right and… I choose this…"

Paige trailed off, not aware of the other presence in the house, hiding behind one of the doors, listening carefully to the whole conversation

* * *

**Want to give me your opinion...? You know what to do guys. See ya...**


	28. Love Is A Battlefield

**Hello out there beautiful readers! Yes, I'm alive... I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, favorites, to all the guests and viewers. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.**

**Like I said last time; I didn't abandon this Fic, I know is taking me a lot of time to update but I'm going to finish it. Just know this; if I spent more than two months without updating is cause something happened to me, then you should get worry but for now just wait cause the updates will still coming :)**

**siophiefandom: What would I do without you and your comments? probably nothing :) So glad to know about you every update and don't worry, you were right; they will find a way to work things out ;) but you said Katy's party is the least of their problems... believe me, even the offer of Spencer's parents is the least of their problems. tan tan tan **

**nanananam18: I'm so sorry, now I feel like crap. Wish I would update sooner and really make your day. I hope, although is a few days late, you still enjoy this chapter. I don't make promises I can't keep but I would try to update more often  
**

**Guest: Another one I couldn't live without. Your comments are so important to me, even when you say 'FINALY' it actually makes me think you like this story so much that you can't wait for too long and that makes me happy (of course the part where you like the story a lot, not the one where you get tired waiting) **

**MariCG: Half right, half wrong, and here you're going to find out why. Btw, yours are words of wisdom... let the heartbreak begin. Thank you for being there**

**Also, ****I want to dedicate this chapter to m91 , sf8068 and kuroneko200. Thank you so much for being there and joining me in this adventure  
**

*** Warning! This fic is rated M for several reasons, in this chapter is one of them. I don't think there is an explicit scene but just in case...**

**Here it is people, a new chapter. Enjoy...**

**"No Hate, No Cyberbullying, Just McHastings' and PLL' love"**

* * *

"You know You're in Love When You Can't Fall Asleep Because Reality is Finally Better Than Your Dreams" – Dr. Seus

xxxxxxxxxx

"Look, I'm making you a big favor here; if you take the money then you could use it however you want, think about your future and your daughter's future. Just imagine all the things you could give her with all this money. You could make your little girl very happy or… you can reject my offer and wait to see how I personally make your life a living hell but… I know you're smart enough to take the right decision" Peter had a huge grin on his face, he was convinced his effort would give him a good result

None of the people standing in the living room were aware of the other presence in the house, hiding behind one of the doors, listening carefully to the whole conversation and trying to be quiet, making a huge effort to contain her sobs.

This isn't the first time her parents do something like this, she's been witness of the kind of methods they use when something gets out of their hands and unfortunately every time they got what they wanted; she was the victim of every 'deal' their parents have made in her life and it was heartbroken to know that even after all this time they were doing the same, but… would it work this time? Would Paige be able to agree just like the others? Her heart was telling her so badly to trust Paige but her previous experiences were telling her to wait for the worst.

Paige took a few seconds just looking at Peter and Veronica, trying to contain all the anger she had inside. She'd never imagined being in a situation like this; now she would have to choose between Spencer's love and her daughter's safety. She knew the Hastings were powerful enough to destroy her life if they want to.

She took a deep breath and finally took the check between her hands; looking at it intently "You're right…" she answered after a few seconds thinking about it "this could probably be the only chance I have to make things right and… of course I choose what is best for me" Paige put her fingers on the top of the paper and split it in half "and be with your daughter is the best thing that's ever happened to me so, if you want to make my life miserable then bring it on, the love I feel for Spencer is more than enough to fight against anything you put me through"

Paige then turned around and headed to the front door "Now, I know you're used to treat people like trash but this is MY house and I don't tolerate that kind of behavior here so, if you excuse me" Paige opened the door and hold it, waiting for them to leave

"I promise you'll regret it" they looked at her with anger while they were walking to the exit

"One more thing" Paige stopped them "tell your informers, whoever they are, that no matter how hard they try it's not going to work, and but the way… don't even try to get near my daughter because right now I'm going to put a complaint against you two and as lawyers you should know the consequences if something bad happens to my little girl so, be careful because if you came to my house to threatened me then I can do the exact same thing… Have a nice day" she closed the door in their faces and then finally let out the air she was holding back the whole time, feeling so much relief inside.

She had to admit she was more than scared facing such a hard situation but she was so sure about the love she feels for Spencer that the only idea of losing her made her find the strength she thought she didn't have and, although she knew this wasn't over, it would be better to forget the whole thing and just be prepared for any future movement the Hastings could make. For now, it was better to keep Spencer away from all this drama, when the time comes she would talk to her about what happened. She had a work to do anyway and that would be her focus point, at least for today. But just when she was about to get to her studio she noticed someone coming out from one of the rooms

"Oh my God… How long have you been there?" Paige asked, fear spreading all over her face when she saw Spencer getting closer but the feeling quickly disappeared when she realized the other girl had been crying; Spencer's eyes were red and puffy and there were soft stains of dry tears on her cheeks

"Long enough to feel the luckiest woman in the whole world…" Spencer said in a low voice, her emotions still affected by the unexpected visit of her parents "long enough to heard you fight for me, for us" she was getting even closer "Long enough to say I have the love of my life standing in front of me" Spencer finally stopped in front of Paige, wrapping her arms around her neck "Long enough to say thank you for loving me the way you do. The words 'I love you' don't make any justice to the way I really feel about you" Spencer was looking at Paige with such intensity that her knees were getting weak

"I…" Paige tried to say something but Spencer didn't let her, instead she closed the gap between them and kissed Paige with all the feelings she was holding; the anger for hearing her parents' proposal, her fear for not knowing Paige's answer and the endless love when she heard her girlfriend fighting with such strength against the couple, not even her as their daughter had been brave enough to do that.

Spencer broke the kiss first to look at Paige "Come with me…" she whispered, holding Paige's hands between hers and guiding the girl into the room that has become theirs the last couple of weeks. Paige was still numb from the whole situation; not only Spencer's parents came to her house to threaten her to leave their daughter but Spencer herself was there hearing everything. But… How? When?

At some point Spencer stopped and Paige found herself standing in the middle of their bedroom, in front of the beautiful woman who has become, in a very short amount of time, in one of the most important people in her life. Spencer was looking at her with so much love that it was inevitable to lean in and kisses her again. Paige placed her hands around Spencer's hips and the girl wrapped her arms around Paige's neck in response, immediately joining their lips.

The kiss started slowly and tender; for Paige this was like one of those many romantic moments they've shared through the time they've been together, those moments full of love where all the bad feelings and all their problems were left behind, and they certainly needed one of those moments right now. But Spencer had in mind a whole different idea.

Though they've been sleeping together since they started dating, they both agreed it was too soon to get into more intimate territory. Despite the very heated make out sessions they've shared so far, they've been really careful to not cross to the sex field. The reason was simple; they talked about it several times and they got to the same conclusion: _'it has to be an act of pure love, an act where we both be sure and feel ready to give to each other completely'_ Paige assured. _'Just two hearts beating at a same rhythm'_ Spencer concluded in a more romantic way. And although those conversations were still playing in Spencer's head, the recent events have shown her there's nothing else to think about, she didn't want to wait anymore. Paige loves her. Paige really loves her… so much that she even stood against her parents. Could it be a better act of loyalty? Of commitment? Of love? Spencer was definitely ready, if on the previous days were a shadow of distrust about giving herself completely to the woman she loves, today there was nothing else holding her.

Spencer wanted to let Paige know about her decision but cutting off her current activity to talk about it, wasn't an option so she moved her hands to either sides of Paige's face and deepened the kiss, Paige opened her mouth allowing Spencer slip her tongue inside, both moaning when it found its pair halfway. After a few moments what started as a simple kiss started to heat up, founding each other kissing desperately. This was definitely a much better way for Spencer to express her wishes.

Paige could feel the fervor and eagerness coming from Spencer's mouth but let the girl lead the pace anyway; she had promised to herself that whatever happens between them would entirely be Spencer's decision. She wanted to respect her girlfriend's needs so, if Spencer was ready to take their relationship to a next level she would have to make the first move. And for Paige's surprise, she was certainly doing it because suddenly, without breaking the kiss, Spencer started to move pushing Paige with her until the back of her legs touched the edge of the bed, in one motion Spencer made Paige sit down and then straddled her waist, making them both moan again at the sensation of their bodies touching in such an intimate way, even with their clothes serving as a barrier.

Paige lowered her hands on Spencer's back and slid them under her sweater, her hands wondering around the soft skin of her girlfriend. Spencer didn't waste time and moved her hands to Paige's sides, caressing the area from top to bottom as Paige left her lips and began kissing her neck, stopping periodically to suck on Spencer's pulse point, gaining soft whimpers of pleasure from the other girl. Paige's mind was clouded by all the ministrations Spencer was giving her, realizing that not only her but both of them were becoming more aroused by the second, the heat emanating from their bodies making her feel full of ecstasy and the throbbing between her legs starting to increase by this point. Spencer, on the other hand, was overcome by the intensity of Paige's touch and she couldn't take it anymore; she needed Paige and she needed to let her know she was ready to go further.

"Make love to me" Spencer whispered into Paige's ear, making the other girl stop abruptly. Paige moved her head from Spencer's neck but just enough to look at her in the eyes.

"Spence…" Paige was surprised beyond words, they'd talk about this and although she wanted nothing but to make love to this gorgeous and amazing woman, she never thought it would be right then and there, and under the current circumstances. She wanted to say something, or at least talk about it again but Spencer didn't want to talk anymore, she was ready to make this huge step and nothing was going to stop her now so, she put a finger over Paige's lips cutting off her words.

"I don't want to wait anymore. I want this… I want you…" Spencer's voice was low but firmly, her eyes were darker than usual and her breathing was labored

"Are you sure?" Paige asked concern; she was aware of the vulnerability under the other girl was thanks to her parent's visit and she didn't want to take advantage of that but fortunately after a while looking for some kind of doubt in Spencer's eyes, she found none.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life" Spencer let out a soft smile, holding Paige's gaze as a way to reassure her decision. Paige reached up and lovingly tucked a lock of Spencer's hair behind her ear before leaning forward and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's again.

If just few seconds ago things were starting to heat up to the point they were desperately craving for more contact, this time their movements were slow and more accurate; both of them wanting to take their time to enjoy every second of it. There was no rush, after all, they had all the time they need it to make this a very special moment and Paige definitely wanted to give Spencer that. This was their first time as a couple and all Paige wanted was to make this moment unforgettable, not only for herself but for Spencer as well.

They continued with the soft touches and smooth kisses until Spencer's body started to ask for more. For Paige's delight; Spencer moved her hands from her sides and slowly started to undo the buttons on her shirt, taking her time with each of them, her hands were a little trembling but that didn't take Spencer away from her objective. Paige's shirt fell open, revealing her black lace bra, which Spencer took a couple of seconds to admire since the garment was wrapping Paige's breasts perfectly, and then slipped her hands underneath her girlfriend's shirt, letting her fingers wander all over Paige's bare abdomen, founding the new exposed flesh and the hard abs unbelievably exquisite. Paige could feel her arousal growing fast as Spencer's hands were roaming closer to her breasts but feeling kind of disappointed when Spencer's hands went directly to her shoulders, though that disappointment didn't last long when Spencer pushed Paige slowly until the other girl's back was lying flatly over the mattress.

Spencer took a few seconds to admire Paige's body, even with most of her clothes still on; the girl in front of her was a total delight for her eyes. It was so long since Spencer had been in an intimate situation like this one that she found herself staring at Paige maybe for too long, bringing a new sense of insecurity into the other girl

"Spence… you ok? We don't have to…" but Spencer wasn't having second thoughts so she leaned against Paige, founding her girlfriend's lips again

"I'm fine…" Spencer whispered into Paige's ear when she broke the kiss "it's just… you can't blame me for admire my girlfriend's hot body, can you?" the words, the hot breath and Spencer's deep voice automatically sending a new wave of arousal to Paige's core.

"Guess not…" Paige answered in a husky voice; her breathing was getting labored, the tension starting to build up across her body. She put one hand behind Spencer's neck bringing the other girl's lips into hers again, locking them in a more heated kiss, letting her free hand wonders Spencer's back under her sweater again.

Spencer meanwhile, slid her hands up to Paige's shoulders and hinted the girl to take her shirt off, Paige immediately lift herself up a little to let Spencer get rid of it. Once the insulting garment was out of sight, Spencer leaned back supporting herself on her knees and, leaving all the shame behind, slowly pulled her own sweater up over her head, throwing it across the room, leaving a speechless Paige just staring at her. There were no words to describe the sight in front of her… Spencer wasn't wearing a bra, revealing her perfect form to Paige's eyes.

For a few seconds Paige's brain went blank, all her insecurities and doubts were reduce to this precious moment so she took her time to appreciate the beautiful image in front of her, her eyes traveling slowly through every inch of her girlfriend's body, making a brief pause on Spencer's perfect round breasts. Paige inadvertently took the cover on her fist trying to gain some control, she was dying to put her hands over them and caress the creamy flesh softly but she knew she had to take things slow and wait for Spencer's next move so she lifted her gaze until her eyes landed on Spencer's face again, which by this point had a huge grin

"You like what you see?" Spencer asked with the new confident she earned thanks to Paige's reaction. Paige was looking at her with such adoration it was impossible to feel ashamed or shy about showing herself to the woman in front of her. Not to mention her hormones were yelling louder than her own brain.

"Love it…" Paige was finally able to speak again "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I love you, Spencer"

Spencer smile grew wilder; her heart was pounding like crazy inside her rib cage "I love you too"

Spencer leaned down again, connecting her lips with Paige's for the hundredth time that day, the peace increasing by the second. Paige's hands, which were on Spencer shoulder, started traveling all the way down Spencer's back, caressing softly every inch of the other girl's skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps on their way. As Spencer moved her lips from Paige's lips to her jaw line leaving a wet trail of kisses, her hands lower to Paige's stomach feeling the muscles contract at the touch.

"Spence…" Paige trailed off, leaving a heavy sigh through her lips

"I love to hear your voice saying my name" feeling more bold, still with her lips on Paige's collarbone, Spencer's hands moved downward looking for Paige's buttons on her jeans, she unbuttoned and unzipped them but made no effort to remove them yet. Instead Spencer focused on every sound Paige was making as her hands and her mouth were working up Paige's body.

Being like this with Spencer was heaven on earth for Paige, after all she had to go through, finding love again was not only hard but scary as well, but Spencer has shown her so much love in this short amount of time it was impossible to feel scared about giving herself completely to this wonderful woman. And if she had to be honest with herself, she had to admit that even then; when Spencer talked to her for the first time and she was still in love with Emily, she couldn't avoid to notice how gorgeous the woman standing in front of her was, and now that they have the chance to share their lives as a couple, now that they were about to consummate their love; the pain, the fears and every single bad memory were off the picture.

Paige was lost in her trail of thoughts when suddenly, she felt Spencer breaking the contact with her skin to place her hands on her hips and tug her jeans down, Paige reacted on time to help Spencer with the task and pulled her jeans all the way down her legs, kicking them the rest of the way out of her body. Finally, Spencer was able to have Paige in only her underwear, the heat on her body increasing at the sight in front of her. She wanted to take Paige and make her feel all the love she has for her.

Taking a step backwards, Spencer stood in front of Paige and slowly unzipped her own jeans and tugged the garment down her legs. Now they were in equal conditions; except for the few pieces of clothes remaining in their bodies, they were both just one step away from becoming one soul. This was exactly what they've been expecting to be and even more; they were enjoying each and every moment they were sharing, taking her time to explore each other's bodies for the first time. This had nothing to do with lust, or just the desire to have sex, this was about love; a pure and honest act of love.

Spencer went back to bed, leaning forward to connect her lips with Paige's again, moaning when her skin finally made contact with Paige's. The sensation was amazing. Nothing like she had experience before, if she would have to choose; this was definitely the best experience she had ever had in her life and that includes her first time, and the few times she had sex after that. Everything with her ex felt so tight sometimes, feeling their relationship on a break point, trying to fix what it already looked broken. With Paige everything that happens was because they wanted to happen, everything with her was so easy going, full of peace and calmness. Paige was always making her feel so confident about herself, always founding the best way to make her feel good and today wasn't the exception. Not only Paige had been so patient with her but so sweet and caring and that was making the whole experience unforgettable.

They were completely lost in each other and Paige was really enjoying this dominant side Spencer was showing her but it was time for her to take control of the situation and show Spencer all her love, just like the other girl has been doing so far. It has been amazing to have Spencer leading the pace of every movement but her need for make Spencer feel special and to make this moment about her and only her, was stronger than her own desires so, in a quick move, Paige placed one hand behind Spencer's head and pulled her impossibly closer; deepen the kiss in the process, her body shuddering as Spencer's tongue worked against her own. Few seconds later, Spencer reached underneath Paige's body and tentatively took the hooks of her girlfriend's bra. Paige smiled into the kiss and nodded to allow Spencer to take it off.

Spencer did as she was told and undo the clasp without any trouble, taking the straps between her fingers and cautiously sliding them off Paige's shoulders and all the way down her forearms until the piece of clothes landed somewhere around the room. Spencer looked down at the creamy skin of Paige's breasts and noticed her already hard nipples, which by this point were asking for some attention and Spencer was more than disposed to give it to them but just when she was about to move her hands, Paige took her by the wrists and in one motion, turned both around leaving Spencer now laying on her back and Paige on top of her. Spencer was about to protest but Paige cut her off taking her lips by assault again.

Paige's mouth were doing a great job making Spencer moan and whimper as she was kissing, nipping and biting all the way Spencer's collarbone, going through her jaw line to the back of her ear and the soft flesh on her neck, not leaving a single place without the respective attention. But she wanted more, she needed more, she needed to feel Spencer completely so she slowly moved her hands downward tugging her hands on Spencer's underwear. She stopped every movement just to look at Spencer in the eyes

"Spence…" Paige trailed off in a low voice. This was it, this was the final barrier to get rid of and she needed Spencer's permission.

"Take it off" Spencer answered softly, not taking her gaze away from Paige

Paige smiled at her and slowly started to pull Spencer's underwear down through her knees and then all the way down her legs, the garment having the same luck the rest of their clothes had. Without wasting any time, Paige took advantage of her position and got rid of her own underwear, leaving them now with nothing in between to disturb the connection of their bodies.

Spencer was panting hard; having a bared Paige in front of her, the knowledge of what was coming next and the excitement of finally being in such an intimate situation was making her go dizzy and all she wanted was for Paige to touch her and make her feel complete.

Paige leaned down and let a chaste kiss in Spencer's lips before kissing her way down, leaving random marks over the sensitive flesh. Spencer closed her eyes tightly, her hands caressing Paige's back. Paige kept kissing her way down until she reach Spencer's breasts, brushing her tongue in between and then taking her right nipple into her mouth, causing Spencer to arch her back with the contact. Spencer's moans were getting louder as Paige sucked and flicked her tongue across the hard nub, bringing her free hand to pay equal attention to her left nipple, squeezing and pinching it lightly between her fingers, sending jolts of pleasure directly to her girlfriend's core.

By this point, Spencer was getting wetter and wetter as the seconds pass, the ache between her legs changing from uncomfortable to almost painful. Paige's touch was driving her crazy and there was a part on her body that was begging to receive the same attention her breasts were getting, although Spencer wasn't going to complain, Paige's tongue was making an awesome job up there and she didn't want for her to stop.

"Fuck! Paige…"

Paige let out a soft smile; she had never heard Spencer curse and it was a delightful surprise to hear her hoarse voice doing it, she was so satisfy for giving that pleasure to the woman she loves, it was hot, sexy and it was certainly turning her on a lot. But as much as Paige was enjoying her task at hand she knew Spencer was ready for more and she wanted to give the girl what she needed. After paying enough attention to both breasts, Paige continued her way down Spencer's body, nipping the soft skin she found there until she reached Spencer's lower stomach, feeling the scent of her girlfriend's arousal getting into her nostrils; so sweet and so inviting. Paige decided she would take her time before reaching her final destination, she knew Spencer was worked up enough to keep with the foreplay but she wanted to make this moment last as much as she could so instead of going directly to the point, she skip the sensitive area and went lower to kiss Spencer's inner tights, gaining a soft growl from the other girl. Spencer was desperate for some release. Looking for some friction she inadvertently started to thrust her hips as a way to make contact with Paige's mouth.

"Paige, please… I… uh… shit… I need…" Spencer wasn't able to finish her sentences anymore but she was hoping for Paige to understand her statement

Painfully slowly, Paige kissed her way up Spencer's tights until her head was positioned in front of Spencer's center, she hold her girlfriend by the hips to keep her in place and looked at her one last time before finally made the first contact with Spencer's wet cunt, letting a soft kiss first just over her clit, feeling the bundle of nerves throbbing lightly against her lips and then brushing her tongue softly over her lips to taste her for the first time but not licking fully just yet. Spencer let out a loud moan at the contact, the feeling of Paige's hot tongue over her most sensitive area being too much to handle.

"Oh, God…!" Spencer's hand went to Paige's head trying to look for some support and to encourage Paige to continue with what she was doing

Hearing Spencer's moans and seeing her body shrink against the mattress like that was the most beautiful thing Paige had ever seen. The knowledge of being her the responsible of such amazing reaction was making Paige feel full of power and control. And she wanted more of that, she wanted for Spencer to come for her, she wanted to hear Spencer's sexy voice calling her name when she came undone and she knew she was doing the right thing to get what she wanted. In a more confident move, Paige swiped her tongue along the length of Spencer's slit, gaining another loud moan from the girl and after a few seconds, what started as tentatively licks turned into more as she found out exactly what Spencer liked and needed to push her close to the edge. Paige ran her tongue through Spencer's folds a few times before slipped it as far as she could into her girlfriend's entrance. She moaned in pleasure as she felt Spencer's walls tighten around her tongue and groan when she felt Spencer tight her grip on her hair.

Paige worked inside of Spencer for a few more minutes before she pulled away and moved up to focus on Spencer's clit, her tongue licking in small circles around the sensitive bundle and then sucking it into her mouth. Spencer's tights started to shake as Paige flicked her tongue on the nub over and over again increasing the pace with each movement.

"Oh, my God, Paige…! Please don't stop. I'm so… close" Spencer let out with a groan

Feeling Spencer getting close to her orgasm, Paige decided to give her all the pleasure she could and without a warning and keeping her mouth still over Spencer's clit, she slide two fingers inside her, thrusting in and out, using long and lingering movements.

"Shit…!" Spencer let out in pleasure as she felt the pressure of Paige's fingers inside her "Fuck! Babe… that is so good"

Paige let out a wild smile as she continue thrusting her fingers, this time increasing the pace, her tongue still working on Spencer's clit. Spencer spread her legs further, allowing Paige's finger to go deeper and after that, it only took a few more curls of her fingers and flicks of her tongue to feel Spencer's walls clench around her.

"Paige…!" Paige let out a triumphant smiled as she got what she wanted; her name echoing inside the room walls

Spencer's hands abandon Paige's hair at some point and balled up at her sides, fisting into the blanket underneath her, her head thrown back and her back arched as she came undone, waves of intense pleasure washed over her from head to toe.

Paige continued moving her tongue and gradually slowed the pace of her fingers as she helped Spencer ride out her orgasm. Once Spencer's contractions had ceased, Paige carefully pulled out of her girlfriend and gradually kissed her way up Spencer's body, her skin warm against her lips. Paige smiled when Spencer pulled her up and connected their lips together in a tender kiss, their lips moving lazily against each other. When they broke the kiss, Paige slowly moved to the side of the bed, her body now lying next to Spencer, who immediately wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's stomach, legs intertwined and her head snuggling comfortably into Paige's chest

"That… was… incredible…" Spencer sighed heavily; her breathing was still elaborated as she was trying to regain her composure

"It was…" Paige smiled wildly; her arms were now wrapped around Spencer's body, keeping her in a protective embrace "I'm so happy to be like this with you, you know. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have such an amazing woman like you here with me. I love you, Spence… so much" Paige said softly before letting a gentle kiss on the top of Spencer's head.

Spencer's heart melt at Paige's statement, it was amazing how the girl beneath her always find the right words to make her feel love and appreciated "I love you too" Spencer answered, rising her head to look into Paige's eyes "And it's me the one who's lucky to have someone like you by my side. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming about you, about all of this"

"But it's not a dream, baby. We're here… you and me, together"

Spencer smiled at the now not so unfamiliar name "You know, before I met you I hated for people to call me with pet names but every time I hear your voice with so much affection and sweetness, I can't avoid to smile and wait for the next time you call me like that" Spencer made a pause thinking about her words "Am I being cheesy for wanting that?"

"Not at all" Paige smiled back "I think is pretty endearing actually. The sweet words, the little details, all display of affection counts to prove how much you love someone and calling you like that is my way to show you how especial you are to me"

Spencer moved her hand from Paige's abdomen to cup her face, kissing her passionately; if this is how Paige thinks about love then she would do everything to show her how much she loves her too

"If that's the case then let me tell you, you just made an amazing job to prove your point a couple of minutes ago. God, I wish we could do that sooner" Spencer grinned at Paige. In other circumstances and in front of other people, Spencer could maintain a rigid personality, always trying to protect herself from other people's opinion and even be the tight kind of person who never let somebody in but not with Paige, she had already find her true self thanks to the beautiful girl who right now was holding her like she was the only person on earth and that was the kind of things that always make Spencer feel secure and protected, with no fear of being herself in front of the other girl and even in a so intimate moment like this, she was feeling the most self-confident person in the world; that was what Paige's love do to her.

"Believe me, I noticed that" Paige had a cocky grin on her face "I had no idea you were so vocal in bed" Paige teased her

Spencer cheeks flush a little but decided to play along, so she use her best sexy tone, "Neither do I" making both smile "I guess that's what happen when you enjoy so much of making love with the person you love"

"Oh, really…?" Paige smirked

"Let me show you…" Spencer pulled Paige's head down, trapping her lips in a heated kiss "Now it's my turn…"

There was no better way to forget the 'incident' with the Hastings' couple. Yes, they already could tell there will be a lot of bumps on the road but that could be take care tomorrow, today… today was just to enjoy their love.

* * *

**What do you think? like it? hate it? did I screw it up? Let me know. See ya...**


	29. Beautiful Nightmare

**Hello out there beautiful readers! Yes, still here... I want to thank all the people who are following this story, for all your reviews, favorites, to all the guests and viewers. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.**

**siophiefandom: yes, everyhting worked great for them... this time. More to come**

**THEanna18: here's the update... yeah, I know it took forever but at least took me less than the last time (Don't hate that much :D) **

**This chapter goes to bobkoolade and MeliiZ. Thank you so much for being there, you're awesome**

*** Warning! Like last time; this fic is rated M for several reasons, in this chapter there's a couple of them but I just mentioned them. I don't think there's anything specific but just in case...**

**Here it is people, a new chapter. Enjoy...**

**"No Hate, No Cyberbullying, Just McHastings' and PLL' love"**

* * *

"If I Had My Life To Live Over Again… Next Time I Would Find You Sooner So That I Could Love You Longer"

xxxxxxxxxx

"God, Spence… that was…" Paige trailed off, trying to ease her breath.

"Amazing…? Incredible…? Mind blowing?" Spencer smirked, teasing at Paige. She was slowly kissing her way up to meet Paige's face

"All the above" Paige's breathing was still elaborated, she was trying to recover from her recent orgasm

"That good, huh?" Spencer finally reached Paige's lips, kissing them softly

Paige laughed "when did you become so cocky?"

Spencer shrugged "I just feel I can be myself around you"

"Well, I like it. I think there's nothing sexier than a confident woman"

"Good, because this is a side of me you're going to see more often" Spencer kissed her again and when she pulled away she looked into Paige's eyes intently "You know, there's been so many bad moments in my life that at some point, I forgot who I really was and you…" Spencer pecked Paige's lips "you make me want to be that strong, confident and independent woman I once was. Thank you for being so amazing. I love you" she leaned forward and kissed Paige's lips passionately before cuddling against her girlfriend's chest

"I love you too and it makes me extremely happy to know you can feel like that with me. I want nothing but for you to be yourself and for you to feel comfortable around me, there's nothing you can't share with me" Paige slid her arm over Spencer's shoulder running her hand up and down the length of her arm.

"I know…" Spencer trailed off before they got into a comfortable silence. Paige held Spencer tightly and started to stroke her hair slowly. Spencer sighed softly, relishing in the sensation of Paige's fingers against her scalp, their naked bodies melt against each other, enjoying one of the most beautiful moments in their lives.

But there was something that was still bothering Spencer and she knew that if she wanted a committed relationship, based in respect and honesty she had to start for telling Paige what she has been hiding all this time

"Paige…?" Spencer turned her face upwards to be able to look into Paige's eyes

"Hmm?" Paige was absent-minded drawing patterns with her finger in Spencer's back

"Remember I told you there was something I wasn't ready to tell you about my past?"

"Yes..?" Paige was almost asking, not sure where Spencer wanted to go with that

"Well, I think… I think I'm ready to talk about it with you, now"

"Spence…" Paige looked down locking her eyes with Spencer's "we don't need to talk about it if you're not really sure"

"No, but I'm sure. I… I don't want to hide anything from you anymore, I'm so grateful for you to be in my life that I want you to know everything that's happened to me and, even if is not pretty, I want you to know all about my life. I trust you, I love you and I've never feel safer with anyone than with you right now. So, yeah I want to tell you"

"Ok" Paige whispered, looking at Spencer with adoration "Whatever you have to say, I'm here to listen"

Spencer took a deep breath and nestled her face into the crook of Paige's neck, she was ready to talk about what happened in the past but she wasn't ready to do it looking directly into her girlfriend's eyes. She took a few seconds to find the best way to start, finally gaining some courage.

"I told you once this wasn't exactly the kind of person I was before, actually my stubbornness was one of my best qualities… or one of the worst if you want to see it that way…" Paige let out a soft laugh "it was for my parents anyway, at least that's what they thought when I came out to them" Spencer let out a heavy sigh as the images of those moments appeared again in her mind.

"I always knew who I was…" Spencer continued "I always knew I liked girls, even when I was dating Wren back in my first year in college, I knew something was wrong because I wasn't feeling the way I was supposed to feel, back at that time I convinced myself the reason for us to break up was the distance but I know now the real reason was because I wasn't even attracted to him so I just let it pass. Of course, that was until I met the girl who literally put my world upside down and I couldn't hide how I was feeling anymore" Paige could sense a hint of sadness in her girlfriend's voice and she knew then how hard it was for Spencer to talk about this "After I finished college I went back to New York to make my internship, a friend of Melissa got me a position in his small but prestigious firm and that's when I met her, she was the assistant of one of the partners and to be honest, we didn't get along at the beginning; she was so different from the people who was working there. Everyone, including me, was so tight and serious but not her, she was so carefree and cheerful that it was shocking for me at first but then we got to know each other and I started to feel different about her at some point. I was scared at first, I didn't know what those feelings I developed for her meant so I wasn't sure if I should talk about it with anyone yet, that was until we started dating officially and all the fears I got went through the window, I decided it was time to talk to my family about what I thought at that time was the best thing that ever happened to me…" Spencer made a long pause, trying to regain a bit of the courage she was losing as the words were getting out of her mouth

"I actually told Melissa about it first. She was so sweet and understandable with me, she told me that I was her little sister no matter what and that she would always support me. It was very important to me to have her support and have her by my side gave me the strength I needed it but when I came out to my parents… the story was completely different. They couldn't handle it… they were very angry at me, trying to convince me that I was confuse, that it was just a face but I knew it wasn't… I tried to convince them that it wasn't wrong to love someone the way I was loving her but they didn't hear me, they were determine to break my relationship with her and handle my life as they called 'the best way possible'. But I wasn't scared; I was ready to face them and everyone that was on my way to be happy with her… God, I was so in love that when they threatened me to stop giving me money I took the decision of leaving everything, I was going to leave everything behind and start a new life with her, I was going to get a job and rent an apartment for us but then everything changed…"

"What happened?" So far Paige tried to keep a listener position but her curiosity was stronger than her. She was determined to know who this girl was; she wanted to know if she was responsible of the bad moments in Spencer's life, not to mention she was feeling a strong wave of jealousy knowing that one day there was a girl that brought in Spencer such strong feelings

"My parents happened… Just when I was about to tell her that we could be together in a whole different place, away from everyone, she told me she couldn't be with me anymore… according to her, her feelings weren't strong enough to take such a big commitment with me, so she just took the bag she was caring when she came to see me and left, leaving me behind" Suddenly Paige felt something running through her chest; a hot liquid that as it was making its way down was getting cold. Realizing those were Spencer's tears, Paige tried to soothe her girlfriend by letting a soft kiss on the top of her head

"What a dumb girl" Paige said almost whispering "leaving you is one of the biggest mistakes someone could ever make"

Spencer didn't answer but a soft grin appeared in her face, it was amazing how Paige always finds a way to make her feel better, even in the worst circumstances

"Well, she didn't think that way… Just a few days after she left, a guy came to my house to talk to me. I have no idea who he was until he told me he was in a relationship with her; it turned out she got pregnant and my parents gave her money to get rid of the baby and leave the city for good. At first I didn't believe what he told me but then he showed me some texts and conversations they shared… Could you believe the guy didn't even know who I was, she never told him about me, not even once" there were new tears falling from Spencer's eyes "He only came to me because he wanted to keep the baby but she never let him, when he found out that my parents gave her the money for the abortion, he got mad and told me the truth" Now Spencer was sobbing loudly

"I'm so sorry, baby" Paige dropped another kiss to the top of Spencer's head "I… I can't believe you had to go through all of that" she was moving her hand comfortingly across Spencer's back, wanting nothing but to take all the pain away from the woman she was now so madly in love

"I was devastated…" Spencer continued between sobs "I was so broken that I wasn't feeling strong enough to deal with the situation; all I wanted was to disappear, to let everything behind and ended with the pain that was consuming me…"

"You mean…" Paige trailed off, terrified by Spencer's answer

"Yeah" Spencer sighed "I'm not proud of that now but at some point I thought about taking my life. I… I was feeling miserable and useless. I had not reasons to live anymore so, I took a bottle of pills and empty its content into my mouth, few minutes later the room was spinning and after that everything went blank. All I know is that I woke up in a hospital bed; my sister told me she found me in the bathroom just on time to take me to the hospital. So here I am…" Paige was listening intently but at this point she had no words for what Spencer was saying, all she could think about was how she almost lost her chance to even met Spencer at all, she couldn't believe that the woman she was holding right now in her arms wanted to end with her own life because the people who was supposed to take care of her were so despicable and so selfish to the point of treat her own daughter as a puppet. All she could feel right now was anger, anger for all the people who hurt Spencer "If it wouldn't be for Melissa I would probably not be here right now"

"Don't say that…" Paige took Spencer's chin with one hand to make her look at her and hold her tightly with the other "Not even as a joke. No when I can't imagine my life without you anymore"

Spencer locked eyes with Paige and all she could find in them was love and adoration, her heart was beating insanely fast in her chest, wanting nothing but to show Paige that she was feeling exactly the same way as her but words were clearly not enough for that purpose so instead she leaned forward capturing Paige's lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Paige happily obliged and responded to Spencer's lips with the same eagerness

"I can't imagine my life without you either" Spencer said softly but with reassurance

"Good because I'm not going anywhere. Just so you know, you're stick here with me" This time Spencer allowed herself to let out a genuine smile. Looking into Paige's eyes always has the same 'erase all the bad feelings' kind of effect on her and it amazes her every time how easy it was to give herself into that amazing world Paige has built for them

"I love to know that"

They got into a silence again but this time it wasn't as comfortable as before; Spencer was still a little disturb by her recent confession and Paige was still processing the whole story, and although there was still a lot of questions she wanted to ask she didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Spencer seemed determine to tell her everything but there was a subject they didn't discuss yet and Paige was dying to know every detail about it, so it was now or never. If she wanted to know the whole truth she needed to ask.

"Spence…?"

"Hmmm…?" Spencer was taking out of her trail of thoughts by Paige's voice

"You don't need to talk about it anymore if you don't want to but… is it ok if I ask you what happened next… I mean after you recover from… that accident?" Paige was very careful choosing her words

"Well…" Spencer continued. She didn't seem upset at all which for Paige was a total relief "after I was release from the hospital, Melissa took care of me. I told her everything; about what she did to me, about her pregnancy, about my parents giving her money, she was so mad at them that she not only confronted them but decided to quit to my parents firm. She told me she got to a point where she couldn't stand to see them hurt me over and over again so she put distance between them and us and took me to her house again, at that rate we even started talking about moving together"

"Now I want to meet your sister just to thank her for taking so much care of you" Paige tried to light up the mood a little but she knew that no matter what she says, this was something Spencer needed it to get out of her system

Spencer let out a soft smile "I would love for you to meet her. I'll make sure that happens soon"

"Can't wait…" Paige made a brief pause, thinking on the best way to make her next question but realizing there was no right way to do it she just throw it out "and… your marriage?"

"My physical wounds were probably healing but emotionally I was still devastated. I was feeling worthless and powerless, I didn't want to fight anymore, not when I knew I would never win so when my parents came to me with the marriage proposal I just said yes, knowing that it was pointless to fight against them and their wishes of make with my life whatever they wanted, and knowing that nobody else would want me or love me enough to be with me, I agreed. Plus, Melissa wasn't around and I was too weak to say no"

Paige's heart broke at Spencer's words; how this wonderful and flawless woman could have ever think nobody wanted to be with her? If one day she crosses paths with this… bitch, she'll make sure to make her regret all the damage she caused in Spencer

"After Wren and I got married…" Paige got back to reality when she heard Spencer's voice again "he received an offer to came here and work in a very prestigious Hospital, it was a great opportunity for his career and he didn't want to let it pass; that's when we move out. As for me… I said yes immediately because the only thing I wanted was to be as far as I could from my parents"

"Call me crazy but… there's something stick on my head"

"What?" Spencer asked curiously. This time she look for Paige's eyes wanting to know what was on her mind

"Not about what you just told me but… it's just that… I don't get how a person could be so stupid to leave a woman like you… I mean… I can finally be with you like this; with you on my arms, kissing you, cuddle with you and I feel like the luckiest woman in the world… I would never change this for anything in the whole universe, how can somebody dare to lose all of this?"

Spencer couldn't avoid the big smile that appeared on her face "Maybe that's because you like me too much"

"That's two hundred percent truth"

They shared a soft kiss until Paige broke it to look at Spencer in the eyes

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"I know" Spencer whispered, kissing her girlfriend again. Finally, the weight she has being carrying all this time was gone for good and she now can enjoy the happiness and security Paige was offering her

"I love you so much" Paige said in return

"I love you too. I'm so glad I found you and I'm so happy to be finally here with you, like this"

"Me too"

With a final peck; Spencer cuddled against Paige's chest, enjoying the sound of her heart beat and letting the soft rise and down of her chest to soothe her, driving her into a peaceful place, exhaustion finally getting the best of her

"Spence, are you still awake?" Paige asked after a while, noticing Spencer's soft breathing

"Uhum" Spencer hummed trying to sound awake but failing miserably as her tiredness was too strong to handle. Paige smiled and reached down to lovingly tuck a lock of Spencer's hair behind her ear

"Sleep tight my love; I'll take care of you now"

Paige tighten her grip on Spencer's body, pulling her impossibly closer and with a final soft kiss on Spencer's forehead, she let her own tiredness to control her body

* * *

**Well, the secret is out but... did you realize something was missing...? Let me know, what you think. See ya...**


	30. Not Bad, Not Good

**Hello to all my beautiful readers out there, well at least I hope you're still out there. Yes, it took me long enough for a new update but here I am, not giving up on this fic so, thank you for your patience and like I said before don't give up on me either because I'm going to finish this, no matter what.  
**

**Thumbs up to TheKingOfSilence and scallisonlover, guys if you are still out there, then let me thank you for joining me in this adventure. You're awesome...**

**I also want to give a special thank you to ****Dinosaurfan, who has been supporting me this past few days. Thank you very much for your messages and your ideas for this fic.  
**

**Ok... I leave you a new chapter here. Enjoy **

**Spread the love. No Hate. No Cyberbullying. Just McHastings' love.**

* * *

"Mrs. McCullers…" Peter's assistant called "Mr. and Mrs. Hastings are going to see you now. Follow me, please" Patricia guided her to the Hastings' office. She knocked before the voice of Peter Hastings sounded at the other side of the door

"Come in"

Patricia announced the girl's presence and Peter dismissed her assistant to have a private conversation. Patricia left the room, closing the door behind her and a heavy silence suddenly filled the room. Veronica and Peter were looking intently at the girl in front of them as if they were waiting for her to look down but this time the girl was looking back at them with confidence and steadiness. She was sure this time the ball was on her field

"So…?" Emily broke the silence first "You called me here for a reason but suddenly you have nothing to say?" She was enjoying the control she has over the situation. She was positive the couple's plans failed otherwise, she wouldn't be there in front of them

"I don't like your tone lady. Watch it!" Peter warned her

"I didn't like yours either the first time I was here but I came as soon as you call, anyway. So…? Did you call me here just to threaten me because of the way I talk?"

"You already know why you're here, don't play dumb with us" Veronica pointed out

"Yeah, I know. I can see in your faces that whatever it is you did, you absolutely failed"

Peter stood up abruptly from his chair but Veronica hold him by the wrist before he could take a step forward

"You're playing with fire here, young lady"

"You may not like the way I do things but let's face it… you need me; otherwise, I wouldn't be here"

A smirk appeared in Peter's face, the gesture was small but scary enough to let Emily feel a little worried. He took a couple of steps closer to her, making everything even worst

"Are you sure about that?" He asked "Are you sure we need you as much as YOU need US. You want to let us think you have everything under control but… if things would be that way you would never come here in the first place. Keep this in your mind, lady: We ALWAYS get what we want, if you're here is because you're the fastest and easiest way to do it, not because we need you… Do you understand?" the look in Peter's eyes were full of rage, almost evil

Emily was frozen in place; all the confidence and strength she got when she arrived to the Hastings house were now gone. She just nodded to Peter's question not wanting to show her fear, although her face probably betrayed her already

"Good. Now that everything is clear between us…" Peter walked back to his chair "I think we have to work together to achieve our goal. I'll have to talk to my son in law and let him know what's happening. I didn't want to do it but… Veronica's campaign is around the corner and we're running out of time so we need all the help we can get"

Emily took mental note to call Wren before Peter could reach him

"So… is there anything else you can tell us about this… affair?" Peter had no trouble to show his disgust

"Like I said; all the information I got I already shared it with you, the person I hired to follow them promised me new information so I'll just have to wait"

"Fine, as soon as you have it come to us, we need to work on our next move"

"Ok" There was all Emily could tell, once again she made the mistake of being too confident in front of the Hastings and that was something she would always regret. Give away the control of the situation wasn't in her plans but right now she hadn't other choice but to follow the Hastings' orders. It was evident that deal with them was way too different than to deal with Wren but she would make sure of take advantage of both sides, Wren is going to be helpful for her own benefits while the Hastings will be her biggest strength to keep Spencer away from Paige

"You can go now. I'm going to talk to my son in law and then will mark a meeting for all of us"

Emily just nodded and turned around to leave the office. She waited until she was out of sight and took her phone out of her purse. At the other side the phone rang twice before Wren's voice was heard

"Emily…"

"Listen, Peter Hastings is going to call you, he wants to talk to you about your wife"

"What!? Why?"

"Easy, he doesn't even know we met each other and we have to keep it that way so, when he tells you about what's happening you have to look surprise and hurt, don't forget that we are the victims here, ok?"

"Ok. I know nothing. I don't know who you are. I'm the victim here" Wren rehearsed

"Exactly"

Suddenly Wren's phone started to ring again, he looked at the screen and his throat immediately went dry

"It's Peter…"

"OK, answer him and then let me know what happened"

Emily ended the call and Wren pick up the new incoming one

"Hello" his voice was almost trembling

"Wren, I need you to come here as soon as you can. We need to talk, it's important" Peter's tone was severe

"Sure. I'm just going to finish my shift and go home"

"Fine, we'll wait for you" and without any other word Peter ended the call

Wren made his best effort to take as much time as he could in the hospital, he needed to prepare himself mentally for the encounter with his in laws. Lying to them was never an easy task but his life was depending on making them believe he was the victim of Spencer's affair

Finally, when he reunited enough courage to confront them, he got out of the hospital and went home. When he came inside all the lights in the house were off, it wasn't weird, after all, it was only 6.00 in the afternoon and it was still clear outside but of course there was one light that called his attention; the one in the office at the end of the hall. The one he used to use until Peter came to 'visit' them and took it away from him.

"Wren, is that you?" Wren cringed at the sound of his father in law's voice

"Uhm… yeah. I'm just… going to leave my briefcase on my room. I'll be right back"

"You can leave that for later. Come here. Now" Peter's voice was demanding

Wren didn't even answer; he just gave up on avoiding the meeting for much longer and walked with heavy steps to the office's direction

"Peter. Veronica. Good afternoon"

"Not so good. We've been waiting for hours for you to show up. What part of 'it is important' you didn't understand?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get out earlier, my shift…"

"It doesn't matter now…" Peter cut him off "there's something we need to tell you"

"Ok. What is it?"

"It's about Spencer"

"What about Spencer…? Is she ok?" Wren was trying to sound convincing

"No, she is not ok. She has lost her mind and that's making her doing stupid things, giving us a very difficult time"

"I'm sorry but I don't get what you're saying"

"I'll go direct to the point, there's no other way… Spencer… is having an affair"

"What!? Are you... Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Wren make a gesture, a sign that he was digesting what Peter just said, trying to look disappointed and hurt but angry at the same time

"Who is he!? Who's the son of a bitch trying to ruin our marriage?" He yelled

Veronica and Peter looked at each other, Peter almost begging her wife to tell Wren the truth. He was already ashamed by her daughter's behavior and saying out loud that Spencer was responsible for destroying this marriage wasn't helping

"Actually, Wren…" Veronica took the lead "Spencer is… she is… having an affair with… a woman" the last words came out as a whisper

"What?" he let out a bitter smile "I'm sorry, I think I didn't hear right. She is what?"

"She… uh… the person she's seeing is… a woman" Veronica said again

"I can't believe this! How could she do this to me?"

"That's why we call you. First because we don't want for you to find this for someone else and second because we need to work together to make her go into her sense again" Peter talked this time

"I don't think we should do something about it, if Spencer is not happy with me then…" it was amazing, in a very bad way, how Wren could manipulate the situation so well

"What are you talking about? Wren, she is happy with you, my daughter is just confuse because that woman got into her brain and is making her take the wrong decisions but is you, the one she wants to be with" Peter insisted

"Well, it doesn't look that way"

"Believe me; once you make her see is you the one she needs, she'll be back"

"I don't want to force her, Sir. I don't want to do things to hurt her"

"Do whatever you have to do to bring her back"

"Are you sure?"

"Just do what it takes" a huge smile appeared on Wren's face, Peter and Veronica has just given him the green light he needed to do what he want

"Then don't worry Sir, I have everything under control"

"That's good to hear because we tried everything we could, we even tried to give her some money but she didn't take it"

"So, you know who she is?" Wren asked

"Of course, we do. One thing you always have to remember is that we're always one step ahead"

"Good to know, Sir. And like I said, I'll do my best to bring Spencer back to us"

"You better, Wren because if this marriage dissolves then you're going to be the responsible for it"

"That's not gonna happened. I actually think I have the perfect way to solve this"

* * *

It was around seven when Paige started to stir on her bed. She felt confuse at first, all the lights around her were off and the only thing illuminating the room was a dim light coming from the street. Once she realized where she was all the memories from the earlier hours started to play in her mind, making a huge smile appear on her face.

Paige turned to her left and her eyes caught the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. Spencer was lying on her belly next to her, the sheets covering only half of her body and her hair was spread all over her face, it was adorable.

She looked at Spencer for a few minutes, her mind still trying to process the fact that such a beautiful woman was there, next to her, lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully. She felt nothing but love at that moment. This wasn't a dream; this was her reality now, a beautiful and wonderful reality. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about their future, a future together and a future full of happiness.

Paige took her phone from her nightstand; she wanted to see if she had a miss call or a text she didn't read; she was waiting to have news from her brother, but when she saw how late it was she immediately stood up from the bed, trying to be as quite as possible to not wake Spencer up. She had completely forgotten about her presentation and she had only a few hours to finish it. She moved slowly out of bed and went to her closet to look for some clothes she could wear. After she picked a pair of shorts and a shirt, she walked directly to her studio to start with her presentation.

Approximately an hour later, Paige was still very focus on her project when a soft noise startled her. She turned around to see what it was but instead, she found her gorgeous girlfriend standing on the frame door, wearing nothing but her underwear. Spencer walked slowly close to her until she was standing just a few inches away.

"Hey…" Paige greeted her and open her arms for Spencer to tag closer but Spencer didn't answer instead she moved forward, took Paige's chin in her hand and close the gap between them kissing her passionately "Someone is in a very good mood" Paige pointed out between kisses

"You have that effect on me" Spencer answered, peppering kisses along Paige's neck while sitting on her girlfriend's lap. Paige hummed, enjoying the sensation of Spencer's lips on her neck

"Would I be to rude if I say that I love what you're doing but I have to finish my presentation for tomorrow and I'm already late…?" Paige was fighting against her own arousal, now

"Mhm hum…" was Spencer only response

"The presentation can wait" Paige took Spencer's face between her hands and claimed her lips in a heated kiss, making her girlfriend moan into her mouth.

"I need you…" Spencer whispered against Paige's mouth and Paige happily obliged.

Her hands started roaming all over Spencer's body until they find their way into her girlfriend's underwear, making Spencer groan in the process

"Fuck!" Spencer yelled when Paige's fingers started to rub against her folds

It was still amazing for Paige to be the only one allowed to see Spencer in such state of vulnerability and she was definitely happy to be the reason of such event. After everything Spencer told her earlier the last thing she wanted was to hurt her in any way so for her it was very important to show Spencer how wonderful life can be when you're in love with someone and that someone love you back.

"You like that?" Paige smirked, moving her fingers in a very slow pace

"Baby, please don't tease…" Paige smiled feeling the desperation in her girlfriend's voice

"I'm not teasing; I'm just enjoying the moment"

"Please…" Paige took Spencer by her waist and moved her position a little, giving her enough space to do her next move. Just a few seconds later Paige slide two fingers inside her, thrusting in and out, slowly at first.

"Yes! Right there babe, don't stop…" Paige started to move inside as deep as she could but keeping her speed

"Faster…" Spencer moaned, riding Paige's fingers and holding herself tight from her girlfriend's back, trying to gain some support. Paige changed the speed and started to move faster inside Spencer, pressing her thumb against Spencer's clit in the process. When she felt Spencer's folds tighten around her fingers, she took carefully Spencer's face with her free hand

"Open your eyes…" Paige demanded. Spencer did the best she could to please her girlfriend but the pleasure was too strong to handle "Look at me, babe… I want you to look at me when you come"

Spencer moved her hands from Paige's back to her neck, holding herself tighter than before and finally opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend. Their eyes were full of desire and lust but the love in each of them was bigger and stronger than ever before, the connection they were experimenting since last night was taking now a whole new level

"Come for me, baby… let it go" Paige whispered against Spencer's lips and those words were enough to make Spencer come undone on Paige's fingers

"Fuck… Paige!" Spencer screamed as she felt her orgasm take over her whole body, Paige gradually slowed the pace of her fingers as she helped Spencer ride out her orgasm. Once Spencer's contractions had ceased, Paige carefully pulled out of her girlfriend. Spencer connected their lips together in a tender and sweet kiss, their lips moving lazily against each other. Paige wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, her foreheads resting against one another

"Are you ok?" Paige asked sweetly, looking again into Spencer's eyes

"More than ok" Spencer smiled wildly

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… why?" Spencer backed away from Paige a little, concern now taking over her

"Just checking… after everything that happened with your parents this morning and then between us… I don't know… maybe everything is going too fast around us. I don't want for you to have second thoughts"

"Second thoughts? About you? Never…" Spencer leaned forward and pecked Paige's lips to reassure her statement "Listen… I know what I told you was pretty hard to handle but I didn't told you that for you to feel concern about me, I told you the truth because I want for us to start clean and fresh. We both come from very complicated relationships and I don't want to hide anything from you" Paige smiled gladly to hear those words

"Well, I guess I have nothing to worry about, then" She joined her lips to Spencer's again

"Nope…" Spencer smirked "You make me really happy, Paige and I haven't feel like this in a very, very long time… in fact, I don't even remember the last time I felt this way at all so, thank you for being so wonderful. I love you"

"I love you too. More than words can say" Spencer smiled at her and claimed Paige's lips one last time before she moves from her girlfriend's lap

"Now, how about WE spend the night working on that project of yours"

"We…?"

"Ok, ok… You work and I watch"

"I figure" Paige joked

"So… how coffee sounds like?"

"That will be great. Thank you" Spencer turned around and headed to the kitchen while Paige just stayed there, watching her disappear

* * *

"I'm sorry for keeping you awake so late last night"

Paige and Spencer were in the kitchen making some coffee to finally start with their breakfast

"It's me the one who should be saying that" Spencer grinned at Paige

"I'm not talking about that part of our night" Paige grinned as well "I'm talking about finish my presentation for today"

"It's not a big deal, I'm used to spend long nights awake, besides I love to see you work" Spencer answered

"Really? You don't think it's boring to see me between drafts, samples and colors?"

"You're kidding? It's really sexy, even more when you frown and make that cute little pout to concentrate on something… so hot" Spencer gave Paige a sweet peck on the lips, making her smile

"I never realized I make faces when I concentrate but I'm glad you like them" Paige joked

"Oh, believe me… I love them"

It was an easy morning for the both of them; they enjoyed their breakfast in the middle of a very cheerful conversation until it was time for Paige to go to work. After they said their good byes, Spencer called to her office to let Sofia know that she was going to be a little late, which for her assistant was not a problem giving that it was a very slow morning. Just when Spencer was about to finish with the dishes, she heard the doorbell ringing. Afraid that were her parents again standing behind the door, she struggled between open it or not, after a few seconds thinking about it, she decided to open anyway and face whoever it was behind. It was a huge surprise when the person behind the door was the least she was expecting. Spencer was about to close the door when she saw her but the woman stopped her, putting her hand on the other side

"I'm not here to fight, I promise… and before you asked" Emily added when she saw Spencer was going to open her mouth to say something "yes, I came here to talk about Paige"

Spencer thought about what to do; last time they met each other things went terribly wrong and Spencer didn't want another fight with Paige's ex but in the end she moved away from the door a little and let Emily come inside

"Ok… let's talk" Spencer said dryly

"Thank you"

Emily was extremely polite, which for Spencer was very confusing and creepy at the same time, it wasn't normal in Emily to show her good side to her

"So… you want to talk about Paige, what about her?"

"Look, I know I've been really hard on you lately and I want to apologize for it" Spencer was completely taken back "I let my feelings take the best of me and I reacted in a very negative way and I know that is not healthy for any of us; not for me, not for you, not for Paige and definitely not for Katy" Spencer was amused, she had never seen Emily in such mood "But I want for you to understand that I love Paige, I'm still in love with her and it's really hard for me to see her with someone else, my family has always been the most important thing in my life and I would always regret the stupid mistake I made, I lost everything I had and all I tried was to have them back, so I'm sorry if I wasn't in my best behavior every time we saw each other"

Spencer was speechless, the moment she saw Emily behind the door her brain automatically prepared for a huge fight, by that point Emily was not only inform about her relationship with Paige but she probably knew they were living together so it was obvious she went over there to claim again what she thought was still hers, but instead Emily was actually apologizing

"I… I don't know what to say. I have to be honest here; I was ready to fight back in case you decided on attacking me again but I guess…" Spencer trailed off

"I understand and I don't blame you. I think it's been really though for the both of us, we're both in love with the same woman and who can blame us? She is pretty amazing, right?"

Suddenly, a wave of jealousy crossed through Spencer's body. It was hard enough to have to fight against a long term marriage and nine years of memories but to know that Emily was still in love with Paige was a strong punch in the guts. Spencer did her best to hide her annoyance but she couldn't and for Emily this didn't go unnoticed so she played her next card

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I just want for Paige to be happy, after all she went through; her problems with alcohol and then all we have to fight to finally be together, it was pretty hard back then but fortunately we had each other"

Another punch but this time it felt like a slap directly on the face. She started to realize there were still things about Paige she didn't know, like… what does Emily mean with Paige's alcohol issues?

"I… I'm sorry… what you mean with alcohol problems? Paige never talked about it"

"Oh… then is not my place to talk about it. She really trusted me about the issue and I don't want to betray her trust"

'_Are you fucking kidding me? You cheated on her, remember? What's that if not betrayal?' _Spencer thought

"You should probably ask her about it" Emily added, she knew she was achieving her goal by telling Spencer things to seed doubts into her brain

"Yeah… I… I think I will…" Spencer was feeling a little bit dizzy; this whole new information was hitting her pretty hard

"Ok, then. I think is better for me to go, now. I did what I came to do so… take care of her, I know she could be pretty stubborn and a little hard on herself sometimes but I trust, you would be able to handle the hard times, just like I did once"

Spencer just looked at her, not knowing what to do anymore. Emily stood up and headed to the door, she opened it and gave a few steps but before she left the house for good she turned around one last time

"Oh, and Spencer…"

"Yes?"

"Don't blow this up, I did it and now I wish nothing but to be on your shoes"

And with those words, Emily just turned around again, closing the door behind her; a huge smile spread on her face, smile that Spencer wasn't able to see now. Suddenly all the beautiful memories from last night and hours before were replaced by a bunch of questions and doubts, Emily's words were the only thing playing into Spencer's now clouded mind.

* * *

"Wren?"

"Emily… just the person I was thinking of"

"Great, because we need to talk"

"Name the place and the time…"

* * *

**Yeah, I know... huge cliffhanger (Don't worry you can hate me) So...? what do you think? like it? not? just let me know... See ya**


	31. A Truth Between Hundred Lies

**Hello to all my beautiful readers out there... I made it. I updated a new chapter sooner than I thought and I'm really happy for that. **

**Thank you so much for your comments, for following this fic and for make this fic one of your favorites  
**

**This chapter goes to Chris674241 and CruzMari, guys y******ou're awesome...** thank you for joining me in this adventure. **

**Ok... I leave you a new chapter here. Enjoy **

**Spread the love. No Hate. No Cyberbullying. Just McHastings' love.**

* * *

"The Couples That Are 'Meant to Be' Are the Ones Who Go Through Everything That is Meant to Tear Them Apart And Come Out Even Stronger Than They Were Before"

xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Emily left Paige's house she took her phone to make a call; it rang a couple of times before the other person pick up

"Wren?" the excitement was evident in her voice

"Emily… just the person I was thinking of" Wren's voice was almost matching Emily's

"Great, because we need to talk"

"Name the place and the time…"

Emily gave him the details and the name of the restaurant where they were going to meet and then hung up. She was thrilled to know that everything was working just as she wanted to; the Hastings, whether they like it or not, were working indirectly for her to separate Spencer from Paige and Wren was making his best to do the same thing, all the power was in her hands now and sooner or later she would have her wife back and her family together again.

* * *

It was unusual for Spencer to be so distracted at work but she couldn't help herself from thinking about what happened; not only the day before but that morning too. Everything was perfect; it was the first time she and Paige had made love and even when there weren't flowers and candles and all that romantic stuff, the moment couldn't be more perfect and of course, it was full of love and tenderness. Paige was perfect too; so sweet and caring with every single touch and the connection they shared was amazing. She couldn't even help herself from being touch by Paige again and when she didn't find her in their bed she went to look for her, just so they can make love again, it was like she couldn't get enough of her girlfriend and she took every chance she had to be next to her, even if they had to spend the whole night just working… or more like seeing Paige working, but it was enough for her. She was feeling like a teenager again; no matter how stupid that actually sounds.

But then, came this morning. Spencer still didn't understand how everything could change in just a matter of minutes. One minute you're taking breakfast with the woman you love and the next one you're full of doubts about who are you spending your time with. How was that possible? She should leave this behind, thinking on all the times Paige has given her enough reasons to trust her but she couldn't, all she could think about was Emily's words. But… why? Emily wasn't a person she could trust. So far she has done nothing but to be rude with her and lie about a lot of things just to have Paige back so, why should she trust in what Emily says? In any case, Spencer has learn from her previous experiences to talk about the problem first and ask for the truth before taking any kind of decision, so she resolve to talk to Paige about what happened with Emily and wait for Paige's side of the story.

She was lost in her trail of thoughts when her phone's ringtone bring her back to reality. She looked at the screen and her face filled with concern; she didn't know how to react to this call, she knew the person at the other side of the line would notice how upset she was but to reject the call wasn't an option either so she just answered

"Hey…" Spencer tried to hide her annoyance the best she could

"Hey, babe. How are you doing?" Paige's voice was full of excitement

"Fine" but trying wasn't enough

"Is everything ok? You sound kind of upset" She knew Paige would notice her change of mood immediately

"Just tired. I have a lot of work to do" Lying wasn't Spencer's best quality

"Too much work to take just half an hour of your time and take lunch with me?" Paige said sweetly

"I don't know… I was thinking about having lunch here in my office"

"Please, Spence. I want to celebrate with you that my presentation this morning was a total success" Paige's voice sounded almost like a plea and Spencer couldn't help but imagine her girlfriend making a little pout to try to convince her. Suddenly Spencer's heart filled with guilt; she knew it wasn't fair to act like that with Paige when she didn't even let the girl know about what was bothering her

"Ok, you win…" Spencer finally gave up

"Yes!" Paige whispered from the other side, making Spencer smile "I'll be there in ten. See you in a bit. I love you"

"Me too" were Spencer last words before she hung up. She couldn't bring herself to say 'I love you' back because her doubts were on full display again and she hated to be that person full of fears and insecurities. Even when she knew Paige was nothing like the woman who destroyed her life, she couldn't help but to build a wall around her to protect herself from the pain. She needed to talk to Paige and let everything behind before her fears make her lost the most important person in her life.

* * *

"You went to talk with Spencer?" Wren grinned when Emily told her about her visit to Paige's house that morning "And what did you tell her?"

"Not much. I just told her a few things to make her think about what she is doing" Emily's words were full of confidence

"You didn't talk about…" Wren trailed of, scared of what Emily could have told to Spencer

"Don't worry. She doesn't know that we know each other. That's something we have to keep between us" Emily smiled when she saw Wren let out a sigh of relief

"Well, let me congratulate you. You work really fast"

"You made your part, I made mine. The situation is more complicated than we thought; we need to use all the ideas we have. If is necessary we're not going to let them breath, each day is important to us. They're getting closer as the days pass and that's something we cannot allow to happen" Just to remember Paige and Spencer's new status as a couple, made Emily feels a bitter taste on her mouth

"I know; I've never seen my in laws so worry about something. Spencer has definitely become a huge headache for them"

"Talking about the Hastings, what did they tell you?"

"Well… they told me about Spencer's affair, of course. I played the role of the betrayed and hurt husband and long story short, they gave me green light to do whatever I want to make Spencer come back"

"Those are great news. Then all we have to do is plan our next move while the Hastings move heaven and earth to keep everything undercover" Emily's smile grew wilder

"That's why I called you. Now that we have all the guns to bring them apart we need to work fast"

"Then, what are we waiting for…" Emily grinned, already enjoying their victory

* * *

"Spence, are you sure you're ok?"

It has been fifteen minutes since they arrived to the Restaurant and while Paige was doing all the talk, telling Spencer how her morning went, Spencer wasn't saying a single word which made Paige feel a little concern

"Yeah…" she answered, still playing absently with her food

"Well you don't sound like it" Paige looked at her, looking for some kind of clue about Spencer's weird behavior

"I'm fine" Spencer insisted, still looking intently at her plate

"No, you're not. Please, tell me what's bothering you" Paige took Spencer's hand over the table, finally getting her girlfriend's attention. Spencer sighed deeply and looked for a way to start the conversation

"You're right. I'm not ok. I'm actually pretty upset about something that happened this morning"

Paige looked at her confused "I don't understand… what happened this morning? Was it something I did?"

"No… yeah… I… I don't know, maybe. I don't even know why this bothers me so much"

"What bothers you? Please, babe I need to know so I can help"

Spencer grumbled at her lack of words and without a second thought she just blurted out what was eating her inside

"Emily came to the house this morning" Paige groaned clearly upset

"What did she do now?"

"Nothing in particular" Spencer assured her

"Well, she must have done something giving the fact that you were perfectly fine before I leave the house and now you look like a puppy die or something"

Spencer ignored Paige's comment; this was a serious topic to talk about and she didn't want to rest importance to it. She wanted to solve it as soon as they could.

"Actually, she was pretty… polite. She came to apologize for all the bad moments she put me through" Paige's expression change to surprise

"Are you sure it was Emily? Maybe was a twin or something…" Paige joked trying to light the mood but for Spencer this was everything but funny

"I'm glad you're in such a good mood that way you can explain me what Emily meant when she talked about your alcohol issues"

Paige's eyes widened, surprised not only by the new information but for the way Spencer was talking to her, almost accusing her of a crime. Her heart suddenly filled with sadness and sorrow; she couldn't believe that after what happened between them Spencer was still full of doubts

"So that's what got you so mad? That I had to deal with the consequences of my bad decisions?" Paige's voice was giving away her disappointment

"What's making me feel like this, is that I had to hear about it from another person instead of hearing it from my own girlfriend's mouth"

Paige felt relief dropping over her body; Spencer wasn't judging her about her problems, she was just mad because it was Emily the one who told her the truth

"I didn't tell you because it was a long time ago and I didn't think it was important to talk about it now"

"Oh, so it's another story you want to share with your ex. Great. So, I not only have to fight against 9 years of relationship but I also have to deal with the memories you two clearly want to preserve" Spencer said in a low voice, trying not to sound so defeated

Paige looked at her for a few seconds; it was pretty clear for her that this was a jealousy issue, which in other circumstances Paige would be delightfully enjoying but she tried to stand on Spencer's shoes and understand how difficult it must be for her girlfriend to deal with a very strong past, not only because she and Emily were tied up forever through their daughter but because Spencer had to deal with insecurity before and it was probably that same insecurity the only thing going through her mind right now. But Paige needed to convince Spencer that this wasn't about Emily anymore; this was about the relationship they were sharing and how important was for both to start building their own memories

"You're right…" Paige trailed of and Spencer felt her eyes filling with tears that she soon wouldn't be able to hold up "I shouldn't let Emily surprise you like that. I should have talk to you about my past before and I apologize for putting you into this ugly situation"

Spencer felt the tears falling down her cheeks and she tried her best to hide them from her girlfriend's sight. When Paige told her she was right, she automatically thought that Paige was in fact keeping some memories of her and Emily for herself, that at some point Emily was still more important than her but to hear Paige apologizing about what happened was something that made Spencer's heart beat again.

"But like I said…" Paige continued "it was a long time ago, I went through a lot of changes at some point in my life and I didn't know how to deal with the pain those changes brought with them so I took the easy way to scape and in a very short period of time alcohol became the best way to run away from my problems. I was a silly, coward, selfish, teenager that wanted nothing but to feel happy again. Thank God I realized on time that it wasn't the right thing to do; my grades were failing, I was growing apart from my family and I was putting my life in dangerous so one day I decided that it was enough, that I was stronger than that and I chose to leave that life full of misery but it wasn't easy. I needed help from people around me and Erick and Emily were there to help me out. I still appreciate all the effort they made to bring me back but that doesn't mean I'm still attach to them for that reason. Things have changed through the years; they made their own decisions and I made mine and those decisions brought us to where we're standing right now" Paige made a pause to look for Spencer's reaction about what she just said but when she saw none she decided to call for her girlfriends attention.

"Spencer, look at me…" Paige demanded, taking Spencer's hands between hers. What she was about to say was too important and she needed Spencer's full attention. Spencer raised her head up and looked into Paige's eyes "I'm sorry for not telling you about my past and I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did but…" Paige took Spencer's chin on her hand when she noticed the other girl was about to dip her head again "I need you to know that no matter what happened before, that no matter what happens in the future, I will always love you. You are the most amazing person I've ever had the honor to meet and I'm not saying this because of what happened, I'm saying this because that's how I feel and nine years of my past won't change that because that's exactly where that story is; in the past. You're my present and my future. If you ask me right now if you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, I would say yes without a second thought. I know we have to face a very difficult path every day and I promise you I would demonstrate my love for you every day of our lives but none of that would be enough if it's YOU the one who doesn't believe in us. I don't want you to feel like this every time Emily or anyone else comes to you and tells you God knows what. Spence, I need you to believe in us, I need you to trust in your feelings and I need you to believe that you're the one who makes me happy. I don't want and I don't need anyone else. I want you and only you and I need for you to understand that. I love you. I'm in love with you"

Spencer's tears were falling free and this time she wasn't making any effort to hide them. Paige's words went directly to her heart and she has never felt more alive in her entire life.

"I know…" Spencer voice was hardly heard between her sobs "and I'm sorry…"

"I don't want you to apologize I just need you to understand how important you are to me, ok?"

Spencer just nodded, unable to pronounce another word. She was still sobbing loudly when she felt Paige's arms around her

"Hey, it's ok. Don't cry… I hate to see you cry, it breaks my heart" Paige whispered into Spencer's ear, holding her tight "I love you, babe… more than you can imagine"

"I love you too… so, so much" Spencer pulled away from the hug and claimed Paige's lips with eagerness, putting a closure to that bad moment that had threaten them to tear their relationship apart

* * *

"I win…" Katy yelled excited

"Again…?" Paige protested "This is the fourth time in a roll"

"I'm too good for you two" Katy said cockily

"Just like her mother" Spencer teased at Paige

After Spencer and Paige left the Restaurant that afternoon; Spencer decided that she didn't want to get back to her office so she asked Paige if they could pick up Katy and spend the rest of their evening together. Paige happily obliged and without a second thought they went together to take Katy with them.

It took a couple of hours on the park and a quick stop in the ice cream shop to make Katy go home with them. The little girl was so excited about spending time with her mom and Spencer that she didn't want for the day to end, even when she was waiting eagerly to celebrate her birthday the next day. Thankfully, all the bad feelings surrounding the couple that morning were completely gone and now they were finally able to enjoy a quiet and beautiful evening at home.

"So… are you ready for tomorrow, princess?" Paige asked to her daughter

"Yes! I can't wait" Katy said excited "although this year is going to be different because you and mommy E are not together…" Katy said it with no intention to make her mom or Spencer feel uncomfortable; there wasn't a sign of sadness on the little girl's face but Spencer couldn't help but feel a little guilty anyway

"I know things has change princess but I promise everything will be better from now on" Paige assured her

"Of course it will mommy; Spence is with us now. Right, Spence?" Katy asked looking at the woman standing next to her

Spencer looked at the little girl; a full smile display on her little face lighting it up and impatiently waiting for an answer "Of course, princess. I'm here for you… for whatever you need, ok? I love you and I would do everything to see you happy"

"I love you too Spence, you're the best friend ever"

Katy stood up from her spot and threw herself into Spencer's arms. Spencer happily obliged and held the little girl tightly, leaving a soft kiss on her head. In a very short amount of time Katy has won Spencer's heart and the lawyer had learned to love Katy as if the little kid was her own daughter. Paige, who was looking intently at the interaction between her girlfriend and her daughter, was smiling wildly; still amused of how fast the two most important people in her life had hit it off so well. Love and happiness were the only two words filling her heart right now

* * *

The day was finally here and Katy couldn't be more thrilled about it. The decoration was all over Emily's house, of course the theme of the party was: princes and princesses, and the guests were starting to arrive.

During the early hours; Paige had arrived to Emily's house to help with the final details and even when that sounded like a simple action, the situation changed when Paige appeared in Emily's door holding proudly Spencer's hand. Although the couple had already solved their issues, no one could change Paige's mind about Emily's real intention that morning at her house and whatever Emily was planning today, Paige was going to show her that what she has with Spencer was more than serious.

Spencer, on the other hand, was feeling pretty awkward; if she had to be honest she didn't know what to think about Emily's intention of truce. She wanted to believe that Emily was honestly doing the right thing for her daughter's and Paige's sake but something in her guts was telling her to be careful about Emily's real intentions.

Emily of course, was keeping her neutral posture, her conversation with the Hastings and then with Wren gave her the confidence she needed to deal with Spencer's presence in her house. She already knew Spencer would be there; Katy couldn't stop talking about how her new friend would be on her birthday party and Emily knew who her daughter was talking about, so she decided to play her 'I want to live in peace' role, which so far was working perfectly.

Most of the guests were Paige's and Emily's colleagues from work with their respective families plus some of their closest friends; including Hanna of course. Hanna, for Emily's orders, was following Spencer's movements; her job was to make Spencer 'feel like home'. While Paige couldn't introduce Spencer as her girlfriend, Hanna was taking every chance she had to repeat in front of her that Paige was still Emily's wife and sadly, that was working. It was Paige and Emily the ones who welcomed their guests, it was Paige and Emily the ones talking to them and the ones standing next to Katy on the party. It was a very hard thing to deal with but Spencer was trying her best to be as strong as she could, remembering the promise she had made to Katy the day before. She was hurt and feeling kind of alone but the little girl was happy and that was all that mattered.

The party was going great, Katy was enjoying every second of it and now it was time of the photoshoot…

"Come, mommy P… take a picture with us" Katy called her mother. The little girl was already waiting next to Emily behind the table.

Paige was standing next to Spencer, trying to pay her girlfriend as much attention as the party allowed her. As soon as she heard the little girl's voice, Paige turned around and then looked back at Spencer before going into her daughter's direction

"Wait for me?" Paige said sweetly, oblivious of Spencer's internal turmoil. The lawyer just smiled and nodded, she was trying to hide how uncomfortable she was feeling

Paige turned around and walked into her little princess direction. She took her place next to Katy letting the photographer start whit his job.

"They look pretty good, don't you think? It's a shame such a beautiful family got destroyed" Hanna sighed dramatically "Poor Katy, she would never see their mothers get together again" she looked at Spencer and got the reaction she was expecting for. Spencer looked at the happy family portray in front of her and then dropped her gaze to the floor

"Emily should have thought about that before cheating on my sister" the voice was now familiar for both Hanna and Spencer, but one of them was more surprised than the other

"Erick…" Spencer turned around, relief to see someone she could finally feel comfortable with "hey" Spencer hugged Paige's brother "we thought you wouldn't make it until tomorrow"

"Me too actually but thank God we close the deal earlier and I wanted to surprise my sister and my beautiful niece" Erick said breaking the embrace and then moving his gaze to Hanna who was froze on her spot "so Hanna… did you have something else to say or you are just going to stay there looking like you had just seen a ghost?"

"I… it's… nice to see you again, Erick" Hanna rumbled still in shock of the man's presence

"Yeah, I'm sure you are" he said ironically "so, Spencer…" he continued ignoring Hanna this time "I hope I didn't miss much these days"

"A couple of things but I'm sure we could catch up tomorrow" Spencer smiled at him, feeling way more relax than a few hours ago

"You just read my mind, I was actually going to invite you three to take lunch with me tomorrow because as you can see I had to come here alone; it was a last minute trip but tomorrow my family would finally arrive and I'm dying for you to meet them" Erick said enthusiastically

"Of course, we'll love to"

Erick was about to say something else when a voice make him stop

"Uncle Erick…!" Katy yelled "you made it!" the little girl run into her uncle's direction

"Hey, sweetheart…" Erick pull her into his arms "of course I made it, wouldn't miss it for anything in this world"

But Katy wasn't the only one walking in his direction; Paige and even Emily were following the little girl too

"You were pretty close to make me get mad at you, Erick" Paige got close to her brother smacking him on the shoulder

"I'm sorry sis, last minute arrangements but I'm here after all"

"Yes, you are" Paige leaned forward to embrace her brother "I've miss you"

"Me too, little sis and this beautiful princess over here" Erick started to make tickles on Katy's belly gaining laughs and giggles from his niece

"Stop, uncle Erick, please…" Erick stopped and moved his gaze to Emily who was standing next to Hanna

"Hey, Emily. How are you?" Erick was trying to be polite

"Hello Erick. I'm fine, thank you"

Suddenly an awkward silence fell into the group but different from hours ago, this time wasn't Spencer the one feeling uncomfortable, for the first time during the day she felt like she actually belong, with Erick there making her feel like part of his and Paige's family. The tension was palpable on the atmosphere so it was Hanna the one who broke the silence first, at the end she had to tell Emily what she just heard about Erick and Paige's plans for the next day

"Ok… now that we're all here, I think it's time to cut the cake. Em, I'll help you" Hanna pointed to the kitchen, making Emily a sign to follow her

Once Hanna and Emily disappeared behind the kitchen door, the tension disappeared with them

"That was weird" Paige pointed out

"Who knows" Erick shrugged "but let's talk about tomorrow"

"What's tomorrow?" Katy asked curiously

"Well, sweetheart, tomorrow you will finally meet your little cousin. My family is finally moving here"

"Yes!" Katy raised her little fist on the air

"That's awesome bro, congratulations"

"I know right, so I want for us to have a big family lunch tomorrow. I buy"

"No way, Spencer and I could host a beautiful lunch on our house. Right, Spence?"

Spencer blushed a little in front of Paige's words; with just one sentence her girlfriend make her forget about the negative feelings that were rounding her heart. She WAS part of the family

"Of course we can. Besides the girls will need some space to play and the garden's house will be perfect" Spencer looked at Paige and her girlfriend was giving her a look of pride and love. Spencer smiled, knowing what that look meant

"It's settled, then. Tomorrow we'll meet at your house"

Their conversation was cut by Emily and Hanna holding the beautiful cake. After that, the party was quickly getting to an end; the guests were gradually leaving the house and Katy was exhausted enough to keep playing around, so Paige put her into bed as soon everyone was gone.

Erick, Paige and Spencer left the house too but not before making the respective arrangements to take Katy with them the next day. Emily wasn't too happy about it at first but in the end, she had to give up.

* * *

"You're pretty quiet"

Paige and Spencer were finally in the comfort of their home; already on their pajamas and lying on their bed, finally alone to be able to hold each other

"I was just thinking" Spencer answered quietly

"About…?" Paige was softly caressing Spencer's hair

"Do you think Katy will agree with us being a couple?"

"Of course, she will. She'll be thrill to know we are together. Why? Are you scared she would be mad about it?"

"Well… from her point of view I will be the woman who's keeping her mothers apart. According to the information she has, I will be a homewrecker. She is going to hate me for that"

"That's nonsense. Baby, Katy loves you, she would never hate you. Besides, if I remember right you had a conversation with her once and you promised her that her mommy will be very happy and that's exactly what's happening here because I couldn't be happier than right now. Once she realize that we love each other and want nothing but to be happy together, she would be happy too"

"You think?" Spencer asked still insecure

"I'm sure" Paige assured her

"Ok"

"Don't' worry about it. Now let's get some sleep, today has been a pretty heavy day"

Paige held Spencer tighter and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before closing her eyes

"Good night, babe. I love you"

"I love you too" Spencer answered and then could feel Paige's soft breathing on the top of her head.

But that night Spencer couldn't get much sleep; her mind was still processing some events of the day, even when Erick helped her to decrease some of the pain she was feeling. And of course Hanna's words; she knew it wasn't her fault Paige and Emily weren't together, she knew the reason of Paige's failed marriage was Emily's bad decisions but still she couldn't help the weird feeling that stuck on her heart that night.

* * *

**You know what to do guys... Already working on a new chapter, so let me know what you think about this one. See ya...**


	32. Running Away

**Hello to all my beautiful readers out there. Thank you so much for your comments, for following this fic and for make this fic one of your favorites  
**

**I start by apologizing with all of you for the delay but it's been a very shity days. I'm not in my best state right now so, again, I ask you for some patience about the updates, hopefully it won't take me too much to post a new chapter (no promises though)**

**I want to thank and dedicate this chapter to ****Dinosaurfan who gave me the main idea for this chapter. My friend, I hope I made some justice to the idea you gave me, I know you've been waiting for this chapter and really hope you like it  
**

**Ok... I leave you a new chapter here. Enjoy **

**Spread the love. No Hate. No Cyberbullying. Just McHastings' love.**

* * *

"There Are Two Types of People: Those Who Wants to Cry And Those Who've Already Cried And Want to Stop"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Coming…" Paige announced after hearing the doorbell.

It was around noon and Paige had been waiting eagerly for her brother and his family to arrive. The morning started as an easy and quiet one, the two girls took breakfast and share a quality time together, making plans for the event they'll be hosting later and everything was going great so far except for one little detail. Spencer was still upset for the several circumstances surrounding her. It wasn't easy for her to just ignore Emily and Hanna's words, maybe at this point she was exaggerating by over thinking about it but not matter how much she tried, her thoughts were stronger and were always taking her to the same place. But she would have to deal with this, at least for the time Paige's brother were there.

"Hello, sis…" Erick hugged his sister tightly "How are you?"

"Great! And you?" Paige was directing her eyes to the woman and the little girl behind her brother

"Amazing, now that I'm not alone…" he took a step to the side, leaving a space for her wife to step forward

"Paige!" Rachel immediately closed the gap between them and tugged Paige into a hug, as tightly as her big belly allowed her "I'm so happy to see you again. Oh my God you look so beautiful, look at you!"

"It's so good to see you too Rachel, it's been so long" Paige returned the embrace "and look who is talking… you're gorgeous"

Rachel huffed "liar… you're just like your brother, it doesn't matter how huge I'm getting he always says I'm perfect"

"That's because you are, honey" Erick added effusively, making everyone laugh

"Always the charming" Rachel turned to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek

Paige smiled at the couple's interaction and then changed her attention to the little girl next to them

"And who is the beautiful girl over there?" she asked sweetly

"This…" Erick took his daughter's hand and pulled her softly in front of Paige "is my little sweetheart. The owner of my heart, Rebeca"

"Hi beautiful…" Paige tried softly at first when she saw her niece getting a little shy "you probably don't know who I am but…" the little girl didn't let her finish, she just run and threw herself into Paige's arms

"Of course I know who you are, you're daddy's sister. Aunty Paige" Paige felt a knot forming in her throat. She never thought her brother would talk about her to his daughter

"Uhm… yeah… that's right"

"Daddy talks about you all the time" Rebeca said with her arms still around Paige's neck

"He does?"

"You're not the only one teaching the little ones about family" Erick winked at Paige

"Guess not…" were Paige's final words before she released herself from her niece's hug and politely made everyone get into the house.

Spencer and Katy were waiting on the living room, one of them more eager than the other. Once Erick's family was inside; the formal introductions started and the huge excitement from the little girls after finally meet each other were pretty obvious. After sharing a good amount of time just talking and changing stories, the whole group moved to the dinner room, ready to take their lunch.

The meal was more than pleasant; everyone was making jokes and enjoying their time together, and for the first time since last night, Spencer was actually having a great time. All her insecurities and doubts were gone when Rachel, just like Erick the day before, started to treat her as part of the family, grateful that neither of them were asking or talking about Paige's ex.

After the meal; Spencer offered to taking care of the dishes and Rachel offered to help, leaving both siblings available to share some time alone. Paige took a couple of beers from the fridge and called her brother to follow her into the living room

"Hey… is something wrong with Spencer?" Erick asked when he joined his sister "She looks kind of distracted" for him it was pretty obvious that something was bothering Spencer. Of course, his sister's girlfriend had been nothing but kind and polite with them but something was no right, as if Spencer weren't her true self

"I don't know. Things have been a little… complicated these past few days"

"What do you mean?" Erick asked with concern

"Emily came here a couple of days ago, trying to set a truce between them but 'accidentally'…" Paige made the sign in the air with her fingers to give more emphasis to the word "let Spencer know about my alcohol issues"

"You're kidding"

"I wish. And just the night before Spencer and I… well… you know" Erick looked at her confused until he saw the blush on her sister's cheeks

"Oh. Ok… I get it" he look away a little embarrass, everything about Paige's sexuality was still kind of new for him

"Yeah… and in the middle of… everything we promised not to keep secrets from each other so when she found out about it, she got upset because I wasn't the one who told her"

"That sucks"

"Tell me about it… but what it bothers me the most is that this is not the first time Emily does something like that"

"And she is not the only one…" Erick trailed off

"What you mean she is not the only one?"

"Well, yesterday… at Katy's party. I wanted to give you guys a surprise so I walked into the house without being noticed, that's when I saw Hanna next to Spencer. Of course they weren't talking about the weather so I walked close to them and that's when I heard Emily's friend saying some things to Spencer"

"What kind of things?" Paige asked annoyed. She was sick of people getting in the middle of her relationship with Spencer

"She was kind of blaming Spencer for yours and Emily's break up. She wasn't saying it directly but it was enough to make her feel guilty"

"Now I know why she has been acting so weird since last night, asking me if Katy would be agree with us being a couple. She is scared of losing Katy's trust" suddenly, everything started to make sense for Paige

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Of course, I did. I assured her Katy would be thrilled about the news but, now I see it didn't work out" Paige sighed deeply

"Well, I think what she needs is to relax a little bit. Everything around here have been a little crazy and maybe a night out could be helpful" Erick was trying to soothe her sister's mood

"And how would that work exactly?" Paige aske curiously

"And this is where I show you how important it is to have me back…" Paige rolled her eyes playfully at her brother "I have a brilliant idea. I met this guy at work who has a cabin outside the city; I can call him right now and rent it for you"

"Well, genius…" Paige smiled at his brother's effort. It wasn't a bad idea but there was a little inconvenient "I really appreciate your offer but you're certainly forgetting a very important detail. Katy is spending the weekend with us. I can't just leave her here alone"

"Don't worry about the little sweetheart. We'll take care of her. Look, she and Rebeca are spending an amazing time together" Erick pointed to the two little girls playing on the backyard "I bet they'll be thrilled to know they're going to spend more time together"

"I don't know Erick… if Emily finds out I left Katy to spend a romantic weekend with Spencer, she would probably kill me"

"Emily doesn't need to know. The cabin is only an hour drive; you can leave in a couple of hours and spend the night there. On Sunday, you'll be on time to pick up Katy and take her to her mother's. It's perfect… you just have to say yes"

Paige looked at her daughter one more time before turning to her brother again "I would have to ask Spencer about it"

"Don't ask her, just surprise her. You know both of you need some time alone"

Erick was right; they both needed a time for themselves, just enjoying each other's company, without all the people around them, coming in and out of their life whenever they want to

"Ok, make the call" Paige agreed

"Awesome, I'll make the arrangements"

The siblings made a last toast before leaving the living room to start with their plan. Erick walked into the kitchen looking for his wife while Paige went to backyard looking for Katy. Once Erick and Rachel were away from Spencer's ears, he told her wife all about his and Paige's plans. Rachel was more than glad to be a part of it so she went to get her daughter and wait until Katy was ready to go with them.

When the time to tell Spencer that they were leaving early came, she was more than surprised and kind of worried for the news, she thought everything was going great with their evening and now Erick and his family were leaving earlier and they were taking Katy with them. Something wasn't right.

"Thank you so much for having us here, it was awesome to share some time with you guys" Erick said while Paige was opening the door for them

"It was a pleasure. I hope we can do this again" Spencer said politely still confuse about the whole situation

"Definitely, but next time it'll be in our place, deal?" Rachel extended the offer

"Deal" Paige agreed before turning to her daughter "Princess be good with uncle Erick and aunty Rachel, ok?"

"Promise" Katy gave Paige and Spencer the last goodbye kiss

"Ok, guys… see ya…" Erick said before whispering into his sister's ear "Call you later sis, enjoy" he gave Paige a not so subtle wink before turning his attention to Spencer "Bye, Spencer and thank you again for everything"

"You're welcome, take care" Spencer waved at them before Paige finally closed the door behind her. Spencer looked at her for a few seconds before she suddenly asked "ok… what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Paige tried to act naturally

"Paige… I know you better than you think and this abrupt retreat wasn't normal, something is happening, what is it?"

It was pointless to hide the truth and start a discussion with Spencer right now. Not when they had so much to solve and so little time.

"Fine, the thing is… I've been talking with Erick about some of the things that's been bothering us and he suggested that maybe a weekend away from all this could help us solve some… issues, so he told me about this friend who happens to have a cabin outside the city and…"

"You talked with your brother about our problems?" Spencer cut her off, she wasn't mad about it but she was sad knowing that Paige was feeling the need to talk with someone else instead of her.

"No. I talked with my brother about the woman I love and our little issues were part of that conversation" Paige walked closer to Spencer "Come on, Spence he just wanted to help" she put her hands carefully on Spencer's waist "Now, if you don't want to go we can stay here and spend the rest of the weekend together" she pushed her luck a little further and started to leave soft kisses on Spencer's neck "I'm all yours for whatever you want" she whispered against her girlfriends ear

Spencer was losing it and fast, it was impossible for her to say no when Paige's soft lips were working their magic over her skin

"A weekend away doesn't sound so bad…" she trailed off, her voice between a sigh and a moan

"Just the two of us, all weekend" Paige was moving forward on Spencer's body

"Paige…" Spencer let out another moan

"hmm…?"

"We need to pack"

"I already did" now Paige's hands were moving downwards, looking for the hem of Spencer's shirt

"But I… ah…" Spencer groaned when she felt Paige's hands squeezing her breasts "…didn't"

"Don't worry…" Paige was sucking Spencer's pulse point "we have plenty of time"

* * *

Two hours, a good dose of sex and a long hot shower later; they were finally taking the road, with Paige behind the wheel and Spencer next to her, contemplating the beautiful view through the window and holding Paige's hand, absentmindedly leaving random patterns over her girlfriend's soft skin. Just as Erick told Paige; the cabin wasn't too far away from the city but was far enough to leave them alone with the nature and each other's company. They found the spare keys exactly where Erick's friend told them to look for, Paige opened the door for them and both got very surprised when they walked inside.

"Wow… it's really beautiful" Spencer said still in awe

Paige walked next to Spencer holding her by the waist "And it's all ours for the weekend" she said leaving a soft kiss over Spencer's lips

"Then what are we waiting for…" suddenly, Spencer released herself from Paige's grip and started to pull down her shorts.

"Hmmm… do you have something special in mind?" Paige asked, looking at Spencer stepping out of her shorts

"There has been one thing I've wanted to do since we drove here…" Spencer said while she was slowly working on the buttons of her shirt, immediately dropping it on the floor and revealing the sexiest bikini ever. She walked next to Paige again, closing her girlfriend's open mouth with one finger "… go for a swim on the lake" she teasingly walked to the front door and turned one last time to look at Paige "care to join me?"

"That's not fair…" Paige wined "I didn't bring any swimsuit"

"Well…" Spencer smiled "you can always borrow one of mine, I brought a spare"

Paige was stunned when she took the spare swimwear from Spencer's bag "Babe, I'm like two sizes bigger than you in a bikini" she said as she was holding the bikini up.

"What a shame. I think it'll look sexy on you" Spencer bite her lip already imagine Paige's toned body wrap in that bikini "but I'm not going to force you, if you don't want to wear it, it's ok" Spencer grabbed a towel and headed to the door "If you change your mind I'll be in the lake."

Spencer got down to the bridge and dived into the lake, enjoying the sensation of the cool water around her body. After a while she saw Paige walking into the lake's direction, holding her hands over her chest as she slowly took a place on the bridge. Spencer swam up and pulled herself out of the water and up the bridge

"I'm glad you changed your mind" Spencer said, taking a moment to observe Paige's body. Her girlfriend looked a bit uncomfortable as she kept adjusting the top in a failed attempt to keep her breasts from spilling out.

"It doesn't leave anything to the imagination." Paige said when she noticed that Spencer was staring at her

"I don't need my imagination…" Spencer smiled and pulled Paige in for a soft kiss "you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world for me" she whispered in Paige's ear. Paige smiled at the gesture and took Spencer's hand, guiding her to the edge of the bridge; they both jumped into the lake and started a whole marathon of swimming, laughing and splashing water at each other. Finally, they were able to have a fun time together; problems and insecurities already forgotten.

After spending most of the afternoon on the lake, they got back into the cabin; Spencer took a place near the fireplace while Paige immediately made a fire, once she was sure the fireplace was working good, she took a place next to Spencer.

"How is that you brought two swimwear and never mention me to bring one?"

"Just a fluke" Spencer shrugged

"No, you don't have flukes… hmmm, I don't know why but I feel that somehow you knew this could happen"

"It's not my fault you were so distracted that forgot to pack a swimsuit" Spencer winked at her

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because I'll never wear this again" Spencer smiled and without warning moved her hand behind Paige's back, pulling on the string of Paige's top so it falls off

"You're right, you look so much better without it" she pulled Paige closer to her, looking deep into her big brown eyes "Now; this was something I did plan on happening." Paige blushed as Spencer pulled both of them on the couch

"I thought it was me the one who planned this to happen" Paige smirked

"Just kiss me…" Spencer demanded and Paige gladly obliged

They were finally taking a break from everything and everyone, leaving behind the last difficult days. It was a great idea to take her brother's advice after all and Paige will definitely have to thank him but not tonight, tonight the world outside will have to wait.

* * *

**Ok, guys... you know what to do. Let me know what you think. See ya**


	33. Say Good Bye, Say Hello

**Hello to all my beautiful readers out there. Thank you so much for your comments and your support, for following this fic and for making this fic one of your favorites. **

**Ok, I don't know if it's my broken heart or the fact that the most dramatic part of the story is about to come, but I feel really inspired about this fic so I would probably update more frecuently than before (still no promises)**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to melbevic2 and Marmoreck, I hope you like this chapter guys. Thank you for being there  
**

**Now... I leave you a new chapter here. Enjoy **

**Spread the love. No Hate. No Cyberbullying. Just McHastings' love.**

* * *

"Relationships Don't Need Promises or Terms and Conditions. Just two People who Love Each Other and Want to be Together"

xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks quickly turned into a whole month; a happy, blissful and amazing month in Spencer's opinion. These have been the most incredible days of her life, surrounded by the love of her gorgeous girlfriend and her beautiful daughter (well, Katy wasn't technically her daughter but in her heart she was feeling it that way). After the rollercoaster their relationship went through and thanks to that run away weekend, things came slowly back to normal and from there everything was nothing but a wonderful dream.

As for Paige, life was smiling for her again. After being in a dark place because of her failed marriage she never thought life would be so kind with her again, putting this incredible woman on her way to make her feel the happiness she was missing so much. Things were definitely going great for them, so great that it was time to make some big and very important decisions.

"Spence… I need to talk to you" Paige joined Spencer on their living room, her expression was serious

"It's something wrong?" Spencer asked concern when she saw her girlfriend's face

"Yeah… I mean, no… I just need to ask you something" Paige rumbled; she wanted to talk with Spencer about a delicate subject and she didn't know how to start

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking about our current situation and…" Spencer's heart started to pound hard on her chest "I think is time to make things a little bit more… uhm… official"

"What you mean official…?" Spencer asked, not sure where Paige wanted to go with that conversation

"I mean… these past few days have been nothing but amazing, I love you and I want to do things right so we can finally tell the whole world that we are together"

"Aww… I know babe, I love you too but there are still a few things we have to deal with first"

"I know; that's why I want to officially start with the divorce process" Paige announced

"You do?" Spencer was surprised by the news. They both knew this would have to come at some point, they couldn't spend time together and just avoid the real world outside, but she never thought it would be so soon

"Yeah, I think is the right time to do it and… I actually wanted to know if you… can take the case and represent me" Paige asked shyly, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to involve Spencer on this

"Oh, sweety… I would love to be your lawyer on your divorce case but I don't think it's a good idea"

"You don't think it's a good idea to ask for the divorce?" Paige asked confused

"No, I'm saying it's not a good idea for me to be your lawyer"

"Why not?"

"Conflict of Interest. When Emily finds out that I'm your lawyer, she would probably tell hers that I'm in a relationship with you and her lawyer could convince the judge that I'm doing everything only for personal benefits, which probably would take your case to an ugly place, so I don't think my presence as a professional could help this time but I promise to talk with the best lawyer I know to take care of your case, ok?" Spencer assured Paige. Now both girls were sporting a smile, the tension of the news slowly disappearing

"When you say the best, you're talking about another Hastings?" Paige asked with a mocking tone, clearly knowing who Spencer was talking about

"Probably…"Paige looked at her with narrow eyes "ok, yes… I'm going to talk with Melisa so she could take care of your case; Family Matters is her field of expertise"

"Ok…" Paige let out a soft laugh "thank you for helping me"

"My pleasure… and even when I can't be your lawyer, I promise I'll be there next to you giving you all the support you need. We're going through this together, ok?"

Paige just smiled at Spencer and then gave her a soft kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" Spencer answered giving up into the kiss

* * *

"Hey Pency…" Melisa answered at the other side of the line

"Mel! I told you not to call me like that" Spencer whined

"Come on! It's cute" Melisa laughed at Spencer's complain

"It's embarrassing"

"No is not!"

"Anyway…" Spencer cut the tease "I called you because I need your help"

Suddenly, Melisa's voice changed completely, the giggles and good mood were gone. If her sister was calling her to ask for help then there was only one reason for that

"What did they do to you this time!?"

"Uhm… no, Mel is not like that"

"Don't try to protect them Spencer. I'm tired of this, I swear…"

"Mel, take it easy" Spencer cut her off, her sister was clearly upset "I promise this isn't about our parents, yes they are here, doing what they always do but it's not about them. It's about a… special someone I want you to meet" Spencer said shyly, talking with her sister about Paige made her feel like a teenager all over again

"A special someone?" Melisa asked confuse, her demeanor slowly going back to normal "Ok, help me here sis because I'm not following you"

"Do you have time?"

"All the time for my little sister"

"Ok, take a sit then, there's a lot I have to tell you"

Spencer was beyond exited; she was finally able to share with her sister all about the woman she was in love with. She told Melisa everything about Paige; who she was, how did they met, Paige's failed marriage, Paige's daughter, her current relationship with her and of course Paige's wish to ask for the official divorce. At first it was hard for Melisa to process so much information; the almost two hours conversation wasn't enough to get all the details she was asking for, not only the news of her sister meeting someone, but all the changes that that someone was bringing into Spencer's life, were getting her full of curiosity and she couldn't wait to meet this 'wonderful human being' as Spencer called her more than once. But above all this, there was one thing that was making Melisa smile wildly, even when Spencer couldn't see her, and that was her little sister's voice. Spencer sounded so happy and so full of life, nothing compare to the person she almost lost because of the pain or the puppet she became in their parents' hands, not even the trophy wife their parents forced her to be. It was amazing how her sister changed in such a short time. Whoever this Paige was, she was grateful with her for making her sister smile again.

"I want to meet her…" were Melisa's first words after Spencer finished her story

"Really? So… you're going to take her case?" Spencer asked, her voice full of hope

"Of course I will. If that means I'll get to meet her then let's do it"

"Thank you, Mel. You're the best" Spencer was thrilled for Melisa's reaction, she never expected a negative attitude from her sister but it was great to hear her excitement

"I'll take the first flight to Connecticut tomorrow morning" Melisa announced

"Awesome, do you need something while you're here?"

"If you know a good hotel where I can stay it'll be great"

"Sure. I'll make the reservation"

"Perfect! See you tomorrow then"

"Can't wait" Spencer said excited

"Bye, Pency"

* * *

The next day, Spencer was waiting eagerly for her sister's arrival. As soon as she hung the phone to Melisa the day before, Spencer looked for her girlfriend to tell her the good news. Paige, of course was thrilled to know that Spencer's sister accepted to represent her on court and was more than happy to finally meet who she hope become her sister in law one day, but now that they were waiting on the airport for Melisa's flight, Paige was beyond nervous. Just on the drive there she realized how important this meeting was; not only because Melisa will be there to talk about business but also to talk about her little sister, the sister she is currently dating. What if she doesn't like her? What if she thinks her life is too complicated to drag her sister into such a big mess? Now Paige's mind was full of doubts and by that point she was almost sweating.

"Honey, are you ok? You look a little pale" Spencer focused her attention on her girlfriend standing next to her

"Y… yeah, yeah. I'm… fine" Paige mumbled

"Paige…" Spencer grinned "please tell me you're not nervous about meeting my sister"

"Who? me? Of course not, that's ridiculous" Paige let out a nervous smile

"Baby, there's nothing you should worry about. She is going to love you… and you know how I know that?" Paige shook her head "because _I_ love you and that's all she needs to know" Paige smiled at the statement and Spencer leaned forward to kiss her softly.

They were lost on each other when suddenly a voice took them out of their bubble

"Pency!" Melisa yelled excited when she saw her sister. Spencer groaned and closed her eyes at the name. No matter how many times she told Melisa not to call her like that she would never stop

"And here I was, waiting happily for you" Spencer answered sarcastically

"Aww, I missed you too baby sis" Melisa threw herself into Spencer's arms "It's so good to see you"

"You too" Spencer hugged her sister back. It was great to have Melisa with her after all that time "I missed you so much"

They stayed like that for a few more seconds until Melisa finally noticed the other presence next to them

"Oh my God, you must be Paige" Paige just nodded shyly "I'm so glad I can finally meet you. Spencer has talked a lot about you" Melisa step away from her sister and moved to Paige's side to hug her as well

Paige felt awkward at first; she didn't know how to react to such warm and cordial greeting but when she saw Spencer smiling at them her demeanor changed, returning the hug

"It's nice to meet you too" Paige smiled at her when they broke the embrace "but now I'm kind of nervous about what Spencer told you" Paige said half joking

"Well, we only talk for like two hours yesterday and almost hour and a half she was like 'Paige is wonderful at this and wonderful at that, she is great and has this amazing soul…"

"Mel!" Spencer cut her sister off, a dark shape of red spreading all over her face. Melisa laughed loudly at the sight

"I'm sorry but she asked. The only thing she forgot to mention was how beautiful you are. You're really pretty"

"Thank you" Paige ducked her head trying to hide the blush on her cheeks

"Ok, that's enough. Please, let's go to take your luggage so we can get out of here"

"Oh, it's ok. The airport service is going to send it directly to my hotel. They already have the details"

"So, what do you want to do now, then…? Well, aside from embarrassing us"

"Let's go to take lunch. I'm starving, the food on the plane sucks" Melisa complained

"Sounds good, we know a really good place where we can eat" Paige added, taking Spencer's hand and making a gesture for Melisa to follow them

"Lead the way" Melisa smiled proudly when she saw Paige's gesture towards her sister

Once they were setting into their table, they fell into a really nice and smooth conversation; Melisa and Paige founding more about each other and Spencer adding some comments from time to time, not wanting to be an obstacle between her sister and her girlfriend's interaction. She was so happy to have two of the most important people in her life sharing time, stories and jokes together.

For Paige, it was nice to see this side of Spencer, she has seen her interact with Erick before but it wasn't the same as to see her interact with her own sister, looking so comfortable and free around her. Paige felt a warm feeling in her heart in front of the scene, although there was something that was getting her special attention

"Why, Pency?" Paige asked curious

"Spencer never told you?" Melisa looked at her sister "Please, Pency let me tell her the story"

"Whatever" Spencer groaned defeated

"Ok, so… Spencer was learning how to pronounce her name for the first time" Melisa started "she was three…"

"Two" Spencer corrected her sister

"Two and a half, almost three, it doesn't matter. The point is that at that age she was able to say the whole alphabet, count until one hundred and even tell our parents' names without a problem but when it came to her own name all she could say was 'Pency', over and over again. Every time I tried to help her the result was the same. I don't know why, she just stuck with it, it was hilarious"

"Aww, baby did you have some diction's problems?" Paige teased Spencer, gaining a look of disapproval

"For your information; 'Spencer' is a very complex name, at that age it took me some time to learn it"

"It took you more than a year, sis" Melisa added, making Paige laugh

"Thank you, Melisa. You're such a big help. I don't know what I would do without you" Spencer said sarcastically

"You're welcome, Pency. That's what I'm here for"

The rest of the day passed by under the same rhythm, they were just sharing meaningless and funny stories until the time to go home and talk about business came. The three of them drove to Spencer and Paige's house so they could talk freely about such a serious issue. Once the couple told Melisa about how things developed between them, Melisa started to think about a strategy she could use. The fact that Spencer and Paige were already in a relationship was a pretty big problem, knowing that in front of the judge Emily could take advantage of that.

"Pency, you let your emotions get involve in the whole process" Melisa was serious this time

"It wasn't her fault. I actually met your sister when I was already in trouble with my ex-wife, by the time I left my house I already knew she was cheating on me and Spencer and I were just friends, she actually help me a lot when everything was falling apart" Paige took Spencer's hand and led it to her mouth leaving a soft kiss on the back. Spencer raised her head and look at her lovingly

"Yeah, that sounds really beautiful but we're going through Case Management first, and that's a process where the judge will tried to take both parts to an agreement, if Emily disagree with the divorce or want to ask for other things like full custody, she can present your relationship on court as infidelity"

"Her? Of all people?" Paige huffed in disbelief

"Double moral, my friend…" Melisa snapped

"She can do that?" Paige looked at Spencer, this time asking for reassurance

"Unfortunately, yes. If you don't have proofs to show the judge she cheated on you, then there's nothing against her we can use. She can even refuse to sign the divorce papers" Spencer knew this would be a difficult case but there were a lot of important details she never considered

"Unbelievable!" Paige was now worried about the news

"It's not going to be easy, but I'm going to fight for you until the divorce is out" Melisa said firmly. This wasn't only about Paige, it was about her sister and how her happiness depend it on her winning this case

"We're going to work really hard to solve your case as soon as possible. I promise I'll be there for you on every step of the process, ok?" Spencer looked into her girlfriend's eyes for few seconds before she leaned forward to leave a soft kiss on Paige's cheek. Paige in response closed her eyes and show Spencer a big smile

"Ugh… how can I be mad at you when you make such a ridiculously cute couple?" Melisa groaned, trying to dissipate the romantic but awkward (for her) atmosphere

But none of them was hearing at the older Hastings anymore. Spencer connected her eyes with Paige's again, making the other girl lean forward to capture her lips this time, in a slowly kiss. Melissa coughed softly once, then a little stronger but the kiss instead of decrease its rhythm started to become more heated

"Hey! I'm still here you know…" Melisa yelled at them finally getting their attention, both looking at her with flush cheeks and an apology smile "God, get a room"

"In a while…" Spencer looked at Melisa with a cocky grin, making Paige's cheeks turned into an intense red

"I can't believe you just said that" Melisa gasped "Congratulations Paige, you're doing a great job. You're changing my sister into this bold, self-confident woman. I really like you"

"Thanks… I guess" Paige's blush was starting to diminish

Spencer just smiled at her sister "Ok, Mel… we can continue with this tomorrow. It's late and we need to rest"

"Sure. Now you call it rest…" Melissa whispered at Spencer while she was getting up from the couch and winked at her in the process, thankfully Paige was too distracted to notice "Ok, so… it's time for me to go. Paige don't forget I'll be here early tomorrow, we have to schedule the first date with the judge"

"But you don't have to go" Paige's offered her "in fact I was going to ask you to stay here with us until the whole process ends. There's an extra room and it would be a pleasure for us if you stay"

"I appreciate your offer but I don't want to be an intruder in your own house. The hotel would be fine"

"This house belongs to me as much as it belongs to Spencer so any person that is important to her is important to me too" Just when Spencer couldn't think of any other reason to fall more in love with Paige, she was always proving her how wrong she was

"Pency… we have a winner, she is definitely a keeper"

Spencer looked into Paige's eyes "yeah, definitely…" she couldn't help herself from locking her lips with Paige's again, though this time it was just a chaste peck

"Ok, before you start with the PDA again, I will take your offer to stay here with you. Thank you Paige for inviting me"

"No problem. Is the least I can do to thank you for what you're doing for me, besides paying for your services of course" Paige laugh awkwardly

"Don't worry about that, everything is already cover"

"What?" Both Spencer and Paige asked surprised

"Yeah, you brought back that sparkle into my Pency's eyes, so it's me the one that should be grateful. Besides, a little bird told me you stood up against the Hastings, which takes a lot of courage my friend and you made it. Man! I wish I could see their faces"

"Well, they weren't happy, that's for sure"

"Don't worry, someone had to say 'no' to them for once and I'm really glad it was you. I was getting tired of them messing around with Pency's life and with …" Melissa suddenly stop, she was so focus on her thoughts that didn't notice what she was saying

"It's ok, Mel. Paige already knows about what happened with my ex and the marriage arrangement with Wren" Spencer said sadly

"Oh… well, is better that way, it's not worthy to talk about that kind of people. You are together and it's all that matter. I'm so happy for you two" Melisa smiled at both of them

After that, the three women say their respective good byes and went into their rooms. Spencer showed the house to her sister and helped her feel comfortable in her temporarily bedroom. Once Melisa was settled, Spencer went back to her and Paige's room where Paige was waiting for her, eager to continue what they started on the living room.

"Paige…" Spencer moaned loudly when she felt Paige's lips sucking on her pulse point

"Shhh…" Paige whispered into Spencer's neck "Your sister would hear us. You have to be quiet babe or we'll have to stop"

"Oh my God…!" Spencer yelled this time when she felt Paige's hands squeezing her breasts "Melisa would be fine, just… ah!..." Spencer moaned again, this time Paige's fingers were playing with her nipples "fuck! Don't stop"

And Paige happily obliged

* * *

(Three days later)

Emily walked abruptly into Wren's office. Her face was full of rage and anxiety; without a word she took an envelope from her purse and threw it over Wren's desk

"What's this?" Wren asked surprised by Emily's entrance

"Why don't you find out by yourself" Emily said almost yelling. She waited until Wren took the papers from the envelope to read them. When she saw the expression in his face, she added "Exactly! Paige is officially asking for the divorce, you idiot! The papers came to my house this morning"

"That is not good"

"You think! We have to do something Wren and we have to do it now! I don't care what you have in mind just do it!"

* * *

**Did you like it? No? Let me know. See ya...**


	34. We're Family

**Hello to all my beautiful readers out there. Yes, it's me! Told you I was inspired about this... Thank you so much for your comments and your support, for following this fic and for making this fic one of your favorites. **

**This chapter goes to Leennah and hayley-connor94, guys I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for still be sharing this adventure with me.**

**Just one thing about this chapter, I know the last one finished with a 3 days gap but I felt something was missing so I filled it with a king of cosy beggining. I hope you don't get confuse...  
**

**Now... I leave you a new chapter here. Enjoy **

**Spread the love. No Hate. No Cyberbullying. Just McHastings' love.**

* * *

"Family is a Gift That Lasts Forever"

xxxxxxxxxx

Melisa had woken up feeling very tired. No, tired wouldn't be the right word, it was more like someone had been kicking her through most part of the night; she was sleepy, sore and kind of grumpy, she needed her dose of caffeine and she needed it now. She got out of the bed and walked heavily to the kitchen, when she got there she heard a couple of giggles at the other side of the door, making her let out a groan of protest. She opened the door of the kitchen to find her sister and her girlfriend in the middle of a make out session

"You got to be kidding me!" Melisa groaned again, calling the attention of the two girls in front of her

"Good morning to you too, sis" Spencer turned around to look properly at her sister

"How did you spend the night, Melisa?" Paige asked innocently, not realizing yet how moody Melisa was

"Mmm… let me see" Melisa started, spreading all her sarcasm "well… I couldn't sleep last night if that's what you're asking. So I would say I'm pretty cranky right now"

"Why?" Spencer asked. She was definitely glowing that morning "it's a beautiful morning, don't you think? You should enjoy it"

Melisa narrowed her eyes at her "Sure it is… for someone who spent most of the freaking night having sex! And but the way, Spencer… I never thought you would be so loud"

Paige blushed profoundly at Melisa's words "I told you she would hear us" she mumble, hiding her face on Spencer's shoulder

Spencer on the other hand was trying to contain her laughter. She was already use to those kind of comments coming from her sister and she knew exactly how to fight them back "Well, is not my fault I have such skilled girlfriend when it comes to sex"

"Spencer!" Paige whined while Melisa started to laugh out loud

"So I've heard" the oldest Hastings snapped

"Could you please stop talking about our sex life?" Paige's face was burning from embarrassment

"I will if you share some of that coffee" Melisa pointed out at the coffee machine

"Deal" Paige move from Spencer's side and went to the cabinets to look for a cup

"So, which are the plans for today?" Spencer asked serious, she knew today was the beginning of a very important change in her and Paige's lives

"Well, basically we'll go to court to fill some forms so we can start with the process. Once the forms are filled, the official notification will be send to Emily's house in not less than 48 hours"

"And then what?" Paige asked a little concerned

"We'll have to wait for Emily's response" Melisa answered

"And what are our chances?" Paige asked again, she wanted to follow every detail.

"Well, as I explained you yesterday" Spencer intervened "Emily could agree with the divorce and sign the papers without trouble or…"

"Or she could be a total bitch and make this whole process a real nightmare" Melisa added, gaining a disapproval look from Spencer which made her reconsider her words "but that's just me being a lawyer, I don't know the girl as much as you do so, tell me… is there a chance she would make this difficult?"

"Emily has changed in a lot of ways since I met her, I don't know her as well as I thought I did" Paige said sadly. Realize that she was in love for so long of someone she probably never knew in the first place was a very strong punch

"Last time she was here, she came with the purpose of making amends with me, some kind of truce or at least that's what she said, so maybe she will be willing to finish this up as soon as possible" Spencer said trying to give Paige all the support she could, even when something inside was telling her this wouldn't be so easy

* * *

(Three days later)

Emily walked abruptly into Wren's office. Her face was full of rage and anxiety; without a word she took an envelope from her purse and threw it over Wren's desk

"What's this?" Wren asked surprised by Emily's entrance

"Why don't you find out by yourself" Emily said almost yelling. She waited until Wren took the papers from the envelope to read them. When she saw the expression in his face, she added "Exactly! Paige is officially asking for the divorce, you idiot! The papers came to my house this morning"

"That's not good"

"You think! We have to do something Wren and we have to do it now! I'm not signing those papers, not today, not ever so I don't care what you have in mind just do it!"

"Ok, Fields take it easy. If you don't sign those papers we'll have enough time to come up with a plan to finally break them up"

"How can you ask me to take it easy? Have you seen who Paige's lawyer is?" Emily was on the edge of throwing things around the office, she couldn't believe how cool Wren was about the whole thing but worse than that; she still couldn't believe Paige has dared to send her the divorce papers, no when she was so sure about having their relationship back

Wren took a look at the papers again and saw the signature on the bottom

"Melisa Hastings?"

"That bitch is helping her 'little sister' to take MY wife away from me!" Emily's words were full of venom

"That's not good"

"Stop saying that, you idiot and start thinking about something!"

"Jeez! Could you stop acting like a bitch for a second!? Why are you so mad about it, anyway? Just hire a lawyer and make some time until we can finally come up with something"

"Ok, genius and what would that be? Because since that slut you have for a wife come into my Paige's life things have gone from bad to worst. Peter and Veronica are following every one of our steps. Then Paige's brother trying to make my life a living hell and now this!"

"Ok, I admit things have gone a little bit out of our hands but I'm a strategist and now that Paige is officially asking for the divorce, I know Spencer would be next so, when she comes to me to talk about it I'll be ready and waiting for her. Don't worry, soon they'll be asking for us to forgive them"

"Why are you so sure she is going to come to you?"

"I know Spencer better than she thinks"

"Ok, I'll trust you with this. I'll hire a lawyer and fight against them"

"Here…" Wren took a card from one of his drawers and gave it to Emily "my father know the best lawyers in the city, talk to him, tell him I send you, he'll help you with everything you need"

After a while, Emily walked out of Wren's office with a better mood than before, she didn't know what exactly Wren had in mind but he sounded so sure of himself that for the first time since they met she had a good feeling about it. If Spencer wanted to start a war she would be ready for it and no matter what happen in the following days she would never sign those divorce papers. Paige was her wife and she was planning to keep it that way.

* * *

"We have to celebrate that the process is official now" Melisa said happily

She was taking lunch with Spencer and Paige, at the couple's favorite place, happy because the notification had come out that morning, which meant that by that point Emily has received the papers already

"Sure, do you want to do something tonight?" Paige asked, trying to make some conversation while they were waiting for Spencer, who was talking with a client she found there

"Just the three of us? How boring… why don't you invite that brother of yours and we make a party? That way I'll be able to know your family"

"Well... now that you mention it, I was thinking if you could help me with that"

"Help you with what?" Melisa asked curious, not getting too much information from Paige's bubbling

Paige turned around to see if her girlfriend was close "…Spencer's birthday. It's next week…"

"Really?"

"Yeah and I wanted to give her a surprise party, you know leave that family reunion for that day. Spencer's birthday is more important than a divorce party don't you think?"

"Well, if you put it that way" Melisa said faking annoyance

"Wait, you didn't remember it was her birthday?" Paige asked surprised

"I'm her sister Paige, of course I remembered. I was just teasing you"

"Right! Sorry, I'm just… kind of nervous, you know. It's her first birthday with us as a couple and I don't want to screw things up. I want it to be perfect"

"Paigy… my sister adores you. All she needs to be happy is for you to be with her that day, believe me… she wouldn't ask for anything else"

"Thanks" Paige ducked her head, blushing a little "that's exactly why I want for that day to be perfect. I love her so much and I want for her to remember this as our first of many years together. I want it to be special"

"Man! If you weren't dating my sister, I swear I would jump your bones right now" Paige opened her eyes wildly, surprised by Melisa's confession

"Are you… are you gay too?"

"No. But I would kill for someone to love me as much as you love Spencer. You're exactly what she deserves" Melisa smiled at her

"I just want her to be happy"

"I know, and believe me… you're making a great job" Paige smiled back at her "now, about Pency's birthday… Don't try to make a big party or anything like that, she is not so fond of parties. I know she would love to have all the people who cares about her close so, how about a family dinner?"

"Uhm… when you say family…?" Paige doubted at first "are you talking about… your parents too?" she asked carefully

But instead of the seriousness Paige was expecting, Melisa started to laughed out loud

"That's a good one…" Melisa said, wiping some tears away "of course not Paige, inviting our parents would be like making a party on one of those snob clubs they are used to go to. That would be a shity birthday party" Melisa frowned when the idea crossed her mind "anyway… when I talked about family I was talking about you, silly"

"Me? But…"

"Paige, I know I'm Spencer's sister and even when my parents and even stupid Wren are part of her family too, that's only on paper. Her real family, the one she carries on her heart is you and that gorgeous little girl that I'm dying to meet. Spencer has been through a lot and sadly, those who are her so called family are the responsible for it. Suddenly, you appeared in her life and without needing an official paper or even a blood bond you made her the happiest woman in the world; you and that little world of yours. Your kid loves her and your brother has accepted her with open arms, what else did she need to call you her family?" Paige by that point was struggling really hard to keep her tears from falling "and if you allow me, I would love to be part of that family too. Can I?"

Paige couldn't fight it anymore and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. Melisa's words went directly to her heart and she couldn't help herself from feeling the luckiest person in the world at that moment. She leaned forward and tugged Melisa into a tight hug

"I will be honored to say that Melisa Hastings is family now" Melisa smiled returning the embrace "thank you Melisa… for everything"

"Thank YOU for making my sister so happy and take me into your house with open arms. And don't worry I'll help you plan that birthday dinner, we don't want it to suck" Melisa added, making Paige laugh

Just when they were pulling apart, Spencer got close to them, her expression changing to worried when she noticed Paige's wet eyes

"Honey, are you, ok?" she directed her attention to Paige first before she turned to her sister with accusatory eyes "Mel, what did you do to her?"

"Sure… blame the poor sister" Melisa said dramatically

"Everything is fine, babe. We were just having… a kind of emotional talk" Paige held her girlfriend's hand to confirm her statement

"See… I'm as guilty as a saint" Melisa smiled at Spencer

The three of them went back to their lunch, keeping an easy conversation and trying to keep Spencer as far from the birthday topic as they could. Finally, life was giving them a second chance to be a real family.

* * *

**Ok, guys. You know what to do... see ya**


	35. Time to be Honest

**Hello to all my beautiful readers out there... Thank you so much for your comments and your support, for following this fic and for making this fic one of your favorites. **

**Ok, at first I wasn't sure about this chapter but then I realized it was important to go deep in the subject so that's what I did. I hope you enjoy it**

**Want to share this one with Breyanaxo and Lalion, thank so much for being out there. You're awesome!**

**Btw... Am I the only one who felt dissapointed with the show's final episode but enjoyed the idea of having "2 Spencers" haha. I loved it even with the weird accent. Anyway...**

**Now... I leave you a new chapter here. Enjoy **

**Spread the love. No Hate. No Cyberbullying. Just McHastings' love.**

* * *

"…many times, the way to peace and happiness is through chaos, growth, and uncertainly" – Merideth Mehlberg

xxxxxxxxxx

Now that the official divorce was out, Paige had at hand one more task to complete; one that was probably the most difficult of all so far. There was still a person she needed to talk to and let her know about the big changes that were about to come. She was beyond nervous about this person's reaction but she wanted to believe that no matter how young she was, she would be able to understand the new situation. Paige was waiting eagerly for the little girl to appear, she had already talked with Carol to meet her on the park so she could pick her up there.

"Mommy P. Mommy P.!" Katy ran in her mother's direction, throwing herself into her arms as soon as she got close to her

"My beautiful, princess" Paige rise her daughter from the floor and took her into her arms, turning around to greet Carol and then returning her attention to the little girl again "How have you been?"

"Awesome! Mommy E just bought me new ballerina's shoes, yesterday" Katy told her mother

"Wow! Did you bring them with you? Can I see them?"

"Of course, mommy but I want to get home first, I want for Spencer to see them too"

"Let's go then. Spencer is not at home yet but we can make dinner while we wait for her. What do you think?"

"Good idea"

They both said good bye to Carol and got into Paige's car. While Paige was driving, Katy was telling her mother the events of the last few days at home and how excited she was to spend time with her and Spencer too. Paige was thrilled to have Katy with her but there was still an issue she wanted to find out

"And how's everything at home, princess? Is mommy E. ok?"

"I guess so… yesterday was a little weird. She stayed at home with me the whole day and she was teaching me how to draw gardens, you know… with those beautiful flowers and everything, we were using a lot of colors and we were having fun until someone nocked at the door and gave her an env… enve… I always forget that word…" Katy whined

"An envelope?" Paige smiled at her

"Yes, that thing. Mommy read some papers that were inside and her face changed, she was sad now" Katy's face changed to sadness too

"She was?"

"Yeah, she went to the studio after that, and then called Carol to take care of me and then she went out"

"Did she tell you where?" Paige asked curious

"No, but I hate to see mommy so sad. You should go and talk to her, mommy P."

"Yeah… maybe I will" Paige said, trying to make her daughter feel better because, if Melisa doesn't think it's necessary then she would try to be away from Emily as much as possible "But right now I have a surprise for you"

"Really? What is it?"

"We have a new guest in the house"

"Another cousin?" Katy asked excited

"No, baby girl… it's not another cousin but…" Paige added when she saw her little girl's face falling down "you still would be able to play with her and have fun and it's also a very important person for Spencer"

"More than us?" the little girl made a surprised face

Paige smiled "well, we'll have to ask her that later"

"So who is it mommy…? Tell me"

"It's Spencer's sister"

"Spencer has a sister? Why didn't she tell me? I thought we were best friends" Katy was disappointed

"Maybe because you never asked her princess"

"Oh, right… I should ask" Katy just shrugged

"Well, now you're going to meet her and we'll have dinner together, the four of us. Is it ok for you?"

"Yes! The more the merrier" Katy yelled excited, making Paige laugh

Once Paige parked the car in the garage, Katy ran into the house looking for Spencer's sister, disappointment spreading in her little face when she didn't find her. Paige explained to her that Melisa was at work with Spencer and as soon as they finished there they would be at home to have dinner. Katy was satisfied with the explanation and immediately went to her room to leave her things and then moved to the kitchen to help her mother with the food. An hour later, they heard a key on the door which made Katy leave everything she was working on and ran to the door's direction, when she saw Spencer crossing the door she threw herself into her arms

"Spencer!" The little girl yelled once Spencer held her in her arms, all of this under Melisa's amused look

"Oh my God, our gorgeous princess is finally at home. You have no idea how much I've missed you" Spencer hug her tightly

"Me too. I couldn't wait to come and see you" Katy was holding herself tightly from Spencer's neck

"I'm so happy to hear that. And where's mommy?"

"She's in the kitchen; she's almost done with dinner"

"That's great… well while mommy is in the kitchen I want you to meet someone" Spencer turned to her sister with Katy still on her arms "this is my sister, Melisa. Melisa this beautiful girl over here is Katy, Paige's daughter and… my best friend, right?"

"Right!"

"It's a real pleasure to finally meet you Katy, your mommy and Spencer talk a lot about you" Melisa said to Katy but Katy didn't answer, there was something she wanted to know first

"Mommy said you're very important for Spencer" She said looking at Melisa first and then direct her attention to Spencer, a little pout forming in her mouth "Is she more important than me?"

Both sisters looked at each other, a warm feeling settling in their hearts

"Of course not, sweety. You both are very important to me, just in different ways. I've shared with Melisa a lot of things since we were kids and I love her because she's always been there for me…" Spencer looked at Melisa who was looking back at her with a wild smile on her face "and now I have you, who I love very much and it's my best friend and makes me laugh and has made my life way better than it was. You're very important to me princess and no one is going to change that"

"Promise?" Katy was smiling now

"Promise" Spencer hugged her again "so, how about you give Melisa one of this great hugs too…" Spencer playfully whispered into Katy's ear "she needs it; she's been grumpy all day"

"Hey! I heard that!" Melisa protested

"See what I mean" Katy smiled at Spencer and made a little move as a sign for Spencer to put her into Melisa's arms. Once Katy was placed in Melisa's arms, she hugged her as tight as her little arms allowed her

"It's so good to meet you too Melisa. I'm sorry for being so rude"

"Not at all beautiful, I love that you're my sister's best friend. I don't blame you for taking care of her"

"Of course I do, especially since she got lost one time"

"She did?" Melisa looked at Spencer for answers but instead Spencer just threw at her sister an 'I tell you later' kind of look

"Yeah! Mommy and I were really worried. We spent the whole night waiting for her to come back. I was really scared"

"I didn't know that" Melisa said trying to look serious, she would have to ask Spencer about it but for now she was going to listen the little girl's version "Would you tell me the whole story?" Melisa moved to the couch, putting Katy softly over it and then sitting herself next to the girl

"Yes"

"Well, princess…" Spencer intervened before Katy could start "while you tell Melisa about my little adventure I'm going to the kitchen to say hello to mommy, ok?"

"Ok"

"Watch out… you have a little genius over here" Spencer said to Melisa before she finally walked into the kitchen

When she crossed the door, she took a few seconds to admire Paige who was standing in front of the sink washing some dishes. It doesn't matter how many times did she already find her girlfriend in this exact position, this was a sight she would never get tired of. Spencer walked slowly close to her girlfriend and hugged her from behind, making Paige jump a little, surprised by the sudden contact

"Hey" Spencer whispered into Paige's ear, leaving a kiss on the crook of her neck, making the other girl tremble

"Hey" Paige answered almost in sigh. She relaxed when she heard Spence's voice, immediately leaning against her girlfriend's front "I didn't hear you coming in here"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was just… standing on the door, looking at you and asking myself 'how could I be so lucky?'" Spencer mumbled into Paige's neck, she was leaving a trail of kisses all over the place

"Mmm… that's funny" Paige was trying her best to be quiet "because I was asking myself the same thing"

Spencer smiled, still with her lips on Paige's neck. She took advantage of her position and moved her hands under Paige's shirt, moving her fingers slowly over the soft skin

"God, you have no idea how much I miss you when we're not together" now Spencer's hands were moving upwards, really close to Paige's breasts

"Babe…" Paige let out a soft moan "you know we can't"

"We can, if we're fast and quiet"

Paige let out a smile "You're everything but quiet my love and your sister left that perfectly clear for us"

"Fine… I'll behave only on one condition…" Spencer trailed off; moving her hands out of Paige's shirt but keeping her lips busy with the skin she could find "I want you, tonight. I don't care if we have to wait until everyone is asleep; I want to make love to you until we're too tired to even speak"

Although the words came out in a low voice, they were strong enough to send a jolt directly to Paige's core, making her shiver "I'm yours for whatever you want" she let out in response

"Mmm, that's what I wanted to hear" Spencer was now trying to cool herself off. Reluctantly, she moved her hands to Paige's sides, leaving a soft kiss in her cheek "I just don't know how I'm going to hold up until the night is over" Spencer whined

"Well just think that if you don't, you won't have your mind-blowing sex tonight" Paige teased at her

"If you put it that way…" Spencer smiled

"Yeah, that's what I thought…" Paige smiled too "Now, please go and get ready, dinner is almost done"

"Ok, I'll go look for the girls" Spencer said but didn't make an attempt to move her arms from Paige's waist

"Where are they, but the way?"

"Our little angel is in the living room telling Melisa about the day I disappeared" Paige finally turned around and looked at Spencer curious "I'll explain to you later" it was Spencer's answer before she leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend, satisfied when Paige gave up into the kiss.

Paige put her arms around Spencer's neck, happy that she was finally able to touch her girlfriend properly. Spencer pinned Paige against the sink, almost as trying to fuse their bodies together. They were carelessly enjoying their make out session (maybe a little too much) when they suddenly heard a loud cough coming from the door, making them pull away immediately. They already knew it was Melisa the one standing on the door but they got scared when they thought Katy was with her, when they realized the older Hastings was alone, they let out a sigh of relief

"You're like two very hormonal teenagers, you know that?" Melisa smirked at them

"God, Melisa. You scared the shit out of us" Spencer called out her sister

Melisa looked at them curious; it was the same scenario from the previous morning but for some reason they were really scared about being caught this time "Ok... something is wrong here. What is it?"

Spencer and Paige looked at each other, not knowing what to say "Nothing…" Spencer started "it's just… Katy doesn't know about… us" Spencer said carefully

"What you mean she doesn't know?" Melisa asked, surprised by the new information "you live here Spencer, you sleep with her mother, I'm sure she knows something is happening and if she doesn't then at least she suspects something"

"Actually…" Paige spoke this time "we've been really careful about that. We told her Spencer is here because she comes to visit us"

"Yeah, and every time she comes I sleep in the other room"

"You're unbelievable!" Melisa yelled

"Melisa, please!" Spencer snapped "could you keep your voice down!? Believe it or not, this has been difficult for us. It would has been easy to just ignore the entire world and show our relationship to everyone but we didn't want to hurt the people around us; especially Katy. It was hard enough for her to know that Paige was leaving her house to move out here, imagine how would have she reacted if she had found out that her mom was already seen someone else"

"I understand your point; I really do but hiding things from her…" Melisa started but Paige cut her off

"Spencer and I have been talking about telling her the truth"

"Yeah… and even when I'm scared to death, we've decided to tell her everything tonight" Spencer's voice was a little trembling. She really wanted to tell Katy about hers and Paige's relationship but she was really scared of the little girl's reaction. She has learnt to love Katy as her own daughter and just to think about Katy's rejection was making her heart sink "I just… don't want for her to hate me…" Spencer trailed off sadly

"Oh, baby…" Paige held Spencer's hand in hers and used the other one to put it in her girlfriend's cheek "I already told you; she is not going to hate you. She adores you and she will be thrill to know that we make each other happy"

"I know. I'm just… She is really important to me and what she thinks about us will change everything and… I don't want to lose any of you" Spencer looked into Paige's eyes, she relaxed a little when she saw the love in them

Without a word Paige put a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear and leaned forward to locked her lips with her girlfriend's in a soft and chaste kiss

"Ugh… you're disgustingly cute" Melisa trailed off "but I guess I would have to get use to this" she finally smiled at the couple. Even with all the teasing and the sarcasm she has been displaying, she couldn't deny she was really happy for her sister

Paige and Spencer pulled apart, smiling at each other

"Yeah, you'll definitely have to" Spencer teased her back

"So…" Melisa started, this time in a more serious tone "do you… want me to leave you two alone with Katy? I could go to a Hotel tonight"

"Actually, that won't be necessary. Our plan is to tell her after dinner so, you can have dinner with us too and then stay at your room for a while" Spencer suggested to her

"Sure, not problem" Melisa smiled at them "I'm going to keep the little sweetheart busy while you're here" she turned around and walked out of the kitchen

"Are we ready?" Paige directed her attention to Spencer again

"Yeah… yeah, I think we are" Spencer smiled

They enjoyed of a pretty chill and comfortable dinner; most of the time with Katy sharing with Melisa some stories, especially from her birthday, and information about each other, and even when Spencer was beyond nervous (she had barely touched her food), she was trying to keep herself together for Paige's and Katy's sake. When dinner was finally over, Melisa offered herself to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen; action that Paige and Spencer took as a sign to talk to the little girl.

"Can we play 'princes and princesses' now?" Katy asked, moving to the living room to look for her little backpack "I want to show Melisa my favorite doll"

"Actually princess, Spencer and I want to talk to you about something" Paige said, carefully choosing her words

"Yeah…" Spencer continued, taking a place on one of the couch; more for support than comfort "there's something very important we want to share with you"

"Is it another surprise?" the little girl was excited

"You can say that…" Spencer answered

"Ok, what is it?"

Paige sat on the same couch Spencer was sat and called Katy to sit between them

"Look, princess… this is about mommy Emily and…"

"Are you going to be together again?" Katy asked suddenly. That was definitely not the best way to start the conversation

Paige and Spencer looked at each other, the little courage Spencer collected before went away with those words. The only reason Paige had mentioned Emily was to make Katy remember about their separation and now tell her that the official divorce was out but she never expected this reaction from her daughter

"Uhm… no, no, princess… this isn't about me and mommy Emily getting back together. Why? Did you… still want for that to happen?" Paige asked softly, afraid to actually hear the answer

"I don't know" Katy shrugged

"You… don't know?" Paige asked her daughter again, not so sure what she was trying to say

"I… I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want for you to get mad, mommy" Katy looked at the floor

"Tell me what, princess? You know you can tell me anything"

"I know, it's just… the day you leave our house, I heard you and mommy E fighting" Paige gulped not knowing what exactly Katy heard about that night

"You did?"

"Yeah. I… don't know about what but I could tell you were mad at mommy because she did something bad"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I heard her say that she was sorry for what she did"

Paige looked intently at her daughter; her heart was full of sadness now that she realized the little girl was witness of that horrible day

"I'm really sorry that you had to hear us fighting and yelling. The last thing we want is for you to get hurt" Paige pulled her daughter until the little girl was sitting on her lap

"That's why I don't know if I want you to be together again. I mean… it'll be cool if the three of us live together but I remember how sad you were that day and I don't want you to be like that again. Since you moved out here I see you smile every day and I don't want for that to stop, you're happy and that makes me happy too. Besides, you promised nothing would change and you kept your promise so if you want to go back home do it only because that makes you happy"

Paige smiled proudly, looking at her little girl with adoration; she was impress and relief by her answer. It was difficult enough to try to explain a four year old girl how her world was about to change for good but to hear her say that she was happy with her mother's happiness; was beyond amazing. Paige was now confident enough to tell Katy about her relationship with Spencer, who but the way was froze in her spot just looking at the interaction as if it was a tennis match

"Do you really mean that?" Paige asked, still amused with her little girl

"Of course"

"Well, that's good to hear princess because I wanted to tell you the real reason why I'm so happy lately"

"mmm… is it because uncle Erick is living here now?"

"Yes… but it's something else" Paige moved her gaze to Spencer; her girlfriend's breathing was elaborated, she was pale and was holding the couch's pillow as if it was a life buoy

"mmm… are we going to the movies?"

"No, it's definitely not that. Although, maybe we could go tomorrow"

"Yey!"

"Ok… let's stop with the guessing thing" Paige looked at Spencer one last time, her heart melting when she saw her girlfriend looked like she was about to pass out. It was endearing to see how important this was for her "the real reason why I'm so happy lately is that… Spencer is living here now…" Paige trailed off, trying to see Katy's first impression

Suddenly the little girl's face lightened up "Really? Spencer is living with us now?" she looked at Spencer for the first time since they started the conversation. She was waiting eagerly for Spencer's answer but the other girl was still too afraid to say a thing

"Are you happy with the news?" Paige intervened, giving Spencer some time to calm down

"Are you kidding, this is the best day ever!" Katy smiled brightly "now she can make you company when I'm gone and she'll be here every time I come back" she moved from her mother's lap to Spencer's side "Thank you, Spence. You're a great friend, not only for me but for mommy too" Spencer looked at Paige, pleading for help

"Actually, princess… Spencer and I… uhm… Spencer and I are more than friends now"

The little girl looked at them confused "what you mean?"

"Well… things between us have changed lately, we've been going out and we realized that we like each other…"

"I know. I like Spencer too"

"Yeah but… this is a different kind of liking…" Paige was now struggling to let the words out "I like Spencer as a… couple. I mean… Spencer and I… we're dating now. She is my… girlfriend"

"Girlfriend…?" suddenly, the little girl's face changed. Just two seconds ago she was happy to know that her friend will be there with them all time and now Spencer wasn't just her friend, she was more than that for her mother. What did that mean, exactly? "As in you're going to get married some day?"

"Well…"

"But you're still married with mommy"

"I know, princess…"

"Is Spencer going to be my new mommy then?"

"I…"

"What about mommy Emily?"

And just in a matter of seconds, the situation got out of control

* * *

**So... what do you think? How do you think Katy should react about Spencer and Paige's relationship? Let me know. See ya...**


End file.
